The One and Only True Love
by KoalaKaos
Summary: I'm just dying to read 'The One,' so I decided to fill the time until it comes out by telling my own version of events. Will America regain Maxon's trust? What or who are the rebels, really? How far will the King go to ensure that America never sees the crown? What is the mystery behind the Queen? Can America save a country on the brink of destruction?
1. Chapter 1

I skidded down the hall hoping I wasn't too late for dinner. I tried my best to regain my composure before stepping up to the doors of the dining room. I gently patted down the dress my maids had created for me and calmed the tresses of red hair flowing wildly down my back. It was the most daring dress they had created yet. It was deep blue and it glittered off every light turning me into a human disco ball. Mary, Lucy and Anne assured me it would capture the attention of the Prince but I was certain I would be getting attention for all the wrong reasons. It clung to every curve of my body. Even to some I didn't know existed. My heart ran fast in my chest and I looked at the tall doors to the dinning room in terror. Maybe tonight I really didn't need to eat. I backed away slowly from the intimidating door with terror pushing me away like a magnet repelling me from the horror that would await me in that room. The guards watched me curiously but didn't move from their positions by the door. One leant over to open the door and I almost jumped out of my skin.

'No, don't.' I almost screamed trying desperately to regain some composure. The guard withdrew his hand hastily looking at me in concern.

'Lady America, is something the matter?' He asked not attempting to move in my direction. He appeared to be scared that I might startle like a doe in the forest, and skitter away at the slightest movement or noise. I slowly shook my head but stopped my retreat. I needed to be strong. I thought of steel encasing my spine and making me stand taller. I squared my shoulders and placed an impassive look on my face as if the world didn't phase me when at this moment I was sure it was going to engulf me. The guards looked at each other probably assessing my mental stability but I was finally ready to make my grand entrance. If my maids were certain of this outfit then so was I. I took a steady step forward and just as my heel hit the floor the sirens burst out around the palace.

'So close.' I muttered, sighing at my timing. The doors to the dining hall quickly flew open and out came the King, Queen and the rest of the elite. Maxon came out last and stopped dead in his tracks. He was the first to notice my presence in all the chaos. He didn't seem to be able to pull his eyes away from me. I smiled briefly to myself until I realised the reason for the incessant alarm that I had momentarily forgotten. One of the guards that had been witness to my crazy pre dinner dance quickly took Maxon's arm and began to lead him away. Maxon abruptly snapped out of his trance and made his way quickly to where I stood.

'We have to get to the safe room with everyone else.' He commanded as he grabbed my arm and led me in the direction the others had taken. My audience of guards followed behind us ever vigilant to the threat of rebels that may have already breached the palace walls. I stumbled slightly on my heels as Maxon dragged me along beside him but he didn't stop until we were both locked inside the safe room with the rest of the royal family and the elite. Maxon placed a small kiss on my cheek before disappearing to join his father and mother on the opposite side of the room. I slowly made my way to where the rest of the girls were gathered on cots not interacting with each other. Celeste sneered at me as I glided over and I took the remaining cot next to Kriss who looked at me with obvious jealousy in her eyes.

'Isn't that a bit much, America?' She hissed as I sat beside her.

'We're all here for the same reason Lady Kriss. I just want to ensure my future with the Prince as much as you do. Anyway that I can.' I answered looking over at where Maxon was sitting in a heated discussion with his father. He looked over at me quickly and threw me a smile before returning his attention back to his demanding father. I laid back on my cot content that I was still able to capture Maxon's attention in some small way. Even if all I prove is that I'm worth being on the arm of the Prince aesthetically, thats move than I was worth yesterday according to the King. Who at that moment was glaring daggers at me from across the room. I knew my stay here was tenuous at best especially, when I had managed to make an enemy of the King. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sounds of the rebels infiltrating the palace and the hostile room where almost everyone seemed to have a problem with my presence, even Maxon. Although, he appeared happy by my apparent effort to win his affections I knew that that only scratched the surface of the problems present in our relationship. How was I ever to get his trust back? I was so reckless with it before, how could I ever earn it again?

These thoughts held my attention captive until finally the guards came to tell us that the palace was clear for us to return. In my daze I only caught snippets of Sylvia telling us that the attack was mild and there was not any extensive damage to the palace. She announced that we were free to return to our rooms and could have some supper sent up if we wanted any. Before I realised what was happening everyone had made their way from the room with only the King and I remaining. I scurried to the door trying to leave as quickly as possible. Just as I thought I may have escaped unscathed a hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me back.

'Nice try Lady America but your tricks are child's play compared to the real contenders fighting for my son's crown.' He growled in my ear sending shivers down my spine. He roughly released me and stomped past and up the stairs leaving me cold and desperately alone with only my thoughts to keep me company. I made my way sluggishly up the stairs heading in the direction of my room. When I arrived my maids were already there ready to fuss over me and learn about the success of the dress. I gave them half hearted responses as they prepared me for bed. They finally got the hint that I was in no mood for conversation and left me to my thoughts. I sunk into the covers of my bed unable to wipe the King's words from my mind. I could never compete with the likes of Celeste. She may be a slimy, conniving piece of work but there was no denying that her physical form had landed her right where she is now. One of the final members of the elite. Maxon clearly saw a future with her otherwise she wouldn't be here anymore. The question was whether I could convince him that a future with me would be his best option. I groaned at my stupidity. If I could have just know at the beginning I would have approached this whole Selection better. I just knew that I would already have Maxon's love and trust. I would be well on the way to being the next Princess of Illea but instead I spent sleepless nights lamenting over my past mistakes and how they led me to my current situation. I needed a plan to win him back. It was my turn to put my heart on the line like he had so many times before waiting for me to come to a decision he had already made. I needed to prove without a doubt that I was the only choice for him and I was never going to leave him. I needed to prove that I was going to be his one and only confidante. His one and only true love.


	2. Chapter 2

After the string of Rebel attacks no one is allowed outside anymore. This only added to my melancholy. Being locked inside only reinforces my views when I first arrived at the palace. It is a cage. A beautiful cage, but still a cage none the less. I know it's selfish of me to complain about my situation, living in absolute opulence, but beautiful things can never numb the pain in my heart or distract my mind from the troubles and wars it rages. Currently, mine is thinking of Maxon, but that's no surprise. I haven't seen him all day, he and his father have attended none of the meals. I've heard whispers from the staff that the country is in revolt. The lower casts have apparently listened to the words of a frivolous child who was too busy feeling hurt and sorry for herself to realise the ramifications of her actions. So, now not only does my mind whirl with the possibility of what Maxon is doing with the other girls but my guilt consumes me when my mind isn't occupied. It engulfs my body almost rendering me paralysed, with fear and the guilt of tearing the country I love apart from within. I can't seem to drag myself out of my room or my mind out of it's self pitying slideshow. When dinner finally comes round again I refuse to dress in another one of my maids provocative dresses. 'Lady America, don't you want to win the heart of Prince Maxon?' Anne pleaded with me as I turned down their suggestion again.

'Of course, that's all I want but I'm not going to do it pretending to be something I'm not. Celeste is the one who can capture a man's attention with her good looks. I think my talents lie elsewhere.' I moaned looking at myself in my mirror sadly, trying to find the girl I used to be. She had a spine, didn't she?

'Lady America, you must try to win his heart. You are the best option not only for Maxon but for the future of this country. Don't you see that?' Anne continued obviously trying to somehow guilt me into the dress. I was having none of it I was sick of being told who I should be and what I should be doing for others peace of mind.

'No, Anne, I'm sorry but I will not be wearing that dress to dinner tonight. Chances are the Prince will not even attend anyway. Even if he does I refuse to be anything but myself. If he doesn't accept me and my personality for what it is then maybe he isn't worthy of my heart.' I bit back a little more harshly than intended.

'You're right Lady America. He fell for you just as you are. You must never pretend to be something you are not. Marriage is a very long time to keep a mask in tact.' Mary said proudly standing a little taller than usual. I nodded my agreement and reluctantly both Lucy and Anne started readying me for dinner in a dress that was a little more casual. It was plain and blue but it felt more like me. If my mind couldn't win Maxon then he wasn't the man I thought he was.

Finally, I left my room and made my way down to dinner. The same guards were on duty again and watched me cautiously as I approached. I gave them a warm smile and walked confidently past them. The other Elite had already arrived and were seated waiting for dinner to begin. I looked up at the head of the table and saw that Maxon and his father were still absent. I curtseyed to the Queen who smiled at me warmly. I took my seat beside Kriss and prepared for dinner. I ignored the piercing glares from Celeste who sat across from me and turned my attention to Kriss.

'How was your day, Lady Kriss?'

'Pleasant, Maxon and I strolled around the castle and had lunch together. It was wonderful.' She gushed as I tried desperately to hide the pain and jealousy I felt. I knew why he was still pursuing Kriss but it didn't mean it didn't hurt me just the same. I plastered a smile across my face trying to hide the cracks from those around me.

'That sounds wonderful.' I choked out. I opted to remain silent for the remainder of dinner to avoid another equally painful situation. Celeste tried to get me to bite but I was in no mood for her games. My heart was too sore and my mind too worn out to acknowledge her and her antics.

As soon as I was finished dinner I excused myself and walked briskly to my room. My maid's quickly prepared me for bed and left me for the night. I sat at my dresser running a brush through my hair trying to sooth my muddled thoughts. When that became too much I moved to my balcony. I may not be allowed to walk through the garden but I could still feel the refreshing Angeles breeze on my skin. I took in a deep, calming breath trying to decide how best to approach Maxon. The key would be seeing him at all. I haven't been alone with him since the time we spent in the safe room when we both believed that I was going home. That was when we were both truthful with each other. I chuckled darkly to myself realising the only time we were any good a communicating was when we thought there was nothing to save. How was I to rescue this relationship if he wasn't even going to let me try?

'What's so funny, Lady America?' I jumped from my spot on the balcony and grabbed for my heart trying to catch it before it leapt right out of my chest.

'Maxon.' I breathed.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you heard me knock.' He said sheepishly waving his arm towards the door.

'No, I was lost in my thoughts.' I answered guiltily not moving in his direction.

'And, what were you thinking about?' He asked quietly, taking a few steps towards me but stopping again before he came out on the balcony.

'Everything, you, me, the country.' I offered in exasperation taking a step towards him knowing that I was to take the final steps to him. He was through reaching for me. It was I, whom needed to earn his trust and learn to trust in his capabilities and his words.

'What have you concluded?'

'I have made a huge mess of everything.' I sighed standing so close to him I could feel the warmth of his body radiating towards my own. I kept my eyes from him, hiding my hurt and vulnerability. Then I realised if he wanted my trust then he wanted to know everything. The only question which remained was whether I was brave enough to be truly honest with the man before me.

'It has been an eventful week for you so far.' He chuckled to himself unaware of my inner turmoil.

'Maxon?' I asked looking up at him expectantly.

'Yes, America.' He smiled taking my hand in his.

'I'm struggling with all of this.' I waved absently around the room with my free hand. 'I'm not sure how to be what you need when most of the time you will not even let me near you. I don't know if I'm doing it wrong or right because I'm not sure what I'm doing.'

'Give it time America.' I nodded weakly still utterly confused by the notion of "us." 'I'm sure you'll figure it out America.' Figure what out? Am I missing something? 'When I know you have complete faith in me and aren't going to try to change the country when you are unhappy with me then we will know.' I'm never going to live that one down.

'I should come with a warning label. "Don't stand too close to the flame, can result in unwanted revolutions being sparked".' I grumbled turning away from him in shame.

'Yes, that would have been helpful at the start of all this.' He chuckled behind me.

'I'm sorry, Maxon. I never meant for all of this. Underneath it all, I just wanted your attention, your affection. I know I went about it the wrong way trying to prove a point to you but it's who I am.'

'I know America. I've known all along that you weren't meant to fit into the mould. You were made to stand apart.' He sighed.

'Are you asking me to change who I am?' I asked a little taken aback. Is who I am really that terrible?

'No, I would never ask that. I fell for you, I would never ask you to change the things that make you who you are. However, it is essential that you learn the proper etiquette and decorum which is demanded of the role of Princess. It is important that you fully comprehend the ramifications of your actions and think it through before you act in a fit of passion.' He scolded causing me to shrink away from him again in shame for my past behaviour.

'Maxon,' I whispered tentatively, 'what if by trying to be the perfect Princess I forget to be me? What if I lose who I really am?'

'America, if you forget I will remind you, we will do this together.' He answered confidently pulling me into a tight embrace.

'I believe you Maxon.' I whispered against his chest, wrapping my arms around him loosely trying to not aggravate his back.

'That's all I can ask, America. Sleep well my darling.' He stepped away from me slowly and left the room silently. Leaving me in darkness and silence. I slowly made my way across to my bed and snuggled down preparing for another sleepless night. Despite all of Maxon's reassurances I could see in his eyes that just admitting my faith in him wasn't going to resolve all our problems. It was going to take a grand act to sway him of my faith in him. I just had to bide my time and show him when the time came how much faith I truly had in him.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast the next morning was tense and I was too strung out from my sleepless night and my conversation with Maxon to deal with it. The King and Queen sat at the head of the table with Maxon by their side. Every move I made was watched by the King with hatred flaming from his eyes. I was too tired to speak and too afraid to meet his glares. I was far too tense to absorb the conversation carrying on around me. So, when an angry voice broke through my muddled thoughts my heart leapt and my attention snapped to the angry King.

'Well, Lady America?' He demanded as his terrifying eyes stripped me bare.

'I'm sorry, your majesty, I wasn't concentrating.' I said in a small voice trying to shy away from his growing hatred for me.

'There are riots across the nation, due to _your_ outburst.' All colour drained from my face as I learnt the nature of this breakfast topic. 'What do you make of all this chaos?' He seethed as I desperately looked to Maxon for support but he wasn't looking at me, he was having his own stand off with his father. I noticed the other girls shifted uncomfortably around me afraid of the King's outburst. Kriss wouldn't look up from her lap, whilst Elise visibly shook from the confrontation. Whereas, Celeste looked down but the smug smile on her face let me know she was revelling in my misfortune. The Queen sat stoically beside the King giving nothing away. Realising the only person who was going to get me out of this situation resided inside me I took a calming breath and levelled my stare at the raging King Clarkson.

'I think with or without my obvious lapse in concentration the people would still be crying out for change. Isn't that what the rebels have been doing all these years? All my mistake did was act as a catalyst for a problem that was obviously already out of hand. You have ignored the plight of your people for far too long and they are ready and primed to revolt. The question is how will you react to this challenge? With the heavy hand of the tyrant, which will only confirm the people's greatest fears or with the compassion of a leader willing to instigate change that will work for the greater good of the people. My idea may have been poorly thought through and for the most part ill-advised but for many it is a reality which they want to see realised. The rebel's aren't the only ones who want to see change to this nation.' I finished with more confidence than I knew I possessed as the King's expression went from angry to murderous. We sat across from each other silently staring each other down. No one around us dare to more or even breathe. The air was thick with the weight of my words lingering. Suddenly, the King pushed back from the table and stood, again commanding the attention of the room.

'And you believe that you can be a spokesperson for the rights of the people. You believe that you, a child, know what's best for the future of this nation, more than myself, whom has been doing and training for this job for longer than you have been alive?' He chuckled darkly.

'No, I never claimed to be all knowing I just believe that your strong stance against change is damaging to the progress and success of what could be the powerful nation of Illea.' I continued, trying to mask the tremble in my voice.

'If you think you know so much then maybe I _will_ change something.' He replied ominously and I saw Maxon shift in his seat beside him. He was preparing for his fathers outburst which was obviously only moments from occurring. The question was whether his wrath would be unleashed on me or Maxon. 'The Elite will leave the Palace. You will all be sent out into the population to quell some of the growing hysteria for change. You will remind the people of their love for the Royal family. You will show the people that you fully support the Royal family and their policies.' He glared down at me for emphasis but I refused to flinch or take a step back.

'Father, is that the safest option right now with the country in so much turmoil?' Maxon asked with concern from his father's side but the King refused to look at him reserving his scathing glare for me.

'I think this is the best time for something such as this. The people need to know who their leaders truly are. Besides, young Lady America here seems to love the people so much it would be wrong to keep her from them.' He was sending a challenge for me, trying to prove my weakness, trying to force me to step down first.

'I would be happy to visit the people and see more of this great nation.' I replied sweetly ignoring Maxon's clear warning for me to back down.

'Wonderful,' the King announced gleefully, 'Lady America will travel to the Southern Provinces-'

'Father, no!' Maxon exploded and my heart dropped through the floor leaving me empty. I knew that was where most of the riots were breaking out. Aspen had told me how hundreds had been demoted to eights and had lashed out against the crown and everything it represented. They would be the least receptive to a visit from me. Just being there would put my life in severe danger.

'You know the situation there is dire. It isn't safe for Lady America to travel there.' Maxon continued standing to meet his fathers intimidating form.

'Her idealism is exactly what that area of this country needs right now. It is settled Maxon it would be unwise for you to disagree with me.' He finished menacingly and I watched as the fear swept through Maxon's eyes and my heart hurt for the little boy inside of him that had suffered such callous punishments at the hands of his own father. The man who was meant to love him unconditionally and protect him from the dangers of the world but had instead become the greatest danger to his son's life and to his happiness.

'I'll do it.' I announced calmly from across the table trying to deflect the attention from Maxon. Desperately hoping his father wouldn't see fit to punish his son again for one of my outbursts. I chanced a look at the Queen and saw a crack in her veneer. There was something that briefly flashed across her face and if I wasn't mistaken it appeared to be an emotion akin to pride. For me? I only spared her a moments thought before I returned my gaze to King Clarkson whom looked at me with a triumphant smile. One that said he had finally got what he so desperately desired. My removal from this competition. If he thought I was going down that easily he was sorely mistaken. He announced that the others would be travelling close to Angeles and then swept from the room. I quickly excused myself and almost ran back to my room. My body was trembling, my adrenaline finally running dry. When I rounded the corner and saw Aspen at my door, the ever vigilant guard, I steeled my spin one last time so he wouldn't know there was something amiss. I still hadn't spoken to him since we both thought I was leaving. I hadn't explained to him how or why I still remained and I could tell from the look of pain on his face as I walked past that he was hurt by my lack of communication.

'Mer, we need to talk.' He whispered hurriedly as I walked past. I could only muster a nod before entering my room to see my maids shuffling around to neaten the already pristine space.

'My Lady, what are you doing back so early?' Mary inquired from where she was placing my pillows back on my bed.

'I wasn't that hungry.' I mumbled making my way to the balcony to try and swallow down all the fresh air my lungs could hold. My maids traded worried looks but the weight of the conversation in the dining room was bearing down on me, making it impossible to reassure them. It finally hit me that I may have just signed my death certificate. If the King wanted me dead, there was nothing to stop him. I clung to the railing until my knuckles turned white from the pressure. I jumped when I heard the doors slam behind me. I quickly spun around expecting to see the King but instead found his son.

'America, what were you thinking?' He bellowed from across the room, making his way angrily towards me as my maids hastily made their way from the room curtseying as they went. Lucy's eyes were wide with horror and I shot her what I hoped would be a reassuring smile but I was too tired to know if it came across that way.

'Maxon-'

'No, you get to listen to me this time. Didn't you learn anything from your performance on the Report. Everything you do has consequences. Don't you value your life?' He interrupted grabbing me by the shoulders. I crumpled under his harsh words, sinking to the floor with the weight of his hands finally causing the gravity of my outburst to catch up with me.

'I'm sorry Maxon. I couldn't stop myself. As much as I'm terrified of the man I can't sit back and watch him torture you and bring the country to the brink of destruction. He hasn't hurt you has he?' I asked looking up at him in alarm.

'I came straight here. How can you possibly be thinking about my wellbeing after my father has effectively sent you off to die? I can't lose you America.' He breathed bending down to gently take my hands in his and pull me up into his warm, solid chest. I quickly breathed in everything that was Maxon to try to calm my erratic heart and wild breathing.

'I'm sorry Maxon. I know I did the exact opposite of what you want me to do but I'm trying, honestly, to fit into your world.' I mumbled into his chest.

'I know but sadly you are no closer to being ready to be Princess than you were when you had you fit of passion on the Report.' He replied sadly running his fingers soothingly through my hair.

'I know, I think it's the hair, it generates more passion than one person can handle.' He laughed reluctantly in my embrace.

'America, I'm not going to lie to you, the situation is not good down there.'

'I know.' He pulled back and looked down at me quizzically.

'How? There has been no news on the problem.'

'Well...I speak with some of the palace staff. You know they know everything.' I answered nervously.

'They do seem to have taken a liking to you.' He answered skeptically, he clearly didn't believe me.

'I'm going to be fine Maxon, I promise.' I tried to assure him but we both knew that was a promise I wasn't able to make.

'I have to go America.' He announced sadly stepping out of our embrace.

'Where?'

'I need to talk with my father.' He said sadly.

'No, please Maxon. Don't go to him. I don't want you hurt because of another one of my rash actions, please promise me that you won't go to him.' I begged grabbing his hand and drawing it to my chest. 'He will not change his mind. I'm going whether you talk to him or not. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt.'

He looked at me for a long time before sighing and leaning in to place a small kiss on my forehead.

'Fine, America, I promise.' He sighed, 'What have you gotten us into?'

'I can handle it, I promise.' I tried to smile reassuringly at him. He nodded sadly to me and walked out my door leaving me alone with my thoughts. Before I even had a chance to take a step towards my bed my door opened again and Aspen came inside.

'What are you doing?' I hissed as he made his way over to me quickly and took both of my hands in his. My heart raced, praying that no one came looking for me and found Aspen.

'What did you do America?' He asked worriedly.

'Something stupid.' I sighed looking away. I couldn't have this conversation again. 'Aspen you need to stop this. Whatever we had it doesn't exist anymore. I'm sorry but my heart belongs to someone else now.'

'How?' He asked incredulously. 'Just two days ago you were leaving and telling me to give you a chance to choose me but here you are.'

'I know, a lot has changed. I'm sorry but my heart belongs to Maxon, I think it has for a while now.' I said looking deeply into his eyes trying to make him understand.

'I still love you Mer.' Suddenly the doors behind Aspen opened causing both of us to jump in alarm.

'Ameri-' Maxon stopped halfway as he took in the scene before him. His face flashed with curiosity and then pain. 'What's going on here?'


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing but I am finding myself addicted. Thank you everyone for reading my story so far. Hopefully you're enjoying the direction it's taking if not let me know and I'll see what I can do. I often find myself getting a little tied up in the mess that Kiera Cass has woven. It's definitely a challenge to work through all the issues she has created and remember everything that has happened in order not to repeat it. Which leads me to this chapter. Honestly, it wasn't meant to work out like this. There was meant to be only a hint for Maxon in the previous chapter at any relationship between Aspen and America but instead it ended in a full blow fight which blew my plans right out of the water. Obviously, the characters took their fate out of my hands. I'd love to know what you guys are thinking about the story so far and hope you enjoy this next instalment. :)**

* * *

The room was silent, filled only with Maxon's unspoken accusations. I could only look on in horror as his mind ticked over with possibilities and the pain of my betrayal. Aspen simply stood beside me with his hands by his sides staring blankly at the furious Maxon.

'Maxon-'

'No,' he cut over me cooly. He was so calm it sent shivers running down my spine. 'Lady America please remain silent.' I shrunk back from his icy stare and waited for his next move. He then directed his attention to the plank of wood standing beside me whom still hadn't moved. If he wasn't still standing I may have thought he had stopped breathing.

'Officer Ledger, you will go to my office immediately. I will join you shortly.' He ordered fixing Aspen with a stare that left no room for argument, he was the Crown Prince after all.

'No, Maxon please, it's not what it seems.' I pleaded placing myself between the two men who have tormented my heart for months now.

'Lady America, you forget yourself. I am the Crown Prince of Illea. I rank above all others except the King and although you are who you are I will not allow you to act this way in my own home. Officer Ledger you _will_ go to my office and wait for me there.' He glared at me. I pressed back into Aspen guiltily knowing I had pushed him too far. This may be one mistake too many and my time here was finally up, if not mine and Aspen's lives as well.

'Yes, your majesty.' Aspen slipped from behind me and marched towards the door with his head held high. Maxon never took his eyes from me making me shrink even further into the room. The door shut softly behind Aspen leaving me alone in the room with the angry Prince. I didn't dare move, speak or even breath. I felt the guilt and fear wash over me as every bad case scenario flashed through my mind.

'Why America?' He seethed from across the room causing me to jolt.

'He was my safe place.' I whispered, 'Someone who always understood me and never demanded that I change. He was also my only link to home.'

'So you were never going to tell me about him? I assigned him to your room and what? You've been sneaking off with him every chance you get? I was so stupid.' He yelled in frustration striding over to my bed and sitting down heavily. I quickly rushed over and knelt in front of him. I didn't dare touch him least he shrug me away. My battered heart could only take so much.

'It's not what you think Maxon. I chose you. I may not have at first and I may have got lost along the way but you need to know that my heart chooses you and only you.' I pleaded with him to understand but the hurt and anger on his face only intensified.

'How can you say that? Especially, when I come in here to find you two, like that? So close and holding hands clearly having a conversation no one was meant to interrupt. How can you sit there and say that you choose me?' He demanded glaring at me with an fierceness that caused my soul to recoil.

'He won't listen. As soon as you came to tell me I could stay I realised I could never be with him. Only a life with you would draw out the best in me. I tried to tell him it was over but he wouldn't believe it. He kept holding out hope that I would change my mind or you-' I stopped abruptly scared I might say something to get Aspen in even more trouble.

'I would what?' He demanded menacingly.

'Nothing, he just thought eventually you would let me go realising I wasn't strong enough to be the Princess that Illea needs.' I tried to cover with half the truth, hiding the accusations Aspen had made about Maxon being a fraud and setting me up for a marriage laced with deception and lies. He looked at me skeptically but didn't press any further.

'So he was your first love?' He asked in a small voice. His vulnerability made my heart ache for him. When would I stop hurting him?

'Yes.' I whispered looking down at my lap.

'How long have you been seeing him, secretly?' He ground out as if every word was a knife being pulled from his throat. I sat silently in front of him, too afraid to respond.

'How many times did you kiss him whilst pretending to fall for me?' He bellowed causing me to flinch from where I knelt in front of him.

'I never pretended.' I whispered, feeling my heart crack under the pressure of his accusations.

'Don't lie to me America.' He growled forcing me to look at his face. It was twisted with rage and the undeniable pain of a breaking heart.

'Maxon, he was there when you weren't. He never let me down. He was always the safer, easier option and yet I'm still here for you. I could have left and waited for him but instead I risk everything, everyday to stay here for you. My heart is no longer something that belongs to me.' I sighed defeated. How could he ever forgive me?

'Every time you saw him you risked being caught, being persecuted. Why would you risk your life like that?' He asked barely hiding his frustration at another one of my rash and reckless actions.

'I was confused.' I almost yelled. 'I thought you and I were something special and you were going to end the selection for me but then you went and shut me out. How was I meant to react? You were busy with all your other girlfriends while I was sitting here in a world of sorrow trying to understand what I had done wrong.' I said exasperatedly getting up from the floor to pace in front of him. I may have had secret relations with Aspen but I wasn't the only one at fault here. 'How can you sit there claiming moral superiority when everyday I had to sit and watch as you paraded and romanced other girls right in front of my face. I think I may have even been able to handle it if you would have paid me even the slightest shred of attention but you didn't, did you?' I spat, glaring at him for all the times my heart broke when one of the other girls would boast about their romantic dates with him. While I sat alone listening to their happiness and feeling mine slip away into the abyss.

'It's part of the selection America. I needed to make sure that you were definitely the only one for me.'

'So I was just supposed to wait patiently in the wings while you went out and tested you lips out on every girl here?' I hissed turning my full attention on him. I saw fury race through his body and he swiftly rose to his feet and loomed over me returning my harsh stare.

'If you weren't happy America you could have left.' He growled using his full height to intimidate me. It felt as if he had grown several inches in the past ten minutes.

'Well, it doesn't matter now does it? I'll go to the southern Provinces and you and your father will never have to hear from me again.' I admitted with a lump in my throat trying to hold back the tears and remain strong.

'No, America,' He breathed casting his eyes downwards from my face in despair, 'I don't want you gone, I never have, even when you did. If I could stop any of this I would but my father…' He trailed off looking away from me and running a hand through his hair. I gingerly took hold of his other hand trying to pull his attention back to me.

'Maxon, I'm determined to come back if only to spite your father. The look on his face would be worth all the trouble.'

'America, you may think you know how bad it is out there but you don't. It's worse than you can imagine.' He stared off into the distance behind me, maybe thinking of all the horrific ways I could die. _I bet the King is thinking the same thing right now, only with a happier look on his face._ I thought sardonically.

'Maybe the people will warm to me?' I offered hopefully but it did nothing to change the grim expression on his face. We stood in silence for several minutes with Maxon lost in thought and me clinging to his hand as if it were my last hope.

'Maxon, are you going to punish me or Aspen?' I asked hesitantly, almost too quiet for him to hear.

'No, America.' He sighed returning his attention to me, 'I could never harm you, but I can't have him around. I'm not even sure if I can have you around.' I nodded sadly pulling away from him and wrapping my arms around my body to shield myself from the cold that had wrapped around me.

'Do you want me to send you both away, so you can be together?' He asked in a quiet voice, pain lacing his every word.

'Is that what you want?'

'Honestly, I'm not sure. This really hurts me America. I thought you were mine. I thought you were finally ready to give me your heart and your trust but then…' I nodded again, understanding his despair.

'I don't want to go.' I answered meekly. 'I'll go to the Southern Provinces as long as I know that you'll be here when I return. I'll fight off any attack as long as I know at the end of it all I get to return to the man I'm falling for.' I finished in barely a whisper, not daring to raise my eyes to him and face the rejection.

'You don't want to return for him?' He barely managed to squeeze out through his jealousy and pain. I shook my head slowly and looked up at him tentatively.

'I'm always going to hold Aspen in my heart Maxon. He was my first love and at one point in my life he was my future but that's different now. All of a sudden you eclipsed everything. Even when everything in my future seemed uncertain and cloudy you were like the ray of sunshine that broke through to give me direction. You are the only thing I could see with absolute certainty. You make everything worth it, your father, the rebel attacks, the crown. It would be worth all the trouble if at the end of the day you were the one holding me in your arms.'

'America, how do we mess everything up so terribly?' He sighed taking my hands in his, looking deeply into my eyes.

'We do seem to have a particular talent for it.' I smiled weakly as he chuckled humourlessly in front of me. 'I'm truly sorry about Aspen. I know I should have told you but I was afraid. You were so angry when I told you my story I thought you would hurt him somehow and I couldn't see that happen.'

'I know and you're right I may have acted irrationally towards the situation with my mind clouded by my affection for you.'

'Apparently my fiery temper is contagious.' I smiled stepping closer to him.

'America you betrayed my trust again.' He sighed sadly.

'I know I should have told you when we were in the safe room but I might not be here now if I had.' He didn't try to deny it. I was already going home. It would have been the final betrayal that would have sealed my fate. He would have let me go that day, I'm sure of it. He continued to look at me in silence as a series of emotions played across his face giving hints to his inner turmoil. I watched silently dreading and eagerly anticipating his next words.

'America, why don't you get some rest. I need to think this over. I'll speak to you tomorrow, I promise. Just give me time.' I nodded solemnly trying to hide my disappointment and fear. He released my hands and headed for the door. Just as he turned the handle I asked him in a whisper,

'What about Aspen?'

'Leave him to me.' He answered devoid of emotion and then slipped out the door as my heart dropped through the floor. What did that mean? What was he going to do to him? I crossed the room to my forgotten balcony and let the light Angeles breeze carry my troubled thoughts away. It was going to be a very long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, I know it hasn't really been that long since my last chapter but I just can't help myself. Thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)**

* * *

My maids hurried around my room trying to pack everything I was going to need for my trip. I watched the pandemonium from the stool at my vanity where I seemed to be, for the most part, out of the way. Sylvia announced yesterday, when we were all in the Women's room that our trips were scheduled for this morning. The King wanted us out among the people as quickly as possible. I knew his eagerness was due to him wanting me out of his hair and his son's heart so he could continue on his tyrannical way without my interruptions and troublesome outbursts. I was resigned to my fate. Even Sylvia conveyed her sympathy for me, despite the cold shoulder she had been giving me since the Report debacle. I spent the rest of the day after that announcement hiding in the corner of the women's room not even pretending to read, just staring off into the beautiful palace gardens.

Maxon never came to see me that night, I wasn't truly expecting him but I was disappointed he didn't come. He and the King weren't at dinner and I could only expect the worst. I just hoped that after that morning he was too mad at me to challenge the King on my behalf. I would be devastated if he was hurt again because of one of my irrational actions. Especially, when there was no way to change the Kings mind. Now, I'm sitting watching my maids pack my last supper outfits for the tour that will more than likely end my life. I keep glancing at my door hoping Maxon will come and find me but he hasn't. I'm not sure he'll be there when I leave but I'm still holding out hope. If he felt something for me at any time during this competition then maybe he'll want to at least give me the chance to say goodbye. I begged Sylvia to let me call my family so I could say goodbye but even her compassion didn't stretch that far. The best she would do was let me send them letters. I wrote one to May that was upbeat and noticeably avoided my impending death sentence but I was much more realistic with my parents letter. I explicitly told them goodbye and that I loved them very much. I told them I hoped to see them soon, possibly at the Christmas ball, but the words were empty promises I knew I could never fulfil. I could almost hear my mother's tears as I handed the letters over for posting.

When my maids finished I trudged down the stairs to the front entrance of the palace with them by my side. They offered little comfort and artfully dodged around my forlorn mood. They didn't try to start any conversation realising I probably didn't have the strength to hold up the other side. The remaining members of the Elite were already milling around the foyer preparing for their departure. I would be making my way to the airport for the second time in my life whereas they would be traveling around the local area so they would be able to return to the palace most nights. I knew in every sense of the word that my sentence was unjust but who was I to question the King. I'm still paying for the my last outburst with the King.

I glanced around the room and my eyes immediately landed on Maxon, whom was laughing with Kriss off to the side of the foyer. They were surrounded by the guards that I assumed were tasked with keeping her safe whilst she was outside the palace walls. Maxon lifted his eyes to mine as if sensing my own on him. He gave me a weak smile and then excused himself from Kriss and made his way for me. I saw jealousy pass across Kriss's face before it returned to it's beautiful mask of compassion and kind innocence. Who knew if any of what she did was real? Maxon reached me just as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

'Anne,' He nodded to my head maid. 'Would you mind if I spoke with Lady America privately for a moment?'

'Of course your Majesty.' Anne gushed whilst pulling Mary and Lucy away with my luggage. I could see hope dance through my loyal maids eyes but I steeled my heart against it. There was nothing that could stop this now.

'America,' He whispered hurriedly pulling me in close, so my side was up against his chest. My heart rate increased with the close contact and I tried to quell my feelings for him. One thought about his face when he found out about Aspen and I sent my heart plummeting. 'Listen closely. My father insisted on picking out the guards for your trip.' My eyes widened in horror catching the true meaning behind his words. 'My only hope to protect you is to send a man that I can trust.' I nodded numbly beside him trying to ignore the heavy pounding in my head. 'I'm sending Aspen with you.'

'What?' I asked in alarm. Was he sending me away? Did he not want to deal with my drama anymore?

'He's the only palace guard I know that I can trust with your life. He recommended another who he trusts so he wouldn't be so out numbered but thats all I can do. It was hard enough to convince my father that these two guards should be permitted on your trip.'

'Thank you Maxon.' I whispered looking gratefully into his eyes.

'America, I need you to come home. I'm not going to say goodbye because this isn't the end.' He said with authority just as the King walked across the centre of the room. My body froze in fear as I watched as he wove his way through the flurry of activity. The room was a wave of people as they bowed and curtseyed in respect for their King.

'Be safe, my darling.' He murmured against my ear before placing a light kiss on my forehead and walking away to be at his fathers side. Hope blossomed in my chest that maybe, just maybe if I come back Maxon may forgive me. That hope was immediately squashed when I noticed the Kings gaze on me. He had the expression of a man who knew he finally had his prey just where he wanted it. I bet he was just sad he wouldn't be the one to pull the trigger. I looked at Maxon and saw the fear and concern in his eyes as he took in the scene. I needed to be strong if not for me then for the young boy in Maxon. He needed me to be strong just as much as I did. I straightened my spine and threw my shoulders back portraying the air of confidence. I would not buckle under the King's harsh stare, I will stand tall and against the odds I am determined to return to my Prince. I turned my back on the King and walked purposely towards my maids and the King's hand picked guards. I barely spared a glance at Aspen who was among them and watching me diligently.

I was the first to leave the Palace as I had the furthest to travel. The Royal family and the other Elite saw me off. The King held a triumphant smile whilst Maxon and the Queen kept their masks firmly in place. Briefly, I saw sadness grace Queen Amberly's elegant features but it was fleeting and was quickly replaced by her usual stoney expression. When we were finally on the plane I shut my eyes and let my brave facade fall. The only people there to see it were Aspen and my maids. The other guards were in another part of the plane doing whatever it is they do. Aspen hadn't left my side since I got in the car at the palace. I needed to get him alone but I was certain that it was going to prove impossible. I looked around at my maids who busied themselves around me with sewing and organising my clothes. I felt sorry and responsible for them. I was the one who put their lives in danger. If I had acted rationally they wouldn't be risking their lives for me.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered to no one in particular.

'What is the matter my Lady?' Anne asked in concern.

'I'm so sorry I put you in this situation. I should be the only one risking my life not you. You never challenged the King, you don't deserve this punishment.' I answered shaking my head sadly.

'Lady America, we will go with you wherever you need us, no matter the cost. You represent everything this country needs. These people may be more receptive to your presence than you think. You're a symbol of change and a brighter future and I think the nation knows that.' My other two maids nodded beside her reassuringly. I noticed Lucy was shaky a little so I knew that deep down they all knew the gravity of the situation. 'You are strong my Lady. Just remember that when you face the people tomorrow.' Anne smiled at me reassuringly then returned to her task nodding for the others to do the same. I looked up at Aspen who had an unreadable expression on his face as he looked down at me.

I spent the rest of the flight drifting in and out of a fitful sleep. My dreams were laced with the myriad of ways in which I could die tomorrow when I faced the people for the first time since I presented my poorly thought out plan for the country's future. When we left the plane Aspen and the guard I assumed was his friend were immediately by my side. The other guards hung back nervously. Obviously they weren't there to protect me. They were there to let any rebel or angry citizen attack me, they were there for show. The King must have ordered them to leave me at the mercy of the crowd. When we exited the airport I was surprised to find the area lined with thousands of people. I cringed at first when I saw them. I thought they would hate me but instead they were cheering for me. There were home made signs splashed among the disheveled crowd. I noticed that the majority of the crowd was clad in rags, illustrating the poor situation in this region of the country.

The children had smudges on their faces hiding their true beauty. Hard times had worn them down until barely any of their innocence remained. However, when they saw me their faces lit up, filling with all the wonder and hope any child should have for their world. I found myself drawn to their happiness. Without thinking I moved towards a gathering of children and bent down before them watching as their expressions widened with enthusiasm. I hugged a few of them through the barrier before Aspen pulled me up and forced me towards the waiting car. Just as I was clambering into the car I noticed out of the corner of my eye a small cluster of people that didn't fit in with the exuberant crowd. They looked on at the crowd of revellers in disgust. When one of them turned their gaze on me I felt a cold chill sweep through my body. He grinned at me maliciously before Aspen pushed me into the car following after me quickly along with the other guard. We sat in silence as we made our way to where we would be staying for our visit.

When I was in my room I collapsed on the bed before my maids even looked up to see me enter. The day had weighed heavily on my mind and was taking a toll on me physically. It was only late afternoon so it was too early to sleep but I was too tired to do anything else. The room was elegant and oozed opulence from every corner. It had rich bed linens in deep blues. The bed itself, was so large and grand I almost thought twice about collapsing on it but my fatigue won out in the end. The carpets were lush and there was a beautiful glass door that over looked the richer areas of the province. My maids quickly prepared me for bed and then began to back out of the room trying to give me my space.

'Anne?' I whispered from where I lay under the covers.

'Yes, My Lady.'

'Would it be alright if you all stayed with me. I just...I just don't want to be alone tonight.' I let my head drop to my chest in defeat. My fear wrapped my body in an unyielding tension. I couldn't relax my muscles and I didn't want to be left alone to my dark thoughts. I needed to stop the flow of horrible images of how tomorrow could turn out.

'Of course My Lady.' Anne answered upbeat. All three of my maids walked back into my room and I threw back the covers of my massive bed where there was no doubt enough room for ten. Anne hesitated at first and Mary and Lucy looked to her for direction.

'Please.' I begged in a whisper. My voice betrayed me giving away all my vulnerability. That gave my maids all the invitation they needed. They shed their shoes and scurried under the covers and wrapped me in a warm embrace that worked to remove the chill that had engulfed my body since I had seen the men at the airport. When we were all settled I sighed contently and shut my eyes giving myself over to sleep.

I woke with a start halfway through the night with the man's face burning the backs of my eyelids. All I could see was his smile, the sound of the gunshot ringing in my ears. A cold sweat had broken out across my body and I couldn't calm my racing heart or get enough air into my lungs. My panic caused my maids to stir. Mary tightened her arms around me and whispered words of comfort along with Anne and Lucy. When I settled back into my pillows again I couldn't close my eyes. My maids drifted off around me but I could only stare unseeing at the ceiling, too afraid to close my eyes and let my imagination warp the world around me.

I woke the next morning to find my maids were already scurrying around my room preparing for the day. I had read the itinerary on the flight over and knew I had an appearance in front of the citizens today before I moved on to the next province. I was instructed that I was to follow the script to the letter. No improvisation, no grand ideas, no personality. I was the King's puppet with a target plastered on my back. Every word in my speech for today would only enrage the rebels and disappoint the people. Hopefully, they would understand they weren't my words but it was a false hope because they didn't know the true nature of their King. Anne slipped me into a modest dress and I understood immediately the thought behind it. She wanted to distance me from the luxury and riches of the Palace so I was more on the people's level. It was smart but a wasted effort. My life was in danger no matter what I was wearing. I would probably be targeted whether I was wearing this plain, pale blue, knee length dress of a full length, glittering ball gown.

'Thanks ladies. Very smart choice.' I complemented sadly, unable to look at myself fully in the mirror.

'Remember my Lady, the King will be watching you and so will your Prince.' Anne whispered in my ear as she readjusted some of the curls around my face. I nodded understanding her meaning. I needed to show my strength even when all I wanted to do was crawl into a ball and hide from all the troubles of my world.

When we arrived at the stage where I would make my appearance I visibly began to shake. Aspen looked at me with concern but made no move to comfort me. He needed to remain vigilant. He was my last defence, he needed to be ready and he couldn't let the others know how much he cared for me. The other guards hung back ignoring their training to act vigilant in pressure situations. I noticed a few of them looked at me uncomfortably. I know what the King asked them to do went against all their instincts and I couldn't blame them. Not everyone was reckless enough to go against the King's wishes. Apparently some people value their lives. I just wasn't one of them.

I took a peek out at the crowd that had gathered and gasped. There were so many people, any one of them could want me dead, if not all of them. They were growing restless until finally the announcer came out to introduce me. When he finally called my name I tightened my hold on my notecards crumpling them slightly in my sweaty hands. Aspen and his friend stepped up close to my sides whilst the others hung back behind the stage looking on sadly. It felt as if I was being escorted to my execution.

When the crowd finally caught sight of me they erupted into cheers and applause. I stumbled back from the force of the exuberance. It was like a wave pushing back against the shore. Aspen grabbed my elbow to steady me and pushed me further along the stage. His eyes were darting around the crowd looking for any potential threats but we wouldn't know until it was too late to protect me. There were just too many people. I glanced around the crowd and notice there were just as many faces glad to see me as there were those whom despised me. A chant erupted from the crowd and they surged forward to the stage. Aspen stiffened beside me and i felt my chest tighten in fear. I felt the panic rise in me but then I remembered Anne's words. I quickly swallowed down my rising terror and tried to school my face into the same expression I had seen on Maxon so many times before. I stepped forward to the microphone with purpose ready to deliver the speech that had been prepared for me. I wouldn't make a mistake this time. I wouldn't disappoint Maxon if it was the last thing I do. For all I knew this was going to be the last thing I ever did as a member of the Selection and a member of the living world.

I took a deep steadying breath before I greeted the crowd. They were still in a frenzy and I was barely heard over all the chaos. They continued their shouting with the menacing members of the crowd growing more aggravated in their attempts to be heard. I took the time to get a good look at the kinds of people who made up the crowd. Majority of the crowd appeared to be of fives and bellow. They were dressed poorly and had the hardened faces of people who had suffered greatly in their short lives. The higher casts wouldn't have risked coming out to one of these demonstrations. I noticed closer to the stage there was a group of dangerous looking men, with several being of Asian descent. I barely heard them over the crowd but their message was clear when it finally reached my terrified ears.

'New Asia will rise!' the shouted, 'We're coming!' Flashes of the Palace crept into my mind. All the times it had been destroyed and that message had been sprawled across the walls. What did this mean? Were the rebels not even from Illea at all? What did New Asia have to do with this?

I couldn't think about this now, I needed to focus. Just as I opened my mouth to begin my prescribed speech shots rang out around the gathering. For half a beat the people were silenced. It was as if I was seeing the world in slow motion. The crowd erupted, people started falling to the ground and others were running from the area in an attempt to dodge the shots. I watched in horror as people were trampled and children were lost in the mass of moving bodies trying to protect themselves. Aspen was already pulling me out of the way when he heard the first shot. That was when I felt the excruciating pain in my side. I grabbed for it and when I pulled my hand back it was coated in a thick layer of blood. It couldn't me mine, could it? I crumpled in Aspen's arms, the full force of the pain engulfing my body.

'Aspen.' I gasped as he carried me off the stage as the mayhem continued around us.

'Mer?' He asked looking down at me for the first time since the shooting broke out. His eyes grew wide when he saw the blood soaking the front of my dress. 'Mer, no, stay with me. You need to stay with me. Don't close your eyes.' He pleaded as tears filled his eyes. He laid me gently on the ground as a few of the other guards rushed to our sides. Tears were streaming down my face but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. The darkness was too tempting. The pull was too strong.

'America, no!' I saw his lips move but the noise was so small it was like he was yelling at me from across a huge field. The last thing I saw was his face twisted in pain and agony before my world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

The world was coming in flashes. There were faceless people and unfamiliar places but the darkness always found me. There were muffled words and terrified shouts but the silence always drowned them out. I could feel gentle touches and others that hurt right to my bones but the loneliness always wrapped around my body. I was free falling from a great height and I couldn't seem to stop myself and sometimes I wasn't sure I even wanted to. Then I heard his voice. If only for a second, I knew he was there. I clung to it like it was the edge of a cliff and the only thing stopping me from falling into the abyss. I couldn't understand what he was saying but his soothing voice quelled my despair and dispelled my loneliness. I needed to escape the darkness if only to see his face one more time. I listened to his voice until I succumbed to the darkness again but this time I was determined to come into the light. Next time I would stay as long as his voice was there to guide me.

I slowly pried my eyes open to find myself in a dimly lit room. My body ached but for the most part I was numb. The sounds of the room slowly registered in my brain before my eyes could absorb my surroundings. There were the sounds of machines humming loudly as they performed their tasks. Over them I could hear the loud rhythmic beeping of another machine that seemed to keep time with the beating of my heart. Over all of that I could hear another person breathing. I heard the machine increase it's tempo as I turned to find the source of the steady breathing.

'Maxon.' I croaked surprised by the sound that came from my throat. It was scratchy and grainy as if I hadn't spoken in days but all I could focus on was the man beside me. He was in a chair holding my hand tightly in both of his own leaning forward so his head was lying on the bed beside me. His clothes were rumpled and his hair disheveled as if he hadn't run a brush through it in days. I noticed stubble on his chin that was never usually there. What had happened to my beautiful Prince?

'Maxon.' I tried again with a little more success and he stirred slightly beside me. My heart rate increased again at the prospect of finally seeing his beautiful brown eyes. I tried to move my hand in his but my arm felt so heavy and disconnected from me. I only managed to wriggle my fingers slightly but it was enough to rouse him from his sleep. When his eyes shot open I immediately felt guilty for waking him. He looked so tired and beaten. He needed sleep more than I needed him.

'America?' He whispered in disbelief, 'You're awake? Oh thank goodness.'

'What happened? Where am I?' I asked with my new raspy voice. Maxon got up quickly and moved to the table beside me that had a pitcher of water. I immediately felt a chill without his hand in mine.

'Here, take a few sips, not too much.' He warned placing a cup of water in my hands. I took several sips savouring the soothing feeling of water running down my parched throat. Then I returned my attention to Maxon.

'Maxon, how did I get here?' I asked glad my voice was returning to being somewhat normal.

'America, you were shot.' He said softly taking my hand in his again.

'What?' I gasped, thats when it hit me. The people in the southern provinces. The men by the stage shouting at me, everyone shouting at me. The gun shots ringing around the square. The chaos as people scrambled to get away. 'What happened to everyone there? Was anyone else injured?'

'27 people died and several others were injured. Only a few died due to the shooting the rest died because they were trampled when they were trying to escape.' Maxon said softly looking at me cautiously.

'This is my fault.' Tears gathered in my eyes as I thought of all the innocent people who had died because of my actions and words.

'America no, this isn't your fault. How could you possibly blame yourself?' He asked getting up and settling himself carefully on the bed beside me. I winced as pain shot up my left side from the movement and Maxon froze. I took in several steadying breaths as the pain began to recede. My eyes were scrunched up trying to shake the sharp pain in my side.

'America?' Maxon asked worriedly from beside me not daring to touch me. I felt him slip from the bed and the pain shot through me again. 'I'm going to get the doctor.' He told me hurriedly before I heard his rapid footsteps on the floor. As his footsteps faded all I could hear was the rapid beeping beside me and my laboured breathing. I still couldn't open my eyes through the pain that was coursing through my body. When Maxon finally returned I didn't notice until he and the doctor were by my side.

'Lady America? I'm Dr Manson.' He said shakily as I slowly opened my eyes and saw a menacing Maxon beside him. I was in too much pain to question Maxon so I just nodded and looked at the nervous doctor.

'I'm so glad you're finally awake but I understand you're in a little bit of pain.' He said glancing between Maxon and me. I laughed breathlessly at the absurdity of his words.

'You could say that.'

'Rachel?' Dr Manson called behind him and a small brunette girl came forward and inserted something into the tube that was coming out of my arm.

'What's that?' I asked in alarm momentarily forgetting my pain and trying to get up. My stomach rebelled sending a blinding pain throughout my entire body. I collapsed against the bed gasping for breath.

'It's fine America, it's just some pain medication.' Maxon soothed pulling my hand to him as he took his seat beside me again.

'It's probably going to make you a little drowsy Lady America.' I nodded at the doctor as he checked over the other machines I was hooked up to before he and the small nurse left the room.

'Maxon,' I whispered desperately trying to stop my eyes from drooping shut. 'I don't want to go to sleep again.'

'Shh, it's fine. I'll be right here when you wake. You just get some rest and we can talk when you wake up.' I nodded weakly finally succumbing to my heavy eyelids. As soon as they fell shut the rest of the world fell away again.

When I woke again Maxon wasn't there, instead I was staring into the cold eyes of the King.

'I'm so glad you're feeling better, Lady America.' He said menacingly letting me know that this was the last thing he wanted. 'Apparently, those rebels don't have very good aim.' I just stared at him, uncertain how to respond. Why was he here? Was he coming to finish what the rebels couldn't?

'So here you are, continuing to be the most troublesome thorn in my side.' He sighed getting up from the chair and beginning to pace beside me. I watched him with weary eyes trying to hide my fear but the machine that monitors my heart rate was giving me away.

'I thought all this business would sort itself out and Maxon would eventually make the right decision but that doesn't seem to be the case. Ever since you've returned from your near death experience he hasn't left your side. He hasn't paid any attention to the other girls and he hasn't been tending to his responsibilities. He has spent every moment here by your side like the diligent little puppy he is.' He sneered at me with such hatred my heart stopped in fear. 'I need you out of this competition Lady America and I'm prepared to do anything to achieve that.' He said in a low voice as he stepped up close to my bedside.

'Since I can't kill you, I'll torture you the only way I know how.' He growled putting his hand over my injured side sending my body into a frenzy of pain. 'I'll hurt the ones you love Lady America, until you do as I wish, until you leave this competition and stop meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in.' He pushed down on my side until black began to invade my vision. I could hear the machines around me descend into chaos as the pain raced through my body stealing my breath away. The last thing I saw before I passed out was his menacing face and then my world was ripped away from me. This time I welcomed the bliss that the darkness brought me.

'America.' I heard someone whisper in the distance pulling me back from my prison. 'America.' They repeated a little louder drawing me to the surface as light began to creep in. 'Please open your eyes, my darling.' They begged and my eyes shot open. I looked over at Maxon and felt something warm roll down my face. I couldn't do this anymore. Everyone was pulling me in a million directions, demanding I keep their secrets, demanding I do something for them but who was willing to sacrifice anything for me. More warm tears escaped my eyes as I looked at Maxon's worried face. He swiped a few of them away tenderly with his thumb but that only made them flow more freely.

'America, what is it? Are you in pain?' Always, my heart is always suffering. Why does no one notice?

'Talk to me, my love.' He urged scooting closer to me.

'I'm scared, Maxon.' I whispered truthfully.

'I know, America.' He sighed wrapping his arms gingerly around me, enveloping me in his familiar scent and warmth. 'You're safe now.' I choked on another sob because I knew I was never going to be safe. As long as I was with Maxon I was always in danger from the King. There was no way he was ever going to let me marry his son. He wanted a puppet that was easily manipulated. I was the exact opposite of everything he wanted in a bride for his only son.

'You weren't here.' I said flatly pulling away from him.

'I have been here, my love. I needed to leave for an hour. My mother made me wash and shave. She said I didn't need to make the situation worse by insulting you with my dishevelled appearance.' He chucked beside me.

'I'm not safe Maxon.' I continued and his laughter died.

'What do you mean, America? What happened?'

'He was here.' I answered vaguely.

'Who was here?' He asked in alarm.

'Your father, the King.'

'What did he do?' He asked incredulously. I was torn. Would it make things worse to reveal the Kings threats to him? I needed to take a chance. I'm not sure how they could possibly get any more complicated. 'America?' He coaxed finally cracking my resolve.

'He threatened my family.' I whispered looking at the wall trying to hold back the next torrent of tears.

'He's a monster. Someone has to stop him.' Maxon seethed beside me.

'No Maxon. You can't. I won't see you hurt too.' I quickly turned to face him and grabbed for his hand so he would focus on me instead of his blinding rage.

'America I won't let him torment the girl I love.' He answered confidently looking deep into my eyes.

'You love me?' I whispered in shock.

'I thought that was obvious America.' His face softened slightly as his look changed to a more loving one. 'I think I may have loved you from the first moment I met you. You were just so stubborn but I love that about you. If I could I'd make you my wife right now in this hospital room.'

'Maxon.' I whispered but he continued as if he hadn't heard me.

'Even when I saw you with your first love I still loved you. In my head I kept convincing myself that I still had a chance. After everything I still believed that I could make you love me.

'Maxon.' I said a little louder but I still couldn't get through.

'You were always it for me and I knew on some level that you may never love me but I never gave up hope that one day you would finally see me, because out of everyone you were the only one that saw me as Maxon the person. Instead of Prince Maxon future ruler of Illea. You are never afraid to put me in my place. You make me the better me but all I do is put you in danger.'

'Maxon!' I shouted shuffling painfully up in my bed so I could look at him fully.

'What?' He looked at me startled.

'I love you too.' I whispered sheepishly feeling the heat flood my cheeks as I looked down at my hands.

'You what?' He asked in disbelief.

'I love you Maxon.' I repeated with more certainty.

'Really?' He asked as a small smile crept onto his face.

'With my whole heart.'

'You really love me?' I nodded as his smile grew into a goofy grin. 'You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that.'

'Sometimes our minds are blind to what our hearts have known all along.' I murmured pulling him closer so his face was inches from mine.

'I love you so much America. When I saw that bullet hit you I lost it. My butlers are still trying to put my room back together.' He whispered against my lips.

'Maxon.' I scolded.

'It was better that than go and confront my father which is what I really wanted to do.'

'Maxon, promise me you won't fight with him. He holds too much power over you.' I pleaded looking him directly in the eyes.

'America I won't let him hurt you or your family. You're mine to protect. You hold my heart.' We looked at each other trapped in each others gazes. Finally his lips found mine and I felt my body warm from the inside out. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he gently rested his hands on my shoulders trying to not disturb my side. I felt at peace for the first time in a long time. Although, I knew the reprieve would be brief and the battles to come were only just beginning I revelled in the feeling of Maxon and pulled his heart closer just so I could be sure that it was really mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I was writing this one quickly before I had to go to work and kept getting interrupted by a certain reader who kept commenting on my previous chapters. I rather enjoyed your feedback as I tried to write this one and when you told me you needed an update I was only too happy to oblige. So here you go prnamber3909, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. I really enjoyed your comments, keep them coming :)**

* * *

I've been recuperating in the hospital for several days now. I learnt that I had been unconscious for two days already and I was dying to do anything but lie around all day and stare at the ceiling. The doctor said I would be free to go back to my room tomorrow and I couldn't wait. I felt too exposed in the hospital wing. The King could come and visit me any time. At least in my room I was in more comfortable surroundings. Maxon visited me anytime he had a free moment but the majority of my company were my maids, who wouldn't stop fussing over me. Whilst they helped to take my mind off my fear they were getting tiresome. Finally, late that afternoon, I had an idea to get them out of my hair for twenty minutes at least.

'Mary, I was wondering if you could go and find my music book. I want to look over some of my compositions. I think it's in the table beside my bed.' Mary was the only maid with me at the moment whilst the others were back in the servants quarters preparing the dresses I would need for the next week. I wasn't attending the Report tonight so they didn't need to make one for that but there were always dresses to be made.

'Of course my Lady.' Mary gushed quickly getting up from her chair almost knocking the table of cards that we had been playing with over in her haste to help. When she was finally out of the room I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. My music book was actually in my piano stool. She was going to be a while.

I slowly eased myself out of my bed straightening my silk blue nightgown and began shuffling towards the door. The doctor said I was allowed to move around as long as I didn't over exert myself. I took full advantage of this freedom whenever I could. Maxon didn't like the idea and never let me out of bed when he was around unless I begged. I shuffled slowly down the hallway looking in all the rooms on my way. The doctor's door was always open, even when he wasn't there. It was full of medical instruments and ugly things in glass jars. It looked more like a place of torture than somewhere someone goes to heal. I looked longingly at the phone wishing I could call my family but after the first time I called to let them know I was OK I wasn't allowed to call again. I think the order came directly from the King. Especially, because every time I asked Maxon he would tense up and anger would crinkle his brow. I stopped asking after he snapped at me the last time.

I'd made my way all the way to the main hospital room, with it's rows of beds lined up against the walls, all made perfectly with crisp white linens. The first time I came out here I found Aspen in one of these beds with a bullet wound of his own. The bullet had grazed his right arm when he was trying to pull me off the stage. His wound would heal faster than my own and he was able to leave almost the next day. When he saw me that first time I saw the relief flood his face before he saw Maxon by my side. He quickly schooled his face into a stoney expression but I saw the pain cross his face before he could cover it. I still loved Aspen, I always would even though my heart belong to Maxon now but it hurt me to see him that way. Maxon didn't miss our exchange and tightened his grip on my arm in response and then led me quickly back to my room.

I went to see him again when Maxon wasn't with me so I could thank him for saving my life and explain everything to him but when I made to go into the main room I stopped just before the door. I could hear soft voices and a light familiar laugh bouncing off the white walls. I peeked around the door to find Lucy by his bed keeping him company and caring for his every need. They looked so sweet together I couldn't bring myself to interrupt. I could see the care and affection in Lucy's eyes and felt my heart swell for her. She deserved a man who would protect and cherish her. I just hoped I hadn't hurt Aspen so badly that he missed the beautiful woman sitting right beside him. I slunk back to my room wrapped in guilt for my actions towards Aspen and hoped that maybe he could find happiness someday too.

Smiling at the memory of the two I made my way over to the tall windows to look out at the gardens. Although, I was allowed out of bed and the doctor said I was able to travel around the immediate halls of the palace Maxon wouldn't allow it. He knew I walked around when he wasn't there but he was very firm on this issue. I was to stay inside the hospital wing so if anything went wrong I wasn't far from the doctor. It annoyed me at first, especially, when I did get out and Maxon found me.

'America Singer!' He bellowed down the hall at me as I tentatively rounded the corner to find a better view of the grand water fountain in the Palace gardens. It had frozen over and I wanted to the see the ice sparkle in the sunlight. I turned reluctantly to see Maxon marching down the hallway towards me with a very angry expression twisting his perfect features.

'I told you to stay inside the hospital wing.' He yelled coming to a stop in front of me, breathing heavy with anger.

'I know but I was tired of the same view hour after hour. The garden looks so peaceful and magical in the wintertime.' I gestured guiltily towards the fountain behind me.

'America,' He sighed cupping my cheek and pulling my attention back to him. 'I just want you to be safe. What if something happened and no one found you, what if there was a rebel attack? You can't move fast enough to get to the main safe room and you don't know where the small ones around here are.'

'I'm sorry.' I whispered lowering my head. He groaned and pulled me into his embrace a little too roughly causing my side to scream in protest. I let out a small noise of pain and he quickly pushed me back so I was at arms length.

'Did I hurt you?' He asked in concern looking at me from head to toe as if I was the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

'No, it's fine. Come here, I wasn't finished hugging you.' I smiled wrapping my arms around him again. He tentatively placed his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

Mary's voice brought me back from my thoughts, drawing me back to the present.

'My Lady, here's the book you asked for.' She offered it to me and then took up the place beside me. 'Also, Prince Maxon is headed this way.' She whispered conspiratorially. I sighed and turned back towards the direction of my hospital room.

'I guess I better get back then, you know how he hates it when I'm out of bed.' I answered gloomily.

'He just cares for you my Lady. He wants to see you well again.' Mary defended him.

'I know but between you and me I think he's being ridiculous. Even the doctor said it was good for me to move around.' I smiled at Mary as she took my arm to help me back to my room.

'He is the Prince.' She laughed beside me as we rounded the door of my room. I sank back into my bed gently trying not to jostle my side too much. Mary started fussing over me immediately, getting my pillows right, straightening the bedcovers and trying to tame the fiery chaos that had erupted on my head since being in hospital for so long.

'It's fine Mary, why don't you go and join the others whilst I have some private time with our Prince.' I smiled kindly at her. She nodded and then scurried from the room giving me a few minutes of peace before Maxon came to see me. Checking the door to make sure no one was coming I quickly opened the book Mary had brought me. I flicked frantically through the pages until I found the one I needed. I quickly grabbed out the small piece of paper with the number on it and stuffed it in the sleeve of my nightgown just as Maxon's frame filled the doorway. He had a pained expression on his face but he quickly covered it with a lazy smile when I looked up at him.

'Aren't you looking better?' He asked, stumbling slightly as he made his way into the room.

'Maxon?' I asked in alarm watching as he grimaced when he sat heavily in the chair next to my bed. I flung the covers off me and moved a little too quickly to Maxon's side. I ignored the pain in my side and focused on the man I loved.

'America, get back in that bed before I carry you there.' He warned before wincing again in pain.

'You couldn't lift me even if you wanted to right now. What did you do?'

'It's nothing.' He tried to shrug my hands off his shoulders as I moved around the back of the chair.

'America, don't.' He hissed through his pain.

'Maxon, why?' I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek. I slowly pulled his jacket down to find dark blood stains on the back of his shirt. I released a sob and quickly brought my hands up to cover any others that tried to escape.

'Please don't cry, my love. I'm fine.' He tried to sooth not turning to face me.

'Maxon why would you aggravate him, you know how dangerous he is?'

'Why do you do it America?' He challenged, silencing me from further comment. He was right. I knew the feeling of not being able to sit by and watch the King's injustices pass.

'He tried to tell me not to marry you again America. I can't take it anymore. I've chosen my wife but he still pushes the others on me. I just snapped. I couldn't sit there and listened as he tore down everything good in you.' He growled resting his head in his hands. I slowly made my way in front of him and knelt before him. He looked down at me sadly and my heart ached for him. I gently started to undo the buttons of his crisp blue shirt feeling an immense sense of déjà vu. He watched me the entire time until I was pushing it back from his shoulders. He hissed as the shirt stuck to the wounds but I continued until he was sitting before me bare chested and vulnerable. I quickly headed to the door and shut it so no one would interrupt, scolding myself for not doing it sooner. I then made my way to the cabinet which contained all the medical supplies. I quickly pulled out everything I needed before heading back to Maxon.

'You shouldn't have to do this.' Maxon stated angrily glaring at the supplies in my hand.

'No, I shouldn't but until we can do something about your father you need to be more careful around him.' I could see he didn't agree with me so I tried a different tact. 'Maxon, if he hurts you who's here to protect me. I need you.' I said cupping his face with my hands after I dumped the supplies beside him. He thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head with conviction.

'You're right. I wasn't thinking.' I'm glad he believed me because I didn't trust my words for a minute. It was never me that need protecting. It was him, it has always been him. As I dressed his wounds for a second time in my life I made a vow that I would protect Maxon with everything I had. He spent his life looking out for the interests of a nation, protecting his mother from the abuse his father dealt him and then he had to deal with thirty-five girls as well. It was about time someone stood up for him. I touched my wrist to reassure myself I still had the number and returned my focus to Maxon.

When I was done he led me back to my bed and tucked me in, placing a soft kiss on my forehead before pulling away to shrug back into his clothes. He brushed back a strand of my hair and stared down lovingly at me bringing a small smile to my face for the first time since he came to see me.

'Rest, my darling. We'll sort this all out but first we need to make sure you're better.' I laughed bitterly at the irony of his words.

'Maxon, how can you say that?'

'I'm fine America, as long as you're well, I'll be the happiest man on this earth.' He dropped down and placed a soft kiss on my lips silencing any further argument from me. You've got to give the man some credit he knew how to win an argument. I watched sadly as the man I loved walked gingerly from the room trying to hide his pain from me but I could feel it as if it were my own.

His sadness was what drove me from my bed later that night and into the doctors office which was mercifully empty. I moved quickly and looked around nervously hoping no one would find me. I grabbed for the phone and shakily dialled the number. It rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

'I was wondering when we would be hearing from you?'


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, it's rather long but I just couldn't stop myself. I had all day to think about this one so I had a million and one ideas by the time I sat down to write it. Despite it's length I still didn't get everything I wanted into this chapter. I guess you'll just have to wait till next time. :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you everyone who has read it so far, you make me very happy :)**

* * *

'Princess Nicoletta?' I answered her in a rushed whisper, glancing at the door again nervously.

'Lady America, I'm so glad to hear you're recovering well.' Her sweet, compassionate voice filled the line causing my heart to swell with hope.

'I am, thank you but I have bigger problems.' I continued in a frantic whisper. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I was surprise that Princess Nicoletta couldn't it hear it down the phone.

'A bigger problem than your life? We thought you were dead America. The images that made it to Italy made my heart stop. My cousins wanted to come over immediately just to make sure you were fine.' Her compassion overlaid her beautiful accent and I could feel just how much she had come to care for me.

'I'm fine I promise, look I really don't have much time. Someone could find me at any moment and I'm already on shaky ground. The King has already threatened my family if I don't leave. That little stunt in the Southern Provinces, was just the beginning of what he's willing to do to see me out of this competition. He may not have pulled the trigger but he didn't try to stop it either.' I glanced at the doorway again straining to hear any movement outside.

'This is all because of what happened on the Report last week?'

'That, and the King finally realised that Maxon was every chance of choosing me over the other girls. Lets just say I'm not as malleable as he would like me to be.'

'No, you definitely have your own opinions and a very unique way of handling situations.' She chuckled. I dropped my head in shame and regret for my actions on the last report. Even Princess Nicoletta thought I was childish.

'I'm sorry about the report, I know it was stupid. I understand if you don't feel like you can help me anymore. I seem to be disappointing everyone.' I admitted sadly. I knew after my actions there was a possibility that Princess Nicoletta wouldn't want to help me.

'No, America, it may have been rushed and poorly executed but at least you were doing something. You were very brave America and I commend you for that. Now lets get back to helping you get the crown.' She announced with determination.

'Right.' I said realigning my own focus on the conversation. 'The King wants me out. He's threatened me, my family and he hurts Maxon, I can't say how but whenever I act out he takes it out on his son. I can't see my family hurt and I can't sit through any more of Maxon's pain because of my actions. I just don't know how I can stay at the Palace any longer?' I admitted with defeat. Nicoletta was quiet for some time on the other end of the phone before she spoke again.

'America, I think I may have an idea to keep you at the Palace for a very long time. It may even get the King off your back you just need to be patient, can you do that?' she asked cautiously.

'I don't really have any options anymore. Even if I do leave I don't think I'll ever be safe from the King.' I answered truthfully.

'I believe you're right.' I froze when I heard movement from the hall. There were footsteps and they were coming this way.

'I have to go, someone's coming.' I whispered as panic raced through my body.

'Go, I'll try and help you as soon as I can. Stay safe America. A war is coming and Illea needs you before it's too late.' Before I had time to answer the line went dead. I didn't have time to think about her words, the footsteps were getting closer. I silently placed the receiver back in it's cradle and crept towards the door. I chanced a quick look down the long corridor and saw a nurse was making her way down. She must have been making her rounds. I needed to get back to my room before she did, otherwise she would start asking some questions that I couldn't answer.

I looked out again and saw her duck into another room. This was my chance. I waited for the door to click shut and then rushed out into the corridor. My bare feet made soft slapping noises against the floor as I raced down the corridor back to my room. I went as fast as I could without my stitches tearing. I could feel a light sweat start to build on my brow. My side was screaming at me to slow down but I knew I had mere seconds before the nurse came back out of that room. Finally, I reached my door and ducked inside just as I heard the click of another door opening down the corridor. I silently closed my door letting out a long breath. I made my way more slowly to my bed and sank down gratefully into the soft mattress trying to catch my breath. Once my heart rate had slowed considerably I looked hesitantly down at my stitches. I noticed one of them had been torn and there was a slow treacle of blood coming out of the hole in my stomach. That was going to be tough to explain in the morning. Ignoring the pain I quickly tucked myself in just as the nurse came in to check on me. She quickly checked what she needed and then exited the room without incident. Finally, realising I was safe I relax my muscles that I didn't even know I was tensing.

It was going to take me a while to get to sleep. There were just too many thoughts running through my head. Everything about my conversation with Nicoletta confused me. How was she going to help me? Could she really protect me from the King? What was the war she was talking about? We already had one with New Asia, but could there be another one brewing? What did it all mean? How could I stop it? Sometimes, I craved the normalcy of my life before the Selection. It may have been simple and harsh but it wasn't nearly as hard as life in the Palace. Could I really do this for the rest of my life?

I woke the next morning with a raging headache from all the unanswered questions racing around my head. I didn't bother getting out of my bed at all and when my maids arrived to help move me back to my room I almost begged to stay just a little while longer, at least until the pain passed. Just as I was walking through the entrance to the Hospital wing Maxon ran into Lucy almost knocking her to the ground.

'Sorry Lucy.' He apologised out of breath wrapping his arm around her waist to stop her from falling. Lucy blushed deeply averting her eyes from the charming Prince.

'No, Majesty, it's fine.' She stuttered through her nervousness. He smiled kindly down at her and removed his arm from her and turned his attention on me.

'Lady America, it's lovely to see you up and about.' His smile grew and I could feel my own mirror his, ignoring the aching pain in my head.

'Well, if a certain Royal would have allowed it I would have spent more time out of bed.' I scolded him playfully letting him take my arm in his. He pulled me away from my three maids who had been flanking me out of the hospital wing, drawing me close to his side.

'Why don't you ladies go on ahead? I'll make sure Lady America makes it safely back to her room.' My maids quickly curtseyed and mumbled their thanks to Maxon before scurrying off in the direction of my room. I heard their excited whispers as they moved quickly down the hall and saw their smiles as they looked back at Maxon and I happily.

'Shall we?' Maxon asked gesturing for us to start walking down the corridor.

'We shall.' I laughed snuggling closer into his side so I could feel his warmth.

'I'm so glad you're feeling better America.' He quickly placed a kiss on my temple as we made our way down the corridor.

'I'm glad too. Does this mean I can walk around the Palace freely now?' I asked hopefully turning my face up to his.

'The doctor said you should still take it easy America. Maybe just around the first level where your room is. I don't want you walking up and down the stairs yet.' He said worriedly.

'Please Maxon, I'm all better now. I hate feeling trapped.' I moaned.

'I know but I need to know your safe and if you're wandering around the palace how will I know if you are?'

'Maxon, I'm going insane.' I whined as we started across the grand entrance foyer where I thought I said my last goodbye to Maxon only earlier this week.

'Please America, can you do this for me? Just for a few more days?' He reasoned coming to a stop at the bottom of the grand marble staircase. I stopped as well and looked up at him quizzically.

'What's wrong Maxon?' I asked, confused by his behaviour. Before I knew what was happening I was swept up into his arms and he was striding confidently up the stairs as if I weighed nothing more than a feather. My arms immediately wrapped around his neck for stability as I stared, wide-eyed at the crazy man who had just swept me off my feet.

'Maxon!' I almost squealed in shock from his sudden behaviour. 'What are you doing?'

'I don't want you to hurt yourself walking up the stairs.' He answered with a mischievous smile.

'You didn't think you could have ask me before you swept me up into you arms?' I chastised lightly.

'Would you have said yes?' He asked skeptically, almost at the top of the stairs.

'No.'

'That's what I thought.' He smiled finally reaching the top of the stairs and starting down the corridor where all the Selected's rooms were.

'I can walk now.' I grumbled in resignation.

'I know but I want to get some practice in.' He said casually as he opened the door to my room with me still in his arms.

'For what?' I asked looking at him, not trying to hide my bewildered expression.

'Our wedding night.' He smiled proudly as my mouth dropped open in shock. I knew he said that he wanted to make me his wife and he had told me he loved me but it was still a shock to hear those words. I just couldn't believe finally after all this time I was going to get my Maxon all to myself. No more Selection, no more sharing him with other girls, no more looking over my shoulder waiting for someone to steal him out from under me. Then I thought about the King and a rock settled in my stomach shattering all my dreams. How could we ever get married when he was still here to sabotage and torture me? It didn't seem possible because this marriage, wasn't possible. Not with the King still around breathing down my neck. I felt the blood drain from my face as I thought of my family and the danger I was putting them in just from being here. Maxon walked us across the threshold of my bedroom oblivious to my inner turmoil.

When I saw my maids' ecstatic expression I quickly tried to plaster a cheery smile on my face but my cheeks felt stiff and I knew my expression looked forced. However, my maids were too excited by the scene before them to notice. They quickly excused themselves as Maxon walked me over to the bed and placed me gently down on top of the covers. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face, obviously not having the same doubts I was. He lowered himself until he was kneeling beside me and lent across until his lips met mine. I couldn't force myself to kiss him back, I could feel my body shutting down in fear and despair. How could I survive? I was either going to lose my family or Maxon. How could I possibly make that decision?

'America?' Maxon asked as he pulled away. He looked down at me in concern and confusion, clearly baffled by my unresponsive behaviour. 'What's wrong? You're pale. Are you feeling unwell? Do you want me to call the doctor?' His voice was growing more panicked with every sentence.

'No, I'm fine, I just…' He was so happy before, is it really fair that I bring him down with me?

'Just what America? You're scaring me a little?' He chuckled nervously taking my limp hand in both of his imploring me to continue with his concerned and loving eyes.

'Maxon, how can you be so certain that we're going to get married?' I asked in a small voice, turning my head from him so he couldn't see the tears building in my eyes. I heard him sigh beside me and he released my hand letting it fall heavily against the covers. Before my heart had the chance to register the rejection the bed dipped beside me and Maxon's hand was on my cheek gently turning my head toward him.

'You want to know how I know we'll be married someday?' He asked softly with a small smile playing on his lips. I looked up at him desperately, clinging to every word he spoke hoping it would somehow sooth my aching heart. 'Because there is no way I can love you this much and not spend the rest of my life with you. No matter if the world is falling around us or if the people burn this place to the ground. I want to be by your side through the good and the bad, only then will I know I'm home. I told you before, you have my heart America. Don't go running off with it now.' I laughed weakly at his joking tone, feeling some of the pressure release my heart, his beautiful words fighting off all my fears which held it tight.

'I love you so much America.' He breathed, leaning down to place a small kiss on my nose. My eyes fluttered closed as he placed two more kisses on each of my cheeks and then finally covered my lips with his. I melted into the kiss hungrily this time, desperate to feel the love and warmth of Maxon's kisses. Only he could make me feel as if I was his everything. With a single kiss he could make me feel as if I was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. Somehow he washed away all my worries and fears with the simple touch of his lips. He pulled away too quickly leaving me with a goofy grin on my face as he tried to catch his breath. He never took his eyes off me as he caressed my face and moved some of my rebellious locks of hair from my face.

'So beautiful.' He murmured, lost in my eyes.

'Maxon?' I whispered reluctantly not wanting to ruin the moment but as soon as his lips left mine my uncertainties and nightmares began to seep back into my mind.

'Hmm?' He mumbled pulling back from me but not removing his eyes from mine.

'What about your father?' I whispered looking away from his eyes. 'What about my family? What about you? Everyone's in danger if we try to stay together. We can't deny the dangers.'

'I know America. The path we need to take isn't going to be easy. It's going to be one of the hardest we ever walk. My father will stop us at every turn, the nation will question every decision we make and the world will criticise every wrong choice we act on. But, America, I know I can handle anything as long as I know I will have you by my side. '

'I don't want you to resent me Maxon. Your life would be so much easier if you just chose one of the other girls. Kriss would look wonderful by your side and she would support you no matter what. She'd never question your judgements, I don't think she has it in her to act anything but rationally and the King doesn't want to see her dead. Or even Elise-

'America, stop. If I wanted a pliable wife I would never have kept you on this long. I know what I'm getting myself into but the truth is I know you push me to be better, not just for me but for the people of this nation. Kriss would be an easier, safer option.' I felt my heart crack at his compliment for her. We both knew he could easily choose Kriss and lead a content life raising mild mannered and compliant children but something would always be missing. 'The only regret I would ever have would be to give up on you. You say I would resent you if I made you my wife but if I made Kriss my wife I fear the same would be true, only worse. I would resent her everyday despite the feelings I have for her. I know if we were ever tested our affection wouldn't be enough to hold us together. Your passion, determination and surprisingly your stubbornness makes me stronger and would only serve to strengthen our relationship over time. So yes, maybe sometimes I would get angry when you challenge me but I know in the end I would love you more for it. The truth is I was wrong when I saw you that day after the attack. I need you there to make sure I stay true to everything that needs to be done for this country. Please trust me America, I will do everything I can to keep you and your family safe as long as you can promise me to keep all my secrets safe and to protect my heart always.' He looked down at me earnestly awaiting my reply and I felt my heart swell pushing back against the constraints of fear and worry until they were as small a pain as a pin pricking your finger. Still there, but no longer at the front of my mind.

'I promise Maxon. I'm on your side. I'll back you all the way. I will never betray you again. I learnt my lesson the hard way and I never want to live without your trust again.' I answered sheepishly remembering all the ways I had hurt him in the past.

'Thank you, America.' He whispered getting up from the bed and placing a small kiss on my forehead before straightening beside me. I made to get up but he shook his head.

'Rest, my darling. When I return we can take a walk around the palace so you can get a better look at the magic of the gardens in wintertime.'

'I would like that.' I smiled watching as he walked from my room with a slight bounce in his step, as if I had somehow lightened his burdens, if only for a moment.

I spent the rest of the day at my piano lost in ballads and old songs I hadn't played in years. After all my troubles over the past week I needed to lose myself in the music if only to live, for a small moment of time outside of my reality. I was so absorbed in my music I didn't realise I had an audience. When I finished the last notes I heard someone clapping enthusiastically behind me. I quickly swivelled around to find Maxon smiling proudly at me.

'I love listening to you play but even more I love to watch how you completely surrender yourself to your music. You look radiant, like a goddess brought to earth just so your fingers can play the music of the Angels.' I blushed under his beautiful compliment.

'Thank you.' I whispered.

'Ready for our walk?' he asked extending his arm to me.

'I was ready hours ago.' I sighed jumping up and crossing to him quickly. 'I don't appreciate you telling the guard at my door that I wasn't allowed to leave my room unless I had permission from you.' I scowled at him.

'I needed to make sure you didn't try and sneak out and get yourself in some trouble whilst I was away.' He laughed placing a warm kiss on my forehead straightening out the wrinkles from my scowl.

'Maxon Schreave don't think when I'm better I'll allow you to be like this. Once I'm completely well no guard is going to stop me from doing what I want to do.' I warned him as we passed through the doors of my temporary prison.

'I know America, no one can hold you back when you have your mind set on something.' He chuckled beside me, pulling me closer into his side.

'You better remember that.' I said just as Kriss came walking down the corridor in the opposite direction to us. I saw jealously cross her face quickly before she hid it behind a mask of kindness and her usual chipper attitude.

'America, I'm so glad to see you out of hospital. Prince Maxon wouldn't let anyone in to see you.' She said in mock anger to the Prince who couldn't seem to take his eyes off me.

'She needed her rest.' He said distractedly and I elbowed him to try to get him to focus. He quickly sent Kriss a warm smile that made her smile a little brighter and stand a little taller.

'Well, I hope we can catch up soon Lady America, I've missed you.' She smiled before she bounced off to her room.

'Don't hurt her Maxon.' I warned as I watched the oblivious Kriss enter her room. Maxon remained silent beside me as I pulled him down the corridor eager to look at how the Palace gardens had changed since I had been bed bound for almost a week.

Maxon and I spent the afternoon together just enjoying each others company until he was called away to attend yet another budget meeting. He made sure I was safely inside my room before rushing off to attend to his Royal duties. The truth was I was exhausted. After days of doing nothing but lie in bed all day just walking around the palace for an hour or two stole all my energy from me. I collapsed in bed as soon as my maids had changed me into my nightclothes. I didn't even bother with dinner, too tired to even force myself to eat. When my head hit the pillow I was dead to the world around me.

I was back in the square staring down all the angry people. They were all shouting at me until suddenly they burst into flames and their screams erupted, causing terror to wrap around my body, paralysing me. I watched as the world around me burned until all I could see was the fire. Then from the fire a silhouette appeared. The flames parted to reveal the man from the airport laughing darkly whilst holding a gun pointed directly at me. Tears were streaming down my face for all the people who had been consumed by the fire and for my own life that I was surely about to lose. He continued to approach me slowly with the gun held out steadily before him. Then his image shifted and the King was in his place, then it shifted again until all the men who were there that day shouting 'We're coming,' had taken his place. The person's appearance continued to shift until they were the same person. The gun was held between my eyes and I could see the man's finger tighten on the trigger. I felt a guttural scream rip from my throat ringing out above the crackling of the fire. I tried to pull myself away from the man but something held me in place. The tears were streaming down my face until the man in front of me was nothing more than a blur. Finally, he spoke in a mix match voice that held the undertones of the King's voice mixed with others.

'You can't win America, you can't save him, you can't save this country. Look, it already burns because of you.' He waved his gun towards the wall of flames behind him and then returned it to my forehead. 'You can't live America. As long as you live the people you love will continue to die around you.' He smiled maniacally as he pulled the trigger and a bright light flashed across my vision.

I thrashed against my bedsheets, screaming until my voice went hoarse.

'Miss, please miss, it's OK, You're alright, now.' Someone beside me tried to sooth.

'Should we get the Prince?' Someone asked frantically from somewhere nearby as I continued to screech. All I could feel was the fire against my skin and all I could hear were the words repeating in my head and then the gunshot.

'Yes, quickly. Go Lucy.' Someone demanded. No one dare touch me and what felt like moments later someone burst through the doors of my room. Their breathing was laboured as they approached.

'America?' They asked in alarm. I couldn't scream anymore, I was reduced to a sobbing ball in the middle of my dishevelled bedsheets.

'Leave us.' He demanded and seconds later the doors shut, leaving me alone with the only person I had complete trust in.

'America?' He whispered again placing his hand gently on my shoulder. I whimpered at his touch and felt a new wave of tears hit me. He rolled me over slightly until his eyes met mine. One look into my tear soaked eyes and he swept me up into his arms and had me resting in his lap my head against his chest as he sunk down onto my bed. He rocked me gently as he whispered soothing words into my hair. I clung to his nightshirt and cried until I had no more tears to shed.

'He's going to kill me.' I whispered, terrified that my dream was actually my reality.

'Who?' Maxon asked softly stopping his gentle movements and tightening his arms around me.

'King Clarkson, the rebels, those men at the airport.' I whispered almost incoherently. I knew I wasn't making any sense but I couldn't shake the terror from my bones. It had settled on my body and refused to let me go. I trembled in Maxon's arms as he ran a hand up and down my back trying to sooth me.

'No one's going to hurt you America. It was just a dream.' He reassured me and I nodded taking a shaky breath.

'I know but it felt so real.' My voice trembled as I spoke but I couldn't stop it. Maxon shifted me back so I was resting on the bed and he wrapped my covers back around me. Then I felt the bed dip as he joined me under the covers. His arms wrapped around me and my body began to return to normal. He pulled me so I was flush against his chest and I felt his warmth send soothing waves through my body.

'Rest, America, I'll keep you safe.' He whispered in my ear as my eyes began to fall shut. In the safety of his arms I fell asleep instantly. Nothing could touch me as long as I was locked in the security of Maxon's embrace. I trusted him with more than my life, he held my heart, my spirit, my soul. There was no way I could live apart from him. After all, how can you live a life when your soul has been ripped from your body?


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go, Lovelies, one more chapter exploding with little nuggets of knowledge. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter so much, hopefully this one is just as good :) Your comments continue to make me smile, keep them coming I love to hear what your reactions are. I'm sorry to those who cried but honestly, I'm flattered you had such invested reactions to my writing. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

When I woke the next morning my eyes were puffy and my body felt weary right down to my bones. The most jarring realisation was that I was alone. I felt the cool bed for his warmth but he wasn't there. I rolled over hoping I might find him but all I found in his place was a note.

_My Dearest America,_

_I wanted to stay beside you forever but I needed to leave. Please forgive me, but if it was ever to get back to my father there would be trouble for both of us. I wish I could hold you in my arms always just so you wouldn't need to face any of the terrors I know live within your mind but until I find a way to make you mine forever I will not risk your safety because of my own selfishness. I will see you tonight so we can talk, consider me tugging my ear at you._

_Your Prince Maxon._

_P.S. Please don't wander too far, the guard has his orders. Your meals will be brought to you._

I groaned in frustration knowing I was doomed to spend the rest of my day trapped in my room. Slowly, I folded the note and placed it on the table beside my bed and sat up ready to face my day. Moments later my maids came bustling in. They looked at me cautiously as if I were going to break if they looked too long.

'Good morning Ladies.' I greeted a little too brightly causing them to exchanged worried glances. 'I'm sorry about last night.' I sighed looking sadly down at my hands which were resting in my lap.

'No, my Lady. Don't apologise, after everything you've been through it's no surprise that you carry the demons with you.' Lucy spoke up, knowingly.

'I know Lucy but I know I must have frightened you. I frightened me.' I whispered as Lucy came up beside me.

'We were scared Lady America, but only because you were in so much pain and we could do nothing to sooth it. The guard rang for us when he heard you whimpering from outside the door. He said he was unsure whether he should wake you or not but when he called for you there was no response. We came as fast as we could but you were so terrified of what you were seeing you couldn't hear us. His majesty was the only one who could sooth you.' She murmured wrapping her arms around me, trying to comfort me. 'I know better than anyone how an experience can traumatise you even when you are perfectly safe.'

'Thank you Lucy.' She smiled warmly at me, tightening her arms around my shoulders.

'Now, lets get you ready. I'm sure a warm bath will help you, my Lady.' Lucy announced getting up from my side and moving in the direction of my bathroom. I looked up at Mary and Anne and they smiled warmly at me too before they moved to follow Lucy. I don't know how I would have survived my time in the Palace without these three wonderful women. I gingerly got off my bed and followed after my maids eager to wash off the grime from the night before. If only it were so easy to wipe the memories from my mind.

When I entered, my three maids were having a playful conversation and I was reluctant to intrude on them.

'Lucy, I see your favourite guard has been returned to Lady America's room.' Mary teased as she checked the bath water temperature. I felt the colour drain from my face. They couldn't mean Aspen. Maxon wouldn't return him to my room, would he? They still hadn't noticed that I had entered the room so I continued to listen intently to their conversation.

'He's not my favourite.' Lucy blushed as she tried to play down her feelings for Aspen but it was evident that her words were false.

'You stayed with him the entire time he was in the Hospital wing and still ensure that he always has everything he needs when he's in the common room.' Mary laughed.

'He's just so nice and sweet. He treats everyone as an equal. Some one should care for him too.' She gushed looking away dreamily into the distance. I smiled a little at how young and free she looked when she was thinking about Aspen. He deserved her as much as she deserved a man like him. They were a perfect fit, something I thought we once were but seeing Lucy I realised we were both wrong. Aspen needed to protect and provide for the woman he loved and the truth was I was never going to be that for him. Lucy deserved his love and protection and he deserved her sweet kindness. I walked up to my maids hearing enough and they quickly bustled around to start preparing me for the day. I kept the small smile on my lips as I watched Lucy carry out her tasks trying to hide her happiness.

I spent the morning with my maids enjoying their company. Their easy conversation and light hearted humour lifted my heart and allowed me to ignore all my troubles for a while. I ate my lunch out on my balcony, enjoying the refreshingly cold wind that whipped around the grounds, lifting leaves and racing through the bare branches of the trees.

'Mer.' I jumped when I heard his whisper from the door of my balcony. I don't think I'll ever feel safe anymore. Every noise made me jump and every whisper held a secret that could hurt someone I loved. I felt as if I was constantly living on edge waiting for the next attack to come. 'Sorry, I just think we should talk.' I nodded and waved my hand at the chair beside me. He walked across to me and took the chair soundlessly sitting beside me. We sat staring out at the grounds for several minutes before I broke the silence.

'Thank you Aspen, you saved my life that day.' I said in a low voice turning to face him. 'How's your arm?'

'Almost back to normal. It doesn't even hurt anymore.' I nodded returning my gaze back to the barren trees and grey sky.

'So is that it Mer? We're done?' He asked defeatedly, I could tell he already knew the answer he just needed to hear it from me. I needed to set him free.

'I'm sorry Aspen, I didn't plan this when I came here and when I thought I was leaving I was so confused and hurt because I did feel something for Maxon.' He nodded again processing my words.

'I knew you were falling for him but I didn't want to let you go. I guess I was just clinging on to something that was no longer there and it scared me.'

'We made such a mess of things.' I sighed looking down at my lap.

'You were always too good for me Mer.' He admitted sadly turning so he was facing me forcing my eyes back to his. 'I even tried to bring you down so you would be with me. I was lying to you and to myself. The truth is I think you're going to be an amazing Princess. I can see it inside of you. It's something I think the people have seen all along. You're their saviour Mer. You're too good for all of us. You're going to change the country America. You're going to bring our people out from under King Clarkson's thumb and we will prosper. I was only being bitter when I told you that you couldn't do it. I'm glad you didn't listen to me.' He finished guiltily not taking his eyes from mine.

'You're a good man Aspen. You weren't wrong in thinking I wasn't strong enough. I didn't even know I could, but now, I'm beginning to believe it's possible.' I said feeling the sense of pride build in me. I was ready to free my people. This nation could be one of the most powerful nations in the world if only we let the people love it freely.

'I'd be proud to serve with you as my Queen, Mer.' He smiled down at me, a smile that for one small moment in time would have had my heart racing with excitement. Now it filled me with the warmth of friendship.

'You deserve to be happy Aspen, you know that, right?'

'Yeah but it's going to take me some time to get over you. You're a hard one to shake.' He chuckled wistfully.

'Don't take too long, I know a certain maid who has fallen completely for your charm.' I smiled mischievously. He looked at me in confusion but I wasn't going to out Lucy, they deserved to find each other on their own terms, without my meddling. After a few more minutes in companionable silence he got up to return to his duties. Before he made it to the door I asked the question that had be plaguing me since I found out he had been returned to my door.

'Aspen, why did Maxon return you to my door?' I asked curiously.

'You'll need to ask him that America.' With that he moved to return to his post, leaving me to my own thoughts again.

I spent the rest of my day moving anxiously around my room waiting for Maxon to return. Being cooped up for so long had me going insane with boredom. I was too antsy to sit and play any of my instruments and my maids hadn't returned after lunch so I guessed they had ample things to do, leaving me with nothing. When I was sitting down at my piano for the sixth or seventh time a knock came at my door and Mary entered holding out two letters for me. I quickly snatched them up eager for something to do. Mary laughed at my eagerness and then excused herself from my room again. I sat at my small desk to read both the letters. There was one from May and the second was from my father. I decided I needed a dose of May quickly so I ripped open the letter to find her familiar scrawl.

_America,_

_I was so worried. We were watching you deliver your speech and then Aspen dragged you from the stage. Everything was crazy and we didn't know what had happened to you. It was hours before the Palace contacted us to tell us that you were doing well. I was so frightened. I couldn't stop crying and mom was going crazy. All dad could do was sit and stare at the blank screen waiting for news on you. Gerad was so quiet, he just sat beside dad not saying a word. We thought you were dead America. I wanted dad to call and tell the Palace that we needed you to come home. America, I want you to come home. I know you really like Prince Maxon but I love you more and I've loved you longer. I don't want you to die, please come home. It will all be better when you come home. The house will be normal again. I don't like the guards the Palace sent us. They aren't nice, one of them hit Gerad when he returned home late. Only I know because Gerad didn't want me to tell mom and dad. They seem dangerous America. I want everything to go back to normal, we don't need the money or the nice clothes or the delicious food, we just need you America, please._

_Love May_

My eyes welled for the frightened little girl I had left at home. She was so excited when I was first Selected and when she joined me for the Halloween ball. Now, my choices had dulled the her view of the world. My family shouldn't be suffering for my actions. They shouldn't be used by the King in some game he's playing to get me out of the competition but I knew I couldn't follow her wishes. Here was where I needed to be. I was in too far to pull out now. There were too many people relying on me. Putting May's letter aside I picked up my father's with trepidation. I was afraid his words would mirror May's. I could handle May but if my father no longer approved of my actions I wasn't sure I could still be strong and firm with my resolve to remain and fight.

_Hey Kitten,_

_Your mother and I are so glad you're doing well after that awful event. However, both she and May are constantly begging me to bring you home. I keep telling them that unless you want to come home no one will force you to do something you don't want to do. America, when I saw you up on that stage, my heart brimmed with pride. You looked so strong and powerful. You were exactly what this country needs for it's next Princess. I admit, after the report I did question whether you possessed the strength to do what was needed but you proved everyone wrong. Only a very brave person could face down a crowd so large, filled with people who have nothing but hate for the crown and all who are associated with it. As much as I love you as my daughter I know that you aren't just that anymore. I will fear for you every day you are there at the Palace but I will not ask you to come home America. You need to be there and I need to share you with the world. I will always love you America but you don't need me anymore. You're so much stronger than you will ever know. I will tell you one thing, when the time comes you will be faced with a very difficult choice and sometimes your enemies aren't what they appear. Listen with an open mind America, alliances are very important especially as you try to unify our falling nation. I know it seems like a lot but don't think for a moment that you're alone. More people support you than you think. Don't think of our safety America, we'll be fine, you just focus on what's happening around you. Stay safe. Remember, I love you very much and am so proud of everything you are doing._

_Dad_

Dad always knew when I needed reassuring, how did he do that? What did he mean, though? What choice was I going to need to make? What alliances was he talking about? He couldn't know about Princess Nicoletta, I haven't told anyone about her. I was stewing over his words when I heard a soft knock on my door.

'Come in.' I called distractedly folding my letters and setting them down on the desk in front of me.

'America, how are you feeling today?' Kriss asked in concern as she and Elise came into my room.

'Much better thank you.' I wondered if they had been witness to my nightmare last night but I couldn't see the pity on their faces.

'We were so worried.' Elise said sounding sincere in her worries. I had never held anything against these two, they were both just looking for the same thing I was. The love of a certain Royal who had already promised his heart to me. I felt secure now talking to the others, knowing that Maxon was mine. There was no need to be jealous when I was certain in the end we would be together and all of this would just be a memory to share with our children one day.

'No need to worry Elise, I'm perfectly fine now.' I said standing up to prove I wasn't as fragile as people thought I was.

'We were so relieved to hear you were alright.' Kriss continued with her usual bubbly attitude. 'Maxon was so worried, we didn't see him for days, he was always running off to make sure you were OK.' I looked away guiltily understanding how heart wrenching it can be to have him pay attention to another girl.

'And he wouldn't even let us visit.' Elise added walking over and taking a seat on my piano bench.

'I heard he didn't allow anyone in. It would have been nice to have company. It did get very lonely.' I mused returning to my seat at my desk as Kriss settled herself on the antique rug.

'He was very protective of you, especially when the King said anything against you.' Kriss looked over her shoulder as if someone might enter at any moment and then returned her attention to us and whispered scandalously, 'He came into the dining room one night all worked up and started yelling at the King. I'm not sure what it was about but King Clarkson barely kept himself under control as he sent Maxon to his office so they could continue their conversation in private.' I swallowed loudly remembering the result of that little discussion all too clearly. It was the night Maxon came to me hunched over in pain. I couldn't believe he would take on King Clarkson so publicly. I smiled weakly at Kriss as she continued to prattle on about what had been happening in the Palace since my Maxon imposed lockdown.

After the initial discomfort I felt at having both these girls in my room with me I ended up enjoying their company. Despite all the time I spent with Maxon it was refreshing to indulge in some girl talk. Something I've never been too good at unless it was with Marlee. It reminded me that the world continued to pass around me as normal. Not everything in this place was life or death. When it was time for dinner the two girls made to leave but Elise hung back.

'Can, I have a word with you, privately?' She asked in a small voice. Kriss looked back at us and seeing Elise wasn't following shrugged and happily skipped from the room.

'Sure, what's the matter?' I asked cautiously.

'America, it's obvious that Maxon cares for you dearly. I think almost losing you reminded him that life is fragile and he didn't want to waste another minute without spending his life with you. It's also obvious the King doesn't want you here.' I shifted uncomfortably under her intense stare but she continued. 'I know I'm only here because of my ties to New Asia but you should know America it's not good over there. Even if Maxon was to choose me it wouldn't affect anything. The war is too far gone now. Something's coming and Illea is woefully underprepared. The King is blinded behind his greed for power. I don't know a lot but I do know it's only a matter of time before one side overcomes the other and sadly I don't think it's going to be Illea that prevails in the end unless drastic changes are made.'

'What are you talking about?' My mind was desperately trying to keep up with her but it was too much to comprehend. Were we being invaded? Did Elise know more than she was letting on? She seemed to be speaking the truth but how could I be sure?

'I can see you are struggling to trust me America but it's clear to me who the next Princess will be and between you and me it was only ever going to be you or Kriss. Honestly, it can't and it wont be Kriss. She isn't strong enough, she doesn't bring out in Maxon what you do. This country needs you more than ever. Just be careful America because when the unimaginable happens a whole nation will be relying on you to be strong for Maxon and for them.' She finished and I watched in shock as she walked confidently from my room. Watching her I knew Maxon had seriously underestimated the girl that hid behind the shy facade. Elise was strong and opinionated but in the end she was just like me. A girl thrown into the lions den to fight over a man she had no idea how to win. I crossed to my bed and laid down repeating her words in my head, looking for any hidden meaning that could help me understand what she was trying to say. I was deep in thought when an authoritative knock came at the door and then it burst open to admit a seething Celeste.

'Who do you think you are?' She demanded as I sat up startled by her sudden appearance, wasn't everyone at dinner? I was going to have to have a chat with Aspen about who he let into my room.

'I'm sorry?' I asked in confusion.

'You take up all of Prince Maxon's time and you expect me to sit back and wait?' She asked walking across to me until she was looming over me with darkness clouding her eyes.

'I didn't ask him to stay with me, Celeste. If he wanted to be with you he could have visited you. No one was holding him prisoner.' I shot back, annoyed that she was blaming me for her not having any of Maxon's affection.

'You're a five, there's nothing special about you. There is no conceivable way you will be allowed to sit on the throne and wear my crown.' She seethed as she lowered her face to my own.

'I guess we'll see who sits on the throne when Maxon makes his final choice.' I replied coolly, confident in the knowledge of where Maxon's heart truly rested.

'It sure as hell isn't going to be you. How could you think you ever deserved a man like Prince Maxon? You don't even deserve to polish his shoes let alone stand by his side.' She spat in my face. Anger bubbled inside of me and I opened my mouth to reply when I heard someone clear their throat behind Celeste. I watched as her face drained of all colour and took satisfaction in seeing her squirm as she turned around to face a very angry Maxon. Gone was his stoic expression he always held for others. Whenever I was involved he wasn't able to hide his emotions anymore.

'Lady Celeste, I think it's best if you go and pack your things.' He instructed with eery calm.

'But-' she tried to defend herself but he cut her off immediately.

'You'll leave in the morning Lady Celeste. I'll have someone inform your family that you will be returning to them tomorrow.'

'No, please.' She begged turning on the water works and I barely refrained from rolling my eyes but maturity won out in the end.

'Officer Ledger.' Maxon called turning away from the sobbing Celeste.

'Yes, your majesty?' Aspen asked entering the room.

'Could you please escort Lady Celeste back to her room and call for another guard to ensure she remains there for the rest of the evening.' He instructed as Aspen moved over to Celeste and almost carried the crying mess from the room. We stood in silence for a long time as Maxon breathed heavily from my doorway and I remained sitting on my bed watching him cautiously.

'I'm sorry America.' He whispered causing me to look at him questioningly. 'I never believed you when you told me about Celeste. I just thought you were jealous.' He shook his head angrily as the realisation hit me.

'Maxon, it's not your fault. There's always going to be someone like Celeste. You can't protect me from everyone.' I crossed the room to him and stood before him waiting for him to make the first move.

'I could if I locked you away so that I was the only one to ever see you, then no one would ever harm you.' He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

'You know if you ever did that Illea would lose their only Prince.' I teased looking up into his warm brown eyes.

'Why?' He asked puzzled.

'Well, you know how unpredictable I can be. They would never find a body.' I smiled innocently. 'And who would believe that the charming Lady America could ever do something so horrible?'

'You wouldn't harm me.' He said confidently.

'Oh really? You're getting a little too confident there Maxon.'

'You couldn't live without these.' He whispered against my lips before stealing a hungry kiss that left me wanting more. I leant up on the tips of my toes to take another kiss but he pulled away with a mischievous smirk while I looked up at him in confusion.

'We need to talk.' He said seriously, leading me over to my bed so we were both sitting side by side.

'No doubt you noticed I put officer Ledger back on your door.' He stated seriously, not looking at me.

'Hard to miss.' I mumbled twisting my hands in my lap.

'I don't like him America but I do respect him. I know that he puts your life above all others, even his own. I know that I can entrust your safety to him when I'm not around. I need to have someone I can trust especially when something like last night happens. I need to know that I'll be the first person called when something goes wrong. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be hard knowing that your first love is just outside your door.' He finished stiffly.

'I promise you Maxon, there's nothing there anymore.' I whispered taking his hand in mine and looking pleadingly up into his eyes. He smiled weakly and nodded but I knew it was still a painful topic for him.

'I'm trusting you America, please don't betray me again.'

'I promise.' He nodded acknowledging me but said nothing else. We sat side by side for a long time. I could see Maxon thinking deeply but I needed to know some things myself.

'Maxon, I was talking with Elise before.' I said cautiously, trying to gauge his response but he remained stone faced. I knew I was dancing down a fine line but I needed to know. Everyone was assuming that I could somehow save the country but no one was willing to give me the information I needed. I sucked in a deep breath to steel my courage before speaking again.

'What's really happening with New Asia?'

'I told you America, there are some things that as Prince I can't tell you. They don't concern you.' He sighed angrily, pulling his hand from mine.

'If I'm to be Princess someday shouldn't I know what's going on with the country?' I demanded sharply.

'But you aren't Princess yet and even then, it isn't your right to know.' He raised his voice angrily standing and beginning to pace. Apparently, father and son shared this trait when they were around me.

'Then what am I Maxon? A pretty trinket for you to drape on your arm when foreign dignitaries come to call? I thought you wanted a confidant, someone who would share the burden with you.' I fumed from where I still sat on my bed.

'Oh and what a great confidant you've proven to be up till this point.' He answered sarcastically throwing his arms in the air exasperatedly as he continued to pace in front of me.

'You still don't trust me?' I asked in disbelief. 'How can you say that I hold your heart when you still can't even trust me?'

'Because I'm a fool. I know I can't live without you but the future of a country's at stake here.' I felt like the room was tilting underneath me. I was so sure he had forgiven me. How was I ever going to earn his trust? I thought I already had, now I was lost.

'I thought I already had your trust. Why did you let me sit there thinking I had something when really you're not willing to trust me to walk around the Palace alone? I was so stupid, I thought you kept me here because you didn't want me to get hurt when really you just wanted to make sure I didn't get into anymore trouble.' I seethed, realising just how much a fool I had been. 'Do you even want to marry me or did I believe that falsely too?'

'No, I've meant every word I ever said to you America. You do have my trust if you didn't I wouldn't allow _him_ to stand outside your door day and night.' He spat, pointing harshly at my door.

'Then I don't understand.'

'America, you need to know that I can't tell you things because I want to protect you. The things I know keep me up at night. They're frightening. I don't want to burden you with my worries, my fears.' He finished softly, turning from me, trying to hid his vulnerability.

'Maxon.' I whispered getting up from my bed and making my way over to him. I slowly wrapped my arms around his middle ducking my head under his chin, letting his body relax against my own before I started talking again. 'I'm here for you Maxon. I want to help you. I want to make your burden's mine. That's why you have a partner, to share the load. Let me help you carry it Maxon. I'm not as fragile as you seem to think I am.' I whispered softly into his chest. His arms came around me finally tightening until there was no space between us.

'I've never had someone to share this with before, maybe if I had a sibling...' He mused.

'You wouldn't have shared it with them, trust me. You would want to protect them from the harsh world out there. It's instinct.' I said firmly, thinking of May back home whose view of the world was shattering right before her eyes. Maxon nodded thoughtfully before he spoke again.

'We can't stop them America.' He admitted, releasing a long breath as if the world was no longer sitting on his chest, stopping him from breathing.

'Who?' I whispered to keep him talking.

'New Asia, they're too strong. The war isn't going to stay in New Asia for long but my father refuses to acknowledge the danger. He believes he has everything under control but he doesn't. I fear they will invade, and soon, if we don't do something. We desperately need to form new alliances so that when they come we have someone who will fight on our side.' I thought guiltily of my conversation with Princess Nicoletta but I couldn't tell him anything about her yet. I promised I would be patient.

'I thought we were close the last time the Italian's came and they seemed to take to you so well. It was the first time they had ever come to us. I thought they would sign an agreement but they left and nothing was agreed upon. They have power America.' I nodded reassuringly unable to talk past my crippling guilt. Was this another moment where I should be truthful with him? Still, I held my tongue hoping whatever Nicoletta was planning would be worth it.

'Then there's the rebels.' He continued, I could sense he was on a roll and he was going to continue until he was completely bare. 'Everyday they get more restless. There have been non stop riots since the shooting. People are dying everyday and we struggle to contain the violence. How can we ever fight a war against New Asia when we're too busy fighting amongst ourselves?' I had a terrible thought about the rebels and immediately dispelled it. I put it down to paranoia, it couldn't be what I thought it was.

'I don't know Maxon.' I whispered truthfully tightening my own arms around my troubled Prince. We stood in our embrace for an eternity until finally he pulled away to look into my eyes.

'Thank you America. I feel like years of tension has been lifted.' He admitted in surprise.

'No, Maxon, thank you for trusting me.' I leant up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek lingering slightly longer than necessary, taking in everything that was him.

'I should probably go.' He admitted sadly but making no move for the door.

'Yeah, you could do with some beauty sleep.' I teased holding both of his hands in mine.

'You wouldn't be insulting the crown Prince of Illea would you, Lady America?' He asked in mock anger.

'Maybe.' I laughed mischievously as he released my hands and scooped me onto the bed pinning my hands to my sides.

'I guess I'll just have to punish you for your treachery.' He growled playfully causing giggles to bubble inside of me and bounce off the walls of my room. They were quickly silence as his lips descended on mine. He kissed me so passionately I forgot where I was. I felt him pull away reluctantly, putting unwanted distance between us. He looked down at me longingly before releasing me so I could push up onto my elbows as he straightened before me.

'Sleep well, my darling.' He spoke in a low voice before he turned and left my room. I fell back against the covers and sighed just thinking about my beautiful Prince. I just wish he was mine already but I knew there were so many things to handle and a Royal wedding wasn't the top of the priority list. The war in New Asia just shot right to the top of mine, just above the plan Nicoletta was concocting. I begrudgingly moved under my covers resigned to the fact I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. At least I could take comfort in one thing, Celeste was finally removed from the Selection. She's one problem I hoped I would never have to deal with again.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, as surprising as it may be I actually have nothing to say except read, review, follow and enjoy :)**

* * *

'What about this one, miss?' Anne asked holding up the third day dress she had picked out for me to wear. This one was a pale green with an oversized bow tied around the waist. At this point I would put on anything that would get me out of this room.

'It's perfect, now lets put it on me so I can go.' I answered her distractedly looking for the door longingly. I was willing to wear anything as long as I didn't walk out of here naked. Maxon had come by this morning already and I had unashamedly begged him to let me leave my room. Finally, after several long minutes of deliberation he relented. I had launched myself into his arms proving my heath and squealed like the excited teenage girl that I was. Now I sat waiting for my maids to dress me in something so I could finally take my first steps of freedom.

'You're all done, miss.' Anne announced trying to hide her amusement but I was too excited to care. I leapt from the stool I was sitting on for Anne to do my hair and raced as quickly as I could to the door. I still wasn't moving freely but it was enough to get me around. I walked brightly passed Aspen sparing him a quick smile as I marched confidently down the hallway. Surprisingly, I was excited to be among the other girls. Now that the Women's room no longer held the threat of seeing Celeste it felt like a more welcoming place. It hadn't been that way since before Marlee was here. My excitement was dulled slightly when I thought about Marlee. I wished I could spend more time with her but I knew it was difficult for Maxon to organise time for us and he had so much resting on his shoulders right now. I couldn't ask him to add one more thing to his to do list.

Slowly, I opened the door to the Women's room and my excitement returned, bringing a goofy smile to my face as I took the room in. I found Elise and Kriss off to the side with their heads close together as if there were still 35 girls here and they might be overheard. I slowly made my way over to them and approached cautiously.

'Good morning.' I greeted causing their heads to jump apart. Kriss immediately plastered a wide, kind smile across her face. Elise smiled shyly as I took the seat beside her, feeling more comfortable in her presence than I had before.

'Good morning, America. I see Maxon allowed you out today.' Kriss gushed in her sweet voice.

'It took some convincing.' I laughed as Elise joined in softly. 'So what were we discussing before I came in?'

'Celeste is gone.' Kriss announced happily. The smile on Elise's face let me know we all shared the same thoughts about the recent elimination. 'I saw her leaving this morning but why did Maxon eliminate her now? What changed?' I looked away not wanting to reveal what I knew but Elise being the observant person she was noticed immediately.

'What do you know, America?' She asked curiously.

'She came to see me last night after you left.' I admitted reluctantly. 'She just wanted to let me know how unsuited I was for the crown but Maxon came to see me.' Kriss gasped beside me and then broke into giggles. Her laughter was infectious and I felt it seeping into my chest until all three of us were in stitches, gasping for air. Elise was the first one to recover.

'I don't think the King was too pleased with the surprise elimination.' Elise stated sobering us all, silencing our fits of giggles.

'What do you mean?' I asked in alarm thinking of what he might have done to Maxon.

'I came across them in the foyer earlier, he was shouting at Maxon. Berating him for being irresponsible and childish.' Elise said sadly. 'He looked so forlorn and beaten until the King mentioned you.'

'Me?' I asked, shocked. I hadn't done anything recently, how could the King be finding fault with me again?

'He was demanding that Maxon reverse the decision so that you went home instead. He said some very harsh words about you.' Elise admitted reluctantly before continuing. 'It was like every word physically affected Maxon. It was amazing to watch. Every word made him stand taller, filled him with more determination before he just turned and walked away from his father.'

'What did the King do?' I questioned apprehensively, afraid of what had happened to Maxon for defending me again.

'He just continued to yell at Maxon until he disappeared down the corridor. He stood there for a long time before he just turned and stomped away too.' I looked over at Kriss to find a confusing expression on her face. I couldn't read it. Noticing me watching her Kirss spoke up.

'I hope Maxon's alright.' Her concern colouring her words.

'Me too.' I replied thoughtfully as we all drifted off into our own worlds.

Moments later the doors of the Women's room opened and the Queen walked in crossing directly to us. We all quickly rose and curtseyed as the Queen came to a stop in front of us, smiling down at us warmly.

'Good morning Ladies. Don't you look lovely today.' She greeted softly. 'I hope I'm not interrupting.' There was a smattering of voices overlapping each other competing to tell the Queen she was always welcome as each of us felt nervous under the Queen's gaze. She laughed quietly at our comedic responses and then turned her full attention to me.

'Lady America, I was wondering if you would mind spending some time with me. Maybe we could have some tea and I understand you love the pastries we have here at the Palace.' I blushed deeply at her attention and heard the other two girls laughing beside me.

'That sounds lovely.' I choked out as the Queen gestured towards a table that had been set up in the corner of the Women's room that I hadn't notice before.

'Shall we?' I nodded and quickly followed her.

Once the tea was poured and the pastries set out the Queen and I were left in an uncomfortable silence. I couldn't stop fidgeting under her gaze. I was frightened by what she had to say to me. I had been such a disappointment.

'America, don't be nervous.' She smiled warmly, setting my nerves at ease slightly but I was still unsettled. What did she want to talk about?

'I wanted to apologise America.' My head quickly snapped up to look at her quizzically. 'My husband has been very harsh on you.' She continued sadly.

'It's fine,' I lied, 'I'm sure my actions warranted some of his reactions. I was reckless and he has a country to run.'

'Yes, but you are just a child learning to swim in a world that wants to see you drown. The truth is, I see no better option for my son than you.' She said with conviction, looking straight into my eyes making it impossible to look away and unimaginable to believe her words were false. 'The strength I see in you is unbelievable. How a person as young as you can have so much conviction in her beliefs astounds me.' She said in awe, leaning closer to me and dropping her voice. 'When I first saw you America I thought we were very similar but I was mistaken. I never had your courage. I may have had the same ideals and dreams but I never had the strength to act on them. You are an inspiration o the people America and to me.' I sat in shock as her words washed over me. All I could think was that I was dreaming but I knew this couldn't be one of my dreams. Mine were filled with fire, war and men who wanted to see me dead.

I realised I hadn't said anything and neither had the Queen. She was looking at me expectantly.

'Sorry, it's just a lot to take in, your Majesty.' I admitted still trying to understand the words she had said to me.

'It's a lot of pressure for your young shoulders, I know, but my son needs you America. I've seen a change in him. He's stronger, prouder and more committed to the health of Illea than ever. He's going to make a wonderful King. Just between you and me he will be a far greater King than his father ever was because his compassion for the people outweighs his need for power.' She whispered bitterly. I watched as anger crossed the Queen's features but it was quickly replaced by her impassive mask. Years of training winning out over her emotions in the end. We sat in silence for a long time neither of us moving to touch our cold tea. Finally, the queen spoke again.

'He wasn't always like this you know?' She mused looking out through the window with misty eyes, losing herself in a memory. I knew she had held these feelings for a long time. Who was there to listen to her troubles? She was the Queen but I knew her life must be lonely being married to a powerful man.

'When he had his selection and he chose me he was wonderful, caring, attentive but there was something dark in him. I always knew it was there and I naively thought I could help him eradicate it.' She sighed, shaking her head sadly. 'I was wrong, the wounds his father inflicted were too deep. He never told me the details but I knew his father was harsh on him just like he is harsh on Maxon. Although, I think Clarkson's father was worse. I guess a broken home breeds a broken home.' She laughed bitterly turning from the window. 'I wasn't strong enough to save him America. I still love him but at some point I know my love somehow twisted to hate, for him and myself.' It's what I fear would grow between Maxon and myself over the years. What if I couldn't be strong enough for him? What if I lose myself and everything I fight for and instead turn on Maxon? What if he wasn't strong enough? 'America, I'm not telling you this so you feel sorry for me or to put doubt in your mind.' She sighed as if she could read my thoughts. 'I know my time has passed. My chance to effect change on this country is gone and soon it will be your's and Maxon's turn to change this nation for the better.'

'How can you believe I could be anything but detrimental to this country, after everything I've done?' I asked in a small voice.

'It's because of everything you've done that I know with absolute certainty you will be good for the future of Illea.' She said with confidence. I nodded thoughtfully taking my eyes from her to try to collect the web of thoughts wrapping around my brain.

'America, there's one more thing I need to ask of you.' She said cautiously pulling my attention back to her. 'I know Clarkson is…harsh towards Maxon.' My eyes grew wide with the realisation. The Queen knew King Clarkson was violent towards Maxon and she did nothing about it. My heart broke for Maxon. How could his own mother sit by and watch as her son suffered at the hands of the man she loved?

'I know what you're thinking America but you need to understand there is nothing I can do. Nothing.' She breathed regretfully. 'I married Clarkson and I take everything that comes with that. I never wanted it to hurt my son but I can't stop it. I was never strong enough for that, but you are. I may not have been able to protect my son but I'm willing to entrust his safety with the one person who I am certain can guarantee it.' She said looking meaningfully at me. I felt the weight of her demands sit heavily on my shoulders. It was just another responsibility someone older than myself pressed upon me. How was I to ensure his safety when I couldn't even keep myself safe most of the time?

'I know it's a lot to take on and that it should never have been your burden to carry. I wish I could have done something to shield Maxon from his father but I couldn't and now I'm trapped in the life I was dealt. You must know America that I am not well. Truthfully, I'm not sure how much longer I have and the constant rebel attacks don't help the situation.' How unwell was the Queen? I knew she grew up in a poor neighbourhood suffering a hard life in the factories and then the miscarriages. It's a wonder the embattled Queen can pull herself out of bed day after day. Not to mention the pain she suffers for her son and the knowledge that she can't protect him. My heart hurt for the harsh life she had lived. Many assumed a life in the Palace would be luxurious and carefree but one look at the pain in the Queen's eyes and you would know there are hardships everywhere, for every caste. No matter whether you were struggling to put food on your table or struggling to keep your head above the water in the world of politics and deception. Everyone had their own battles to fight, some physical while other wars ate away mercilessly at someone's mind until they're so weary from the constant battle that their body finally gives in. Queen Amberly was suffering on all levels and I felt the overwhelming urge to protect and shield her from the harsh world out there. She was so kind and underneath it all just a fragile girl who had her heart stolen by a young Prince only to realise she would never get it back. I may not like how she allowed Maxon be hurt all these years but I understood her better. I had a deep respect for all the hardships she had endured.

'Thank you for being so honest with me, your majesty.' I said softly pulling her from her reverie.

'I don't think I need to remind you of the sensitive nature of everything I've just told you.' She answered seriously looking at me intently.

'I don't think anyone needs to remind me of that ever again. I think I learnt my lesson the last time.' I acknowledged bitterly. The Queen chuckled across from me, obviously remembering the last time I tried to reveal state secrets to the world.

'Thank you America for listening and for understanding. I know this world has different rules from the one you're accustomed to but sometimes it takes an outlier to shake the system to it's very foundations. We need an outlier like you to rustle this house a little until this country returns to the course it was destined to take.' She slowly rose before me slipping easily back into the Lady she is. I followed her back over to the other girls who still sat where I left them.

'Ladies.' The Queen nodded addressing all of us. 'As you know the Christmas ball is coming up and we have some very exciting news. The Italian Monarchy are returning to celebrate with us. So I need all of you to work together to create another wonderful event. I don't need to remind you how important this will be. Illea desperately needs this alliance and we hope this time will be that time for us. The Princess has called me and is very excited to return. She is especially excited to see you Lady America.' The Queen said looking at me meaningfully. I could feel the colour drain from my face. What was Princess Nicoletta planning? 'It's two weeks away so you have plenty of time to plan, good luck Ladies.' She finished happily and glided from the room, like the Queen she was.

I sat down wearily with the other two girls again as they immediately immersed themselves in plans for the Christmas ball. My mind was too chaotic to focus on the conversation and I was glad the conversation didn't require too much of my input. My mind kept returning to Princess Nicoletta and what she was planning to do once she got here. How would it affect the tenuous trust Maxon and I had just rebuilt? I knew I needed to wait before I told Maxon anything but it didn't sit well with me. I felt uneasy and knew eventually my world would begin to unravel. I could feel it beginning already. A secret between Maxon and I would only act to push us apart and I couldn't bear for that to happen, not after all the work we had done to put everything back together. I was adrift in an abyss playing a very dangerous waiting game that held the possibility of tearing my world apart at the seams.

* * *

**I lied I always have something to say I just needed to wait for you to read it first. What do you guys think of my portrayal of the queen? I always saw her as trapped but I thought there was genuine love between the King and Queen no matter how complicated and messy it was. ****How did you guys perceive the queen in the novels? Mysterious, trapped, rebel sympathiser, secretly plotting the King's demise? Tell me your thoughts. :) Oh, and I apologise there was no Maxon and America in this chapter but I wanted to focus on the Queen and her relationship with America. Hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so thankful for all of you who have been reading my story, it makes it so much more enjoyable to write. Your reviews encourage me to update faster so keep them coming :) I hope you love this next chapter.**

* * *

It had been several days since my conversation with the Queen. Maxon had spent every spare moment he had with me. We talked about everything and nothing. If he needed to off load some of his pressures I was there with an understanding and patient ear, making him feel as if his opinions mattered, even when his father carelessly dismissed him. I was well enough to eat my meals in the dining room now. Every time meals drew near my stomach would turn into knots. I always approached the dining room with trepidation, afraid today would be the day the King would dine with us. His treat still hung over my head. When would my time be up? When would my family suffer for my mistakes? However, every time my worries were for nothing because neither Maxon or King Clarkson would attend meals anymore. I knew the New Asian conflict was escalating and the rebels were doubling their efforts around the country. The conflicts were occupying a lot of Maxon's and the King's time.

The Queen grew sadder every day and I could see the lines of pain and worry growing deeper in her face. It was as if she was ageing right before my eyes and there was nothing any of us could do about it. She spent more time with us in the Women's room, participating in our preparations for the Christmas ball. Although, she would always leave soon after joining us, making some excuse when she began to tire and her Regal facade began to slip. Unless you were looking closely you wouldn't have even noticed the difference but I was looking for it and it was clear to me she wasn't doing well. We hadn't suffered any rebel attacks in a while and something felt off. Why weren't they attacking the palace? The rest of the country was in chaos but they left the Palace untouched. I was growing more anxious with every passing day.

Today, Kriss, Elsie and I were planning more for the Christmas ball. Sylvia had given us some information on the guests that would be in attendance and I was excited to learn that the German's would be returning but also that the British Royal family would be joining us as well. They also had close ties with the Illean Royal family. Maxon told me everything he could about the recently coronated King and Queen. He had grown up with King Frederick who was always the troublemaker at Royal gatherings. Maxon was the younger Prince who would tag along and often take the blame for one of Frederick's elaborate pranks. When Maxon spoke of him, I saw something in him I long thought was out of reach. He looked so young when talking about his friend, I felt relieved to know that even for a small amount of time Maxon hadn't grown up lonely and completely without a childhood. Frederick married Queen Olivier last year and they have already produced an heir, Prince Anthony. The Prince is only ten months old but is already showing signs of mischievous behaviour akin to that of his father's. I couldn't wait to meet the young family. I especially wanted to spend some time with Queen Olivier. If I were to become Queen one day I want to lean everything I can so I am prepared.

The planning was going well, we hadn't had any disagreements and because at least one of us had some experience with one of the Royal families we had ample knowledge on how to best serve to their needs. Except for the British but Sylvia gave us ample information about them. My first contribution to the planning was ensuring we had enough wine for the Italians. That was essential, as I had learnt last time when spending time with Nicoletta and her cousins, Noemi and Orabella. The food was grand and typical of the colder season. The ballroom was going to be an explosion of festive joy. Pine trees covered in elegant decorations of silver, gold and red. There wouldn't be an inch of the room that would be untouched by the Christmas spirit.

My maids had been working furiously on the designs for my dress but hadn't allowed me to see, let alone participate in its creation. They were being very sneaky and secretive but I had complete faith in them and their abilities I just couldn't wait to see what they came up with.

The Palace was alive with activity transforming a little more everyday into a Christmas lovers dream. It was hard not to get caught up in the joyful spirit of the season. Every time I found myself alone with my instruments I would play a Christmas tune. I knew many because of all the parties I had played at over my years as a professional performer. However, every time I would start to feel the happiness of the season I would soon come crashing down, hitting reality as I fell. Any time I spent with Maxon was tainted by the secrets I was hiding from him again. Now, not only did I hold the secrets of Nicoletta but the secrets of the Queen as well. I didn't want to burden him with everything I had learnt about the Queen. He deserved to continue believing that in some small way he was her saviour by hiding her from his troubles.

I didn't know if he was spending time with the other girls, when we were together planning we never discussed it. Kriss and I never upheld our bargain to tell each other when the situation with Maxon became serious. The competition was too tense. I knew even after everything, Kriss was still a possibility to win because unless Maxon and I could convince the King, there was no chance of us ever becoming man and wife. Maxon never wanted to talk about it with me. The last time I tried to bring it up with him he shut down. For the first time in a long time his face turned blank and expressionless and he left soon after leaving me feeling guilty for asking. I didn't question his love for me, only whether it was enough in the end. After all, it wasn't just our love for each other at stake, it was the fate of an entire country.

We were quick to finish planning that day. Kriss was so eager she almost skipped from the women's room. Elise and I exchanged a suspicious look but said nothing. I spent the rest of the day roaming the Palace enjoying all the festive decorations and the exuberance of all the Palace staff for the approaching festive season. In every hall you could hear warm laughter and a maid or two humming a Christmas carol. I knew I wanted to be here next year to enjoy this again. I just hoped that a life at Maxon's side was in my future. Just as I rounded the corner of the part of the Palace which contained the movie theatre I heard a familiar giggle that made all the colour drain from my face. Kriss. I stopped in the centre of the hall deciding what I should do. Should I just go back the way I came? Was she with anyone? Could I handle it if she was with who I thought she was? More importantly could I lie when Maxon asked me? Before I knew it the decision was made for me. The two came walking around the corner to find me frozen, like the magnificent fountain I loved to look at for hours. Maxon faltered when he saw me and Kriss wrapped her arm around his possessively, her smile spreading wider on her face. I quickly tried to school my features into indifference but it was like trying to sculpt stone with a butter knife. When indifference failed I put on the most genuine smile I could muster.

'Good afternoon Lady Kriss, your Majesty.' I curtseyed, awkwardly, trying to restore the movement in my limbs so I could run away. Maxon looked more uncomfortable than I felt but I couldn't understand why, this was his duty, at least thats what I kept repeating in my head so I would stop staring at their interlaced arms.

'Hello, Lady America.' Kriss greeted brightly. She was so innocent I couldn't feel any anger for her no matter how hard I tried. She was just trying to ensure the man she loved felt the same way. I felt sorry for her, at some point her dreams would all come crumbling down whether she was Queen or not she would soon learn that Maxon didn't have the same level of love for her. Although, I could see affection for her in Maxon's eyes, I knew they was missing the spark they had whenever he was with me. I took comfort in that as I made my way past them without Maxon saying a word.

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and rested against the wall glad to be away from Maxon and Kriss. It was hard not to picture them together as Prince and Princess. They just looked so perfect together. I was still leaning against the wall when a guard came walking past on one of his rounds.

'Lady America, are you well?' He asked in concern coming to a stop in front of me. My eyes quickly snapped open before I answered.

'Yes, of course, I just tire easier these days.' I tried to keep my voice as bright as possible but the guard didn't move. I tilted my head in confusion, assessing him. He glanced down at his watch and then up and down the corridor. I pushed off the wall feeling uncomfortable in his presence and made to move down the corridor when the alarm sounded. I could have sworn I heard the guard mutter 'Finally,' when I turned to look at him in alarm.

'Come, miss, we need to get you into a safe room. We're too far from the main one but I know there's one around here.' He said calmly taking my elbow. I allowed him to lead me down the corridor but I kept stealing curious glances at him. He didn't seemed ruffled at all. It was almost as if he knew the attack was coming. He stopped in front of a section of the wall and started pressing in random places until finally a door sprung open and he was pushing me roughly inside. To my surprise he followed me in. I quickly ripped my arm from his grasp and rounded on him as the door slid shut behind him.

'What are you doing?' I demanded. 'Shouldn't you be out there, fighting against the rebels? Who's going to tell the Prince where I am?' My voice shook towards the end as I realised the gravity of the situation I found myself in. I was trapped in a room with a man I didn't trust and no one knew where we were. I remember Maxon telling me it could take up to two days for the doors to automatically unlock. My mind was ticking over with all the possibilities and none of them were good.

'America I needed to speak with you. We've been planning this attack specifically to isolate you. We need to know more about you. Your father has assured us that you are what's needed for this country. If that is true we need to make sure you are best person for the nations future. You need to know a few things that have been kept hidden.' He rushed out looking at me intensely. He had quickly dropped the facade of palace guard and had instead turned into a frantic man with an agenda.

'Who are you?' I asked nervously looking around the room for a weapon. It was obvious this man was an impostor. I came up with nothing after my scan of the room. It was as bare as the one I was trapped in with Maxon. There was a wooden box, I assumed contained some medical supplies and several shelves that were stacked with foods and thin blankets. There wasn't even a bench to sit on. It was barely big enough to hold the two of us.

'I'm a member of the Northern Rebels. It doesn't matter who I am. We wont have much time before the others are either captured or retreat from the Palace grounds. We aren't violent so we can never remain long.' He said quickly as I eyed him with narrowed eyes.

'How do you know my father?' It was the first question I wanted to ask. How could my father be involved with these rebels? It didn't make any sense.

'He's been a member of our resistance for years. We've been building our numbers for a long time, biding our time. What we do is gather knowledge.' That sounded like my father. Always looking for answers, but what were they gathering knowledge for? Could I really trust this man? Just because he said he knew my father didn't mean anything. What if this was a trick? I knew I needed to approach this situation carefully.

'What kind of knowledge?'

'Everything, about how the country is run in the past and in the present. Everything is going to change in the next couple of months. The New Asian's are going to invade. They already have.'

'What?' I asked in alarm.

'The Southern Rebels. Just like us they have been building their numbers ever since we were first overrun when we were the United States of America. Their membership is a commitment made a birth. Look I don't have time to talk about them. I was sent to get you a message.' He finished sharply.

'What message?' I demanded annoyed at the incomplete information I was getting.

'A decision needs to be made.'

'And you think I can make it?' I asked in alarm. 'I'm no one, not to mention I'm not even sure I trust you.'

'War is coming America.' He continued, ignoring my insecurities. 'We will make a choice. We will either align with the Royals or will join the Southerner's. All we want is freedom for the people. We believe if you are on the throne that can be achieved. Your father has assured us of it.'

'You would form an alliance with those murderers.' I spat.

'The Royal family's hands are no cleaner than the Southern Rebels. Remember Marlee?' I felt my body chill hearing Marlee's screams fill my ears. 'The Royal family needs the passion you have America. A passion to see her people free and prosperous. You've read some of the diaries.' My eyes grew wide at the mention of the diaries. My presentation was cut off, there was no way they could know that was what I was referring to. The only person who knew about them other than Maxon and the rest of Royal family was my…father. I looked at the man in front of me more closely. Could my father really be working with these people? 'You know this countries foundations were never honourable. It was founded on greed and the desperate need for power. You can change that America. You can save the people. If you were to take the throne you could rescue your Prince because if you don't get the crown the Royal family will be destroyed when New Asia attacks. We've been searching for those diaries for years. We wanted to use them to reveal the Royal family for who they really are. We wanted to use them to effect change. You can help us with that.' I wanted to ask a million questions but at that moment the door started to shift. The man's eyes widened in alarm and he quickly whispered in my ear the words that finally gained my trust.

'Remember America, alliances are very important especially as you try to unify our falling nation.' They were the same words my father had said in his letter. How was any of this possible? The man quickly released me as the door began to slide over.

'I apologise for this.' He said as I looked up at him confused before my world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

I groaned loudly as the room came into focus.

'I'm so sick of ending up here.' I grumbled pushing myself up into a sitting position regretting it immediately as my head began to spin and pain shot out from my forehead. I fell back against the pillows in frustration, letting out another groan.

'Trust me America, I don't enjoy visiting you here.' I heard someone chuckle beside me. I rolled over to face a smiling Maxon. There was a look of relief in his eyes as he took me in.

'What happened?' I asked rubbing the bump on my forehead, I bet that looked attractive.

'The guard said a rebel attacked you. He said he got there just in time to get you into the safe room.' I nodded trying to hide my emotions as I recalled the conversation that "guard" had with me after my supposed attack. He must have knocked me out.

'It doesn't make sense though, because the rebels were concentrated around the entrance of the palace.' He mused, breaking into my thoughts.

'I don't really remember much.' I lied feeling my familiar companion, guilt return as I hid another secret from Maxon.

'You do have a nice bump on your head.' He laughed running his hand over it. I winced when he pushed too hard on it. 'Sorry.'

'It's fine.' I said as he instead took my hand in both of his.

'I was so worried when you didn't make it to the safe room.' He said earnestly. 'I had just seen you, and I didn't know if it was the north or the south-'

'North.' I confirmed causing him to looked at me strangely and before he continued.

'The odd thing is, this time they didn't take anything. Usually they at least take some books but this time, nothing. The guards said after they were found they immediately started to retreat, not even trying to fight. It was as if they were a distraction for something else.' I nodded not letting on to how close he was to the truth. 'As soon as we were free I made the guards search all the safe rooms where I last saw you, hoping you had somehow found one. I was so scared America, for those minutes when I didn't know where you were I couldn't breathe.' He squeezed my hand tighter and moved closer to place a lingering kiss on my lips. 'I was so scared I was never going to get to do that again.' He breathed, his warm breath tickling my ear as he pulled away.

'Does this mean you're going to lock me away in your tower?' I asked playfully.

'They're fitting the locks as we speak.' He smiled, leaning back in his chair beside my bed in the familiar hospital room. His face fell when he glanced at his watch and reluctantly he got to his feet.

'I'm sorry, I need to go.' He apologised leaning down to place another kiss on my forehead. I watched him leave and as soon as he was out of the door I felt my body begin to relax. The lies were crippling me. I nearly lost him the last time I kept things from him and made decisions without his consent. How could I make alliances for a country I don't even rule yet? However, that is what has been demanded of me. Italy and now the rebels, how could everyone have so much faith that I was the change the country needed? What if I failed? What if all the others were right and a five like me just wasn't meant to rule? I rubbed my head feeling the pain in my head increase. I needed to tell Maxon. He was going to hate me, again, but I couldn't handle this on my own anymore.

When the doctor released me he said I might have a concussion so my maids spent the rest of the day making sure I didn't fall asleep. Finally, it was time to head down for dinner and I could escape the overzealous women in my room. In my haste to get away I didn't even have time to think about the prospect of the King being there that night. So, when I entered the room and he was seated at the head of the table I stumbled slightly causing a startled Elise to walk into me.

'Sorry,' I apologised distractedly unable to take my eyes off the King who was watching me with narrowed eyes. Elise made her way around me looking at me like I was crazy. My heart was racing, I barely pulled my eyes away when Maxon tugged on his ear beside his father looking at me with concern. I returned the gesture stiffly and robotically made my way to my chair beside Kriss. She greeted me with her usual bright manner but I was unable to muster even a small smile for her. I could still feel the King's eyes burning into my skin. I barely ate a thing through dinner, it all tasted like ash in my mouth and settled like a rock in my stomach. In the end I excused myself early mumbling something about feeling tired from the long day. No one objected and I was back in my room quickly desperate to escape the King. When I returned it took a lot of convincing to get my maids out of my room but finally I was alone. I walked across to the doors of my balcony and looked out. It was too cold outside to open them so I just looked at my barren sanctuary through the glass.

I was deep in thought when I heard a knock come at my door. I softly told them to come in, too tired to muster anything louder. The door opened slowly and Maxon appeared. He strode confidently over to me and wrapped me up securely in his arms. My weary body was glad for the added strength and absorbed it like a flower desperately drinking up the sun's rays. We stood wrapped in each others arms for a long time until Maxon finally pulled away to inspect me.

'You look tired, my love. Why don't you lie down?' I nodded weakly and allowed Maxon to guide me over to my bed. When I was sitting, nestled amongst my pillows with Maxon by my side holding my hand I gathered my courage to tell him all my secrets.

'Maxon? I need to talk to you about some things.' I told him hesitantly.

'What is it, my darling?' My heart sank, what if this was the secret that finally pushed him too far? Would I still be his darling?

'I didn't tell you everything that happened today.' I admitted guiltily, unable to bring my eyes to him.

'With the rebels?' He confirmed.

'That guard didn't save me from the rebels,' I pulled my hand from his and twisted them together in my lap nervously as Maxon looked at me in confusion. I took a shuddering breath before continuing, 'He was one.'

'You hit your head America.' Maxon said cautiously. Of all the reactions I thought he would have, not believing me had never factored in. Why didn't he believe me?

'No, Maxon, I'm certain. He told me things, about the two rebel groups. There wasn't a lot of time but he said enough. They want an alliance with the crown Maxon, they want to fight with you. They say there's a war coming.' I pleaded with him to believe me but I could tell from his expression that he was uncertain.

'America, why would they want an alliance?'

'They just want to see the country prosper.' I whisper less convinced of my meeting with the man from earlier today.

'And they came to you?' He asked skeptically. 'What were their conditions?' He demanded.

'They want me on the throne.' I whispered. I didn't even know if Maxon heard me until he exploded beside me.

'Why would you do this America? Why make up such lies? I'm trying my hardest to convince my father.' I looked up at him in shock and confusion. What was he talking about? 'I'm playing the game America. I need to until I can convince him, just because you see me with Kriss doesn't mean any of my feelings change for you.' He finished angrily.

'What?' I fumed swinging my legs over the side of the bed so I could stand before him. I glared into his angry eyes a moment before continuing, 'You think I would go so low as to fabricate this? He was a rebel Maxon. I've felt guilty all day for not telling you and this is how you treat my honesty? Go look for the guard, I can guarantee you that you wont find him.'

'Please America, I know you were jealous.' He answered condescendingly only causing my anger to rise.

'Of course I was jealous Maxon, the man I love was on the arm of another. How would you feel if I was with another man?' I demanded, regretting my words instantly. His face filled with rage and he stepped up close to me.

'You're mine America. Stop hanging him over my head. I need to do this to appease my father so he stops attacking you. Why don't you see that?' He growled in my face. It only made my spine straighten and my anger grow.

'I know the game Maxon but you aren't listening to me. I don't care for Officer Ledger like I care for you. Why won't you believe me? The rebels are coming Maxon, both sides, we need to align ourselves with one and the Northerners have given us that choice. The war is coming Maxon we're going to need all the help we can get to protect ourselves. Illea isn't strong enough to take New Asia by itself.'

'You want me to side with rebels?' He demanded incredulously.

'No, I want you to side with me. Don't you trust me?'

'You're being ridiculous.' He let out a frustrated growl and stepped away from me. I felt his words slap me in the face as he increased the space between us. How was I ever going to tell him about Nicoletta?

'Maxon, it's the truth. I'm being honest with you and you're throwing it back in my face.' I pleaded.

'This is a lie America and reckless. You're acting like a jealous girlfriend.' He chastised. I threw my hands up in frustration and let out an annoyed breath, turning from him to gather my thoughts.

'Do you know what's reckless Maxon, ignoring me and dispelling my words as fiction. There's something wrong about the Southern Rebels they are nothing like the Northerners. They just want to see the nation burn. Why would the Northern Rebels risk so much just to come and deliver a message to me?' I demanded returning my fiery gaze to his.

'You're not acting rationally America, I know it hurts to see me with Kriss-' He tried to placate me.

'I don't care about Kriss.' I shout.

'Don't raise your voice to me America.' He scolded in a low, calm voice.

'Then listen to me.' I beseeched him.

'I'm done with this conversation.' He announced with finality looking at me meaningfully in my dimly lit room. My mouth dropped open in horror. He was dismissing me as if I was a child suggesting that there truly was a man who lived on the moon. 'I'll come back tomorrow when you've found your rational self.' I could only watch in shock as he strode from my room and slipped out my door, closing it softly behind him. I sank down on my bed in disbelief until my anger finally returned. I flung myself into my pillows and felt an angry tear fall down my face with another following closely behind. Is this what it's always going to be like? Would he ever believe me? Did he really think I would sink so low to ensure I was the one to have the crown sit atop my head?

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but when my maids came to wake me my eyes were puffy from all the tears and I still wore my dress from yesterday's dinner. Its full skirt had deflated and was riddled with wrinkles from my restless night. Thankfully, they chose to say nothing and continued with their regular morning routine.

I went down to breakfast with my head hung low, my body weary from the night before. The King's stares cut deeper than yesterday. I didn't have the energy to erect my defences allowing his hatred to creep easily beneath the surface. Maxon wouldn't look at me and I didn't try hard to capture his attention. The Queen looked between us curiously, obviously picking up on the tension between us. I went through breakfast in a trance unable to focus my mind on any conversation. I was humiliated and hurt by Maxon's blatant disregard for my opinions. I felt as if all my worth as a person had been taken from me, all because the person I loved couldn't believe in me.

I spent the entire day in the Women's room, using it as my sanctuary afraid Maxon might seek me out to berate me again for my perceived childish behaviour. I worked furiously on our plans for the ball. Elise and Kriss floated in and out but I wasn't up for conversation and they realised this quickly leaving me alone to my misery. A maid came in sometime after lunch and handed me a note before scurrying off. I opened it to find Maxon's familiar elegant handwriting filling the page. He wanted me to meet him outside immediately. I stared at the note for several minutes before the same maid came scurrying back in holding another note.

_Please America, I have a surprise for you. I believe you._

Those three words finally compelled me to leave the Women's room to find Maxon pacing across the hall waiting anxiously for me.

'You believe me?' I asked uncertainly, not trusting the words he wrote on the paper. For all I knew they were a trick to get me out here.

'I spoke to a few of the guards. None of them had seen the guard in the room with you around before and he hasn't been back since. Apparently he disappeared right after you were taken away. It also explains why no one ever found a rebel in that section of the Palace' He admitted remorsefully.

'So you believe me about everything?' I asked cautiously not moving in his direction, keeping my feet firmly stuck to the ground.

'Yes, I'm so sorry America. I should have know you wouldn't act that way. You are far wiser than a childish teenage girl. I knew this, I just didn't want to believe what you were saying.' He didn't move either, seeming to wait for a signal from me to let him know it was all right to approach.

'What about what they proposed?' I asked softly. I saw something flash across his face but he suppressed it and it was gone so quickly I wasn't even sure it was there at all.

'We can talk about it later.' He said flatly. 'We need to go, I don't have much time.' He extended his hand to me and I took it gingerly and was immediately pulled down the corridor at an alarming speed.

'Maxon?' I gasped trying to stay upright on the heels my maids had put me in that morning.

'Can't keep up?' He smirked teasingly over his shoulder. I laughed and picked up my pace so I wasn't so far behind him. We ran up all the stairs until he stopped outside what I knew to be the Princess suite. I looked at him with a hopeful smile on my face, barely able to contain my excitement. He nodded down at me and I rushed to push the doors open.

'I'll be out here when you're done. You only have ten minutes now because you wouldn't come and see me straight away.' I nodded sadly and he closed the doors behind me. Before I could turn around, a bundle of blond hair launched at me and wrapped her arms around me.

'Marlee.' I sighed, relieved see my friend again.

'America, I've been so worried about you.' She untangled her limbs from me and gave me a playful slap on my arm. 'How dare you scare me like that? Its like every week you have a new injury.'

'Sorry, I guess I'm just a magnet for trouble.' I said sheepishly following her to the other side of the room and sinking down to the floor beside her.

'I've missed you so much Marlee.' I breathed relishing the small amount of time I got to spend with my friend and just be an ordinary girl again. My eyes found her hands and noticed they didn't look as angry and red as last time. I was glad, but I could never forget the price of this life.

'So other than the attempts on your life how have you been, America?' She asked drawing my attention back to her.

'Its been stressful.' I admitted after a moment of thought.

'I can imagine, there's only three more girls left. The staff were basically having a party when they learnt Celeste had been eliminated.' Marlee giggled beside me.

'We were pretty relieved too.' I admitted.

'There's all kinds of rumours as to why she was eliminated. The most outrageous being that there was an affair between her and the King.' I laughed at the idea and shook my head.

'The real reason is much less scandalous.'

'Do tell.' Marlee giggled conspiratorially.

'Maxon caught her when she was informing me of all the reasons I shouldn't be his Princess. He got really angry and she was gone the next day.'

'So everything with you two is OK again?' She asked curiously.

'I thought it was but after yesterdays attack, I'm just not sure. He wants me to be honest but when I was he didn't believe me.' I admitted looking off at the wall in thought. Marlee nodded sympathetically beside me.

'He's under a lot of pressure America.' She stated carefully.

'I know but he thought I was being childish and jealous, what if this is what our marriage is like? Do you have any fights with Carter?' I asked quietly.

'Of course, it's only natural. However, we don't have the fate of a country resting in our hands so I dare say our arguments are a little more trivial.' I nodded silently, deep in thought.

'America, no relationship is smooth sailing all the time.' She whispered wrapping her arm around me.

'I know, it's just sometimes I don't feel like his equal and that's all I want. I want him to respect me and my opinions like he demands I do of him.'

'It's going to be hard for you both America. You just need to remember the good times.' I nodded again.

'So how are you and Carter?' I asked brightly trying to lighten the moon.

'Well…' She said placing her hand on her flat stomach.

'No?' I said in disbelief. She nodded, her face barely able to hold her happiness.

'It's only two months but I'm so excited and Carter is the sweetest.' She gushed. I looked at my friend in disbelief. It seemed surreal that we could be parents when we were still children ourselves. I was happy for her but I was frightened that it could be me next. I've always wanted children but I didn't think I was anywhere close to being ready for them. My life was chaos, how could a child fit into it? I mentally slapped myself, what was I thinking? Maxon wasn't even officially mine yet. I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock at the door. Maxon quickly popped his head in.

'America, Marlee really needs to get back now.' I nodded and stood giving Marlee one last hug.

'Be patient America.' She whispered before she slipped back down the secret passageway.

'Thank you Maxon.' I murmured as I approach him, still lost in my thoughts.

'I just want to see you happy America. I'm sorry I didn't believe you.' I nodded and let him take my hand as he led me from the room and down the third floor hallway.

'What's on your mind, my love?' He asked noticing my distant expression.

'Marlee's pregnant.' I announced flatly, unsure of how I felt for the whole thing.

'That's wonderful, isn't it?'

'I guess. Maxon, if we get married will we have children straight away?' I asked thoughtfully looking up at him expectantly. I could tell my question took him by surprise and he stopped at the top of the third floor staircase to focus all his attention on me.

'It is expected that we will produce heirs.' He said cautiously.

'Yes, but will it be immediately?'

'I don't know America. These things can be unpredictable.'

'What if we aren't ready? Wouldn't it be better if we had sorted all the problems out before we brought a child into our dangerous world?' I asked desperately.

'America, we'll be rulers of a country. There are always going to be problems. The world will always be dangerous.' He said stepping in front of me and cupping my shoulders so I'm looking directly into his warm brown eyes.

'Well, aren't you the optimist?' I grumbled sarcastically.

'No, I'm being realistic America. This life isn't going to be easy, for anyone. I'm proof of that.' My eyes widened in horror.

'You wouldn't do that to our children would you?' I whispered as fear wrapped around my heart. I felt my blood run cold. It was one thing to enter this life knowing the risks but how could I ever put an innocent child at risk? I already felt guilty enough for the effect this was having on both May and Gerad.

'America, how could you ever think I would do that to our children?' He asked, outraged but all I could think of were the Queen's words. 'A broken home, breeds a broken home.' What if Maxon was only one step away from becoming his father? I looked up at Maxon, searching his face for the kindness I've always known was there but I see something else causing me to step back from him in terror. For a moment I see King Clarkson's face flash across Maxon's. For just a moment he isn't who I always thought he was.

'America, please.' He appealed. 'I'm not my father. I could never hurt you, ever. I wouldn't hurt our children.' I continued to stare at him in fear watching as a future I never thought possible played out in front of me. 'I'm not my father.' He breathed looking down in defeat. He looked so small in front of me, my heart tugged, demanding I go and comfort him. I hesitated only a moment until finally shaking off my delusions and wrapping my broken Prince in my arms.

'I'm sorry Maxon, you're right. I know in my heart that you could never hurt me or our children. I just…It's been a long couple of days.' I sighed in resignation, disappointed that I could hurt Maxon like this when all I wanted to do was protect him. 'You need to know you're nothing like your father Maxon.' I said firmly pulling his face down so it was level with mine, our noses only inches apart. I saw the sorrow in his eyes and it almost killed me to see him so defeated because of something I had said. I scolded myself for being the reason for his pain. How could I be so thoughtless?

'What if I do become him, America?' He asked in a childlike voice, his vulnerability written across his face.

'You think I would let that happen.' I smiled weakly desperately trying to bring his beautiful smile back to his face.

'No, I don't suppose you would.' He laughed feebly, but I could see my old Maxon coming back to me. 'Never happy until everyone's doing exactly what you want them to do.'

'That's right. So if you ever thought you were going to get away with being less than your best self then I will be there to remind you.' I said tenderly, moving some of his blond hair away from his beautiful brown eyes.

'I love you America. I can't tell you how sorry I am I didn't believe you.' He whispered looking deeply into my eyes sending warmth to my heart.

'I love you too Maxon. I'm so sorry my words hurt you. They were thoughtless and terrible lies. I'm just on edge all the time. I shouldn't take it out on you.' I responded regretfully.

'I'm sorry this is your life America.'

'I chose this Maxon when I chose you. I knew the price and I'm willing to pay it no matter how high it is as long as it's you and me.' I said leaving no room for uncertainty.

'You're too good for me America Singer.' He smiled at me as if he was the luckiest man alive.

'And don't you forget it.' I smirk pulling him in for a long kiss, hoping to dispel any linger doubts from his mind.

'I wish you were mine already.' He groaned pulling away leaving me breathless and perilously close to tumbling down the stairs.

'I'm yours in every way that matters.'

'Not every way.' He smiles mischievously pulling me down the stairs as my cheeks flame.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you again every one for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this next chapter :)**

* * *

I was on the stage again staring down the fire as the figure approached like he did most nights in my dreams. Now he was just the King and faceless rebels but this dream felt different. When the figure stepped from the flames he was the King but as he approached holding the gun his figure began to shift, but I expected this. I still felt the fear and terror of facing down a gun, surrounded by flames but on some level I could register the dream or at least it wasn't as terrifying as the first night. Maxon hadn't needed to be called and the only one who knew that my nights were still plagued from nightmares was Aspen who heard my muffled screams from outside my door.

As the figure before me twisted and changed my heart disappeared, completely leaving my body. I felt indescribably cold staring down the man before me. He approached slowly, gun held high and an expression I had never seen on his face before. He snarled menacingly at me and then my world was filled with his familiar voice.

'You drove me to this America. You and your unthinking actions.' He was mere inches from me holding the gun over my heart instead of between my eyes. He knew where I was most vulnerable when it came to him. The worst thing he could do was hurt my heart, it was my weakest point.

'I am my father America, I am a product of his tutelage and in the end despite everything you do I will be just like him. You were never strong enough to save me.' He grinned darkly staring at me with eyes devoid of the love and kindness I always found there.

'Maxon.' I whispered as tears streamed down my face and I saw my greatest fear unfold before me.

'You're weak America, I'm doing us both a favour.'

The loud sound of the gunshot filled my ears as I shot up in bed my body coursing with terror. I was shaking so hard I couldn't even grip the sheets around my body. They slid from my sweat soaked skin but it barely registered, my body was already filled with ice. I could hear myself whimpering as I rocked back and forth in the centre of my bed wrapping my arms tightly around me legs trying to warm myself. I hardly registered the door of my room opening and then suddenly there were familiar arms pulling me into a solid chest. I grabbed his uniform and held on tightly letting my tears fall freely. My body was still shaking uncontrollably and the sobs only made it worse. I felt as if I was losing myself and the only thing holding me down were his arms wrapped securely around me.

'Mer, shh, it's alright. You're alright now.' He murmured comfortingly but I continued to sob into his chest. He whispered words of comfort into my hair but I was so terrified. This was the worst dream of all. I was so scared, unlike the first nightmare I couldn't even muster a scream. I felt defeated.

'Mer, do you want me to send for the Prince?' He asked cautiously, I could tell he was upset that he couldn't calm me but I couldn't let Maxon see me like this again. I couldn't tell him the truth about my fears and I knew in this state I wouldn't be able to lie. I pulled back from Aspen in alarm and shook my head vigorously until the room began to spin.

'Mer,' He sighed pulling me tightly back to him until my head was pressed into his neck. 'I'm not going to call him if you don't want me to but you need to calm down.' All I could do was absorb his familiar warmth and wait for my body to return to normal. He held me for what felt like hours until finally the last sob shuddered from my body and my breathing began to even out. He pushed away from me and I saw the pain on his face as the dim light from the open door cast shadows across his face.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He asked hesitantly. I looked at him for a long time but couldn't bring myself to say anything. I shook my head sadly and tried to nestle myself back into his arms. My body was still ice cold and I desperately craved his warmth.

'Mer, is it about the Prince? Did he do something to you?' He asked through thinly veiled anger.

'No.' I croaked, not willing to look him in the eyes, afraid my own might give way all my secrets. 'He would never hurt me.' I sounded unconvincing even to my ears but he didn't question me on it.

'You don't deserve this Mer, he should be the one to protect you. You shouldn't wake up in the middle of the night in terror. You shouldn't wake up alone. I know you said you loved him but does he love you? I know if you were mine you would never be alone.' His tone was full of love and I knew he hadn't given up on me like I had but my choice was made.

'Aspen, I love him. Even if we can never be together and my dreams are forever haunted by these nightmares it would all be worth it, if only for a moment I knew he loved me too.' He nodded sadly beside me and I knew he was thinking the same thing only about me and my love.

'Thank you, Aspen for being here for me.' I whispered pulling away from him. 'You should probably get back before someone notices you're missing.' He nodded sadly pulling away from me and slowly moving from my bed to my door. He looked at me one last time looking as if he wanted to say something but thinking better of it. The door closed quietly behind him and I was plunged into darkness. I crawled back under my tangled covers trying desperately to warm my shivering body. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the same scene and the dream came flooding back. I sat staring at the ceiling too afraid to sleep. I tossed and turned for hours until finally exhaustion took me away to a dreamless sleep.

I woke the next day to Anne gently shaking my non responsive body. I ached with exhaustion from the night before. My body was tired from the shaking and my eyes were puffy and red from the lack of sleep and countless tears.

'My Lady, the Royal families begin to arrive today. You can't be late to greet them.' She informed me softly as Lucy pulled back the curtains to reveal the winter sun and I could hear Mary running my bath. I groaned and tried to pull the covers further up so I could block out the light and the day.

'Miss, his majesty has already come by and asked you to meet him before you both go to meet the Royal families.' I shot up in alarm. Why would he want to meet with me?

'What does he want to see me for?' I asked with trepidation.

'I don't know my lady, he just said you needed to meet him outside the Women's room in half and hour.' I nodded numbly and climbed from my bed and hurried to the bathroom to get ready.

Thankfully, my maids had dressed me in a warm grey dress with a pleated skirt. It kept the chill of the castle out but still looked ladylike. I paced nervously outside the Women's room waiting for Maxon to arrive. Finally, after several anxious minutes he came running down the corridor to me with a warm smile on his face immediately setting me at ease.

'America, I've missed you.' He sighed pulling me into his arms.

'You saw me yesterday.' I giggled as he put a warm kiss on my cheek.

'Too long. I've been in meetings ever since I left you. The situation keeps getting worse with the rebels and with New Asia. Father is worried and he's taking it out on me. My opinions aren't even welcome anymore. I don't even know why he makes me attend them anymore. I think he just wants a punching bag to take out his frustrations on.' I tighten my arms around him comfortingly.

'I'm sorry Maxon.' I whispered against him chest.

'Enough about me, I ran into Officer Ledger this morning when he was making his way back from your room.' I ducked my head embarrassed and annoyed at my traitorous guard. 'He didn't seem very happy with me especially when he informed me you had another nightmare last night.' He accused as I pulled away from him defensively.

'It was nothing.' I muttered walking away, not wanting to discuss this. His hand quickly wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back.

'America, you were meant to send for me. How many nightmares have you had?'

'A few.' I answered vaguely looking anywhere but into his eyes so he wouldn't see my fear.

'America, I want to be there for you, I need to be there for you. I'll drop everything when you call if you're just willing to ask me for help.

'I know.' I sighed sadly. 'I just don't want to worry you. I shouldn't be so weak.' I finished, frustration creeping into my voice.

'America, you are not weak. Never think that. You are one of the strongest people I know. You've been through so much.' He pulled me in close and I let him hold me as my frustration subsided. 'Was it the same dream?' I nodded, not speaking afraid my words might betray me.

'Next time America you call me.' He commanded. 'I don't like the smug look on Officer Ledger's face when he thinks he can protect you better than I can.'

'I'm sorry Maxon.' I whispered again.

'It's alright, I just want to see you safe. You know if I could I'd keep you with me all the time.' He said earnestly looking down at me meaningfully.

'I know, I just need to be patient.' He was about to say something when a maid approached us nervously.

'Your majesty.' She curtseyed. 'The British Royals have arrived. The King has requested your presence at the entrance of the Palace.' He nodded to her and she quickly scurried away.

'We need to go.' He said pulling me along by the hand at a brisk pace. I trailed behind, both dreading the next few weeks and bursting with excitement to meet the new Royals. I just hoped what Nicoletta had planned wasn't too dangerous.

We arrived at the entrance foyer to find it teaming with staff whilst the King and Queen stood tall in the middle of the chaos. Both Elise and Kriss stood beside the Queen looking a little nervous and overwhelmed by all the activity. When I looked to the Queen I noticed her condition had worsened. She held the King's hand tightly as if it was the only thing holding her up. Her face was pale and gaunt as if she hadn't eaten in days but still she kept her emotionless mask in tact. The King however, was focused on Maxon and I, his lip curled in disgust as we approached. I tried to pull away from Maxon to stand beside the other girls but he held fast to my hand and forced me to stand beside him as he took his place next to the King. He was sending a clear message to his father and the the new Royal family. I was his choice. I felt uneasy as the room began to settle around us and the staff lined up beside us to welcome the visiting Royals. Finally the doors opened and a tall dark haired, handsome man led a beautiful petite blond with a baby cradled in her arms, sleeping soundly. The man grinned mischievously and I felt Maxon relax beside me as his friend approached.

'Prince Maxon, I see you've grown since the last time I saw you.' The King beamed releasing his wife's hand and stepping up to take Maxon's in his. I stood woodenly beside Maxon watching the exchange.

'However, the last time I saw you, you were covered in a chocolate cake and the chef was yelling at you for destroying her creation for the royal ball.' He chuckled, stepping back.

'I recall you were the one who threw that cake at me after you convinced me no one would notice if we took a little piece.' Maxon scolded playfully.

'Yes, well you were always the gullible little Prince.' He laughed turning his attention to me. 'And who is this lovely lady?'

'This is Lady America,' Maxon said proudly looking lovingly down at me as I blushed under all the attention. 'A member of the Elite, along with Lady Elise and Lady Kriss.' He gestured to the two smiling girls beside the Queen.

'Ah yes, the Selection. Well, unlike you my friend I was able to find my wife without a competition.' He said looking down at his lovely wife like she was the only thing in the world that truly mattered to him. She glowed under his gaze and the baby in her arms began to stir. 'And we can't forget this little treasure she gifted me.' He laughed smoothing his son's dark hair and placing a tender kiss on the top of his head. I looked on warmly at the happy family.

'You have a beautiful family, King Frederick.' Queen Amerbly complimented. Her voice was a little strained and I could tell this was taking a lot of energy out of her.

'Thank you, I like them.' He joked taking his wife's hand again as Maxon took mine.

'Queen Olivier, it's lovely to see you again.' The King greeted as King Frederick extended his hand for the King. I could see a tension pass between them but it was fleeting and unless you were looking you would have missed it completely.

'We are glad you accepted our offer to spend this holiday season with us. Our staff will lead you and your court to your rooms and we will see you at dinner this evening.' The king announced as maids and butlers started rushing around to gather all the luggage and start leading people in the direction of their rooms. I curtseyed to the King and Queen of Britain with Olivier smiling at me warmly as she walked away with her beautiful baby boy and loving husband. Once the British royal family had left the foyer it was only the Ilean royal family and the Elite who remained. The King quickly turned to look at Maxon menacingly.

'What do you think you're doing?' He growled so only Maxon could hear.

'Greeting the British Royal family.' Maxon replied flatly. The King was about to reply when his wife drew his attention away.

'Clarkson, I think I need to lie down before we meet the German Royal family. Would you help me to my room?' She asked breathlessly.

'Of course, my love.' King Clarkson replied in alarm leading his wife from the room, forgetting his son immediately. I watched as Queen Amberly was led from the room with sadness in my heart. Maxon pulled my attention back to him.

'I'm going to need to attend a lot of meetings today so I more than likely wont be able to see you again till tonight or when the Germans arrive. I think they're due to arrive this afternoon.' He said distractedly looking after his parents.

'Maxon? She's going to be fine. She's a strong woman.' I tried to reassure him but he still couldn't pull his eyes away from where his parents left the room. After a moment of silence he turned his eyes on me and nodded. He placed a small kiss on my forehead and then released me promising to see me later. I watched him leave then turned to face both Kriss and Elise who had watched the entire exchange. Kriss was trying to hide her jealously whilst Elise was wearing a smug expression.

'Maybe we should organise the final details of Christmas Ball?' I suggested awkwardly. Kriss huffed and walked from the room muttering something under her breath. I turned to Elise and she let out a small laugh.

'I guess we know who Maxon's favourite is now.' She said with a wide grin on her face. 'Someone's not taking it too well.'

'That's an understatement.' I mumbled as we both followed after Kriss to join her in the Women's room.

We spent the next hour finalising some of the menu and ensuring all the decorations were ready. I was in charge of music and I had picked a classical piano player and a string quartet. The music was going to be beautiful and magical just like the season demanded. After almost everything was set for the coming week Queen Olivier entered the room with her ladies in waiting. She made her way purposefully over to us and we all rose to curtsey to her. She quickly waved us off and focused her attention on me.

'Lady America, correct?' She asked sweetly in her beautiful British accent. I nodded, unable to form any words.

'I was wondering if I could spend some time with you?'

'I would be honoured your majesty.' I gushed.

'I need to get back to Anthony but come up later and we can have afternoon tea, the British way.' She winked and then turned to leave the room. I was shocked she had sought me out and couldn't move from my spot. Finally, when I snapped out of my trance I turned to meet a fuming Kriss.

'What makes you so special?' She grumbled as she made her way from the room, our plans forgotten in her rage. I had never seen her so worked up before. It was kind of refreshing to know she was human and got angry just like the rest of us. I was beginning to believe she only had one emotion, bubbly.

'Well played America.' Elise congratulated beside me.

'I-I didn't do anything.' I stuttered as my mind struggled to keep up.

'I know, people are just drawn to you. There's something intriguing about you and the world is captivated. First the Italians and now the British by the time you're Queen the entire world will be wrapped around your finger.' She laughed quietly as she collected her things and made to leave the room. Just be careful America. Remember you aren't Queen yet. The King will see this as a direct attack against him. Just remember to protect yourself and watch your back, politics is a messy game.' She warned knowingly as she walked away.

I left soon after her and returned to my room so I could prepare for tea with the Queen of England. My maids put me in a bright day dress with a warm wrap to keep the chill off me. Once I was ready I made my way from my room following the directions the maids had given me to the rooms where the British Royals would be staying. I approached cautiously and stopped out the front of the third door on the left where the Queen was staying. The guards looked at me cautiously. They had the crest of the British Royals emblazoned on their chests. I took a deep breath and raised my hand to knock. One the third knock the door burst open and the Queen smiled warmly down at me, pulling me inside.

'I'm so glad you came to visit.' She gushed as I tried to awkwardly curtsey as she pulled me into the room.

'Oh stop that, it's embarrassing and the only people here are me and my son and I can promise you he doesn't care about propriety.' I looked over at the little boy cooing happily in his crib as a musical mobile played overhead.

'He's beautiful.' I gushed as Queen Olivier released my hand and walked over to be beside her son.

'He's just like his father, has the same mischievous nature too.' She chuckled looking lovingly down at her son. I joined her beside his crib and looked at the little bundle of joy with jealousy. I wanted this, I knew it with all my heart. I wanted what Olivier had, the loving husband the beautiful baby, everything, no matter the price. My fears and nightmares were just that, delusions, my Maxon wanted this too. I knew it deep down in my soul. Just seeing this little boy I knew the only fear I had was not having all of this.

'What are you thinking, Lady America?' Queen Olivier asked softly pulling her attention away from her son.

'What our children would look like?' I murmured sheepishly.

'I knew it, you're the one he wants. Not the others.' She announced loudly startling her son. She quickly swept him up in her arms and started rocking him with the ease only a mother possessed. 'We've been watching this competition with interest just like the rest of the countries in the world. Many nations refused to align themselves with Illea because of the way they rule their people but with you it's so obvious that it could all change.' She walked over to the table set for tea and took a seat with me following closely behind.

'What do you mean?' I asked confused.

'As you may know there is a war coming.' She said gravely.

'I know but no one seems to want to hear about it. I tried to talk to Maxon but he dismissed me.' I said dejectedly. I realised I'd never spoken this freely with anyone other than Maxon. It was startling how comfortable I felt in the Queen's company.

'I see you feel comfortable with your Prince.' She laughed and I realised I had omitted his title again.

'Sorry, I forget sometimes.' I said guiltily.

'I've noticed.' She smiled looking down at the sweet little boy in her arms. 'Lady America, when war breaks, it will destroy this country. It isn't strong enough.' She stated with absolute certainty.

'I know.' I agreed sadly wishing there was a way I could protect my people better against the impending attack.

'You should know I am very close friends with Princess Nicoletta of Italy.' My eyes shot up to hers in shock and she nodded knowingly at me.

'She has informed me of her plans. You should also know that Italy has many powerful friends that Illea will need if they are to survive this.' I sat across from her in shock. What was she saying?

'Princess Nicoletta hasn't told me much. She just said she had a plan and that I needed to be patient. I haven't told anyone about our conversation, not even Maxon.' I admitted as my guilt settled over my heart for being dishonest with Maxon, again.

'That's very smart America. The Prince can't know of these plans lest he run to his father to act against them. Although, we see hope in him for the future we know that ultimately he is still very much under his father's thumb. Frederick has known this since they played together when they were younger. He needs someone like you America. You're strong and can protect him when he isn't strong enough to or is blind sighted by his father. Everything you've done through this competition has given the world hope that all is not lost for your country. Once Nicoletta puts her plan in motion everything will change.' She said solemnly running her hand through her son's silky hair.

'What's she planning?' I asked quietly.

'I can't tell you that America. You need to remain patient until the time comes.' I nodded my understanding and we sat in silence for a long time. I looked at the child deep in thought until Queen Olivier's voice broke through my reverie.

'Do you want to hold him?' She asked warmly offering him to me.

'More than anything.' I smiled looking at him in awe. She placed him gently in my arms and he wriggled trying to get a better look at me. I laughed at him as he tried to pull my hair. I quickly tucked it behind my ears not ready to have clumps of my hair removed by devilish little fingers.

'Can I ask you some things about being Queen?' I asked turning my head to her.

'Of course, ask away. I'll answer anything you want to know.' She smiled warmly. 'You know I was nothing before Frederick married me. He was travelling through the country side visiting his people when he came marching into my family's pub. He was so arrogant.' She chuckled losing herself in the memory. 'He walked in like he owned the place. Came straight up to me and demanded a drink and when I didn't answer him he lost his temper. Started shouting all kinds of profanities at me as I continued to ignore him. The rest of the pub was in shock. Their crown Prince had just walked into their small town pub and I was disrespecting him. Finally, I turned to face him with my harshest glare and said, "I don't serve pompous arses like you, maybe you should try another establishment further down the street." You could hear the collective intake of breath as my words hung in the air.' I tried not to laugh at the quirky Queen who somehow charmed her Prince. 'At first no one said anything. Frederick just stood there in shock staring at me as if I was speaking German. I simply continued to stare him down until finally he said, "I'm a Prince." His voice was so small it was as if he didn't even believe the words. Needless to say I laughed mercilessly in his face as he watched on in horror. I finally took pity on him and gave him a pint. The room returned to being boisterous and people accepted the Prince in their midsts. I spoke with him for the rest of the night and he returned to see me every night that week until at the end he asked for my hand in marriage. Boy was the King shocked when he returned from his travels with a fiancé.' She laughed to herself as Anthony twisted in my arms to get more comfortable.

'How did the King react to you?' I asked curiously thinking of my own relationship with Maxon's father.

'He was apprehensive at first but when I told him the truth of how we met he couldn't stop laughing. He was a wonderful man.' She drifted off into her memories of the late King. 'And Frederick's mother was one of the kindest women I have ever known. She loved me on sight. They were such great rulers for the people of England. I only hope we can be just as good.' She admitted lost in her memories of Fredrick's mother and father.

'You're going to be amazing and you can tell he loves you more than the air he breathes.' She blushed and laughed lightly.

'The same can be said for your Prince, America. He lights up when he speaks of you. I know this is all very hard for you but it will be worth it in the end. I promise.' She said staring at her sleeping son in my arms.

We spoke for hours and she answered all of my questions until a knock came at the door and King Frederick walked in.

'My love? Oh I see you have company.' He smiled at me as I still held his son. However, his eyes immediately rested on his wife and I saw his love for her spread across his face. I tried to get up confused as to how I was meant to curtsey with a sleeping child in my arms but he quickly waved me off. 'And what have you two ladies been discussing in my absence.'

'Just how you were severely set in your place when you met me.' The Queen mocked getting up to place a light kiss on her husband's lips.

'Oh dear, you're going to give Lady America the wrong idea about me.' He scolded playfully.

'I hope you are more certain now of your title than you were then because it would be terrible for Britain to have a ruler that was so uncertain.' I mocked.

'They would understand if they had met my wife. She isn't one to be trifled with.' He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. I got up feeling I was intruding on their private moment.

'I think I need to go and get ready for German Royal Family's arrival.' I said placing the sleeping Prince in the arms of his adoring father who accepted him easily. I curtseyed and made my way from the room leaving the happy family to spend time together. Once I was out of their room I could feel the weight settle back on my heart, remembering all the barriers that stood between Maxon and I and our happiness. Would I every be that happy or at ease? I sighed heavily and went to prepare for the Royal's arrival.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for being the amazing people your are and reading my story. A special thanks to those who leave such wonderful reviews. Here's another chapter so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

'If you think what you did to King Frederick was bad I shouldn't tell you what I did to Maxon the first time we went on a date. Well, it was a date for him, I thought we were friends but thats a different story all together.' I laughed quietly to the King and Queen beside me. We were all having dinner in the dining hall around one long table. King Clarkson and Queen Amberly sat at the head of the table with Maxon on the King's right hand side. Kriss and Elise sat beside him and the British and German Royal families and guests were scattered over the rest of the table. The German's had arrived that afternoon in a more restrained greeting than the British Royals. They greeted the King and Maxon respectfully then disappeared to their rooms.

When I walked into the dining room Queen Olivier immediately called me over. I looked over at Maxon and offered an apologetic smile then made my way to where she sat at the opposite end of the table to Maxon. I think this was strategic because when I sat down she immediately started questioning me about mine and Maxon's relationship. When King Frederick came to join us he quickly tried to tell me about all his more redeeming qualities to make up for the impression his wife had given me. I laughed heartily when at every turn the Queen would quietly undermine him, much to his amusement. They were so perfect together. Most importantly for the mischievous King his Queen had a lovely sense of humour and knew just how to reign in the exuberant King Frederick ensuring he remained grounded in a world where it was easy to assume you were all powerful.

'What did you do?' King Frederick demanded playfully.

'Well, lets just say that when I first met the Prince my opinion of him wasn't very high.'

'Prince Maxon? The golden haired wonder boy?' He asked in a teasing tone.

'Yes the very same. When we were told about the Prince we were told certain things and what was expected of us. To cut a long story short when we were alone I got nervous and when he got closer I had a knee jerk reaction to him. Literally, throwing my knee up at his thigh.' I finished as an embarrassing blush crept across my face. King Frederick burst out in deep belly shaking laughter, not that his toned body had much of a belly to shake. The Queen laughed just as enthusiastically barely able to breathe beside her husband. I looked on in embarrassment thinking about my actions when I had just met Prince Maxon.

'He should definitely marry you. If only to make sure that story never makes it around the nation.' King Frederick gasped between his laughter.

'I thought he was going to send me home.' I admitted truthfully.

'And yet here you are, a member of the final three.' The Queen smiled knowingly as she looked lovingly at her husband. 'Love isn't something anyone is able to explain. The heart can be as unpredictable as a summers storm.' I smiled at the two of them as they got lost in each other's eyes as only lover's could. My eyes quickly found Maxon, trying not to intrude on their private moment. When my eyes locked on him he immediately turned to face me as if sensing my gaze on him. He discreetly tugged his ear and I did the same trying not to arouse suspicion from the guests around me. A small smile played on my lips as I returned my attention to the two beside me.

The rest of the dinner passed in the same manner as I got to know the Royal couple better. They were the easiest people to talk to and I knew all the people of Britain were very lucky to have them. It was one of the first meals I've enjoy in a long time because the King was too busy speaking with the visiting royalty and I was too wrapped up in the beautiful couple beside me.

Finally, I returned to my room and quickly dismissed my maids in preparation for Maxon's arrival. I was sitting at my piano playing around with a few notes when my doors burst open.

'America Singer!' He yelled causing me to jump in alarm. What had I done now? 'You couldn't keep one secret from King Frederick.' My face paled as I ran over everything I said hoping somehow I hadn't released some state secret without knowing it. I drew a blank and it only increased my panic.

'Did you really need to tell him that?' He demanded striding over to me.

'I-I'm sorry but what did I say?' I asked uncertainly.

'Our first official date? Do you remember discussing that with him?' He prompted impatiently. Finally, I remember and I laughed in relief, letting out some of my stress. I regretted it immediately when his face changed from annoyance to anger.

'I'm sorry, I was just making conversation. They wanted to know about us-' I got up from my piano stool and tried to placate him but he interrupted me.

'Did you need to tell them that?' He asked angrily.

'Does it really matter? Have you heard how the two of them met?' I reasoned taking both of his hands in mine. Thankfully, he didn't pull away.

'I know,' He sighed, 'It's just I've always been the younger Prince and he always makes me look like a fool.'

'Well, that's what it's like to have siblings.'

'Really?' He asked in surprised.

'Of course they're there to pull you up when your head gets too big for your body and make you remember who you really are.' He was thinking hard when I finished his hands held losing in mine. 'Are you still mad at me?' I asked quietly.

'No, I'm sorry. I was being unreasonable.'

'I agree.' I nodded looking up at him with a small smile.

'You're trouble America.' He laughed placing a warm kiss on my forehead.

'You've always known this.'

'And, I still keep you here. I must be a fool.'

'Yes, but you're my fool.' He rolled his eyes at my corniness. 'What did you want me to see me about?'

'Oh nothing really, I just saw you with that sickening couple and I wanted to spend some time with you too.' He absently played with one of the curls that had fallen from the lose bun at the back of my head.

'I see, and yell at me because I embarrassed you.' I teased.

'That was a factor.' He laughed pulling me close but I could tell form his posture that he had a lot on his mind.

'How are you doing Maxon? Other than your public humiliation is everything alright?' I asked seriously looking up at him and I felt his body tense in my arms.

'The meetings with King Frederick and his advisors aren't going the way we need them to.' He sighed pulling me over the my bed and settling me next to him.

'What's wrong?' I prompted trying to draw him out of his troubling thoughts.

'He's holding back, it's like he's waiting for something I just don't know what it is?' He finished in frustration. I looked guiltily down at my hands knowing exactly what was holding the British back from making alliances with Illea.

'You spoke with the Queen today, right?' He asked hopefully, 'Did she say anything about what we can do to gain their support.' For a heart beat I thought about telling him but in the end I knew I couldn't. It wasn't my secret to tell, really, and if I did it could unravel whatever Nicoletta had planned for when she arrived tomorrow.

'We just spoke mostly about her family and her role as queen, I'm sorry.' I admitted nervously hiding my face so it wouldn't reveal the secrets I was hiding. I felt his crestfallen body beside me and the guilt consumed me. I just wanted to protect him and make him happy but I was hurting him with my lies. Maybe if I could convince him not to tell his father he would be able to keep the secret that I know. I didn't even know everything maybe he could at least know what I do. Could it truly ruin the entire plan?

'America?' His voice came crashing through my thoughts and I realised I had zoned out. I looked up at him startled by the sudden intrusion and he looked at me strangely.

'Sorry.' I said shaking my head to scatter my thoughts so they weren't so evident on my face. He looked at me a few more moments and I fidgeted under his intense gaze.

'America, what are you hiding?' My breath got caught in my throat at his accusation. How convincing could I be? I continued to look at him in alarm, indecision splitting my mind in two. I couldn't lie, I knew this, not anymore. I couldn't hide from him but how much was I willing to tell?

'America, what are you hiding?' He repeated impatiently and I felt my heart split. How many times could a heart tear in two until you can't put it back together again?

'Maxon.' In that one word he knew. He knew I had been hiding things from him. In that one word I knew my world had just shifted again. He changed before me and it scared me. His face closed off to me, hiding all emotion. He sat beside me with an eerily calm expression, the coldness of his demeanour chilled me right to my bones. I took a deep shuddering breath and started at the beginning easing him into it, waiting for the mask to slip.

'When Princess Nicoletta was here on her last trip she gave me a number.' I said cautiously watching for any cracks in the stone wall that had become Maxon's face. He remained stoic and unchanging as if all of this just washed over him. I thought carefully about my next words before continuing. 'When I got back from the shooting I was frightened and she promised me she could help me if I ever needed it.' I didn't mention the extent of help she was willing to give or the nature of that help. I continued to stare at the blank faced Maxon before I continued.

'I called her from the doctors office the night I saw you with the wounds on your back.' Before I knew what was happening Maxon was on his feet and pulling me up with him rage rolling off his body. His hands were wrapped tightly around my arms digging into my skin but I didn't flinch.

'Did you tell her?' He growled in my face. I shook my head in alarm trying to get control of my racing heart and rapid breathing. 'Why do you do this America?'

'I-I was frightened. I just needed someone to talk to. I just, I don't know. I was confused and your father was threatening me with everything I love and I was just scared.' I replied defeatedly hiding the true conversation I had with Nicoletta. I'd already pushed him far enough. I could have just ruined everything with only half of the truth.

'You're so naive. What if someone had been listening? What if my father heard you?' He demanded tightening his hold on me. My eyes were wide in horror. This couldn't be happening. I heard a small noise escape my throat as Maxon's grip bit harder into my skin. My arms were numb and my heart couldn't take the pain anymore. Maxon finally realised how hard he was holding me and quickly dropped his arms from me but the anger lingered in his eyes.

'I'm sorry Maxon.' I whispered but he had nothing else to say. I could see his mind racing with thoughts I couldn't read. What was going to happen now? Would he tell his father? Would he finally send me home realising I wasn't worth the trouble?

'Did she help you, America?' He whispered flatly.

'No.' _Not yet_, I thought. He nods sternly but says nothing else. He just stands in front of me unmoving and emotionless.

'Maxon, are you going to discuss this with your father?' I asked in a small voice.

'No, America, he doesn't need to know about this. You're already in enough danger, I'm not going to add this to the list of things my father hates about you.' He sighs dejectedly.

'I'm sorry Maxon I should have told you sooner.' I admitted regretfully.

'No, you shouldn't have done it at all. You have no authority to talk to members of other Royal Families. What if you offended them and they never come around to the alliance? Then where will Illea be?' He responded angrily. I stood before him like a child who had just been chastised by their parents. I was ashamed of my actions but I couldn't take them back and it was too late to stop what was planned.

'I don't know Maxon.' I sighed with resignation. I cursed my inability to be patient. If I had just waited maybe this could have all been avoided. What if instead I had ruined everything, included what we had?

'I think I should go.' He said in a low voice as I nodded solemnly. He cupped my face and looked sadly into my eyes searching for something, before he turned to leave my room. Once my door closed softly behind him I couldn't do anything but stare at it in despair. This was a horrible mess I had created and now I just couldn't do anything but wait for the next few weeks to unfolded. Something was coming whether the King chose to admit to or not, Illea was going to be tested and I may have just sealed my fate to watching from the sidelines as the country falls into ruin. I may have never wanted to be Queen before this competition but now, being here, in the middle of the all the turmoil I knew I needed and desperately wanted to protect my people.

I turned from my bed and curled myself up on one of the armchairs in my room staring at the night sky. I wrapped my arms around my body trying to find comfort I knew I couldn't get from sleep. I was too scared to close my eyes to face another nightmare. I could only imagine the horrors my mind could come up with tonight after my conversation with Maxon.

My maids found me the next morning in the same chair I had curled up in the night before. I had shed no tears the night before. I knew it was all my fault and there was no amount of tears that could repair the damage I had done. I was dreading greeting the Italian Royals today, especially Nicoletta. The gravity of my decision to tell Maxon the truth settled on me last night hours after he had left my room. I drifted in and out of sleep all night always waking soon after drifting in the world of my nightmares. Maxon's face flashed through my dreams all night keeping me awake.

'Lady America, why are you here?' Anne asked quietly beside me, gently squeezing my shoulder. At first I interpreted the question wrong. Why was I here, at the Palace? I just caused trouble where it wasn't needed. Anne looked at my face in alarm as these thoughts rushed through my head.

'I don't know, Anne.' I answered truthfully to the question she asked and the one that circled around my head. 'I just don't know.'

'Come on, my Lady we need to get you ready for the Italian's arrival.' I nodded weakly and pulled my aching body from the chair to the waiting bath. I dressed in a daze and drifted down to the dining hall for breakfast. Considering the seating arrangements were severely mixed up last night I decided I could sit wherever I chose. When I arrived the British family was already there, their beautiful baby seated in between them. The Germans were also there but the dining table was only half full. Ignoring Queen Olivier's wave for me to join them I sat at the far end of the table away from everyone, content to revel in my own despair.

The room filled around me until all the chairs were taken. Elise settled herself beside me but I was too tired to engage in any conversation.

'America, what happened? You look awful.' She asked in a hushed voice leaning in close to me.

'Thanks.' I muttered, not bothering to answer her question.

'Was it the King?' She asked lowering her voice even further looking nervously down the table at the Royal family. I noticed Kriss had nestled herself cosily beside Maxon who didn't appear to mind.

'No, I was a fool. This is all my own doing. I'll be lucky if Maxon ever speaks to me again.' I muttered angrily stabbing a piece of fruit with my fork. Elise just looked at me curiously, not saying anything else for the rest of breakfast.

Finally, breakfast was over and we all left to make our way to the front entrance of the Palace to prepare for the Italian's arrival. The British family came, Queen Olivier was excited to be reunited with her friend whereas I dreaded it. The Queen kept throwing concerned glances at me as we made our way there. I lagged behind everyone else too raw form the night before to even pretend I was fine.

The Queen's expression went from concern to alarm when she saw I wasn't standing beside Maxon today to greet the guests. Thankfully, neither was Kriss much to her distress. I guess she thought because I was out she was in but Maxon didn't see it that way. Queen Olivier quickly whispered something in King Frederick's ear and he turned his eyes on me. I redirected my attention to the front doors as we all waited for the arrival. I could see out of the corner of my eye the British couple were in a heated argument complete with angry arm waving but my attention quickly fell on the exchange happening between Queen Amberly and King Clarkson. The Queen looked stronger than yesterday but she was still alarmingly pale. The King had his arm wrapped supportingly around her waist. On the surface it appeared as if it were a loving gestured but if you looked close enough you could see that it was the only thing holding her up. She was pressed heavily into his side as he whispered urgently into her ear unable to mask his concern for his wife. She was shaking her head at what he was saying as he tightened his grip on her. At that moment the front doors opened to reveal a colourful Italian Royal family. The Queen straightened and King Clarkson took one more worried look at his wife before turning to address the approaching Royals.

Throwing all decorum out the window Nicoletta went running over to Queen Olivier and quickly removed the beautiful little boy from her arms. Both King Frederick and Queen Olivier looked on with happiness sparkling in their eyes as I saw Princess Nicoletta's cousins approach behind her a little more reserved. Orabella and Noemi greeted their friends as the King and Queen of Italy approached the Illean Royal family. They both smiled warmly at me as they approached before directing their full attention to the Royal family. Once the baby prince had been returned to his parents Nicoletta and her cousins made their way back to where her parents were greeting the King and Queen. However, she didn't stop beside her parents and barely spared a second look at the King as she made her way past him to me. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a warm hug. I was so surprised I didn't even have a chance to return the favour until she had pulled away.

'You look terrible, Lady America.' She said bluntly.

'So I've heard, you majesty.' I mumbled dropping into a crusty with the girls beside me. She looked at me curiously before moving back to her parents sides. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Maxon was looking at me strangely. I didn't have the energy to analyse his behaviour and before I knew it the Italian Royal family had left to get settled in their rooms. King Clarkson was leading his wife from the room gently and Maxon watched on with sadness in his eyes. I watched as Kriss rushed up to his side, ever the opportunist. _Maybe she would make him another card?_ I thought sarcastically. I turned my back on Kriss and Maxon deciding I was in no mood to be a masochist. I left the room silently heading towards the Women's room, not even sure why. I heard hurried footsteps approach from behind me and wasn't surprised to find Elise by my side.

'America, you need to fix this.' She implored.

'Some things are too broken to be fixed.' I whispered sadly, picking up my pace to get away from her.

'Please don't give up.' She pleaded after me as I strode past the Women's room and headed straight for my own room.

I collapsed on my bed when I arrived unable to hold myself together any longer. My body succumbed to sleep almost immediately. My body was too tired to even dream but it didn't stop Maxon's face from flashing across the backs of my eyelids causing me to toss and turn in my sleep despite my exhaustion. I finally woke sitting up quickly in my bed trying to wipe the last images of Maxon from my mind.

'How long has it been since you've slept, America?' He asked sadly beside me from the seat he had been watching me from. I jumped in alarm but answered his question quietly.

'I don't sleep.' He sighed heavily looking down at his hands.

'I didn't want to hear that America. It's easier to stay mad at you when you are the villain but I'm only kidding myself. You've never been the villain in any of this, if anything I have been the evil one in this sorry story.'

'No Maxon, you're one of the best people I know.' I tried to assure him shuffling over to the edge of my bed so I was seated across from him.

'If that were true I would have never allowed any of this to happen to you. Instead of protecting you like you deserved I dangled you on a line for the wolves to fight over and got angry when you reached out to anyone for help.' He dragged a shaky hand through his already dishevelled head of blond locks and looked up at me with pain in his cold brown eyes. 'I understand America. It doesn't make what you did any less reckless but I understand. You needed a friend, someone who wasn't me. Someone who wasn't related to him.' He finished bitterly. He didn't speak for some time and I wasn't ready to break the silence.

Finally, he got up from the chair and walked slowly over to me, cupping my cheek and tilting my head to look at him. I didn't know what he was going to do and it frightened me.

'I need to go, I'm going to be in meetings for the rest of the day I just wanted to see you.' I took that as a positive but I wasn't willing to hope beyond that. 'Get some sleep.' I desperately wanted to ask him to stay but I knew I couldn't handle the rejection. He wouldn't stay no matter how much I begged. I watched as he retreated from my room. A small tear fell from my eye and travelled down the he cheek his hand had just left.

* * *

**So, I was writing this and I was looking up other words to use instead of 'fool' and came up with these, they made me laugh so I thought I'd share them with you;**

**halfwit, nincompoop, blockhead, buffoon, dunce, dolt, ignoramus, cretin, imbecile, dullard, moron, simpleton, clod; dope, ninny, chump, dimwit, goon, dumbo, dummy, dum-dum, dumb-bell, loon, jackass, bonehead, fathead, numbskull, dunderhead, chucklehead, knucklehead, muttonhead, pudding-head, thickhead, wooden-head, airhead, pinhead, lamebrain, pea-brain, birdbrain, zombie, jerk, nerd, dipstick, donkey, noodle;nit, nitwit, numpty, twit, clot, goat, plonker, berk, prat, pillock, wally, git, wazzock, divvy, nerk, dork, twerp, charlie, mug, muppet; schmuck, bozo, boob, lamer, turkey, schlepper**

**For obvious reasons I couldn't use them in my story :)**

**'Maxon you're being pudding-head!'**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm glad you like the last chapter but personally, I like this one so much more. It's a little bit cheeky and heavily features that rather mischievous King Frederick. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story I enjoy reading about your reactions to the new chapters :)**

* * *

The days leading up to the Christmas ball were lonely. With everything planned I didn't need to spend the extra time with Kriss and Elise so we were all free to interact with the visiting royals. I was glad that my time with Kriss was limited because she was becoming more and more smug everyday, as the silence between Maxon and I lengthened. I braved the Women's room for the first few days after my fight with Maxon but eventually the awkwardness and guilt forced me to stay away. Princess Nicoletta hadn't spoken to me since the first day and I was too afraid to seek her out on my own. Both Queen Olivier and Princess Nicoletta would sit over in the corner of the Women's room away form everyone else and have their heads bent together in fervent discussion. They would often throw glances at me and I could feel their disappointment settle on my skin like a thick blanket. I was meant to be winning the heart of the Prince but all I could do was sit around and mope over our last fight.

However, I wasn't the only one who didn't put appearances in with the visiting Royals. In the first couple of days when I valiantly went down to the women's room I noticed the Queen was rarely, if ever in attendance. She would make sporadic appearances and then rush away almost immediately claiming to be very busy with state affairs. She was ever the elegant Lady but I could see her condition had worsened. How could everyone sit by as her health deteriorated and not even notice? Maybe they were denying it or ignoring that which was in front of their faces for all to see.

I could see Maxon had noticed his mother's condition and I knew it was causing him great pain. I wanted to comfort him but I only saw Maxon at meals and he never paid me any attention. I sat with the German's whenever I could. They were neutral and often were so wrapped up in their own language I didn't even need to say a word for the entire meal.

King Clarkson would often throw me smug looks, as if he had known all along I would ruin everything by myself. Sometimes, I think I have a self-destruct button and I just can't help but push it when my life is finally showing a semblance of happiness. Surely, it's broken by now from excessive use.

Maxon pulled the Elite aside a few days ago to inform us that our families would be joining us at the palace the day of the ball to help us celebrate. It was the only bright spot in my grey world. That knowledge helped me get through everyday at the Palace as I grew more isolated.

Finally, sick of being the topic of discussion in the Women's room I decided to roam the Palace today. I realised after a few hours in my room I couldn't hide out there either. My maids were too helpful and cheery when all I wanted to be was alone to wallow in my mistakes. I was out by the garden doors when I stumbled across a very suspicious looking King Frederick. His arms were laden with odd objects, the strangest of all was a box with holes in the top. I think I saw a cake as well.

'King Frederick?' I asked in confusion as he jumped guiltily, almost dropping his handful of assorted items.

'Lady America.' He breathed closing his eyes and opening them again slowly. 'You startled me.'

'Umm…what are you doing?' I inquired curiously moving towards him to help him with some of the more awkward objects. I quickly recoiled when I heard something hiss. 'What was that?' I asked in alarm.

'Well, it's a snake.' He admitted reluctantly readjusting the box in his arms, soliciting another hiss from the creature inside.

'Why do you have a snake? In fact, how did you get a snake?'

'Your palace staff are very resourceful.' He smiled slyly.

'Does Queen Olivier know where you are?' I chastised.

'No, I don't need her permission to have fun.' He stated petulantly as I raised my eyebrow at him.

'Where does she think you are?' I demanded, crossing my arms in front of me.

'A meeting with King Clarkson and Prince Maxon.' He answered reluctantly looking at the ground like a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

'I see and what is it you're doing with all of that.' I waved towards the objects in his hands.

'Teaching Prince Maxon a lesson.' He admits with a sly smile.

'And what might that lesson be?' I question moving closer to him but keeping a safe distance between myself and the slimy creature in the box.

'Fun, I think he has forgotten how to have any. He always was a little stiff when we were younger. I see not a lot has changed.' He started moving in the direction of the stairs and I quickly followed afraid of what he was going to do to the poor, unsuspecting Prince.

'I'm not sure he will find the funny side.' I offered trying to change the King's mind. 'He's really stressed right now.'

'Then it's the perfect time.' He answered knowingly walking up the stairs purposely as I trailed behind.

'What are you going to do?' I asked nervously.

'Well, I remember on a trip we both went on to Australia that Maxon had a run in with a snake. He's terrified of them. Especially, when I told him that almost all the ones in that place are poisonous. I can't understand why people live there. Almost all the animals are poisonous or are able to kill you in some way. I came face to face with a Kangaroo and thought I was going to die just from staring at it too long. That boy was big. Don't let the koala's fool you either. They look sweet but I saw one rake his sharp claws down one of the palace staff's cheek when he was trying to remove him from the Palace grounds.' We were almost at the Royal's quarters of the palace when I realised we were heading to Maxon's room. 'They're Princess is insane.' He continued. 'She adores the place. She was desperate to take us on a bush walk but I took one look at that supposed "forest" and went running back to the Palace. She laughed at me for the rest of the visit. I found branches of eucalyptus trees all throughout my rooms everyday until we left.' He shook his head at the memory.

'How does Maxon come into this?' I asked trying to get him back on topic. Sometimes, I wondered how he ran a country.

'Right, well we were both outside playing with some odd looking football when Maxon had a panic attack. I was kicking the ball at him and surprisingly I finally got it to go in the direction I wanted it to and I was celebrating until I noticed Maxon hadn't moved. The ball had hit him in the head but he was so focused on something in the distance that I'm not sure he even noticed he had a mud patch on his face from where it had made contact. Curious I walked over to him laughing until I saw the source of his terror. There was a great big Brown snake slithering quickly across the grass, directly for him.' He said with a wicked smile as I felt the blood rush from my face. We'd almost reached the top of the third floor stairs and I was already nervous about being up here considering it was off limits. Hearing about Maxon facing down a deadly snake had my nerves in tatters.

'What happened?' I whispered frozen on the stairs.

'He died, the snake was just too much for him. Some say he died before the poison even made it into his system.' He proclaimed dramatically almost falling down the stairs in his exuberance. I gave him a reproachful glare and waited for him to continue. 'So he didn't die but when the snake was only metres away he began to lose his composure. He was hyperventilating and I could see he wanted to scream and go running back to the Palace. To be honest I was really afraid too but that snake wasn't slithering towards me so I was a little more composed under the pressure. Finally, the snake was at Maxon's feet and literally slithered over his left foot before darting off into the distance. As soon as it was out of sight he let out a blood curdling scream, as only a ten year old boy can and ran screaming back into the Palace swearing never to return to Australia as long as he lived. I think he may have asked his father to declare war on them at some point. His mother couldn't calm him down for hours. It really was a sight.' He finished laughing to himself.

'So you plan on recreating that terrible memory for him?' I asked accusingly.

'Yes, but with cake.' He announced proudly 'Because everyone knows that every situation is better as long as there is cake.'

'You're evil.' I smiled. 'That snake isn't poisonous is it?' I asked looking at the box apprehensively.

'No, this one is perfectly harmless, at least that's what the guy who gave it to me said. He did look a little shady though.' He mused approaching Maxon's room. I had only been here one time before and I had never been inside.

'Have you thought of how you're going to get in?' I whispered as the guards looked at us suspiciously.

'I'm the King of England.' He announced.

'And this is the Prince's room. Why would they let a foreign King walk freely into his room?' He thought about this for a moment before I saw a light bulb flick on in his head. I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

'Lady America, you're going to come in handy after all.' He said cunningly.

'Why?' I asked incredulously, stopping beside him, a few feet away from the guards who were looking at us with mistrust.

'You're going to get us into that room.' He said assuredly.

'I've never been in there before. I'm not even meant to be up here. I'm almost certain you're not meant to be up here, they're never going to let us in.' I said with conviction.

'Oh come on America, be a sport.' He begged me, pouting a little. Between the look on his handsome face and his adorable accent I found myself doing what he wanted. I wondered how the Queen won any arguments with this man.

'Hi, um, we have a surprise for the Prince.' I said nervously and felt a jab in my ribs from the annoying King beside me. I watched as the guards exchanged a doubtful look and then turned to look back at us.

'What kind of surprise?' One of them asked dubiously, obviously not convinced by my lie. I could see the plan unravelling and I looked up at King Frederick in panic.

'We got him a cake.' He announced proudly presenting the cake to them whilst almost dropping the box. 'You see, Lady America here had a fight with the Prince and wanted to make amends and I gallantly offered to help her.'

'And the box?' The other guard asked looking at it apprehensively. I just hoped it didn't hiss.

'What apology is complete without gifts.' He proclaimed sneakily dodging the question. The guards shared another look and then to my surprise opened the door.

'Perfect, now don't let him know we're in here. It's a surprise.' King Frederick winked conspiratorially as if the guards were somehow in on the joke. It work though because they smiled at him and shut the doors behind us.

'You're alarmingly good at that.' I breathed as we entered the room.

'I've had a lifetime of practice.' He said placing all the things in his arms on Maxon's bed. I took a moment to look around the room. It was exactly how I had expected it to look. The bed was huge and luxurious, just begging to be jumped on. There were hunting rifles and other manly items on the walls. There were bookshelves laden with numerous volumes of books and arching around the door to the balcony was a collage of all of Maxon's photos. On a table beside it was a shrine to his beloved camera. I slowly made my was over to the images to inspect them a little more closely. I noticed there were a lot of his cousins and him from when he was younger. Looking closer I realised there were many of me as well. Ones I didn't even know he had taken. Was he watching me when I wasn't looking? They were of me in the gardens when I thought I was alone.

'Hey, America are you going to help me or what?' Called the demanding King.

'How did I get roped into this?' I grumbled making my way back over to Maxon's bed.

'Right place, right time.' He replied smugly handing me the cake.

'This looks so good.' I said looking at the cake longingly.

'It's not for eating.'

'What?' I asked in alarm.

'We're going to throw it at Maxon.'

'Of course we are.' I grumbled.

'Go stand over there by the door. All you need to do when Maxon comes in, is wait for him to realise the snake is on his bed and then call to him. When he turns just throw the cake at him.' He instructed as my mouth dropped open.

'I can't do that.' I hissed trying to give him the cake back.

'Sure you can, you can't be that bad an aim.' He shrugged turning his attention back to the slithering thing in the box.

'That's not what I mean. He's the Prince.'

'Yes and I'm a King and you're a Lady. Now that we have everyone's titles down why don't you hurry over there before he comes back.'

'But…' I stared at him in alarm for several minutes whilst he continued to play with his snake and then sighed and walked over to hide behind the dresser by the door in defeat. I watched as the King finished his final preparations from my hiding spot trying to calm my nerves. How could anyone take this man seriously when he spent his free time pranking unsuspecting royals?

When he heard the rattling of the door handle he looked up in alarm. He unceremoniously dumped the snake on the covers of the bed and darted into Maxon's wardrobe with the box. I watched in horror as the snake twisted and slithered across the bed spread. Suddenly, the door opened and Maxon came shuffling in, fiddling with his tie until he had removed it from his neck. He looked so tired. There were dark circles around his eyes and his usually square shoulder we rounded and slumped with an invisible weight. From where I stood I could see him but he didn't see me.

He was halfway in the room when he finally realised there was an unwanted visitor on his bed. His body tensed and I saw his eyes go wide in horror. The snake continued to slither around oblivious to Maxon's panicked body only metres away. I saw the King from the wardrobe discretely motioning for me to make my move. Taking a deep breath I called out Maxon's name and he snapped around to face me. Just as his eyes locked with mine I threw the cake and surprisingly it landed right in the middle of his face. I watched as it slid from his face and landed in a clump on the floor. His face was covered in frosting, dripping onto his pristine suit. He just stared at me in surprise as I looked at a cake clad Maxon. The room was silent as we looked at each other until finally the giggles escaped my mouth. They quickly escalated into gut wrenching laughter. I was bent over at the middle completely forgetting about the snake on the bed. Maxon continued to stare at me in shock. I could hear the deep laughter of the King coming from the wardrobe but Maxon's sole focus was on me.

'America?' He asked as another piece of frosting fell form his chin to join the ruined cake on the floor. My sides were aching and I desperately tried to catch my breath.

'Your…face…and the cake…and…' I couldn't form a coherent sentence between my fits of laughter only managing broken sentences between gasping breaths.

'You planned this?' He asked flatly, still in shock. I shook my head still unable to speak around the body shaking laughter.

'The King.' I pointed at the wardrobe where King Frederick was on the floor clutching his stomach. Maxon looked over and then slowly turned his head back to me.

'You threw a cake at your Prince?' He asked as a small smile broke through the layer of frosting.

'Um…He made me do it.' I answered weakly as a mischievous smirk grew across his face.

'Yes, but you threw the cake.' He said walking slowly over to me. I started to inch towards the door scared about the proximity of that frosting to my dress.

'Well, yes but…'

'But what America?' I finally reached the door and twisted the handle.

'Enjoy your cake, your majesty.' I announced offering him a quick curtsey and pulling the door open, racing from the room. The guards stepped back in alarm as I charged from Maxon's room. Giggles escaped from my lips as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me down the corridor. I could hear Maxon gaining on me and knew he was going to catch me. I let out a startled squeak when strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into his chest. He twisted me in his arms until I was looking up at a smiling Maxon, covered in cake.

'I hear you have quite the sweet tooth, Lady America.' He teased as he inched his face closer to mine and I tried unsuccessfully to twist out of his arms.

'No, I hate everything sweet, in fact vegetables are my favourite food. I can't stand sweet things. I think I might even be allergic' I giggled.

'I don't think so.' He laughed mischievously.

'No, please, no, Maxon no.' I pleaded through my own laughter.

'I just want a kiss America, you wouldn't deny me that?' He teased before crushing his face against mine. His lips tasted sweet as we melted into the kiss. I didn't even care about the frosting that he was getting all over me. All I cared about was having my Prince in my arms again.

All too soon Maxon tensed against my body and his lips froze against mine. When I heard the hissing noise I knew why. The snake had escaped. I opened my eyes in alarm, pulling away from Maxon and saw it slithering down the hallway, directly for us. I let out a girlish squeal and leapt into Maxon's arms. Thankfully he didn't drop me. I clung tightly to his neck and watched in horror as the snake got closer. We were both completely still as the snake slithered past and down the stairs. I let out a relieved sigh when it was out of sight. We both turned to look at each other at the same moment and burst out laughing again. There was now a snake loose in the Palace.

'Should we go look for it?' I asked when my giggles had subsided. I was still in his arms and had my arms firmly wrapped around his neck, not wanting to let go. This was the closest we'd been in a long time. Realising this I felt my face blush.

'Probably.' He breathed, looking down at my lips. We were interrupted by a laughing King who called out to Maxon forcing him to turn and face him. As soon as we turned the hall was filled with a bright flash of light as King Frederick captured the two of us on film.

'Aren't you two a sight?' He laughed lowering the camera. 'You should definitely use this photo for the wedding invitations.'

'You're a terrible friend.' Maxon announced dodging the awkward statement.

'You looked stressed, thought I'd cheer you up a bit.' The King shrugged handing the camera to one of the guards. Maxon lowered me to the ground and I quickly started wiping off some of the frosting from my face and arms. My dress was ruined but it was definitely worth it. King Frederick started walking towards us and then froze as screams erupted from the Palace. We all shared a silent look and then burst out laughing. The snake was on the move.

The Palace was in chaos for the rest of the day as guards searched frantically for the missing snake. Every so often you would hear a maid scream and guards would go hurrying in the direction of the commotion but the snake always slipped away before they got there. Finally, they cornered it in the hallway outside the Women's room. All the women stood nervously by the door as the runaway snake was apprehended. I had returned there when my maids had finished helping me to clean up after the cake incident with Maxon. I was still uncertain where the both of us stood but I knew this was definitely a move in the right direction and I was thankful that I had run into King Frederick that day.

As we all watched the snake be coerced into a waiting box, Queen Olivier came over to join me.

'Your majesty.' I curtseyed, keeping one eye on the slippery snake.

'I see my husband has been up to his tricks again.' She smiled at me.

'He's very good.' I laughed.

'Yes, so good, sometimes he forgets to rule the country.' She replied jokingly.

'I got that impression.'

'I've noticed you and Maxon haven't been as close recently.' She stated seriously.

'We had a fight.' I admitted sadly looking around hoping no one could hear our conversation. 'I told him about my conversation with Nicoletta.'

'I see.' She said appraisingly. 'How much did you tell him?' She asked cautiously.

'Just that I spoke to her. He was too mad for me to get much else out.' I admitted sadly, looking down at my feet.

'Good.' She affirmed confidently and I could sense her relief.

'Good?' I chuckled humourlessly. 'This is anything but good. I don't know what he's thinking right now. It was a foolish move and at such a crucial point in the competition. He could announce his wife any day now and I just gave him the perfect reason for it not to be me.'

'It's clear he loves you, America. There's no way a man that looks like he does at you would ever let you go.'

'You obviously don't know him. He wants a partner who is honest with him always. It is a characteristic which is paramount in deciding who she will ultimately be. However, at every turn I remind him that his trust shouldn't lie with me. It doesn't matter how many snakes I hide in his room, unless I can prove to him that he can trust me always, he will choose Kriss.' I finished bitterly.

'So you were the one who created this mess?' Nicoletta interrupted walking up beside me with a teasing smile.

'Your highness.' I curtseyed.

'Snakes?' She raised her eyebrow in amusement.

'Ask her husband.' I said throwing my hands up defensively, throwing a look at the smiling Queen.

'I'm scared when our son gets old enough to help him with his tricks or worse they declare war on each other. I'm not sure our Palace would be able to handle the chaos. God forbid I have another child with his love of mischief.'

'Remind me never to visit you.' Nicoletta laughed.

'Will you take me back to Italy with you when we leave?' The Queen joked, her face falling easily into her usual smile. The two laughed for some time before Nicoletta turned to me with a solemn expression.

'I hear we have some work to do with you and your Prince.'

'I think it might be too late.' I admitted dejectedly.

'It is never too late for love America.' She announced passionately. 'Leave it to me.'

'What are you planning?' I asked nervously looking between the two of them.

'We are going to eliminate the biggest problem in your relationship.' She whispered leaning in closer to me.

'Me?' I replied gloomily.

'No America, the King.' My eyes grew wide in horror. Did I hear her wrong? Maybe the accent had thrown me off. What were they planning? 'That's all I can tell you for now. The rest you cannot know, you would be in too much danger.' She warned as ideas ran through my head.

'Do not worry America, by the end of the Christmas Ball, you will have your Prince.' Nicoletta announced confidently sharing a look with Olivier. I nodded numbly between the two of them as the crowd began to disperse. The snake was finally in the guard's custody. The two women looked at me one more time before returning to the women's room without me. They looked confident about their plan but I felt less assured than I had been before talking to them. What if they did something that caused irreversible damage to mine and Maxon's relationship? Or worse, what if they forced us together and Maxon hated me for the agreement I had made? I would be forced to spend a life with a man who couldn't love me because of my betrayal. These thoughts kept my mind occupied for the rest of the day as I wandered around the Palace safe in the knowledge a snake no longer roamed it's halls. I was back in the frustrating situation of waiting for others to make their moves, desperately hoping they didn't hurt those I loved.

* * *

**I hope you liked it because I really enjoyed writing it, mostly because I'm a mischief maker just like Frederick. However, I do not share the same dislike for Australia as our beloved King considering I live here. I don't quite live in the bush but it's pretty close. Kangaroo's often would jump past our house. I've only seen a Koala in the wild once or twice in my life but you should never get too close to one because despite their cuddly exterior they can be quite vicious. Australia is by far my favourite place but I am a little biased :) Thanks for reading the latest instalment, let me know your thoughts. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took longer than usual to get this chapter out, I was struggling with it a bit. Mostly because I already have the next ones basically written out and all I want to do is finish writing them but I needed to put this one in first. I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed the previous chapter and ****prnamber3909 you should definitely come out and visit Australia. It's an awesome place but again I'm a little biased. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the next few chapters. Anyway enough of my babble, enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

Our families arrive tomorrow and I could barely contain my excitement. Tomorrow I would get to see May, mom and dad. I was equal parts excited and nervous to see my father. I had so many questions to ask him. Although, it was going to be so hard to ask him when we were in a Palace where all the walls have ears. Honestly, since the rebel attack I haven't had much time to think about their allegiance or my father's involvement in their movement. The Palace has a way of capturing all your attention as if you're in a separate world from the rest. Now, sitting at dinner the night before the ball my nerves were as high as a kite on an especially windy day. Not to mention Maxon hadn't spoken to me since the cake incident from a few days ago. He was distant and cold with me but I didn't know if he was the same with the other girls as well. He was under so much pressure with the growing turmoil around the country, how could he possibly find time to spend with us?

However, I was feeling less lonely considering King Frederick sought me out whenever he had a spare minute. Apparently, I had joined the brotherhood of mischief makers and he was excited to finally have an accomplice. His plans got wilder everyday. Thankfully, he was in meetings that kept him occupied for most of the time but when he wasn't he was by my side with a new plan to terrorise the staff of the Palace. He was always aiming for a bigger audience. In the dining room, Queen Olivier sat calmly beside me as I sat nervously glancing at the door as all the other guests entered the dining hall. The mischievous King had yet to join us and I was tense in anticipation for his arrival.

'Where is your husband?' I whispered anxiously.

'Lady America, when you've been around that man as long as I have you learn to ignore his absences and simply wait to clean up the mess he will certainly create. He's like a boulder rolling down a very steep hill that has a village of unsuspecting people at the bottom. Once he starts rolling there is nothing anyone can do to stop him you can only wait to assess the damage when he has rolled through.' She stated calmly taking a sip from her water glass.

'How do you handle this?' I replied shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

'Depending on the scale of his practical joke, sometimes it takes an entire bottle of wine. Other times he sleeps in a separate room.' I quickly looked around the room and noticed that everyone was seated and only King Frederick was left to arrive.

Despite his absence the dinner began. Servers rushed around the room placing plates in front of people and removing the silver covers. That's when the screams began. Women in a flurry of skirts screeched as they upturned their chairs in their haste to run from the room. A server was frozen mid way to putting my food down staring at the chaos before him in shock. I slowly lifted my hand from my lap and gingerly removed the lid, jumping up in shock knocking into the man. I sent the dish clattering to the floor to join the many others that had already made their way there. By now half the women had cleared the room whilst a lot of the men were looking down at their plates in surprise and disgust. There were servers running around frantically but I wasn't sure what they were trying to do. From what I could tell they were only adding to the chaos of the fleeing guests. I was too busy brushing my dress off from the dinner that had fallen on it.

'I'm so sorry, my lady.' The server gushed from beside me. I shook my head at him as I turned to face the Queen who still sat calmly in her chair watching the mayhem unfold.

'Beetles?' I demanded, as my voice took on a hysterical tone.

'It could have been worse, when we visited Spain last summer he learnt that the King was deathly afraid of spiders. He somehow managed to hide forty of the eight-legged creatures in his bed. Poor King, couldn't sleep for weeks. Whenever I saw him, he was always trying to brush off the imaginary creepy-crawlies.' She said rising from her chair, as I looked determinedly around the room for the scheming King. I knew he would want to be close so he could admire the chaos he had wreaked. That's when I noticed a dark head of hair peeking out from behind the doorway where the servers continued to run in and out of as they tried to clear the room of bugs and the spoilt dinners. I marched purposely over towards him with the passive Queen following close behind me. How was she doing that? If he was my husband I would have him by the ear, I might have even forced him to eat the bugs he unleashed on the Palace guests. I slammed the door open and found a snickering King slouched against the wall.

'How old are you?' I demanded drawing his attention to me.

'Depends on who you ask.' He managed to get out between his laughter.

'Mentally, he hasn't aged a day over five.' The Queen muttered behind me.

'You have a son, you rule a country and you have a wife. Don't you think you should grow up?' I asked exasperated.

'Why, what good could possibly come of that?' He chuckled, rising to his feet. I stood with my hands firmly on my hips as he towered over me. I settled my best stare on him trying to intimidate him but it didn't seem to be working.

'How do you put up with this?' I demanded turning to face the stoic Queen.

'Don't worry America, when we're alone I'm going to regret everything. She's just being patient, waiting for the perfect moment.' King Frederick announced.

'Why wait? Let us do this here.' The Queen said turning to face her miscreant husband with a cold stare. 'What were you thinking, Rick?' Her voice was so low I was a little afraid of her and I wasn't even the one being scolded.

'I was thinking we should all have a little fun before that stuffy ball tomorrow night.' He shrugged.

'Who's having fun? Why must you always embarrass me and our country? Beetles, Rick? Beetles?' Her voice was rising to a high pitched screeched and finally I could see her calm exterior shatter as she lost her cool. I stepped back hastily from the couple almost walking into the line of frantic servers who were still coming in and out of the dining room.

'They were all I could find. What I really wanted were cockroaches.' He answered slyly and I watched as the Queens face turned red.

'Frederick Jamison Glaystone this is not our Palace. You can't go around terrorising all the Royal families in the world. We'll never be invited back.' She fumed as she stomped towards him jabbing a harsh finger in his chest but he was as smug as ever.

'Oh love we always get invited back and you know it. They love me and my tricks. It's probably all the fun they have all year.' He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close placing a passionate kiss on her lips. I quickly looked away embarrassed for intruding. They finally broke apart and King Frederick had a cheeky smirk on his face. When Queen Olivier finally caught her breath she looked up at him and whispered,

'You're still sleeping in a separate room tonight. You can stay in Anthony's room and just so you know he had a really long nap today.'

'As long as tomorrow I get to dance with the most beautiful woman on the dance floor.' He smiled lovingly down at her.

'You're such a charmer.' She chastised, teasingly slapping him across the chest.

'How do you think I won you over?'

'I'm claiming temporary insanity on that one.' She laughed taking his hand in hers and leading him from the room. They were so wrapped up in each other that they had completely forgotten about me. I had a goofy smile on my face as I watched the two walk away hand in hand wishing my relationship with Maxon was that easy.

I slowly made my way from the servants area and back into the dining room. Most of the guests had left with only Maxon, Kriss and a few Germans remaining as servants cleared the remains of the King's prank. I looked over at the Germans in alarm as I saw them sitting and eating the food, occasionally picking out a beetle or two.

'America?' I looked over to find Maxon hand in hand with Kriss and forced myself not to cringe.

'Yes, your highness.' I said sending another look at the Germans who were happily eating away.

'You didn't have a hand in this prank as well, did you?' He asked trying to hide his amusement.

'Ah, no this was all King Frederick's idea. I don't do bugs.' I said, faking a shiver of disgust.

'But you're fine with snakes?'

'I didn't need to get anywhere near it and I think my reaction when it came slithering down the corridor may have given away my feelings towards snakes.' I laughed looking at the confused expression on Kriss's face. There was an awkward silence which passed between us before I finally announced that I needed to get back to my rooms and see if my maids could find me something to eat. I quickly left the two of them and almost ran from the room. I leant against the wall outside the dining room and closed my eyes trying to calm myself after that horrible situation with Maxon and Kriss. Where did I stand with him?

'America? Is everything alright?' My eyes shot open to see a concerned looking Elise standing in front of me.

'Yes, I'm fine. I just-' I stopped abruptly when Kriss's giggle cut through the space in the corridor as she and Maxon made their way past. Maxon greeted Elise as he passed and then the two disappeared down the hallway arm in arm.

'What are you thinking?' Elise asked cautiously as I pushed off from the wall and began walking towards our rooms. Elise quickly fell in step beside me.

'He looked happy, didn't he?' I mused.

'America.' She sighed as we climbed the stairs to our floor. 'Kriss isn't right for the crown. You know it, I know it, the world knows it. I think Prince Maxon even knows it, he's just afraid to risk it all on you.'

'I don't know if I'm right anymore.' I sighed defeatedly. 'For Maxon or the country.'

'It's natural to have doubts America, it's a lot to handle for anyone. Especially, when we are barely more than children ourselves. Not only will you be married but you will be in training to help rule a country. You will be one of the two most powerful people in Illea.'

'Wow, that's really not helpful.' I panicked thinking about all the responsibility winning this competition entailed and then adding to it with my own list. Including Nicoletta, the Northern rebels and don't forget winning over King Clarkson or at least not being at the top of his most hated list.' I knew I must have looked completely overwhelmed but I couldn't hide it.

'Sorry, it is a rather long list.' Elise said apologetically.

'It gets longer everyday.' I mumbled as we rounded the corner for my room. When I glanced up I saw something which made me pull Elise back behind the wall quickly, startling her as her eyes grew wide in alarm.

'America?' She hissed in distress.

'Shh.' I hushed her sneaking a peek around the corner. I looked on curiously at the scene unfolding before me. It was Lucy, my beautiful maid, laughing with Aspen. I felt my heart swell for two people I really cared about. Lucy looked so happy and safe standing there with Aspen. I could see the warmth in his eyes and I knew it wasn't love but it had the possibility. I smiled to myself as Elise peeked over my shoulder.

'What is it?' She whispered.

'The beginnings of young romance.' I said reverently, not able to take my eyes off the scene before me. Elise looked at me curiously but remained silent as we both watched until Lucy leant up boldly and placed a small kiss on Aspen's cheek. I saw her blush deeply before ducking into my room leaving a stunned Aspen in the corridor. I watched as he slowly lifted his hand up to his cheek in surprise. I was so proud of my little maid, I could feel it fill my chest momentarily removing the worries from my heart. It reminded me this was why I wanted to be where I was. These people weren't just a set of numbers on a page or to be divided by castes, they were people, with real problems and real love. They deserved to be spoken for even when they couldn't themselves. They deserved an equal chance to prosper in this nation as those who were born as two's and three's. I moved back from the hallway and took in a deep steadying breathe as Elise turned to look at me.

'I can do this.' I said with confidence.

'I have believed that for a long time America.' She said smiling at me.

'Thank you, Elise. You have been a great support these few weeks.' I said a little surprised.

'I knew I was never going to be Queen, not after everything I had seen you do.' She said in awe rather than the bitterness I was expecting. I remember when she had told me that she would never go out of her way to help me in this competition but here she was being a pillar of support. Somehow over the weeks she had become important to me and I was comfortable to call her my friend, whereas before she was just another member of a competition. Another obstacle standing the way of Maxon and myself. 'I wanted to be sure to help the future Queen of Illea anyway I could. It'll be a wonderful story to tell my kids one day.' She smiled cheekily at me, a side I had never seen from her before.

'Lets hope we can make it an interesting one.' I winked walking around the corner so I could return to my room. I noticed Aspen had returned to his passive stance of a Palace guard, recovering after his interlude with a certain maid. I couldn't hide the smile from my face as I approached him. I said goodnight to Elise and then opened the door to my room still smiling.

'You seem happy, my Lady.' Anne greeted warmly, standing beside a table laden with delicious foods.

'It has been an interesting night.' I replied vaguely as I approached the buffet. It smelt amazing and my stomach agreed. I heard Mary giggle as she turned down my bed for me.

'I guess after all this excitement I have worked up quite the appetite.'

'It is rare you don't have one, Lady America.' I turned quickly startled by the sudden presence. Maxon stood leaning against my open door smiling. I quickly curtseyed and he slowly made his way over to me. My maids quickly excused themselves with hurried curtseys and then I was alone with the Prince.

'I didn't know planned on see each other tonight?' I asked dumbly.

' Oh, we didn't have plans, I can leave it you want.' He offered teasingly turning to the door again.

'No, no please stay.' I begged running up and taking his hand in mine. 'It's always an honour when you come and visit me.'

'Yes, well, I thought I should have a visit with King Frederick's new partner in crime.' He chuckled as I led him over to the mountain of food on the table.

'Hardly, only a true mastermind of mischief could have come up with that tonight. If there was a grading system I would be at the level of unwilling accomplice.' I grumbled taking a seat across from Maxon.

'The ruined suit I have would suggest otherwise.' I ducked my head guiltily but unable to hide my smile as I remembered Maxon's face when the cake slid from it. 'What's so funny America?'

'The look on your face, I wish I had a camera. It deserved to be captured on film.' I admitted with an impish smile.

'I don't think I want you spending anymore time with that King. He's a bad influence on you.' He said in mock seriousness as I giggled from across the table nibbling at some of the delicious food.

'He is right though Maxon.' I said seriously. 'You do need to take some time to have fun. You're nineteen, Prince or not, if you can't have fun now you will have a very hard life.'

'I know America but it's so hard to justify it sometimes. Especially when the nation continues to crumble around us.' He admitted gravely. 'I'm being force to make a decision, America. It needs to be soon. The advisors are getting more nervous everyday as the situation worsens. The people need to see me make a choice.'

'But we haven't been attacked in so long.' I mused, wondering why the Southerners or even the Northerners hadn't attacked in such a long time.

'They are attacking, in the provinces. I fear they're working towards one last attack on the Palace. It's as if they're waiting for something. Both sides seem to be in a holding pattern, waiting for someone to make the first move.'

'Or waiting for a signal from a higher power.' I mumbled as Maxon lost himself in his thoughts. We sat in silence for a long time as each of us reflected on the current situation. We both picked at the food not really showing much interest in it. I desperately wanted to ask him his decision for the competition, or at least his thoughts on it but I didn't know if I could do it without sounding bitter so I held my tongue. I didn't want him to start yelling at me again, not when I had seen how happy he could be with Kriss. Their relationship seemed so simple compared to mine and Maxon's. By the time he broke the silence I was back to wondering why he would ever choose me.

'I think I better go. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.'

'Yeah.' I agreed weakly rising from my chair as he did. He hesitated for a moment before coming over and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. He pulled away too quickly and stared at me considering something. He sighed heavily and then made to leave the room. Just as he reached the door he turned to face my defeated form.

'How are you sleeping America?'

'Um, fine I guess.' I offered unconvincingly.

'Don't lie to me.' He said flatly and I knew there was more weight to that than just asking how I was sleeping at night.

'It's not my favourite part of the night.' I remarked with a shrug, looking away from him. He nodded thoughtfully and then just turned to leave the room. He felt so cold and distant, I could feel it like a physical presence in the room.

I rang for my maids shortly after Maxon left. They quickly cleared the food away and prepared me for bed. Once they were gone I shuffled over to my empty bed and curled up inside. My mind was working furiously and I tossed and turned until all the sheets were wrapped around me in a tangled mess. I knew I needed to sleep otherwise I was going to look dreadful for the Ball tomorrow, no matter how talented my maids were. I sighed and slowly untangled myself getting frustrated when the sheets were being uncooperative. Finally, I laid back and stared listlessly at the ceiling and hoped sleep would find me soon.

I must have drifted off at some point but my mind was too tired to dream, thankfully. The sun drifted in through the cracks in the curtains and I knew my maids would be in to wake me soon but I savoured the few moments of solitude before the day began. It was going to be long day filled with people. I was finally going to see my family after all this time and I could feel the excitement building inside of me. Then I felt the dread settled over my body like a heavy mist pressing down on my skin, mercilessly. Tonight at the ball Nicoletta would finally reveal her plans. Tonight everything would change. In that moment I had no idea just how much.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm overwhelmed by all the love you guys have for this story. Guest mih, King Frederick is a favourite of mine too, he's so much fun to write. Enjoy this next chapter but be prepared the action should arrive after this. It's going to get crazy :) Thanks again for reading and all your awesome reviews.**

* * *

I stood beside the other girls in the entrance hall waiting impatiently for my family's arrival. I watched as both Kriss and Elise greeted their family's warmly and led them away from the entrance hall. I couldn't take the wait any longer. Sylvia stood beside me throwing me sideways glances and letting out annoyed sighs when I let my excitement show through too clearly. Finally, I saw that familiar red hair and my heart began to race.

'America!' She let out an excited squeal as she raced towards me. Throwing all decorum out the window as Sylvia walked away in frustration. She flung herself into my arms and I was thankful that she was so small otherwise we would both be sprawled across the palace entrance hall. I giggled at my sister's exuberance before pulling back to get a better look at her.

'America, I missed you so much.' She gushed holding both our hands between us tightly. Our parents came up behind her smiling brightly at the two of us.

'Hey mom and dad.' I greeted letting go of May to hug them both. I noticed mom was a little tense about returning to the Palace after her last experience but she tried to hide it.

'Hello kitten.' Dad smiled, 'We're so proud of you.' I beamed at him, glowing under his praise.

'America, who's that?' I turned to see where May was pointing and saw the crafty King Frederick approaching.

'That's King Fredrick of Britain.' I told her looking at him suspiciously. Wherever he was there was always trouble.

'Hello Lady America.' He smiled brightly as my family and I bowed and curtseyed.

'Good Morning you Majesty.' I greeted cautiously looking behind him for any signs of trouble.

'You must be the parents of this lovely Lady.' He continued shaking my father's hand and kissing my mothers. I could tell the accent was getting to her as a slight blush crept across her cheeks.

'So what do we owe the pleasure King Frederick?' I questioned skeptically.

'Don't worry my Lady, not tricks today. I'm to be on my best behaviour. Queens orders.' He announced placing a hand over his heart trying to school his face into a mask innocence. It didn't suit him and I narrowed my eyes on him dubiously. 'I just wanted to come and meet your family. However, I must be on my way, Royal duties and all. It was a pleasure to meet you all. I suppose I will see you all at the ball tonight. Will you save a dance for me?' He asked winking at my younger sister whose cheeks immediately flamed under the King's charm. She managed to get out a weak yes before the King strode away from us, ever confident. I shook my head and smiled at his ability to make everyone fall in love with him.

'He was a charming young man.' My mother gushed beside my father, fanning her flushed cheeks.

'I'm right here Magda.' My father stated looking at his wife.

'That's nice dear.' She replied looking wistfully after the charming King. I laughed to myself as I started to lead my family to their rooms.

When we arrived May and mom quickly set themselves up exploring the luxury of the room whilst my father hung back beside me.

'I suppose you will have some questions, kitten.' He asserted in hushed tones so the other two wouldn't hear.

'A few.' I admitted turning to face him.

'Would you like to go for a walk?' He asked and I nodded my approval as we made our way from the room.

We walked down the halls of a quiet part of the Palace and I asked the question that had been swirling around my mind since the last rebel attack.

'How long?' I whispered.

'Since I was a young man. It was a noble cause trying to free the people and I was an idealist. I wanted to see our people free just like you do now.' He admitted nostalgically.

'How could you be a part of a group that terrorised the people here? Wasn't there another way to effect change?' I asked but even as I finished the question I knew there wasn't. Any resistance from the public to the monarchy was met with punishment and accusations of treason.

'You've got to know America we never intended to hurt anyone. That is the last thing we ever wanted to do. We want to see change but sometimes when a country undergoes a great transition lives are lost. It's often the price of freedom.' He said sadly looking down.

'So you and the others would sacrifice the lives of your own citizens, your own Prince to ensure the freedom of your people.'

'If that is what stood between us and what we wanted to achieve, yes.'

'I love him dad. I don't want to see him dead.' I announced a little more sharply than I intended. I quickly looked around the halls to make sure no one had noticed my outburst. Thankfully, there were no guards around to notice.

'I don't want to see that either Ames, that's why I asked them to talk to you. I know it was a great risk but the situation is getting dangerous. We are weeks away from something that will change this nation forever. It will either define us as a powerful nation to the other countries of the world or we will bow under the pressure.'

'And you expect me to be able to fix everything?' I asked in alarm.

'No America,' He chuckled, 'No one can fix everything but you can do a little to help the situation. You have the strength required to save this nation with the help of Maxon. I have faith in him, that he will be everything this nation needs as long as he has you by his side.' I walked silently beside him as I tried to take it all in. 'I'm still your father America. No matter what, that will never change. I will never stop worrying about you. Like I said in my letter I know I need to share you with the world and as much as it pains me as a father to say I know I need to give you up to Maxon.' I nodded thoughtfully but made no move to reply. 'All I ask is that you're happy and continue to be the girl you've always been. You're a fighter America, your mother was wise in her choice for your name. Always remember that.' He finished placing a small kiss on my temple. We continued down another corridor in silence as I thought everything through. Finally, I asked the question I had been fearing the answer to.

'What happens if I'm not chosen? What happens if he chooses Kriss or Elise?'

'Other plans are in place if that is the case.' He answered vaguely looking sadly down the empty corridor. I didn't want to press him because I think I knew what those plans were and I didn't even want to contemplate them.

When we arrived back at my family's rooms I said goodbye to my father and promised to see them at the ball later on tonight. I knew I needed to get back to my room in order to get ready for it myself but I couldn't even think about it with all the new information my father had given me, running around my head.

I walked aimlessly around the Palace for an hour until I heard voices in a corridor and I came across Maxon and another man. They looked to be having an important conversation and I didn't want to interrupt so I quickly retraced my steps down the corridor until I was out of view. The man looked familiar so curious, I leant against the wall and strained my ears to hear the conversation. I took a little peek around the corner and looked intently at the man, trying to figure out why he looked familiar. Then it hit me and my heart dropped out. It disappeared so quickly and heavily that I could only assume it was burning up in the centre of the earth. Why was Maxon talking with this man? Especially on a day like today. Last time before a ball he spoken to my father and later I learned that he was going to propose to me. Was this the same thing? I desperately wanted to get closer so I could hear their conversation but it was too risky and I knew they would notice me. So, I waited and watched the exchange closely looking for any clues to what they were discussing. At one point I heard the word 'engagement' and I felt all the blood drain from my body leaving me empty and numb. He was going to ask for Kriss's hand not mine. That was her father talking to Maxon. What if he did it tonight without even warning me? I'm not sure I could hide my disappointment in front of all those people. I felt broken as if my heart had shattered into a million pieces. What was I going to do? Then I thought of the rebels and my body began to tremble in fear. What would they do when they realised I wasn't going to be Queen? Turning my back on the two men I raced down the corridor as silent tears fell down my face. I prayed I didn't run into anyone as I made my retreat to my room. Thankfully, Aspen wasn't on my door and I slipped inside flinging myself on my bed as the sobs took hold. How could I have let this happen?

I let the tears fall freely until finally pulling myself together. I needed to get ready for the ball. Engagement or not, I still needed to attend. I rang for my maids and then went and threw water over my face to hide the tears I had shed. They arrived minutes later but said nothing about my face as they began to fuss over my hair and make up.

An hour later everything was in place except my dress. Before it was revealed I needed to head to the ballroom to meet both Kriss and Elise to ensure everything was in place. I wasn't excited to spend time with the girl who would get to spend the rest of her life with the man I loved but I had a duty.

When I arrived Kriss and Elise were already there directing staff. I walked over to both of them reluctantly. They both already had their hair and make up done and looked stunning. I avoided Kriss at all costs but I knew eventually I was going to need to deal with her. When everything was ready for the Ball later that night the three of us met up in the middle of the dance floor. Kriss had a bright smile on her face and was practically glowing with joy. Elise was calm and reserved as usual but threw me a curious look as she took in my subdued expression. I shook my head and turned from her so I was focused on Kriss who was saying something about the preparations.

'So, that's everything, I guess I'll see you both tonight then. She finished happily, smiling at the two of us. I managed a weak smile in return before turning to leave.

'America, can I have a word?' Kriss asked causing me to turn back around and face her. Elise shot me a look before leaving the ballroom. I knew this conversation was going to be painful.

'Sure Kriss.' I replied flatly. 'What do you want to talk about?'

'Well, remember when we promised to tell each other when Maxon's affections changed for the other. So neither of us would be caught off guard.' I could feel her pushing a dagger in my heart, the pain slicing through my body as her words pushed it deeper.

'Yes.' I mumbled looking down at our feet.

'Well, I thought you should know Prince Maxon is speaking with my father at this moment.' I nodded as she twisted the blade. 'And he told me last night he had made his decision. He didn't explicitly tell me I was his choice but I think he wants to keep it as much of a surprise as possible. I've noticed the air has been tense between the two of you.' I nodded again as the knife sunk deeper into my shrivelled heart. 'Aemerica,' She sighed as if this was the hardest thing she ever had to say in her life. 'I think Prince Maxon will ask for my hand tonight at the Ball.' She smiled barely hiding her glee as the knife was pulled from my chest. I was shattered for the second time that day. I don't know if Kriss said anything else to me because my body was shutting down trying to stem the bleeding from my haemorrhaging heart. I think I manage to mumbled an insincere congratulations to an elated Kriss before numbly walking from the room. I drifted back to my room to continue getting ready but it was as if I no longer inhabited my body. I was there, my lungs were breathing but I couldn't sense the world around me. I walked stiffly back into my room and saw the concern cross my maids faces.

'Lady America?' Anne asked in concern coming over to me.

'I'm fine, lets just finished getting me ready. The Ball will be starting soon.' I whispered emotionlessly. She nodded cautiously beside me and motioned for Lucy and Mary to bring over the garment bag. I couldn't even get excited for the creation they were about to reveal. I knew it was going to be stunning. Elise, Kriss and I had decided to all wear gold just like Kriss and I had decided to dress similar for our last function. Lucy slowly unzipped the bad to reveal the most magnificent dress they had created yet. It was only fitting that I go out in such a magnificent dress. The bodice was clad in small, golden diamantes. It was fitted until the waist where it flowed out as the sparkles petered out like beautiful stars in a golden sky. They slowly got me into the dress and I looked at myself in the mirror as they zipped up the back carefully. My hair was in an elegant twist then it fell down my left shoulder in beautiful red curls. I looked regal, but it was all a little bittersweet. I felt tears rise up my throat until I was choking on them.

'What's the matter, my Lady?' Anne asked in concern, readjusting my hair in my shoulder.

'Nothing.' I managed to get out around the tears building in my throat. 'It's beautiful.' I forced a weak smile for my three wonderful maids and I saw the relief wash over them.

'Well, you better be going, the ball isn't going to wait for you.' Mary announced opening my door for me. I nodded and picked up my skirts breathing deeply to dispel my tears.

My golden heels clicked on the floor and the dress fluttered across the marble floors as I approached the final corridor before the ballroom. I stood before the door taking in a deep breath preparing myself for what lay on the other side. Then I made a decision. I was going to enjoy this no matter whether Maxon proposed or not. I was America Singer and like my father said, I was a fighter and if I was no longer Maxon's choice I wasn't going to let it destroy me. I was more than a competition. Taking one more deep breath I nodded to the guards by the door and realised they were the same ones from the night I hesitated outside another dinner. It seemed so long ago since that night. I smiled at both of them confidently proud of how much I had grown since that moment of uncertainty. I stepped purposely through the doors as someone announced my arrival. The room was filled with twinkle lights glinting off every tree in the room. Tall golden candles were on every surface filling the room with a warm glow. Crystal stars glitter from the tops of trees and a canopy of snowflakes were strung from the ceiling. The dance floor was filled with gowns of deep reds and greens with a smattering of silver and gold. Elise and Kriss stood out amount the crowd and I noticed Maxon was by Kriss's side. He had an awed expression on his face as I made my entrance, unable to pull his eyes from me. The room was silent as heads turned to face me. I found my family and saw their loving expressions and smiled warmly at them as everyone continued to looked at me in amazement. I stood with my head held high and my back straight reminding them all of my strength. I wasn't going to just fade away and watch others inspire greatest. This was my moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go, get ready for one killer of a roller coaster ride. So I usually update daily depending on the temperament of my creative muse, sometimes she is more reluctant to gift me with inspiration than others. Recently she has been particularly elusive so I am a little late in updating. Sorry guys but it's done now and I wanted to make sure I didn't rush it because we're going to reach a climax very shortly. Thanks again for everyone who is reading and reviewing this story, I am grateful to all of you. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

As I walked deeper into the room I held myself with confidence, my head high and my spine stretched as tall as I could manage. The room quickly returned to the volume it was before I had made my appearance. There were still a few people watching me but I quickly melted into the crowd of dancing guests. As I made my way across the room I could feel a chill run down my spine as if someone was watching more closely than the others. I could feel their eyes like a whisper on my skin and turned to find the King's cold eyes boring into me. He had a contemplative expression on his face from where he stood beside the Queen, holding her tightly. She was leaning on him heavily and her practiced smile barely covered her pain. I quickly turned from the Royal couple and continued my way across the room to my family as red and green skirts fluttered around me, twirling in time with the magical music that filled the room.

'America,' My mother breathed as she rushed to me when I approached, 'You look radiant. The beauty befitting of a Queen.'

'Thanks mom.' I replied bashfully, uncertain about her comment as she pulled me into a tight hug. Her own dress was a deep velvety emerald colour, the long sleeves giving her arms length and elegance. The dress was timeless and reminded everyone where her daughters got their beauty from.

'America! Look at my dress isn't it magnificent?' May came bouncing to my side and did a little twirl showing off her beautiful dress. It was a shinning silver, the full skirt fluttering lightly around her knees. The top of her dress sparkled like the brightest star in the night sky.

'You look wonderful May.' I smiled at my exuberant sister as her excitement infected me.

'Three beautiful Singer ladies, how will I ever decide who to dance with first?' I turned to see Queen Olivier and King Frederick standing watching me with my family. There was a rustle of skirts as we curtseyed before them. May was by my side beaming at the charming King. I could see the hope in her eyes. I knew she desperately wanted him to ask her, being the boy crazed girl that she was.

'I do believe I promised a dance to you my lady.' He stepped away from the smiling Queen and bowed deeply in front of May. The Queen was watching the exchange warmly as her husband made my sister feel like the most important girl in the room. May blushed deeply as he extended his hand to her. She gingerly put her hand in his, not able to take her gaze from the mesmerising man before her. The rest of us no longer existed for May as King Frederick led her away to the dance floor. As May danced with the King I knew her head was lost in the clouds, a blissful smile consuming her face as her eyes shimmered in the glow of the twinkling lights.

'America, why don't we show your sister how it's truly done.' My father grinned beside me offering his hand.

'These royals will never be able to compete with us dad.' I laughed as he led me out into the centre of the dance floor. If I remembered nothing else from this night except the love from my family it would be one of my greatest treasures of all. I would feel safe in the knowledge that no matter the outcome of tonight and the future of this nation I was loved by the people who I cared about most.

Dad and I twisted and twirled with the least grace of all the people in the room. He was almost as poor at dancing as I was. Obviously our gifts lie elsewhere, definitely not on the dance floor. It didn't stop us from having the most fun of all the people around us. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt and tears were collecting in my eyes. We had just burst into another round of laughter when I felt a hand press against my lower back and I turned to face the person with a flushed face and laughter still lighting my features.

'Mr Singer, may I steal your lovely daughter for a dance?' Maxon asked politely, never moving his hand from my back.

'Of course your highness, maybe you could help improve her poor dancing skills because obviously I was of no use.' He said leaning in to kiss my cheek and then stepping away, getting lost in the revelry. Taking a deep breath I brought my eyes up to meet Maxon with all traces of the laughter dad and I were sharing gone.

'Your Highness.' I curtseyed before Maxon took my hand and pulled me in close. Too close, but I wasn't going to complain. If this was closest I would be to him in my life, I was going to enjoy it before it disappeared.

'You are breathtaking my darling.' He whispered in my ear sending my heart into a flurry. He hadn't called me that in days. Why now? 'Only a great man could deserve a beauty such as yours.' Why was he doing this?

'Maxon.' I breathed into his shoulder, trying to squash the hope that was growing in my heart. No matter how hard my head tried to tell it that he didn't want me, my heart refused to believe it. I unknowingly had tightened my hold on him desperately afraid to let go, scared for the song to end. He remained silent in my hold swaying slowly to the elegant music, floating fluidly around the magnificent ballroom.

'I love you so much America.' He said earnestly pulling away from me as the song ended so his eyes were locked on mine. I felt a tear fall as my heart unimaginably broke again. It was so painful I was certain the entire room would be able to hear it splinter and shatter right through the middle. I pulled myself from his grasp as his face broke into panic.

'It was never enough. It will never be enough' I whispered before I pushed through the bodies until I found sanctuary amongst a group of German guests. I had heard him shout my name above all the people but I didn't stop. Several tears had fallen when Nicoletta came to find me with both Noemi and Orabella by her sides.

'America, what is wrong?' She approached in a flurry of red skirts as the gold trimmings glittered in the candlelight. She quickly took one of my hands as I swiped at the offending tears with the other, trying to pull myself together.

'It's nothing, I just…' I had no explanation, there was no reason I should be crying, not in Nicoletta's eyes.

'What has he done?' I saw a protective spark in her eye but I didn't know which Schreave male she was referring to so I remained silent. 'He's a desperate man America. The desperate are easily convinced and influenced. They don't hold the power, _he_ doesn't hold the power. Before this night is out we will see just what a man as desperate as he will do.' She affirmed, nodding sternly to me. I managed a weak nod in reply, too embarrassed to admit that there was no point anymore. Maxon's choice had been made and it wasn't me.

'Princess Nicoletta, what are you planning?' I asked, aware she was never going to give me an answer, not until it was already done and I couldn't do anything to undo the damage she would wreak.

'You will know soon enough. When the time is right the world will know.' She squeezed my hand tightly offering me a reassuring smile before she left with both Orabella and Noemi trailing behind her. Nothing was going to stop Nicoletta now, not that I was brave enough to try. Even more than that I knew I still held hope that maybe there was a possibility that I could still get my happily ever after.

'Lady America.' Someone called from beside me causing me to jump in alarm. I had been so lost in thought the sudden intrusion startled me. 'Sorry dear I didn't mean to scare you.'

'No, it's fine your majesty.' I curtseyed as I turned to face Queen Amberly.

'Would you mind coming to sit with me for a moment?' She asked a wan smile on her face. I walked over to her and took the seat beside her nervously.

'How are you enjoying the night, Lady America?'

'It's been wonderful.' I lied. After my exchange with Maxon and Nicoletta my night had been anything but wonderful.

'You girls have done a wonderful job. I think this might be the most beautiful Ball that has been held here since I came to the Palace.' She reminisced. I nodded beside her as she disappeared into her memories. After a few more minutes she began again.

'I wanted to speak with you America before…' she trailed off and I looked at her in confusion but I didn't question her, I just waited until she was ready to continue again. 'America, I know you've noticed I haven't been well. No matter how hard I try to hide it you seem to be able to see through my mask. I'm not sure how long I have left but I want you to know I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to show you everything about being Queen but unfortunately I think you're going to have to learn on your own.' She breathed in deeply as if just breathing caused her pain. 'I've always wanted more children. I desperately wanted a daughter but I was never that lucky. Maxon would have made a wonderful older brother.' She continued bitterly and I knew there was more to the statement than she was letting on. Was there a reason the Queen had so many miscarriages before and after Maxon? I didn't have time to think it over before Queen Amberly continued.

'I was excited that you were going to be my daughter America.' I looked at her with confusion, hadn't Maxon talked to her?

'Don't look like that my dear.' She let out a breathless laugh that seemed to bring her more pain than happiness. 'The only people who don't seem to be certain of the love between the two of you is you and Maxon. There is no doubt in my mind who my son's choice is and when he announces it I know I will be right.' I ducked my head trying to hide from her words. She hadn't seen Maxon with Kriss's father this afternoon.

'Don't worry America, I know my husband doesn't want you by my son's side but even he is powerless against the force of love. I think you know there are many people working against him to see you where you belong. Have faith America.' I nodded at her numbly and let the silence fall between us before finally saeying goodbye to the Queen and pulling my stunned body from the chair. Her words swirled around my head chaotically keeping all my attention focused on them as the room moved around me.

I made my way back around the room finding my mother deep in conversation with Queen Olivier as King Frederick sat obediently by her side. However, I could see that mischievous gleam in his eye he got when he was having an evil genius moment. I approached him suspiciously hoping the gears to his latest plan weren't already in motion. He should never be left alone, an evil mind like his needed constant occupation. I could tell from the two empty wine glasses by both the Queen and my mother they had been here since I left well over an hour ago. Poor King.

'King Frederick.' I nodded sitting across from him at the table.

'Maxon came by looking for you earlier. He looked quite panicked, what did you do to the poor Prince?' He smirked leaning closer to me. I could barely muster a weak shrug of my shoulders as I looked out at the happy couples dancing to the music. I saw several children happily running in and out of the elegant dresses, their laughter drifting to me above the music. It was the perfect Ball but I just couldn't enjoy it. I watched as May tried to lead dad around the dance floor with a grace neither he nor I possessed. I could see her frustration but dad couldn't hold back his laughter as his youngest daughter tried to teach an old man new tricks. Then my eyes locked on Maxon and Kriss and I felt the familiar pain in my heart. I guess I'm somewhat of a masochist because I continued to watch as he spun her around the room and her face tried to contain her radiant smile. As I turned back to face the King, Elise caught my eye. Our eyes locked for a moment and she gave the slightest shake of her head over her wine glass and then disappeared behind a group of guests. What did that mean? I was still pondering Elise's strange behaviour when King Frederick's voice broke through my thoughts.

'So I've danced with your sister, will you honour me with a dance, my favourite accomplice?' King Frederick asked as his familiar charming smile spread across his face.

'Doesn't your beautiful wife deserve some of your attention?' I asked motioning towards his wife who was still talking rapidly with my mother.

'She has my attention, the problem is I don't have hers.' He sighed dramatically. 'Please America, I'm dreadfully bored and you know what happens when I'm bored. Don't make me break my promise to my wife.' He pleaded, pouting a little, causing me to laugh.

'Fine, I really don't want to attend your funeral.'

'She'd make it look like an accident.' He said standing and offering me his hand. 'I can see it now, "King Frederick died suddenly in his sleep of unknown causes," or maybe we go for a walk and I just never return.'

'Give Queen Olivier a little more credit than that, she would be far more creative.' I smiled looking up at him as he led me to the middle of the dance floor.

'Thanks for your support America.' He joked, leading me in a slow waltz.

'We both know who's in charge of your relationship.'

'A smart man knows the only way he'll ever be happy is if she is.' He said knowingly. 'Does Prince Maxon make you happy Lady America?'

'He has his moments.' I answered vaguely trying to hide my discomfort.

'America,' He said seriously, 'I know at times I seem like I'm oblivious to everything but I know quite a bit. You'd be surprised what you can learn when you're sneaking around a Palace.' I shook my head at him in amusement as he continued. 'The staff love you America and from what I've heard so does the rest of Illea. Never underestimate the power of the people. Those who do tend to lose it all. They are the reason we rule, they make us who we are. They need us but we will always need them more. King Clarkson forgets this.' My eyes grew wide in horror, was he really having this conversation with me out in the open like this. 'I know most of the conversation you have been having has been with my wife but you should know that I was the one who convinced her of your importance. I've known from the start of this absurd competition that Maxon needed more than just a beautiful doll to stand beside him. He needed someone to stand strong with him. To be strong for him and his people. Do you want to know why I chose Olivier to be my wife?' I looked at him expectantly waiting for him to continue. 'She never lets me get away with anything. She is always there to pull me up when I'm being an arrogant git. She makes me the best me there is. I see it in Maxon when he speaks with you. You challenge him to be more than the mould his father has tried to push him into. When Maxon and I were younger he would never stand up to his father. He still doesn't now but he does it more than before. He does it because of you.' A new song had started and it was a little faster paced but our rhythm remained slow and methodic. I couldn't take my eyes from the surprising King before me. Where had he been all this time? No wonder his people loved him, he was a perfect blend of everything required to rule a nation and I knew Queen Olivier only enhanced all of his positive qualities and smoothed over any of his rough edges.

'I don't know anymore where we stand. I'm not even sure if he'll choose me.' I admitted dejectedly.

'America, only a fool would let you go and Maxon is no fool. He would regret not choosing you for the rest of his life and he knows it.' The King looked down at me intently, his certain brown eyes leaving no room for doubt.

'Thank you King Frederick.' I was a little numb after our conversation so he did most of the moving in the dance. The second song was drawing to an end when I heard a commotion in the corner of the ballroom, by the largest Christmas tree in the room. There were startled yells and staff rushed to the scene trying to contain the disturbance. I immediately looked up to find the King trying to contain the growing grin on his face.

'You just couldn't help yourself could you?' I tried to scold before the giggles took over.

'Olivier was talking for such a long time.' He whined.

'What did you do?' I laughed trying to see over the heads of all the guests who were also trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening.

'I loosened the base of the tree so if anyone leant on it or breathed on it the wrong way it would topple over.' He admitted proudly. That's when I saw the top of the tree start to fall. I couldn't contain it any longer and neither could the King. Everyone around us watched in horror as the tree began to fall and we laughed until our breath was ragged. After a particularly intense round of laughter I looked up just in time to see a furious Queen making her way to us.

'I hope they serve good food at your funeral.' I said gravely as she drew closer and King Frederick tried to hide his laughter.

'Just make sure they don't put me on display alright. I don't people looking at me when I'm dead.' He shuddered.

'Knowing you, you will jump out at them and give the whole room a heart attack over your resurrection.' I said quickly as the furious Queen stopped in front of her husband her hands placed firmly on her hips.

'You promised, you pompous, childish, arrogant, immature, juvenile, irresponsible, reckless, careless, thoughtless-'

'Now hold on there, I put a little thought into that. I had to make sure I loosened it just right otherwise the whole thing would have come toppling down right on my head.' The Queen's face went form ferocious to murderous. I was a little afraid for the King's life.

'You're done. You are going straight to your rooms.' She growled as she grabbed his arm. 'Only adults get to enjoy the ball and you have proven just how childish you are. It's obviously past your bedtime.

'No, I don't want to got to bed, please let me stay.' He pleaded in a childish voice, not helping his cause as she dragged him from the dance floor. They continued to bicker all the way out of the room. I smiled at the two knowing the charming King would get her to forgive him and they would return and dance the night away in each others arms.

I danced the rest of the night in the arms of other Royals and guests of the Palace. My feet were sore and my face ached from all the smiling but I couldn't deny the enchanting nature of the night had brought happiness to my heart. No one was prepared to leave and say goodbye to the magical night so the revelry continued.

I was leant against our table, trying to rest my feet, talking to May about her dance with the King when something in the corner of the Ballroom caught my attention. I looked on in alarm as the Queen stumbled and fell into the arms of a guard. Out of nowhere her maids were by her side and helping the guard escort the Queen's limp form out of the room. I guessed they didn't want the guests to see her like this. I stopped my conversation with May abruptly. I barely registered that she was calling my name as my body moved mechanically to Queen Amberly. She looked so weak and frail. No one around the room seemed to realise the state of the Queen and before I knew it she wasn't in the room anymore. I was halfway across the Ballroom, indecision swirling around my thoughts. Should I follow her? Should I get Maxon or the…King? That last thought sent shivers down my spine. If something was terribly wrong the staff would tell him, I didn't need to break this news to him. He wouldn't want to hear something like this from me.

Just as I turned to return to my family I caught Kriss and her father in an intense conversation. They were tucked behind one of the many pine trees in the room. She looked upset as tears fell from her eyes. Why would she be upset, she had her Prince? I was still thinking about their exchange as I arrived back at the table so I was taken off guard when a voice intruded on my thoughts. When I looked up before I turned to the person beside me my eyes caught Princess Nicoletta's. She winked at me and then started making her way purposely to the stage where the musicians were playing.

'May I have this dance?' Finally, I turned to face him with dread in my heart and panic running through my body. I was looking at none other than the stone faced King Clarkson, his cold eyes letting me know there was only one answer to his question. I looked between him and Nicoletta as my chest tightened. Did I want to be anywhere near the King when Nicoletta instigated her plan? It didn't matter in the end. I couldn't refuse the King so I placed my hand in his.

'It would be an honour.' I barely got out past my increasing fear.


	19. Chapter 19

**As a warning, this chapter's a little dark, so be prepared. I wrote it immediately after posting the last chapter so I've been going over it for most of the day. That's when I had a blond moment. People were asking me what was happening with Nicoletta's plans and I was like, 'Didn't I already explain it? Wasn't I descriptive enough? Did I completely stuff it up?' Then I realised you hadn't read this chapter yet and I was like 'Well, life makes sense now.' On a completely unrelated topic, well it's kind of related. I was driving today and I was running through a mental checklist of everything I needed with me. The last thing on it was my keys because that was the last thing I needed to grab before I left the house. So driving my car I had a mini panic attack, I was like, 'Oh no I've forgotten my keys what am I going to do?' Then I realised that I couldn't drive my car without them so I hadn't in fact forgotten my keys only my brain. Surprisingly, this happens often. Usually I forget I've put shoes on and then go searching for them when they are already on my feet or I forget that I've tied my hair up and go searching for my hair tie, obviously dementia will strike me early on in life. Anyways you really didn't need to know that so here's the chapter, hope you enjoy and continue to leave me your wonderful reviews :) I'd like to thank all you wonderful people for reading and reviewing so far, you're awesomely amazing people.**

* * *

My skin crawled as he pulled me into his arms, everywhere he touched sending cold chills through my body. My limbs grew heavier and more reluctant as the King led me around the dance floor with cold precision. Everything about this felt wrong. I felt awkward and stiff in his hold, which was tighter and more punishing than just a casual dance partner. It was designed to be threatening and authoritative. However, from the outside it would be a King leading one of his son's possible future bride. An outsider would never know of the King's hatred for the poor girl losing herself in his arms. The girl who carried so many burdens it felt as if the whole world were tumbling down upon her.

I stared wide eyed at his chest wishing I was better at hiding my emotions but my fear was too great. There was silence between us and with every passing second and every step I felt my dread and trepidation growing. I wanted to run screaming in every direction whilst at the same time I just wanted to melt into the floor and disappear. Why was he doing this to me? Did he want to gloat, to see me squirm? I was already nursing a broken heart this just rubbed salt into the already gaping wound. I wished I could have refused him this dance but he was the King and no wasn't a word that would be accepted.

We maintained the silence for most of the song and he twirled me around the room with more grace than I thought I could possess. My fear was so blinding that it took me longer than necessary to notice the song was finally coming to an end and my body finally began to relax.

When, instead, he pulled me in close my breath stopped and my heart plummeted. I felt his warm, sticky breath snake across my neck. It felt as if it was his own hands wrapping tightly around my neck trying to cut off my air supply.

'Tonight you will finally be out of my son's life.' He growled as goose bumps raced across my skin. 'I expect you to disappear after this competition. When the wedding invitation comes you will make an excuse. If I see one single letter sent between the two of you everyone that you love will perish. Your precious Prince will know real pain and all the while you will have to sit back and watch the destruction you have created.' My body was frozen, forced to listen to my worst nightmares come from the mouth of a man I knew could follow through with the threat.

Just as he pulled away from me the room around us began to fall silent. I hadn't noticed at first because he had commanded all my attention but people stood idly for the first time tonight. Someone was calling the attention of the room and I searched frantically for the source, desperate to be away from King Clarkson. When my eyes finally settled on a beaming Nicoletta who had positioned herself on the musicians podium. She stood in front of the confused musicians with a microphone, poised to address the party goers. I didn't mirror her emotions, instead, all the blood rushed from my body and my eyes widened in horror. She was finally coming through to help me get the crown but it was too late and far too dangerous. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. All I could do was watch as the disaster unfolded before me. The King still held my arm loosely as he looked at the stage curiously.

'Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and allies. I hope you are all enjoying yourself as much as I am.' There were a few intoxicated cheers and some raised their glasses as Nicoletta smiled warmly at us. 'As you all know, Prince Maxon has a very important decision to make and I have it on good authority that tonight will be the night of the big announcement.' She continued as I shot a nervous look at the King. He still maintained a look of curiosity but also something else I couldn't read. It unnerved me not knowing what he was thinking as he still held my arm in his hand.

'We Italians as you all may know have yet to agree to anything with Illea and I know this is an unusual way to handle alliances but we believe given the circumstances it is the best avenue with can take. I have discussed the matter at length with both my mother and father and we have all come to the same conclusion.' I barely heard her next words over my heart pumping ferociously in my ears. My head felt light and heavy all at once. My breathing was rapid and I could feel myself begin to tremble uncontrollably. This couldn't be any worse. I know the Princess meant well but she had inadvertently signed someones death certificate. Be it mine, my families or Maxon's and I was standing in the hands of the man that was going to make it all possible.

The King looked down at my shaking body in disgust and annoyance, releasing my arm before returning his attention to the Princess on the stage. I could tell he was intrigued by the Princess's words. He had been seeking an alliance with Italy for a very long time and he was finally going to get what he wanted. I'm just not sure he was going to be pleased about how high the price would be.

He began to walk in the direction of the podium, slowly making his way through the motionless crowd of people. Without his hand on me some of the feeling returned to my body and I hastily tried to back out of the room and move as far from him as possible. I desperately wanted to put as much space between us before the words Nicoletta spoke made his threats a reality. I knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself, he would come after me first. I could already guess where this was going and I knew I couldn't stop him when he came for me, no one could stop him.

I glanced at my family's table and saw that not everyone was captivated by the Princess's words. King Frederick and Queen Olivier had returned at some time during the night and he now had his full attention focused on me. More specifically he was watching as I almost ran from the room in my haste to escape the King's outrage that was sure to ensue after Nicoletta's words. King Frederick's eyes quickly darted between myself and the King and then widened in alarm. He obviously knew the source of my fear. I saw him get to his feet but it was too late, Nicoletta had already ploughed ahead in her speech.

'We are prepared to sign an alliance with the nation of Illea on the condition that their next Princess will be America Singer.' She announced happily searching the room for me but I was already at the doors of the ballroom. My assumptions were correct and now I was in terrible danger and my body knew it. It began to hum with adrenaline opting for the flight option rather than try to win a fight I knew I was never going to be the victor of.

The last image I saw before I fled the room was the King's murderous glare as he whipped his head back to face me. I saw him easily in the crowd of people, his rage surrounding him like a pulsating aura. His eyes locked on mine with a silent promise and I knew my fate was sealed.

Panic and pure terror swept through my body as I turned my back on the ballroom and raced down the halls holding my golden dress so it wouldn't trip me. My shoes fell from my feet as I ran and I increased my pace as my skirts rustled around my ankles and the elegant up-do my maids had created with my hair began to tumble from it's restraints, flowing wildly down my back.

I never heard his approach through the cloud of terror consuming my mind, so when his cold hand latched onto my arm and pulled me back I let out a startled yelp. He slammed me into the wall and my vision danced for a moment before refocusing on his enraged face looming above me. His strong fingers bit harshly into my pale skin and I knew if I survived this I would never be able to wipe the feeling of his hands on my skin from my already battered memory. Just another nightmare to add to my collection. Another mental scar that will never completely heal.

His menacing eyes bore into mine, slicing right through to my soul. I wilted under his stare like a flower in the hot sun of the desert.

'You conniving little whore.' He hissed in my face as traitorous tears began to fall rapidly from my eyes when the fear became too much. He quickly looked from me to the ballroom anxiously as if someone would come out and interrupt us at any moment. He thought for a moment as I continued to tremble in his hold before deciding something. He quickly twisted me so my arms were locked behind me viciously. Then he began shoving me roughly down the corridor. I stumbled every few steps, my mind no longer remembering how to walk. I glanced back just as we rounded the corner of the corridor to see someone come charging out of the Ballroom looking around frantically but then the King pushed me with vicious force until we were out of sight. I was so terrified even my tears were afraid to continue falling. He was relentless, holding on so tight I lost all the feeling in my hands as my pain fought with terror for attention in my mind.

All too soon we had passed through the corridors of the Palace to come to a stop at a door. He slammed the door open, the noise shattering the silence of the empty corridor reminding me of just how alone I was. There was no one to come to my rescue. No one even knew where I was.

He shoved me inside and I instantly fell to the ground as my golden gown fanned out around me in a mushroom of shimmering skirts. He shut the door with such force I could feel the reverberations in my teeth. My eyes darted to the King as his pulsating anger filled the room pressing in on me until I felt as if it were it's only physical force, suffocating me.

'You think you've won?' If I wasn't so frightened I may have laughed. Of the two people in this room I wasn't delusional enough to believe the sobbing girl cowering before him had the upper hand.

'You think you can beat me?' He laughed maniacally, walking around me as I drew my knees to my chest trying to protect as much of me as possible.

'You will not ruin this country my family has spent generations building. My son will never marry you.' He seethed bending down so his face was inches from mine. I cringed away from him and he grabbed my upper arm pulling me up so I was standing again.

'My son will never choose you, I'll make sure of it. When he thinks of you he will feel pain, betrayal and ultimately resentment.'

'No.' I breathed.

'This is all your fault, America.' He spat my name like it left a foul taste in his mouth. His anger spiked as he pushed me hard against his desk the corner pressing hard into my back. That's when I finally realised we were in his office. It was all cold lines and harsh corners. The office of a ruthless ruler. I didn't have a chance to look around before he released me harshly and began moving determinedly to his door. Immediately, I knew he was going to find Maxon. Only one thought was passing through my mind when I lunged for him. I needed to protect Maoxn no matter the cost. I grabbed his arm and he snapped around to face me, his face red with anger.

'No, please,' I begged, 'I did this, don't hurt Maxon, he didn't do this. He knew nothing about any of it, I called Nicoletta. Please hurt me, do whatever you want to me just don't hurt Maxon.' My head fell in defeat as my words trailed off weakly. I could feel him considering me for a moment and I held my breath as his anger grew.

'You're a snake and a traitor. No better than the rebels. You attack our nation from within, tearing us down, leaving us vulnerable.' He roared and before I knew what was happening he struck me so hard my body was flung back from him. I laid sprawled across his office floor as my cheek bloomed with crippling pain. It throbbed and ached but I didn't even have time to raise my hand to my cheek before he grabbed me up off the floor until my feet couldn't touch anymore. I was blinded by the pain and the sobs which wracked my body. I didn't even possess the energy to struggle and I knew it would be worthless. He carried my limp body behind his desk and pressed down against the wall. A door immediately sprung open and I could see the spot was worn from overuse. The door revealed a dark room when the blackness felt like a wall. He tossed my body in before him and I hit the cold, hard concrete floor. My hands and arms stung as the skin was scraped from them, leaving them raw. I turned just in time to see the hidden door close, blocking out all the light until I was left in deafening silence as the darkness pressed down on me. The King flicked a switch and a low light filled the room barely chasing the darkness away but just enough to move around without tripping.

The light revealed a crude safe room that must have been used for the King during attacks. However, looking around I knew it hadn't been used for that in a long time. There were blood stains across the floor and splatters on the walls turning my stomach in disgust and trepidation for what was to come and what had unfolded before. How had Maxon ever lived through this? Just looking around this room had my body so tense I could have been a stone statue. My heart was racing uncontrollably and my breathing was so fast and shallow I felt light headed. In the corner of the room, my eyes landed on a crude instrument that had dried blood clinging to it. I couldn't pull my eyes from it as the impossible happened and somehow the muscles in my back tensed even more.

My face throbbed from when the King had struck me and blood was seeping from the scrapes and cuts but all I could see was the cane in the corner. I could already feel it slicing through the delicate skin on my back.

I jumped as I heard his footsteps against the hard floor. He moved slowly and with purpose, knowing that the more time he took would only help to increase my fear. His slow, methodic footsteps continued until he was standing in front of me, blocking my view of the instrument of torture he had used to punish his own son.

'You want to be a Schreave so desperately? Let me show you what the true price is.' He said calmly backing away from me as my tears returned, running down my face and splashing against the blood streaked floor. How many times had Maxon suffered? How many times had he cried for help and no one was there to hear his screams? How many times had his spirit been broken by the man who was charged to love him unconditionally and protect him from the dangers in this world?

King Clarkson returned with chains clinking in his hands, each rattle sending another wave of fear through my body.

'Maxon hasn't needed these since he was a small boy but you, I'm sure will fight your punishment. Never willing to accept the consequences for your actions. You're a traitor America, you should be put to death but that's not an option now.' I whimpered weakly as he pulled me from the ground to a single wooden pole. He took my limp wrists and attached them to the pole with the unyielding chains. They dug into my skin and I could feel the skin pinch and twist until there was blood slowly trickling down my arms. I was terrified, the only image running through my mind was of the blood clotted cane resting in the corner of the room.

'Don't worry _Lady_ America,' He spat, 'No one is going to hear you scream.' He laughed darkly. I promised myself I wouldn't scream. I would never give him that satisfaction. I was doing this for Maxon. I just needed to remind myself of that. For Maxon.

I shuddered as he came up close behind me and removed the straps of my dress from my shoulders until my back was bare. I felt violated and worthless. I desperately hoped someone would come barging through the door like my white knight in shinning armour but I knew it was an empty hope. No one was coming, I was alone with a monster.

All I could hear was his heavy breathing until I heard the swish of the cane through the air as it descended on me.

When the first strike came down all hope left me and I almost lost my resolve not to scream. I barely clung to my vow, silently pleading with myself to remember who I was doing this for. Reminding myself that it was just another strike Maxon wouldn't need to bear. Another burden that he was never meant to carry. I needed to protect my Prince with my last breath and all the strength I possessed. He deserved this when so many before had failed him, including myself.

In that moment I knew the King was wrong. I was more than willing to accept the consequences of my actions. I would stand taller as long as Maxon would be safe. He deserved protection more than anyone. Even if we couldn't be together I could do this one thing for him.

The pain was blinding and I tried desperately to cling to consciousness as black began to consume my vision.

All thoughts rushed from my mind as the second and the third strikes brought with them another tidal wave of pain until finally on the fourth I let out a blood curdling scream, unable to stand the agony anymore. My back was on fire, the pain unimaginable. I could only picture how messed up my back was. I never wanted to see it. I knew it would always be a reminder of the pain, the utter helplessness, my weakness. When the fifth strike sliced through my back I couldn't see through the pain anymore. I welcomed the darkness just wishing for the pain to end. I didn't care if I ever woke again as long as the pain didn't follow me into the abyss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, I know some of you wanted a happy chapter and well I'm not going to lie this chapter does not include many rainbows or butterflies. It includes something warm and fuzzy but for the most part it's a little sad and the end is well...it's a little shocking but probably not in the way you are thinking. Well, anyway moving along before I tell you more random things you don't need to know here's the next chapter... **

* * *

When I came to I was in someones arms and the world was moving rapidly around me. Agony swept through my body as I was jostled in the person's arms. Who was he and where were we going? In the back of my mind I could hear a distant alarm alerting someone to something I just couldn't remember what it was for. It was familiar and incessant but my mind wasn't working properly, all I could think about was the pain in my back and then the throbbing in my head that was making it hard to keep my eyes open.

'Your Majesty, hand her to me. You need to get inside the safe room as quickly as possible.' I felt the arms around me tighten at the new man's words. I felt like I knew him but it was so hard to focus on one thing. What was happening?

I tried to twist in the man's arms so I could get a better look at his face but pain shot through my body. I let out a pitiful whimper before I could hear the man's voice in reply. I welcomed the darkness again, ready for it to take me away from my torment until oblivion would wrap around my body, releasing me from my pain and aguish.

* * *

'America.' I heard the whisper of a voice pull at my consciousness, but it was too weak, I was too weak. The voice called to me again, louder this time and I came closer but still could not breaking the surface. Finally, it called a third time and recognition flashed through my body. Immediately my mind fought harder to escape. My mind lifted itself from the quicksand it was struggling in, just trying to stay above the surface. I needed to get to him, I needed to see his face. He was my oasis, he was my heaven in a place that I could only describe as my hell on earth and I had already faced down the devil which ruled over it.

Finally, my eyes fluttered open struggling to focus on the room or the face hovering above my own. Eventually the fuzzy edges began to recede and I found myself looking into Maxon's beautiful brown eyes. His face became the only clarity in my distorted world. There was concern etched on his face but when he saw my eyes remain open, I saw a small wave of relief wash over him but it was quickly covered up again by his concern and sadness.

'America,' he breathed, 'It's wonderful to see those blue eyes of yours.' I was still trying to get a feel of my surroundings so his words just washed over me, not having any meaning. I realised I was still in my golden dress from the ball but there was also a large dinner jacket wrapped around me although, something about it felt wrong. I didn't have time to linger on the odd feeling I had because with consciousness came the pain and the memories. I desperately tried to contain my whimper but it escaped despite my best efforts to keep it locked inside.

'America?' He asked in alarm shifting above me not sure where to touch me, instead leaving his hands hovering above me in helplessness. My eyes had closed when the wave of pain had swept through and it took all of my strength to open them again. I couldn't force myself to form the words to comfort him and his distress began to rise. Trying to take my mind from the pain I glanced around the room to find I had somehow managed to end up in the main safe room.

'How did I get here?' I struggled to get out without giving away the true level of my pain.

'My father brought you.' My attention immediately flicked to my side and landed on a man who I hadn't noticed before. He sat surveying the room with a stoney expression, not able to hear our hushed conversation. I felt my blood run cold as I took in the man who had mercilessly tortured me. Every wound he had inflicted began to pulse with renewed pain, bringing black spots to my vision. He wasn't wearing his dinner jacket.

'He said a rebel was attacking you and he hit you over the head. You passed out immediately.' Maxon continued, drawing my attention back to him as he ran his hand across the cheek his father had struck me on believing the injury came from the rebel. I nodded weakly and cringed again in pain.

'America, what is it?'

'Not here.' I whispered urgently throwing a glance at the King who had now turned his attention to us.

'Glad to see you're awake, Lady America.' He said in a strained voice but there was something else too. Maybe I was delirious from the pain but I could have sworn there was a hint of remorse in his eyes. However, I didn't have time to dwell on it because that's when I noticed the Queen wasn't by his side.

'Where's your mother?' I asked Maxon in alarm.

'She wasn't feeling well at the Ball and went to the infirmary. She should be safe there.' He said firmly but I knew he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to comfort me.

'Did everyone else make it back safely?' I asked trying to keep my mind occupied on anything other than the pain.

'No, Elise isn't here. No one has seen her.' He answered and I could hear the worry in his tone. He cares for the safety of all of us. I knew this and it's something that over time I have begun to love about him. I reached up to cup his worried face but every movement sent unimaginable pain through my back. I stopped midway and sucked in a quick breath trying to suppress the agony.

'America, please tell me what's wrong.' He appealed.

'Not here.' I hissed, letting my hand fall and shooting a quick glance at the King but he had moved to speak with the nervous guests. Everyone was in various stages of coping.

Kriss's family were huddled together in the corner trying to remain calm, whilst Elise's family looked like they were losing their minds with the horror of not knowing where their daughter was. The German's as usual were the picture of calm, nothing ever seemed to ruffle their feathers. They talked happily with each other as the room swirled around them in anxious fear. I looked around to find the British Royal family and saw that Queen Olivier was nursing a fussy Anthony with Nicoletta by her side. There was a nurse beside them who must have brought the young Prince down when the alarm sounded. That's when I noticed King Frederick wasn't with his young family instead he was on his way over to us. He had a determined look on his face, the most serious look I've ever seen grace his features. There were so many sides to the mischievous King but this was the most attractive of all. He took the space beside my cot and looked over at Maxon with a harsh glare. However, Maxon hadn't seemed to notice his arrival and was still looking at me but now he had an angry look on his face.

'What did he do, America?' He demanded, continuing our conversation from before.

'Nothing.' I answered too quickly, giving way to my nervousness.

'America.' He warned. I tried to sit up to calm him but the pain blinded me as the movement aggravated my wounds.

'Lady America?' King Frederick moved to me in alarm as he shared a worried look with Maxon who had finally realised he had joined us.

'I'm fine.' I gasped not presenting a very composed front. It was obvious my words were empty and it only increased the panic and anger in the men beside me.

'Maxon, what happened?' King Frederick demanded.

'I don't know.' Maxon sighed in frustration.

'Where did you go America, after Princess Nicoletta made her announcement?'

'I-I-I needed to get some fresh air.' I stammered trying to not look at either of them. I was too weary to lie, but too afraid to tell the truth.

'You left the ballroom before the attack?' Maxon asked in shock.

'Yeah.' I admitted reluctantly.

'I should never have let you run from me, why did you run America?' This was definitely not the time for this conversation. I was barely remaining conscious I didn't have the concentration required to discuss our crumbling relationship.

'I-I-I…' Words were failing me. I had no idea how to answer all these questions. I searched the room again for the King but he was over speaking with the Germans. 'Where are my family?' I asked realising for the first time I hadn't seen them.

'They're with the Italian Royals. May and your mother wanted to be by your side but I sent them away so they wouldn't crowd you.' I looked over at the Italians and saw May was in between both Orabella and Noemi. My heart gave a sigh of relief knowing my family was safe and then I turned my attention back to the two men who sat angrily beside me.

'America, why were you running from the King? What did he say to you that gave you that look on your face?'

'Why were you with my father?' Maxon demanded.

'He asked for a dance.' I said weakly barely covering the tremor in my voice.

'You were with him when Princess Nicoletta made her announcement?' He asked with unease.

'She was and then she ran from the room when it was announced. I tried to follow the King who charged after her but when I made it to the hall they were already gone.' King Frederick admitted sadly.

'It's not your fault King Frederick.' I tried to console but he turned to Maxon with anger lighting his eyes.

'No, it's not, he should have been protecting you.' He growled, glaring at Maxon. 'Maxon you say you love this girl but you leave her unprotected and at the mercy of your ruthless father. You should be ashamed of how you've treated the woman you claim to love.'

'Wait-' I tried to defend Maxon but he was already up and glowering at the young King.

'No one told me of these plans, how was I meant to protect her from something I didn't even know was coming?' He demanded barely restraining his voice from alerting the rest of the room to our conversation. I felt guilt wash over me, I knew I should have told him, this was all my fault.

'You should always be protecting her, instead you put her through this ridiculous competition playing with her, toying with her emotions and her safety. You're a disgrace young Prince.' King Frederick seethed getting to his feet so he was eye level with a furious Maxon.

'America is my greatest treasure I-' he was cut off by Frederick's harsh chuckle.

'If this is how you treat your greatest treasure then you are less of a man than I thought you were.' My head was aching and I could see black dancing in my vision. I needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

'Please, both of you stop fighting.' I tried to shout over the top of them but I was too weak to raise my voice to be commanding. However, it still got them to stop and look. Maxon quickly dropped to my side and pulled my hand into his. He mumbled a quiet apology as King Frederick took his spot beside me again but they still maintained a silent stand off between the two of them.

'Please stop fighting, this is no ones fault but my own.' Maxon tried to interrupt but I cut him off with a poignant stare before continuing. 'No Maxon, I'm sorry I should have been truthful with you. It was your right to know what I was organising. I shouldn't have done it behind your back. If I had known that was what Princess Nicoletta had been planning I would have tried to stop it. I didn't want to betray you again.' I finished looking down sadly.

'America, this is not your fault. When you told me about Nicoletta I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't stand the thought of you betraying me again.' He tried to comfort lifting my chin so I was looking into his eyes.

'I was trying to protect you Maxon, I just wanted to see you safe. I couldn't bear to see you hurt again by your father. Princess Nicoletta said I couldn't tell you because it would put both of us in danger. As long as your father was still there we were both at risk. I wasn't even allowed to know the full scope of the plans.'

'I know America, I'm not upset with you.' He sent a sharp glare at the King and I got the feeling there was some tension between Maxon and the visiting Royals. 'I'm proud of you America.'

'I-really?' I asked skeptically, confused by why he wasn't yelling at me.

'Yes, you did something very smart and now the Nation is going to prosper because of it.'

'I-what?' My mind was so muddled I was struggling to comprehend anything he was saying. He just laughed and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead before pulling away and levelling the King with a harsh glare.

'America, what happened between you and the King when you ran from the Ballroom?' I stiffened at the question as my body screamed in protest but the King was unyeilding, his harsh look demanding answers.

'Well…He followed me and stopped me in the hallway. He wasn't happy.' I couldn't tell them the truth. They were already concerned about my condition when they believed it to be just a bump on the head from a rebel. How could I tell them what the King had done?

'What did he do America?' Maxon asked through restrained fury.

'Nothing, he was just talking to me when the alarm went off, then when we were going to the safe room I was struck by a rebel and he must have carried me the rest of the way.' I finished nervously.

'I don't believe you.' Maxon said coldly and I felt my heart rate increase causing the throbbing in my back to multiply.

'It's the truth I promise.' I replied quickly. 'So what happens now?' I asked turning to King Frederick who was watching the exchange with a guarded expression. I just needed the subject to change and the focus to be off me.

'Maxon will make you his wife and Italy and all of it's allies will be Illea's allies, including me.' The King finished in a businesslike tone as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

'Umm…' I don't think it was going to be that easy, not when Maxon and I were concerned. The King and Maxon were back to having a silent staring contest with me looking between them like I was watching an intense tennis match. 'Maxon?' I asked hesitantly and he looked down at me throwing away his angry mask.

'What is it America?' He asked tenderly.

'Do you even want to marry me anymore?' I asked in a tiny voice.

'Who do you think I was going to ask tonight before Princess Nicoletta made her announcement?' He asked with a warm smile.

'Umm, Kriss.' He looked at me in confusion and I continued. 'It's just I saw you talking to her father and then she looked so happy and she told me she thought you were going to choose her and I just thought…' I trailed off.

'America, I was telling her father that I couldn't get engaged to his daughter. I spoke to both of the other girls families before the Ball. I didn't want anyone to be blind sighted.' He sighed.

'Well, I was.' I grumbled.

'I can see that. I wanted to be romantic. I wanted it to be a surprise or as much a surprise as I could make it under the circumstances.' He laughed cupping my non injured cheek in his hand.

'I'm going to leave you two to it. Remember Maxon we need to discuss everything when this is all over.' King Frederick announced seriously as he moved from my side and made his way back across the room to his family. I quickly turned my attention back to Maxon trying to comprehend it all.

'What do you mean Maxon? What are you trying to tell me?' I asked in confusion carrying on our conversation as if the King hadn't interrupted us.

'America, I was saying that I want you to be my wife.' He laughed at how oblivious I was.

'What?' I asked dumbly not able to comprehend what he was saying to me. This was surreal. How was this happening?

'America Singer, you are the love of my life, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' He asked not trying to hide his beaming smile.

'Ouch' He exclaimed looking at me reproachfully, 'What was that for?'

'Needed to make sure it wasn't a dream.'

'I think you're meant to pinch yourself.' He laughed.

'Why would I do that? Pinching yourself hurts.'

'You're trouble, but you didn't answer my question.' He asked a little nervously now.

'Oh, what was it again I forget?' I asked coyly pretending like I could forget the most important question in my life.

'Will. You. Marry. Me?' Between each word he placed a kiss on my forehead then each of my cheeks before finally finding my lips.

'Yes.' I breathed when he finally pulled away. He smiled so big I thought it was going to spread right off his face then he bent down to pull me into his arms and I recoiled from him in agony. He quickly pulled his hands back from me but one had already skimmed my back under his father's jacket. He looked at me in alarm but at that moment his father arrived and stole his attention. All I could see was the blood, my blood which was on Maxon's fingers. He hadn't noticed it straight away because he was distracted by his father's arrival.

'Maxon, you should make sure the guests are well.' He finished in a tired tone. Maxon cast a concerned look at me before looking back up at his father to answer.

'No, I will not leave America's side.' He answered defiantly.

'You have duties son.' He replied with a less commanding tone than usual and I knew this was all taking its toll on him. I could see the fear for his wife in his eyes. He did love her, there was no denying it. She may be the only thing he loved, she was all he had despite the son sitting before him whom he refused to love.

'My duty is to my future wife. She is suffering and I can't leave her side. Someone has done something horrible to her.' He answered coldly and there was no doubting that he was accusing the King.

'What are you saying son?' The King bristled under his sons allegations.

'It's funny that you were the only one around when America was attacked and I asked one of the guards. There weren't any rebels in that part of the Palace when the attack started. They were centred around the Ball room.'

'Get it off your chest son, tell me what you think I've done.' He challenged stepping up closer and his eyes flicked to Maxon's hand. He hid his emotions well but I could see the hint of fear flit across his face before it was buried behind his calm facade.

'How did you say you found her father?' Maxon asked calmly.

'I was walking past when I found her on the ground, unconscious.' He answered nonchalantly.

'You weren't talking to her before the attack?' I could see my tale unravelling as Maxon tore it apart in front of my eyes. He hadn't believed my version of events for a second.

'No, I don't know what she was doing there, but when I saw her I quickly picked her up and brought her back here.'

'You expect me to believe the rebels just left her there after they knocked her out?' Maxon's temper was beginning to flare and I knew it was moments before the argument erupted so that the entire room would be privy to dispute between father and son, King and Prince.

'I don't question the motives of the rebels, Lady America was very lucky.' He announced looking down at me for something. What, I didn't know. If he thought I was going to save him from his son's assault he was delusional.

'I don't believe you father.' Maxon said in a cold tone looking down at me and finally realising there was blood on his hands.

Suddenly, the doors to the safe room opened and a guard came in momentarily stunting the argument as he informed the King that the palace was safe once more. Maxon sat beside me staring at his hand in horror as the room began to clear, until only the King, Maxon and I remained. My family had tried to come over to me but I told them I was fine and they should leave and get some rest. They reluctantly exited the room and now I found myself somewhere I didn't want to be.

'America, you're bleeding.' Maxon finally broke the silence in a low frightening tone.

'I-I…' I had no idea what to say. I looked frantically between Maxon and the King, who had a look of resignation on his face.

'What have you done?' Maxon growled looking up at his father, his eyes alight with a murderous rage. I had never seen Maxon like this before and it scared me. I didn't know what he was going to do. I struggled to lift myself up but whimpered in defeat as my back tensed and the material of my dress inflamed my wounds. I was on my elbows when the jacket fell from my shoulders and Maxon stared at me in horror and then fury consumed him. I saw his eyes glaze over in unrestrained savagery. He leapt to his feet his fists balled at his sides, he could only see the King.

'Maxon.' I gasped trying to capture his attention. To my relief he looked down at me but the anger remained in his eyes before he realised the pain I was in. He quickly shed his skin of fury and knelt beside me.

'I'm so sorry my darling, what has he done?' The King stood woodenly beside us as another guard came rushing to his side and whispered something urgently in his ear. I watched as his face paled and an emotion I had never seen on the King consumed his stern face. Terror, raw and unrestrained covered him like a thick blanket. He nodded numbly to the guard who quickly rushed from the room. There was silence between the three of us until the King turned and almost ran from the room. He mumbled something to us but I didn't catch it.

'Father?' Maxon asked in confusion as he watched his father's retreating back.

'Leave it Maxon.' I whispered trying to pull myself up further.

'Leave it?' He asked in outrage. 'How can I leave it? Look at what he's done to you?'

'I'd rather not.' I grumbled still struggling to get into a sitting position.

'Here.' He sighed wrapping an arm around my shoulders and gently trying to get me into a sitting position without causing me anymore pain. He winced when I did and cringed when I let out small noises of pain. 'America, I can't let him get away with this. Why did he run?' I had a suspicion I knew why but I just hoped I was wrong. So, I ignored his question.

'Can you help me up? I don't want to be here anymore.' I asked weakly.

'Yeah, we should get you to the infirmary, after what my father has done to you.'

'No, I don't want to go there. I don't want anyone to know what happened.' I pleaded looking at him in desperation.

'America, your wounds need to be treated.' He replied angrily. 'I wish I could have him arrested, he deserves to go through the same pain.' He added bitterly as I leant all my weight on him so we could start making our way from the room. He had draped his own jacket around my shoulders leaving his father's on the cot. I was grateful to be wrapped in Maxon's scent rather than his father's.

It was a slow walk back to my room with me finally convincing Maxon that he could patch me up and I didn't need to make a trip to the infirmary. He was reluctant but he understood my desire to keep it a secret. I told him I didn't want my family to know which was true but my more pressing aversion was not letting the staff know or anyone who could report back to the public. Despite my dislike for the King I knew the public would panic if they thought their King was so cruel and cold hearted. The palace needed to present a united front. If there was a war coming they were going to need all the support they could muster. Especially, from their own people.

It was just after day break now so the attack had run through the night for hours. The morning sun sent broken light across the destruction in the Palace. I could faintly smell burning but I couldn't worry about that now.

Finally, we had arrived at my room and the doors were slightly ajar. I immediately felt an horrible sensation pass through my body. The room was emitting a sense of foreboding and I was almost willing to listen to it but I was too tired and in too much pain to think straight. I needed to sleep or pass out or anything that wasn't walking around the palace as my wounds continued to burn down my back.

'America, I don't want you staying here anymore. I want you in the Princess suite beside me. I need you close all the time. You're to be my wife, remember?' He asked hesitantly as if I could have forgotten that conversation.

'That's an answer I don't think I'll be forgetting Maxon but can I stay here for now I'm too tired to climb anymore stairs.' I laughed pushing off him and shoving my doors open ignoring the trepidation in my stomach warning me to walk away.

At first I was in too much shock to do anything. I could feel the terror building inside of me as I took in the scene before me. When it reached uncontrollable levels I felt a scream bubbling in my throat until it finally released itself and I couldn't stop. Maxon rushed to my side and tried to calm me, but all I could do was scream and point a shaky arm at the centre of my room. I was vaguely aware of the guards running towards us but all my focus was on Elise. Maxon stood beside me frozen, still holding one of my hands. There in the centre of my room was Elise still in her ball gown as red blood mixed with the beautiful gold and pooled beneath her feet which were suspended in the air. Her body twirled slowly from the noose around her neck and the wind rustled the skirts of her dress from my open balcony doors. The room was destroyed. Furniture was in pieces, my mirror smashed and blood everywhere but at the centre of this destruction were the words written across the wall behind Elise's body.

'We're here.'

Finally, my body couldn't take it anymore. I let out one last pathetic whimper and then my legs finally gave out not longer willing to support me. My mind went blank and for the third time that day my world was consumed by nothingness.

* * *

**I'm sorry, at least I'm almost sorry. We all know that stories will get worse before they get better. For the purposes of the story I'm going to let you know that I'm trying to break America until she is at her lowest. Everything has a purpose you're just going to have to wait for the happy to return. Sorry, again, almost sorry. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows. I kinda felt reluctant to post this especially the part about Elise.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, I have some good news and some not so good news. The good news is I have another chapter for all of you. The bad news unless I'm super quick at writing the next chapter you aren't going to get another update from me for a while because I'm going away next week and it's in the middle of nowhere so there's no chance there will be internet there. I know it's taken a while for this chapter and I apologise. I realised as I was writing it I was trying to fit too much in so instead I decided to break it up a bit so you wouldn't suffer from information overload like me. Thank you for all your awesome reviews about the last chapter. Obviously, I was a little reluctant to post it because I thought I may have gone a little too far but I've been planning it for a while so I didn't really want to leave it out. I'm sorry to all those who like Elise but know that like most characters she did not die in vain. Enjoy this next chapter and try to savour it a bit because it may be another week till you see another one. Keep your awesome reviews coming, you guys are amazing :)**

* * *

I wake to find my wounds on my back dressed and the pain numbed slightly, but it still hummed in the back of my mind like a bee buzzing around your head, reminding you it was there and primed to cause you pain. My eye, from where the King had struck me, was swollen and difficult to open but manageable. The cheek underneath was tender and throbbed slightly but its pain registered lower than that emanating from my back. What startled me most however, were my unfamiliar surroundings. Opening my eyes I realised immediately, I wasn't in my own room. I was completely disorientated, panic rushing through my body until my eyes landed upon the photos around the door to the balcony. I felt relief at being able to place where I was, however, it was washed away quickly when a flash of Elise in front of my own balcony door swamped my vision. All pain ceased to exist as I remembered the horror scene.

My breathing was short and my heart was beating fast as I tried to fight off the next wave of panic. I needed to think of something else, anything else to free my mind of this living nightmare. Silent tears ran down my face as I was consumed by a feeling of hopelessness. The feeling covered me, clingy to my skin and refusing to let me go.

How could this have happened? I knew the Palace was unsafe but I never believed this was possible. Suddenly, someone appeared at my side and grabbed my hand. I let out a scream so loud and piercing I was surprised the windows didn't shatter. I wrenched my hand from theirs and tried to launch myself from the bed. Instead, I found myself tangled in the covers on the opposite side on the bed.

'Miss, it's me Mary, please you need to calm down. You're safe now. It's-' She was cut off by the doors to the room suddenly slamming open only causing the fear coursing through my body to increase its circulation. I returned to my attempts at untangling my limbs from the bed covers with renewed fervour, desperate to get away.

'What's going on in here?' A man yelled from across the room. 'Is there an intruder?' He demanded.

'No, it's Lady America, I can't calm her…' I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as the terror finally rendered the world around me into a single fuzzy mess of sounds and colours.

At last, I escaped my bindings and despite the pain flaring in my back I crawled into the corner of the room and rocked myself as visions of Elise and the King flashed through my mind. I shut my eyes tight but they continued to play across the backs of my eyelids. I wrapped myself in a tight ball aggravating the pain in my back but if that was on my mind then I could push other thoughts and images from it.

I'm not sure how long I sat there before someone appeared before me. I didn't realise they were there until they hesitantly reached out a hand and gently placed it on my forearm. I recoiled immediately opening my eyes in alarm to find Maxon crouched in front of me, pain etched into every feature of his face.

'America, I'm here.' He whispered, his hand still hovering in the air above where I had been. I stared at him for a long time before I had calmed myself enough to nod at him in acknowledgement. I watched as he dropped his arm and looked at me cautiously, afraid to reach for me again. Taking a steadying breath I released the tight hold I had of my body and crawled over to where Maxon was crouching. He watched my every move until I was close enough that he could pull me into his arms. He was hesitant at first but he quickly tightened his hold on me in our awkward embrace. Letting me go he slumped back against the side of the bed and I eagerly crawled into his lap seeking his comfort.

'Shhh, it's going to be fine my love, I'm here now.' He continued to murmur words of comfort into my hair as he cradled me in his arms.

'Maxon, I'm so sacred.' I whispered after several minutes of silence.

'I know my darling, but for now you're safe. I promise you America, I will protect you with my last breath.'

'Maxon-' I was cut off when a sharp knock came at the door. I stiffened in Maxon's hold and I felt him tense underneath me as the door swung open. Maxon quickly shifted me from his lap and stood to greet the intruder.

'King Frederick?' He asked whilst leaning down to help me to my feet. I leant heavily on his side when I stood and watched as King Frederick walked around the bed to stand in front of us.

'Maxon, I know Lady America is unwell but you need to return to the crisis meeting. Your father…is uncooperative and useless. The loss of your mother has hit him harder than any of us thought it would.' Maxon stiffened beside me at the mention of his mother.

'Queen Amberly is…' I couldn't finish my sentence.

'Sorry, Maxon that was insensitive of me.' King Frederick said looking at Maxon apologetically. 'Yes Lady America, the Queen passed during the attack. They think she had a stroke, her body finally giving way to her disease.' He answered my unfinished question solemnly.

'Your father, thats where he went when he ran from you.' I recalled in disbelief. 'Maxon, I'm so sorry.' I breathed turning to face Maxon. What must he be feeling? His mother was gone. Now, he only had his father but that's too good a word to use for the monster who rules this nation. I watched as under his mask he tried to compose himself. I wrapped a shaky arm around his waist and pulled him to me. He was stiff and unresponsive in my arms until he finally just pushed me away. I looked up to find his familiar cold expression as he turned to face the King.

'You're right Frederick, I need to get back.' His voice was so low and emotionless it sent shards of ice through my heart. King Frederick nodded and then backed out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

'America, I need to get back.' Maxon sighed letting his shield fall slightly.

'I understand.' I nodded, feeling cold from his absence. However, he didn't make any move to the door so I let the silence consume us.

'Maxon?' I asked hesitantly tired of waiting for him to speak. 'Do you want to talk about your mother?' I felt her loss deep in my heart, I may not have known her as well as I wanted to but she was still the mother of the man I loved and now she was gone. Maxon needed to grieve and I knew with all the turmoil he wouldn't have the chance.

'Not now, I can't show weakness, the nation doesn't have time to grieve the loss of their Queen. They invaded America.' My face went pale, my heart stuttering in my chest as his words hit me. Who invaded? Was it the New Asians? What did it mean?

'How bad is it?' I whispered not truly wanting to know the answer.

'Worse than anything we could have ever imagined. They have an entire fleet of ships waiting off the coast near the southern provinces. We are holding off the troops that are already on our soil but if they send in the ones from the ships Illea will be lost. Most of our troops are in New Asia. It was the perfect plan. Not to mention the Southern rebels declared their allegiance to the New Asian's and are on a full scale attack from within our own borders.' Despair covered Maxon's features as he slumped against the post of his bed. It was such a heavy weight to bear for a young boy who had been suffering his entire life.

'How many?'

'Thousands I haven't seen the figures but in any battle they'll out number us ten to one.' I could see Maxon's helplessness written across his face, knowing how much he loved the people of Illea. He just wanted to see Illea prosper and his people safe.

'What can I do?' I asked moving towards him until I was within his grasp but waited for his reaction before closing the rest of the distance between us.

'I just need you to stay here and get better. I need to know you're safe otherwise nothing I do is of any value. You're all I have left, my father…' He trailed off as a strange expression crossed his face. I couldn't read it but it wasn't just hate behind those eyes.

'I can help Maxon, just let me help you carry this burden.' I pleaded staring straight into his brown eyes.

'There's nothing you can do, just please stay here.'

'What about the alliance with Italy?' I asked hopefully.

'They refuse to help unless you are officially at my side, but they have other demands as well. They want the guarantee that we will remove the caste system when the war is over. Then there's some trade agreements which will be easy but how can I promise to completely revolutionise a nation when it's already crumbling.'

'Isn't that the best time to change, when everything is already failing? Obviously we need to do something different otherwise we're going to be overrun anyway.' He nodded looking away from me deep in thought. There was clearly something playing on his mind that he was having trouble dealing with and it was on the tip of his tongue.

'Maxon, what is it?' I asked trying to bring his attention back to me.

'How can I put you in this danger?' He said in a low voice cupping my good cheek in his hand.

'Maxon, I chose this, you haven't forced anything on me.' I tried to placate him but instead I saw anger flash across his face.

'No? If you don't marry me the country will fall. How can you say I'm not forcing you into anything?' He shouted striding away from me in frustration.

'Maxon, stop!' I shouted in frustration. He turned to looked at me, his eyes revealing a lost little boy underneath his adult exterior. He finally let his facade fall revealing his true emotions to me. 'Do you love me?'

'What?' He asked in confusion.

'Do you love me?' I repeated calmly.

'Of course, you're the only thing I'm certain of any more.' He answered running his hands through his disheveled hair.

'Then we will be married, just like we planned before we found out about the invasion. It may be sooner than anticipated but we will be together and that is all that matters.'

'America, I don't want you to be forced into this. How could I ever ask that of you? I would be selfish to allow you to follow through with this. Don't you want the fairytale?'

'What are you saying Maxon? Do you want to marry Kriss instead?'

'No, I sent her home after Elise…' He trailed off as the inevitable images of her body flashed across his vision and mine. We were silent for a long time both lost in our own nightmares.

'You're the only one for me America.' He finally said crashing into my thoughts sending Elise from my mind, for now.

'Maxon, I don't want to live without you.' I said earnestly walking gingerly over to him as the pain in my back began to grow. Obviously, whatever had been given to me for the pain was wearing off. I wrapped my arms around him tightly hoping to calm all his worries. He wrapped his arms around me just as tightly and I held in the hiss of pain that wanted to escape my lips. This was more important than any physical pain. 'Besides, who's left for you now? You sent your only other option for a bride home. I guess you're stuck with me.'

'I suppose I'll just have to make do then.' He smiled weakly at me, but it was still a smile. 'I really should go America, they'll be waiting for me.' I nodded sadly and let him step out of my arms. He walked across the room with his shoulders slumped and his feet dragging. I watched him with sadness in my heart wishing I could do something. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to face me with an intense expression on his face. Before I knew it he had cross back over to me and had his lips upon mine, stealing a passionate kiss. After the initial shock of his lips on mine I melted gratefully into him. All too soon his lips left mine as we were both left breathless.

'I needed that before I go back in there.' He breathed tucking a piece of my hair behind me ear. 'Promise me you will not leave this room, America.'

'I promise.' He nodded firmly and then turned and left the room without another word. I walked slowly over to the bed and sat heavily on the soft mattress realising for the first time that I was only in a thin nightgown. Thankfully, it covered my shoulders and fell to my ankles but if I had realised when King Frederick was here I know my face would have changed to the colour of a very ripe tomato.

'Lady America?' I jumped when I heard Anne's sweet voice break into my mini panic attack about decency.

'Yes, sorry girls.' Mary was beside Anne with a worried expression on her face.

'How are you, my Lady?' She asked anxiously.

'I'm fine, Mary. I'm so sorry about before. I was disorientated, I didn't mean to startle you.' I apologised.

'It's fine miss, I'm just glad you're all right now.' I nodded and then noticed that one of my maids was missing.

'Where's Lucy? Is she all right?' I asked in alarm, glancing behind them.

'She was a little shaken after the attack. She's recovering now.' Anne answered solemnly.

'You didn't…you haven't seen my room have you?' I asked nervously hoping no one had to see that.

'No, miss they wouldn't let anyone near it.'

'Good.' I breathed grateful no one would need to experience that sight. I wish I had been as lucky.

'Do you need to go and sit with Lucy? Someone should really be with her.' I asked in concern.

'No, she's going to be fine. A certain guard is making sure she is safe and cared for.' Mary smiled to herself. I knew immediately which guard it was and was glad to hear both of them were fine. I hadn't even had the time to worry about anyone else but I was happy to hear that everyone I loved was safe and looked after. Then it hit me. Marlee. I hoped she was safe in the kitchens. I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about something happening to Marlee and her child.

'Was…was anyone harmed during the attack?' I ask hesitantly.

'Many guards were killed and many more injured but most of the staff made it safely out of harms way.' I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding but I still wanted to ask Maxon later if he could somehow check on my best friend.

'My Lady you are looking a little pale, maybe you should lay back and rest.' Anne suggested moving towards me. I nodded weakly and rolled on my stomach so I wasn't putting any pressure on my wounds.

'Anne, how much do you know about my injuries?' I asked as she repositioned the covers on me.

'Prince Maxon asked us to dress your wounds my lady.' She replied in a low voice. I shut my eyes tightly feeling the shame wash over me. I didn't want anyone to know, not even my family, let alone my maids. The women who had to look at me every day and feel pity for me every time they helped me dress. Why couldn't he have done it like I did for him?

'Miss, he didn't know what to do, he was lost. He called for us because he wanted to respect you. He was afraid you would think he took advantage of you while you were…unwell. He didn't want to tell us at first but the wounds needed to be dressed. He was outside the entire time, knocking every five minutes to check on you. He wanted to do it for you miss but his respect for you was greater.' I nodded still tasting the bitterness of shame in my mouth. I knew it was a horrible situation but I needed him to do this for me. 'Get some rest miss.' Anne instructed before she and Mary left the room. I was out in seconds my body worn out from the panic attack I had and the struggle of healing my many wounds.

I woke to hear someone shuffling around Maxon's rooms and even in my sleepy haze my body quickly registered the danger. My back was less painful now. I had woken up earlier in pain and Anne had redressed my wounds and given me something to quell some of the sting in my back. Thankfully, it was very effective. So when I sat up quickly in my bed there was still pinching and sharp pains in my back but I was able to keep the cries of pain under wraps better.

'Who's there?' I demanded to the now darkened room. The shadowed figure jumped in alarm and quickly turned to face me. The moonlight caught his features and immediately relief washed through my body.

'Maxon.' I breathed, taking a deep calming breath.

'Sorry, I was trying not to disturb you.' He apologised moving over to my side and sitting on the bed beside me.

'I'm not sure I'll ever be able to sleep through the night again.' I admitted sadly as he took my hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He didn't say anything for a long time, instead both of us lost ourselves in our own thoughts. Mine dark and unsettling and I could only imagine what was running through Maxon's mind.

'What are you thinking?' I asked Maxon quietly not taking my eyes from our intertwined hands.

'I'm thinking about everything.' He sighed in defeat. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again with vulnerability in his every word. 'I miss her, America.'

'Oh Maxon.' I quickly wrapped him in my arms, pulling him down so I could run my hands soothingly through his hair. I held him for what felt like hours waiting for tears that never fell from his sad eyes. I knew he was too broken to cry, too defeated to morn and there was too much responsibility on his shoulders for him to handle. I loved Maxon but he was only human, no one should be expected to deal with this on their own.

'How's your father doing?' I asked reluctantly, and felt guilty immediately as he tensed in my arms.

'I don't want to talk about him.' He ground out pulling away from me, his sadness replaced with a burning anger.

'Maxon, he loved your mother and as much as you want to deny it you need him right now. The country needs the two of you to work together so we can survive this.' He glared at me angrily until it finally gave way to resignation.

'I know.' He sighed but then his face turned fierce again. 'I can never forgive him for what he did, America. What he did to you…' He trailed off with fury in his eyes, gripping my hand a little tighter than comfortable.

'I know Maxon and I would never ask you to but for the sake of the nation you need to get him to work with you to help with the impending invasion.' I watched as he thought this over, his mind working overtime to deal with his fathers frequent and multiple betrayals throughout his life. Maxon was still a little boy who wanted to be loved by his father.

'I don't know what to do America. We're in a holding pattern on every front. We're withstanding everything they've thrown at us so far but we are stretched so thin. We can't pull the troops back fast enough and any kind of retreat from New Asia would result in too many casualties. We have just enough soldiers back here to hold off what they have sent and to quell the added problem of the Southern Rebels. Anymore and we will fall. I need Italy to sign their agreement so we have them and their allies armies to help protect our borders from further invasion and to overcome the destruction within them as well.'

'What's stopping them? I thought they agreed?' I asked in confusion.

'Only if you are by my side. Like I said before unless you are officially my wife they will not agree to anything.'

'Then lets get married tomorrow.' I answered simply.

'That wouldn't be fair to you America. I wanted it to be perfect, for you.' He admitted regretfully.

'Maxon, I know you want me to have my dream wedding but the fate of the nation and thousands of people's lives are at stake here. My only dream is that I can spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care how I get married to you as long as I do.' I cupped his face with both of my hands looking earnestly into his eyes. He nodded reluctantly and I knew he wasn't happy about it. Slowly, I brought his lips to mine and gave him a tender kiss trying to shift the darkness in his eyes. He responded immediately and deepened the kiss wrapping me in his arms and pulling me gently against his chest until there was no room between the two of us. Despite everything that had happened I still felt safe in his arms. I felt that if I was in his arms the world couldn't touch me, my nightmares couldn't haunt me and everything I've ever know isn't crumbling around me.

He reluctantly pulled away from me still cradling me in his arms, resting his chin on my shoulder as he pulled me close again.

'I love you America.' He whispered in my ear, his warm breath disturbing the strands of hair near my face. I just let him hold me in his arms knowing it was what he needed and it was what I needed. I was dreading the moment he would let me go because with the darkness of night came the nightmares. I didn't want to close my eyes again and see their faces haunting me in my sleep.

'I should go.' He whispered making no move to let me go.

'This is your room.' I chuckled pulling back to look at him.

'We aren't married America, it's inappropriate for us to share a bed.' He said a weak smile threatening to pass across his lips but in the end remaining hidden beneath the surface.

'You've done it before, besides it's your bed after all.' I reasoned desperate for him not to leave me alone.

'That was different.'

'How?' I asked desperately.

'I can't stay America.' He repeated as if he were trying to convince himself. When he started to get up my heart began to race as panic swept through my body. He couldn't leave me.

'Please Maxon.' I begged grabbing his hand as he turned for the door. He looked down at me with indecision on his face. 'I need you.' My voice was so low and vulnerable I wasn't even sure if he had heard me. I held my breath as I waited for him to leave. I was dreading the sound of his footsteps retreating from me but the sound never came. He sunk down on the bed beside me again and gave a heavy sigh.

'I'll stay.' He exhaled and a relieved smile spread across my face, knowing I wouldn't need to face my nightmares alone. 'Come on then, lets get some sleep.' I nodded and snuggled back down in Maxon's bed. When I was settled he placed a soft kiss on my forehead and then moved away from the bed.

'I'll be back in a minute.' I nodded and watched as he made his way to the bathroom. He appeared moments later in sleep pants and no shirt. I almost forgot about all my troubles just looking at the man I loved without a shirt. I sat up a little in the bed no even caring that he would know I was trying to get a better look at him. He stopped halfway to the bed when he realised I was staring at him.

'No.' He said and turned back to the bathroom causing a look of confusion to spread across my face. What was he doing? He returned seconds later with a shirt on and I felt the disappointment like a splash of cold water in my face.

'Don't look at me like that America.' He said as he crossed back to the bed.

'What?' I asked defensively, deeply missing Maxon without his shirt on.

'You know what.' He laughed. 'You look at a man like that and no one will be sleeping.'

I felt the deep blush cover my cheeks as he stood beside the other side of his bed with an odd expression on his face.

'This is strange.' He muttered shaking his head before throwing the covers back.

'I hope that's not how you start our wedding night.' I quipped as he sunk into the bed hesitantly. I watched as he delicately laid the covers over him as he tried to come to terms with this new arrangement. It was amusing watching him war with himself over something so trivial. I started shuffling over to him desperate to feel his warmth on my skin but I froze moments later when he turned to look at me in horror.

'What are you doing?'

'Umm…I just…well…' This was harder than I thought it was going to be.

'I think it's best if you stay on that side of the bed.' He breathed looking into my eyes seriously.

'Maxon, please I can't sleep, I never sleep. I need you to hold me.' I lowered my eyes and whispered until my words barely stirred the air between us. I heard Maxon sigh beside me, then his arms were wrapped tightly around me pulling me into his chest. I rested my head against his beating heart and let the rhythm of his heartbeat lull me to sleep. Just as I was about to drift off Maxon whispered in my hair,

'I love you America Singer.' It was the last thing I heard before I fell into a dreamless sleep, Maxon's warmth shielding me from the horrifying images of my nightmares.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and savouedr every last word because I'm almost certain I wont be able to get another one out before I leave. However, you guys can help me between now and then because I don't know whether you've noticed but this story is drawing to a close. I know it's sad and no one is going to miss it more than me which is why I've had another story waiting in the wings to begin when this one ends. It will tell the story of Maxon and America's children, sorry if you didn't realise already but they will eventually be together. I was wondering how many do you think they should have, what are their names? I'm thinking another selection but I want to focus on a Princess who is marrying a prince in another country as well. Personally, I want to write it from the perspective of the royal children only and not the selected girls but let me know. Actually I may even scrap the selection all together and maybe have a little Cinderella moment, who knows. Let me know your thoughts. However, more King Frederick is a guarantee, maybe you can guess which prince I want my Princess to be married to :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know it took a while but here is the next chapter, I have returned from the middle of nowhere (I'm not even joking, if you look up nowhere in the dictionary a picture of where I was would be beside it.) I wrote some of this chapter on the six hour, that's right, six hour drive from this place. So, lets just cut to the chase, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**** Thank you again for everyone who has read and reviewed you're all amazing. :)**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find I was alone in the bed. Immediately, I felt the cold press on my skin and searched around for a note hoping he hadn't just left without telling me where he was. Sleepily I fumbled around the bed until my hands rested on a piece of paper. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I pulled the note in front of me.

_My love,_

_I didn't want to wake you, I know you need your rest. I have meetings all day but I will try to return sometime when I have a spare moment. It's too hard for me to stay away from you for too long. Please don't leave my room the Palace is still in chaos. Rest well my darling. I love you._

_Maxon_

I fell back against my pillows revelling in the reduced pain in my back, my heart warm with his words of affection. I was about to get out of bed when my doors opened and my three maids shuffled in trying to be as quiet as possible.

'I'm awake.' I grumbled still rubbing my eyes trying to remove the sleep from them.

'Good morning, Lady America. Are you well this morning?' Anne asked as they made there way less cautiously into the room, knowing I was now awake.

'I'm much better thank you, Anne.' I answered sitting up in my bed finally shifting the last of the sleep from my eyes.

'That's wonderful, my lady.' Anne looked nervously behind her at the other two and then turned around to smile falsely at me.

'What is it Anne?' I asked anxiously getting out of bed, afraid of what they were hiding. 'Is Maxon all right?'

'Yes miss but Princess Nicoletta is outside and wants to see you but Prince Maxon said we weren't to let anyone in the room but him.' Relief washed over me and I sighed happily, glad that there was nothing wrong with Maxon.

'Is that all?' I asked not trying to hide the smile from my face.

'Yes miss, should we tell her to leave?' Anne asked cautiously.

'No, no it's fine just help me get ready.' I said rushing over to Maxon's bathroom.

'But Lady America, what about Prince Maxon?'

'It'll be fine. I'll talk to him when he gets out of his meeting. I'm sure he doesn't mean the Princess.' I assured them turning back to the bathroom to begin getting ready.

'Miss, he was explicit that no one, especially the Princess was allowed to visit you.'

'What?' I asked them confused as to why Maxon would do this. 'Why?'

'He didn't say why but he was firm in his beliefs. The guards will not let her in.' Anne answered firmly not looking me in the eyes.

'I don't understand, why would he do this?' I asked a little outraged, then it hit me. 'What if I left the room? He can't stop people from coming up to me in the hallways.' I continued triumphantly.

'He said you were to stay in his room until he returned.'

'He can't expect me to stay here forever.' I sighed dramatically leaning against the wall.

'I'm sorry miss but we can't go against his orders and the guards will not let you leave nor will they let her in.' I shook my head in annoyance, confused by Maxon's actions.

'Fine, can you give this to her then?' I asked rushing over to Maxon's desk and quickly writing something down. I handed the note over to Mary and she walked out quickly to hand the note to the Princess. When she returned the three women busied themselves dressing me and fixing up Maxon's room until everything was as it should be. When there was nothing left to do I hurried them out of the room until I was alone again.

I waited until the door fell shut and their footsteps had receded before getting up from the stool in front of Maxon's mirror and moving to the door which separated his room from the Princess suite. I inched the doors open slowly trying to make as little noise as possible. Halfway through opening the door it and I snapped my head back to look at the doors to Maxon's room afraid that the guards may have heard me. After several minutes of waiting and straining to hear any movement from outside I finally, decided it was safe to continue. Felling secure in the knowledge that they hadn't heard me I opened the door fully and slipped inside. The room was still barren even though I was officially engaged to Prince Maxon. Since the attack the Palace has been in chaos. Staff have been rushing around to get it back in order but it was a long process and I didn't even know how much damage had been done. However, what was happening inside the Palace was nothing compared to what was unfolding. The country was un attack from every angle and it seemed we were powerless to stop it as our troops barely held the peace.

I looked longingly over at the secret entrance wishing I could go and see Marlee but I needed to get to the Princess. Tiptoeing cautiously to the door I pulled it open slowly and looked down the hallway to see the guards vigilant outside Maxon's room and realised there was no way I could get past them without being detected. Closing the door quietly again I paced nervously behind them thinking of another way to get out. My eyes keep landing on the secret passage Marlee always takes and finally I decide that it's my only option.

I walk cautiously over to where I know the secret passage is and pushed against it until the wall slipped away and I'm faced with a darkened stone corridor. I look nervously over my shoulder before slipping inside. The door closes behind me and I'm plunged into darkness. I stand perfectly still for a moment waiting for my eyes to adjust. Eventually, the passageway comes into focus and I strain to look down the narrow stairs. Taking one last look at the door behind me I begin down the stairs cautiously, uncertain of where it might lead me. I know at some point I will end up at the kitchens it is just a matter of finding the right passageway. There were small holes in the outer walls that provided little light in the dimly lit passageways and I found myself falling down several steps when I couldn't see the stairs in front of me.

When I came to a fork in the path for the first time I looked indecisively between the two options. Both appeared the same but one led in one direction whilst the other led in the opposite direction. Not knowing where the kitchen's were I take the one on my left because it was closer to me and begin down that one. For several minutes I moved in silence until I heard an angry voice break through my darkness. I crept closer until I could hear him clearly through the walls of the secret passageway. My curiosity got the better of me and I pressed myself up against the wall so his words are as coherent as possible and listened to the one sided conversation intently.

'My daughter's death was never part of the plan.' He growled and I pressed closer so I could hear more. I felt like his voice was familiar but I couldn't seem to place it with anyone I knew in the Palace. It had a slight accent but I just couldn't reconcile this voice with anyone I had met before.

'You will regret your actions, you're only as strong as the people who support you. Don't underestimate the power I still possess.' What was he talking about? Who was he talking to? Who was he?

'You've made a grave mistake Jeremy and this invasion is going to suffer because of it. Don't think I will not avenge my daughter's death at any cost. You will achieve nothing as long as my daughter's death hangs over you.' He threatened and then the room went silent. I backed away from the wall numbly and hurried back down the passageway until I reached the fork again.

That was Elise's father. I realised, shockingly, but who was Jeremy? What was happening?

Remembering why I was here I quickly started off down the passageway to my right and immediately I was met with the sweet smells of the kitchen and I knew I was on the right track but I still couldn't shake Elise's father's words from my mind. How was he involved in the invasion?

I was so deep in thought that I almost missed the hidden door in the wall. I stopped abruptly and knew the kitchen was behind this door because the smells were so intense. I stood hesitantly behind the door unsure of what to do but I needed to hurry because the Princess would be waiting for me. After one more moment of hesitation I pushed the door ajar and looked out cautiously at the bustling kitchen for a familiar blonde head. Thankfully she was close to where I was and there were few people around her so I whispered urgently for her.

'Marlee!' She didn't turn to face me so I tried a little louder but she still couldn't hear me. However, a young girl beside her did and quickly turned to find the source of the noise. Her piercing blue eyes met with mine and I watched as recognition flashed across her face. I waved my hands frantically so she remained quiet and she quickly stamped down her excitement. She hurried over to me when I motioned and bounced eagerly on the balls of her feet in her Palace maid outfit. Her youth is evident, she couldn't be any older than myself and it showed in how she approached me.

'Lady America.' She curtseyed excitedly and I quickly pulled her inside afraid someone would see her curtseying to the wall and come over to join us. I shut the door when she was inside and watched her eager eyes grow wide in surprise, the blue still as piercing in the darkness, her golden blond hair catching the low light in the passageway. She was a beautiful young woman but her innocence was evident and in this time of turmoil I knew it was people like this young maid who were going to suffer the most. I felt an overwhelming urge to protect her from everything that was about to unfold but I knew it was impossible. Our nation was going to have to grow up very quickly if we were to survive.

'What's your name?' I asked gently hoping not to startle the petite maid who I had basically kidnapped.

'Molly Zander, my lady.' She bowed her head respectfully despite my irrational behaviour.

'It's lovely to meet you Molly. I was wondering if you could do me a favour?' I asked hopefully.

'Of course, my lady, anything.' She beamed bouncing on the balls of her feet again.

'Wonderful, can you get the maid you were standing beside to come here for me?'

'Lady Marlee?' She asked innocently and I felt my face and body go into shock, realising how foolish it was of me to call out for her across the kitchen like that.

'You…you know who she is?'

'It wasn't hard, she looks like Lady Marlee, I haven't told anyone I promise.' She reassured. 'She is a kind person, I don't want to see her hurt.'

'Me either.' I nod in agreement. "So can you get her for me?'

'Of course my lady.' She smiled again, moving to the door and pushing it aside just enough so she could slip out. I watched with trepidation as she made her way over to Marlee. Molly pointed eagerly back at me and Marlee's eyes grew wide in surprise to find me watching them from the secret passageway. She looked back at the small maid in alarm and they talked quickly for a few minutes. After one final nod Marlee dropped whatever was in her hands and came briskly over to the wall.

'What are you doing America?' She hissed joining me in the passageway.

'Maxon has locked me in his rooms. He wouldn't let anyone see me and I'm not allowed to leave.' Marlee laughed humourlessly at my explanation before speaking again.

'So you decided to sneak out.'

'Well, I need to see the Princess but he wouldn't let her come in so I needed to find another way out.'

'Aren't you worried that when he comes back to find his rooms empty he will panic.' She said wisely, I clearly lack her wisdom. Maybe it's an expected mother thing. Something to look forward to I guess.

'I wasn't worried about that, but now I am.' I admitted sadly.

'Sometimes it might be helpful if you think your plans through or at least think about how Maxon will react.' She scolded lightly.

'I guess I forgot, I just really need to see the Princess. Then get back before anyone notices, obviously.' I added as an afterthought.

'And you want me to help you go against the Prince.' She stated flatly.

'Isn't that what friends are for? Advice about guys, inside jokes and defying their future husbands.' I smiled guiltily at her as she shook her head at me.

'Fine, what did you have in mind?' She groaned.

'I need to get to Princess Nicoletta's rooms unnoticed and then back to my room all before either my maids or Maxon returns.'

'You never do anything the easy way do you.'

'I wouldn't be me if I did.' I smiled again.

'You're trouble America.'

'Everyone keeps telling me this, I think it's losing it's meaning.' I mused jokingly. 'So will you help me?'

'I have an idea but we need to get you out of these clothes.' She said looking me up and down.

'I'll be back.' She said and hurried from the passageway back out into the kitchens. I waited patiently for several moments before she returned with a maids uniform in her arms.

'Here put this on.' She thrusted the clothes into my hands and then ducked out of the passage again. I quickly changed from the dress my maids put me in this morning and dress in the starched maids uniform that itched and scratched my skin irritably. I pulled at the collar uncomfortably and opened the door again for Marlee to come back in. She picked up the dress I had carelessly tossed on the ground and held it in her arms with care as she began to explain her plan.

'You're going to go to the Princess's room with this dress. Just tell everyone that you needed to mend it for her and now you are returning it. You're going to go with Molly because she knows where it is and I can't go with you.' I nodded at her as she continued.

'America, you need to be quick. You can't do this to Prince Maxon. He is already under enough pressure and you disappearing like this is only going to increase his burden.' I nodded guiltily at her and she takes my hand in hers. 'Be smart America, the freedom of our country rests in your hands and Maxon's.' She finished seriously. A silence grew between us as I considered her words.

'How are you Marlee?' I had been so wrapped up in my own problems that I hadn't even thought to ask about my friend.

'I'm doing well.' She smiled absently rubbing a hand over the small bump that protruded from her stomach. 'Carter is wonderful, he never lets me do anything when we are at home. I can't wait to meet our little jellybean.' She smiled warmly, looking down at her stomach lovingly.

'I'm so happy for you Marlee. You deserve happiness more than anyone. Your child is going to be very lucky.' Again silence descended between us until a small knock came at the door and Molly ducked her head in looking anxiously between the two of us.

'We're coming Molly.' Marlee answered her silent question before ducking out after her. I fitted the last piece of my costume into place before slipping out as well. I readjust the cloth on my head that tried to hide my red curls but it seemed useless as they escaped their bindings and fell down my back traitorously. Marlee came over and readjusted it until it sat perfectly with no curls escaping.

'You two better be going.' Marlee announced, passing the dress to me. I juggled it in my arms for a moment before Marlee pulled me in for a tight hug.

'Be careful America.' She whispered before letting me go. I nodded at her and then followed after Molly as she weaved her way through the kitchens with ease. Thankfully, no one paid us any attention and we made it safety from the kitchen into another room filled with guards and maids relaxing or completing odd tasks. I ducked my head quickly, afraid someone would notice me. I looked up once and spotted my maid Lucy in the corner of the room but she was too busy to pay me any attention. I smiled to myself as I watched Aspen with Lucy on his lap whispering words into her ear as she giggled happily. I was distracted from their happiness by Molly who hurried me along.

We were almost across the room when I noticed Anne and Mary at a table probably working on one of my dresses. I felt the anxiety race through my body as I begged for neither of them to look up and see me. I knew if they saw me my disguise would not hold. We were almost to the door when Mary looked up and saw me. I saw recognition flash across her face and she got to her feet just as I slipped through the door. I tugged at Molly's arm and pulled her quickly down the corridor knowing my time with the Princess just decreased dramatically. It was only going to take minutes for Mary to go and check on me in Maxon's rooms and realise I wasn't there and then several minutes more for her to inform Maxon of my absence. I was going to be caught but I needed to see the Princess before then, otherwise this was a waste of time. Molly noticing my hurried pace picked up her own and we started racing down corridors and up staircases until we came to a corridor which was filled with foreign guards. We rushed to a set of doors and Molly announced to the guards that we had a dress for the Princess. I hid nervously behind Molly afraid they would recognise me and waited for the Princess to answer the door after Molly knocked.

When the door opened Princess Nicoletta looked at us curiously before her eyes rested on me and I saw the realisation cross her face immediately. She ushered us inside but Molly curtseyed and made her way back the corridor leaving me alone to enter the Princess's room. I sighed in relief when the door shut behind me and we were alone.

'Very resourceful, Lady America.' I could hear the amused tone in her voice as I pulled the scarf from my head and released my curls, shaking them out freely.

'I don't have long. I think the Palace may already be looking for me.' I answered hurriedly turning to face the Princess who had taken a seat at the table and chairs in her room and I followed her lead.

'I'm glad you came, it is very important that I speak to you.' She says seriously as I set the dress down in the chair beside me.

'I gathered that.'

'America, I'm going to be brutally honest with you, these negotiations and war plans aren't going well. The King is unresponsive after the Queen's death and Maxon is obviously overwhelmed by it all. He refuses to make decisions and the ones he does make work against my parents interests.' I look at her blankly trying to figure out how I factored into all of this. She looked uncomfortable as she began to speak again. 'I know you've been though a lot America but you need to be stronger for Maxon and the country otherwise it will fall. You are being too passive in all of this. My parents and even I myself am questioning our choice in a Queen.' She admitted reluctantly.

'What do you mean?' I asked in alarm and a little outraged at her accusations. 'I still have no power in any of this and not only that I still can't even sleep through the night because of everything I've already seen and been through. How can you sit there and accuse me of being inactive? Haven't I been through enough? What are you risking in all of this? Nothing. I'm risking everything and so is Maxon. He needs to consider every avenue and every party in this and you, well, you only need to consider yourself and your nation's interests. I will not be used by you or your parents as a tool to further your countries interests. Above everything I will look out for Maxon and the People of Illea.' I finished breathing heavily not remembering when I got to my feet. I looked down angrily at the Princess and confusion raced through my body. She was smiling at me almost proudly as I glared down at her.

'Well, done America. I'm glad you still remember who you are. It's that fight and recklessness which makes you the right choice for Maxon and Illea.' She congratulated, 'You need to help him America. There is no doubt Maxon is a good leader but his father has hammered him down for years and he is uncertain of his decisions. He needs you there to remind him everything he has to say has value. You need to remind him that he is worthy otherwise nothing is going to be settled and Illea will lose this war before it has even begun.' She said sadly as I sat back down heavily in the chair across from her.

'How can I help him when he won't even allow me out of his room?' I asked helplessly.

'You'll figure it out, like I said before you are very resourceful.' She smiled knowingly as a rapid knock came at the door. I jumped at the sudden noise and looked apprehensively at the Princess's door.

'I suppose the Palace has finally found their missing future Princess.' Princess Nicoletta stated calmly, rising from her seat and crossing the room to open the door.

'I'm in so much trouble.' I admitted, shaking my head sadly as the door opened to reveal two flustered guards.

'Sorry to intrude your Highness but we are searching for Lady America. Have you seen her or know where she might be?' I watched as the Princess pretended to think this over before looking back at me mischievously. The guards eyes widen as they settled on me and I got up from my chair slowly. I made my way over to them, dragging my feet the entire way, dreading the inevitable fight I was going to have with Maxon.

'I'm here.' I sighed heavily standing beside the Princess who was watching the exchange with amusement in her eyes.

'The Prince has asked that you return to his rooms immediately Lady America.' One of the guards announced stepping back from the door so I could follow them out.

'Good Luck Lady America.' Princess Nicoletta chuckled behind me. I don't even bother responding as I leave her room with both guards at my side. I walked with them through the Palace with my head hung low, feeling the dread fill my heart with every step. Finally, we reached Maxon's room and one of them knocks on the door. An urgent, 'Come in' came from within and the guards opened the door for me to enter.

'We found her, you Highness. She was in Princess Nicoletta's room.' One of the guards informed Maxon as I stood guiltily between the two men. I didn't even look up as Maxon made his way over to me.

'Thank you officers, you may leave us now.' He dismissed them and they quickly turned and left the room. I found myself alone with a Prince who I could tell was more than unhappy with me.

'America, what were you thinking?' He asked in a low voice.

'I was thinking I didn't want to be locked in a room as the nation falls into despair.' I spat back still refusing to look him in the eye.

'Why would you do this? I'm already under so much pressure and you go and disappear. I don't need to deal with this America. Why couldn't you just listen to me?' He asked angrily and finally I lifted my eyes to meet his. Brown orbs of fury were staring back at me but I simply straightened my shoulders and returned his stare.

'How can you trap me in a room and expect me to be all right with it? I'm not a child Maxon, I can be helpful.'

'No, America, I have spent precious time looking for you when I should be in meetings deciding on how to protect this nation from an inevitable invasion.' He yelled, turning from me in anger.

'If you had let me talk to the Princess I wouldn't have needed to sneak out.' I shot back.

'America, it's for your own protection. You can't even sleep through the night without having nightmares how could I let you get involved in all of this? I need to protect you America.' He admitted in a low, tired voice turning back to me with sadness in his eyes and I felt the guilt wrap around my body. I knew my actions were dangerous and Maxon would be upset but I really didn't want to add to his burden.

'I know you want to protect me Maxon but the country needs you more than I do and I can help, I promise.' I said earnestly taking a few steps towards his defeated form.

'I'm scared America, and confused and I don't know what to do about any of this. Then I come back here to find that you have gone missing and I feared the worst. I thought someone had taken you from me.' He whispered and I step closer struggling to hear his words.

'Maxon, I'm so sorry.' I whispered in reply closing the distance between us until there was mere millimetres left.

Silence filled the room as I watched him with pain in my heart. Finally, he settled something in his mind and reached across the distance for me. He pulled me close to his chest and I wrapped my arms around him, holding on tight, afraid to let him go.

'I love you Maxon.' I whispered into his chest trying to let him know how sorry I truly was for my thoughtless actions which had caused him pain, again.

'Say it again.' He murmured into my hair pleadingly.

'I love you Maxon Calix Schreave.' I repeated firmly, tightening my hold on him.

'I love hearing you say that.' He sighed lifting my face to his. My heart raced as he lowered his lips to mine and I wondered if I would always feel this way about him. I melted willingly into his kiss and savoured everything about him. I tried to push my strength and support toward him along our connection and I felt his desperation in his hungry kisses. Suddenly, he pulled away and looked down at me sadly.

'I need to get back.' He said flatly but not making any move to let me go. I nodded in response and waited patiently for his next move, not ready to see him leave yet.

'Can you promise me you will at least inform someone of your whereabouts when you leave this room?' He asked and I nodded my agreement as he moved to let me go but I held on firmly.

'America,' he chuckled, 'I need to go.'

'I know but I'm not ready yet.' I mumbled against his crisp suit. His arms came around me again and he held me for a few moments longer.

Sadly he unwrapped my arms from around him and I pouted childishly up at him. He smiled down at me and cupped my cheek in his hand and I leant gratefully toward his warmth.

'I have something special planned for tonight so don't plan any great escapes before then.' He joked placing a chaste kiss on my lips before walking confidently out of his room. He stopped just before the door and turned back to me.

'Maybe wear something a little more befitting of your beauty.' He smiled before he slipped out of the door, leaving me alone in his large room. I wished I could have him all to myself all the time but I knew I needed to share him with the country. So, instead of thinking about missing him I thought about what he could possibly have planned for tonight, trying to push all the troubling thoughts about the future of Illea from my mind, especially the conversation I heard from Elise's father.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the next chapter, I know it's a little shorter than usual but it's full of Maxon and America so I hope you enjoy :) Thanks again to everyone whose been reading and reviewing you are sensational :)**

* * *

'Miss, you need to stop moving, I can't tie it if you won't sit still.' Anne scolded readjusting the silk scarf covering my eyes again trying desperately not to disturb my hair she had spent an hour perfecting.

'I'm just so excited and nervous. Are you sure you ladies don't know what he has planned? Could you just give me a little hint?' I begged shifting again in my seat causing Anne to let out a sigh of frustration.

'I'm sorry, I'll stop moving now.' I apologised sitting with my back straight and trying to remain still but my body was humming with excitement.

'He'll be here soon Lady America, just wait until he arrives.' Mary tried to placate me while Lucy giggled at my impatience from somewhere in the room but I couldn't exactly pinpoint her because there was a scarf now firmly placed over my eyes.

'Done.' Anne announced triumphantly stepping away from me. I immediately got to my feet and my floor length emerald dress fell soundlessly around my ankles. The soft lace caressed my skin around my shoulders and down my arms and the silk whispered against my skin as it swirled around my body. The skirts fluttered around my ankles as I began to pace in front of Maxon's mirror. Or at least I think that was where I was, it was hard to tell blindfolded. However, I was proven just how wrong I was moments later when I walked into a wall and heard a few books tumble to the ground.

'Ouch!' I exclaimed reaching up to remove the blindfold Anne has painstakingly put in place. Suddenly, a hand literally came out of nowhere and slapped my own away from my face causing me to jump slightly from the sudden contact.

'Don't touch that Lady America.' Anne warned and I dropped my hand in frustration, rubbing where my head had made contact with what I could only assume was Maxon's bookcase.

'I see Lady America is being a handful as usual.' Maxon chuckled from what I expected was the doorway to his room. I could almost see the lazy smile on his face. Without thinking I reached for the blindfold again but was met by another slap from Anne who tutted disapprovingly.

'Maxon!' I said excitedly taking a few steps in the direction I thought he was, although, I was beginning to believe my sense of direction was non-existent as I made contact with another hard object stumbling back ungracefully.

'Ouch.' I said again rubbing at the same spot I hit last time as the room erupted into giggles with Maxon's booming laughter coming over the top of my three maids. I tried to scowl at them but for all I knew I was directing my anger at a pillow.

'A little help would be nice.' I complained when the laughter finally died down.

'A video camera would be better.' Came a new voice from the corridor but I was done trying to guess where everyone was or even where I was.

'Who's that?' I sighed defeatedly.

'I can't believe my favourite apprentice can't even recognise my voice.' King Frederick said in mock offence.

'What are you doing here? There isn't a crowd of people out there, is there?' I asked nervously afraid everyone in the Palace was privy to my amazing walking skills.

'No just me, I was coming to see if Maxon would let you out to play but obviously he already has plans for you.'

'I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't know what the plans are.' I mumbled shifting from foot to foot impatiently.

'You'll find out soon enough, America. Just be patient.' Maxon laughed. I heard his footsteps against the floorboards as he approached me.

'Now why is it when I leave surprises for you Maxon, you never seem to be happy about it?' King Frederick asked as Maxon placed his arm around my lower back and began to lead me from the room.

'Because King Frederick when you leave surprises it usually ends with me having cake thrown at me. What is it with you and cake?'

'You see, after one of my practical jokes someone is always a little bitter so I try and sweeten them up with the sweetest dessert I know.'

'That is terrible logic.' Maxon said flatly as I stumbled on the rug in his room before he righted me again.

'Is this really necessary?' I asked, clutching Maxon's other hand tightly.

'Absolutely.' Maxon affirmed.

'Next time you wear the blindfold then.' I grumbled tensing as my arm brushed up against something.

'Well, I'm going to leave you two kids to it then. I think the my Queen is having a bath right now. I wonder how long it would take to remove all her furniture from her room?' He mused as I heard his retreating footsteps.

'She's going to murder him one day. I'm sure of it.' I said as Maxon led me slowly down the hallway in the direction of the stairs.

'It's impossible, I'm certain that if you cut his head off two more would grow back twice as annoying and twice as mischievous as the first. We're doomed to suffer his pranks until he hands his crown over to his son.' Maxon said gravely as we came to a stop.

'Why are we stopping?' I asked teetering a little at the sudden loss of motion.

'Stairs.' Maxon stated simply.

'And how do you suggest we get down the stairs. I wasn't even capable of walking around on flat ground I don't think I can manage stairs.'

'I don't suppose you can either. I know.' Suddenly, the floor disappeared from beneath me and I was lifted in one swift and graceful motion into Maxon's arms. I let out a startled yelp as I flung my arms around his neck and held on tight.

'A little warning would have been nice.' I complained in a whinny voice.

'Where's the fun in that?' Maxon laughed as he started to descend the stairs faster than I would have liked. It was disconcerting to be in someones arms and not know where you were going. With every step I clung a little tighter to Maxon until I heard choking in my ear.

'America, darling you need to loosen your grip. You're killing me.' He gasped as I quickly loosened my hold on him.

'Sorry.'

'We're on flat ground now, do you think you can walk?' He asked, shifting me in his arms.

'Do you think you can carry me all the way to your surprise?' I challenged.

'Is that a dare America?' He asked playfully.

'That's exactly what it is.' I whispered back against what I hoped were his lips.

'Challenge accepted.' I was right they were his lips and I was rewarded for my improved sense of direction with a passionate kiss. However, it was cut short as Maxon broke into a run down the corridor.

'Maxon!' I screeched as I clung to his neck tightly again.

'I promise I will not drop you America.' He laughed as I felt him skid around a corner.

'That would be bad.' I affirmed, giggling as he rounded another corner. I bounced in his arms as he leapt down another set of stairs until we finally came to a stop. Maxon's chest was heaving as his breathing ruffled the hair around my face.

'We're here my love.' He breathed lowering me to the ground.

'And where might here be exactly?' I asked running my hands down my dress to try and smooth it out.

'Well, why don't I take your blindfold off and you can see for yourself?' He whispered in my ear as his fingers came up to my face and gently removed the blindfold from my eyes. I blinked rapidly as my eyes tried to adjust to the changing light. When I finally focused on the scene in front of me I lost my breath.

'Maxon, it's beautiful.' I gasped trying to take everything in.

'I thought you would like it.' He smiled taking my hand in his and leading me into what I could only describe as our own Paradise garden.

All the walls in the room were made of glass panels giving us an uninhibited view of the nights stars and the glowing full moon hanging against a dark curtain of navy blue. The room itself was filled with every type of flower you could imagine. Every corner of the room was an explosion of colour, every surface covered with a different arrangement of flowers. The room was lit by what must have been thousands of candles, which glowed warmly against the dark backdrop. The floor was covered in flickering lights with a single aisle which lead to a table for two set up in the middle of the room. I walked slowly beside Maxon as we approached, too amazed by it all to say anything.

Instead I looked around at it all trying to take everything in. I never wanted to forget a detail of this night. When we reached the table I saw that it was set with a white linen cloth that was trimmed in gold. There were two intricate white metal chairs with plush red pillows making them softer. The table had a single candelabra in the centre which flickered a warm glow across the white table cloth. The silverware winked in the candle light and the crystal glasses sparked like the stars in the night sky. Maxon let my hand go and pulled the chair out for me and I sat down in a daze, overwhelmed by it all.

All my senses we struggling to process everything before me. The scents of the flowers filled my nose and the room held my eyes captive. Maxon placed a soft kiss on my forehead before moving to his own chair. He was smiling at me warmly, never once taking his eyes from me as I continued to absorb everything in the room.

'This is incredible.' I breathed settling my eyes on him finally and holding his loving gaze.

'I thought you needed a little magic in your life after everything you've been through and everything that's to come.' He said softly, taking my hand in his from across the table.

'You need a little magic too Maxon, a little happiness.'

'You are my happiness America, you are my everything.' I was speechless as I looked at the man I loved and tried to hold back the tears of happiness that were choking me. Thankfully, a maid came out carry what I assumed was dinner. It smelt delicious as the maid placed it down in front of us. I smiled warmly at her and she smiled back at me broadly before bustling away leaving me alone with Maxon again.

We ate our meals in a comfortable silence as I continued to look round the magnificent room and Maxon continued to look at me. When we were done the same maid returned and replaced out dinner plates with a tiered sever filled with different desserts, including the infamous strawberry tart. I smiled thinking about that first day in the Palace when Maxon had made that bargain with me.

'What are you thinking my love?' Maxon asked reaching across for my hand again.

'That first day in the Palace, when you agreed to let me stay even though I had told you there was no chance with me.'

'I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I never once believed there was no chance with you. You may have been the biggest risk but you are the greatest reward I could ever ask for. I knew I was going to need to try twice as hard with you but you were worth fighting for.' He murmured, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the palm of my hand.

'I'm glad one of us knew what could be between us. If it was left up to me who knows where we would be now?'

'I believe I would have talked you around eventually, despite that stubborn head on your shoulders.' I smiled up at him and we got lost in each others eyes until he finally broke the silence.

'Would you like to dance, my love?' I nodded numbly feeling like I was floating in a dream, the most beautiful dream I've ever had. Maxon got up from his chair and extended his arm for me and I placed my hand lightly in his as he helped me to my feet. I followed him to another space surrounded by candles and shrouded by blooming flowers bursting with colour. Maxon took me gently in his arms and pulled me close so I was nestled against his chest, his arms wrapped around my lower back and mine around his neck. Without me even realising a beautiful melody drifts around the glass room bouncing off the walls and surrounding us. We sway to the enchanting melody as the candles continued to flicker around our feet and I was desperate for the night to never end, for our troubles to be forgotten forever and we could just spend eternity in each others arms. We danced for what felt like hours until I felt as if I was floating on a cloud. Maxon pulled away from me gently and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before looking down at me lovingly.

'America, my love. You were always the one for me, the only woman I have ever loved and will ever love. You may make me angry sometimes and push me to my limit but you bring me my greatest happiness and fill my heart with a love I have never known before and will never know again. As long as I have you to hold in my arms every night for the rest of my life I will be the luckiest man to ever live. You hold my heart America Singer, you have since the first day I met you and despite many attempts to retrieve it from you I just couldn't get you to release it. I'm grateful you have it because there is no one in this world I would trust more with my love.' I looked up at him with tears in my eyes as he poured out his inner most thoughts and filled my heart with so much love I was afraid it might burst. He led me from the circle of candles to a stone bench which overlooked the Palace gardens and had an uninterrupted view of the night sky as it sparkled with thousands of bright stars. He took both of my hands in his and looked down at me with such love in his eyes my tears threatened to spill over.

'America, this is the bench where we first met in the gardens.' He said looking down at the familiar bench, but there was something different about it. I gasped when I saw the words engraved on it, 'One night is all it takes to change a life forever.' I looked back up at him and he continued. 'This was the bench where my life was changed forever. It was the bench where I laid eyes on my future wife for the first time and she didn't even want to know me.' He smiled ruefully before he spoke again. 'I will always be grateful that you changed your mind about me and gave me a chance. I love you more than the breath in my lungs, more than the blood in my veins and more than I ever thought possible. You fill my life with beauty, colour and wonderment.' I watched as he knelt down before me and pulled a small box from his jacket pocket taking his hands from mine and opening the little box to reveal a ruby ring surrounded by several sparking diamonds glittering in the candlelight. The ruby looked like it contained a flame and burned brightly as the tears began to fall from my eyes.

'America Singer, I know I've asked you once before but you deserve a better proposal than the one I gave you.' I looked down at my beautiful Prince as he offered up his soul for me to take and I felt my own calling for his. 'Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' The tears tumbled down my face as I looked down at him unable to form the words. I realised after several minutes that I hadn't given him an answer and he began to shift uncomfortably. 'America?' He asked, looking at me nervously.

'Yes.' I breathed and watched as he face broke into a smile that rivalled the light from the moon. He leapt to his feel and wrapped me in a tight hug spinning me around in his exuberance. I giggled as he twirled me around the room before he finally pulled me down for a kiss that pulled at my heart. I wanted to stay here forever in this state of happiness. He pulled away from me and rested his forehead against mine as he tried to catch his breath.

'I love you, America Singer.' He whispered against my lips.

'I love you, Maxon Schreave.' I whispered back as he pulled us both over to the bench, our bench. He pulled out the ring again and it sparkled just as brightly and burned just as warmly as before. He slipped in on my finger and held my hand looking deeply into my eyes.

'I never want you to take this off.'

'I am never going to take this ring off for anything.' I whispered back looking down at my engagement ring again. I watched as the light flickered off the diamonds and the flames danced in the ruby. He pulled me into his side and wrapped his arms around me as we both looked out at the night sky. I sat contently with my fiancé's arms wrapped around me as we enjoyed our slice of peace as the world around us continued to fall. However, for tonight we were just two young people hopelessly in love. We were together and that was all that matter in the end. The rest of the world, for now, could wait another night.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I decided we needed a little bit of magic with all the doom and gloom floating around the palace. This chapter was a beast, it took forever. When I finished I was like I really don't want to edit this. But I did and here it is so I hope you enjoy. I loved all your reviews you guys are really sweet :)**

* * *

I woke to a gentle kiss on my lips and I felt the smile spread quickly across my face as my eyes opened to reveal my beautiful fiancé. It was so surreal to refer to him as that. I know we were engaged already but to have the ring sitting heavily on my finger made it feel real. I absently ran my finger along the golden band with its ruby and diamonds sitting on my finger.

'Good morning my love.' Maxon said pulling away from me and I realised he was already dressed in a crisp blue suit.

'Why are you dressed already?' I mumbled almost incoherently as I sat up in his bed, pushing my unruly hair back from my face.

'Unfortunately, there is still a lot of work to do which means I can't spend all my time with my beautiful fiancé. No matter how much I want to stay with you all day.' He smiled warmly cupping my cheek with his hand.

'Can't you tell the country to wait for a day? Maybe ask New Asia for a time out?'

'I'm not sure they will be receptive to that request.' He chuckled placing another kiss on my forehead.

'I can help Maxon, I could at least be there for you.' I offered swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

'You are helping America, just knowing you are here and safe gives me strength.' He said looking at me earnestly. 'I need to go now, they'll be waiting for me.' He sighed sadly turning his back on me and walking from the room. I watched as he took in a deep breath and straightened his shoulders before he left the room. I slumped back against the pillows thinking about all the weight on his young shoulders and all I wanted to do was carry some of his burden. I looked down at my ruby ring as it glittered in the morning sun, the flame in the ruby lighting my heart and I knew what I needed to do. Not waiting for my maids to arrive I quickly dressed and made myself look as presentable as possible. The only requirements of my dress was that it covered my back. A necessity I would need to fulfil for the rest of my life after what the King had done to me.

My maids arrived just as I was preparing to leave and looked at me in surprise.

'Lady America?' Anne asked in confusion as I got up from the mirror and made my way for the door.

'I'll be back later, I have a matter to discuss with the Prince.' I stated confidently as I reached the door whilst my maids looked at me like I had lost my mind.

'He's in meetings Lady America.' Anne replied hesitantly.

'I know.' I answered simply slipping out of the room. The guards looked at me cautiously but made no move to stop me as I strode past confidently. My heels clicked against the floors of the Palace as I made my way down the third floor corridor. I walked through the Palace with my head held high and with a plan running through my head.

I stopped suddenly when I saw what had become of the ballroom we had used for the Christmas Ball. I felt the sadness sweep through my body as I took in the scene. There was nothing left but a gaping hole where there was once a room filled with yuletide cheer. I could make out the carcasses of charred trees and shattered glass decoration littering the floor. The roof had collapsed in on the once magnificent room and the cold air bit into my skin as I looked on in horror. This was the reason I could smell smoke the day after the attack. The rebels had tried to burn the Palace to the ground. I realised my maids were probably dishonest with me about the true body count of the last attack because there was no way everyone could have made it out of there alive.

Grudgingly, I pulled my eyes away from the scene and walked numbly through the rest of the halls of the Palace. They were in equal disarray with the walls torn and ruined. Many corridors had red letters either in blood or red paint, I wasn't brave enough to check. They all spelled out the same words, 'We are here.' With each new corridor I felt the dread fill my heart. The threat was very real and more than dangerous. What was happening to the people outside the Palace walls?

I was startled from my dark thoughts when May walked down one of the redecorated corridors.

'America?' She asked tiredly walking up to me quickly. 'Oh America, I've missed you. Prince Maxon wouldn't let anyone in to see you and I didn't want to ask him too many times because he always looks so tired. How are you?' She breathed wrapping her small arms around me tightly. I hugged her twice as hard back and we both just stood there and held each other.

'I'm fine May and I've missed you too. How are mom and dad?' I asked as we pulled back from each other.

'They're really worried about you. Dad's been really quiet but I can't tell what he's thinking about and every time I ask he refuses to answer my questions. Mom's so worried all the time about you and Gerad. He's back in Carolina with the Ledgers but the country is in chaos and we don't know if they're all right or not.' She finished worriedly.

'Maybe I should go and see them for a little while.' I mused as May took both my hands in hers. Her eyes grew wide and she looked down at my hand excitedly.

'America!' She squealed taking my left hand in both of hers and inspecting my ring. 'I heard the Prince had proposed from some of the Palace staff but I didn't truly believe it. This ring is beautiful.' She gushed bringing it close to her face as I laughed at my excited younger sister.

'He asked me again last night. It was a perfect.' I smiled remembering how magical the night had been.

'You're going to be a Princess Ames. This is so exciting.' She jumped up and down happily showing some of her youth, reminding me of how young she really was and how her experience in the Palace had changed her and forced her to grow up prematurely. 'You need to tell me all about it.' She demanded tightening her grip on my hand. 'Wait, do I get to be one of your bridesmaids?' She asked desperately looking up at me with hope in her eyes.

'Of course May.' I laughed pulling her down the hallway. 'I'll tell you all about last night on the way to mom and dad.'

'All right.' She smiled gleefully still refusing to let my hand go as we walked hand in hand down the corridor.

'He did all of that?' May asked in amazement as I finished my story.

'He is wonderful.' I agreed looking at my swooning sister as we approached our parents door.

'I wish he had a brother.' She mused wistfully looking dreamily off in the distance. I pushed the door of my parents room open and walked inside with my arm linked through my sisters.

'America!' I heard my mom shout before I was wrapped in her arms for a fierce hug.

'Mom, please I can't breathe.' I gasped struggling to get the air into my lungs.

'Oh sorry, I'm just so glad you're all right. I've been so worried and your father has been no help and that Prince keeping you locked away.' She fumed keeping me at arms length and checking me over.

'I'm fine mom, Maxon was just being overprotective.' I consoled.

'You were just so pale when the King brought you in that night and no one knew where you had gone-'

'All right Magda, give the girl a chance to breathe, no wonder the Prince kept her from us, you're smothering her.' My father laughed coming up beside my mother and pulling me from her arms and wrapping his own around me.

'I'm so glad you're safe Kitten.' He whispered in my hair and I tightened my arms around him. He released me after a few moments and smiled down at me just as I heard my mother squeal from beside me, grabbing my left hand much like her younger daughter had.

'He proposed!' She announced louder than necessary tugging me over to her so she could inspect the ring more closely.

'This is magnificent.' She gushed bringing the ring closer to her face.

'Thanks mom.' I said trying to pull my hand from hers. She let go reluctantly looking longingly at the ring on my left hand as I returned my attention to dad.

'Dad, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?' I asked looking back up at dad.

'Of course Kitten.' He said taking my arm and leading me out of the room away from my mother who I'm sure was close to tears.

'Don't forget America, I want to be your maid of honour.' May chimed reminding me of my promise.

'I won't forget May.' I laughed as the door to my parents room fell shut behind us and we started down the corridor.

'So, I guess congratulations are in order.' My father said smiling down at me. 'When did he propose?'

'Officially, last night but he asked me the night of the attack when I was brought back into the safe room.'

'After the Italian Princess made her announcement.' He replied cautiously.

'I know what you're thinking dad but I love him and I'm certain he loves me, everything else is just details. I'm happy I promise.' I said earnestly looking up at him.

'Then I'm happy too.' He said, his smile returning.

'Dad I did need to talk to you about something, it's actually why I came to see you and mom in the first place.'

'What is it kitten?' Dad asked seriously.

'I was headed to the council meeting when I ran into May but it gave me an idea.' I mused looking away from dad to try and get my thoughts in order. 'They haven't been going well and it's weighing heavily on Maxon but he refuses to let me get involved. Ever since that night he has been overprotective of me. I wasn't even allowed to leave his room until today.' I admitted.

'I'm glad he cares for you America and I can't say his actions aren't warranted after what happened to you. I know it wasn't just a rebel attack that got you that night.' He said meaningfully and I wasn't surprised he had guessed there was more to my injuries. Anybody who had watched the heated discussion between King Frederick and Maxon would have realised that.

'Well, I need something from you. The Italian's are making demands Maxon doesn't think he can meet and the King is useless after the passing of the Queen. I just need to help Maxon before he buckles completely under the pressure.' I said sadly.

'What can I do for you Kitten?' Dad asked stopping to give me his full attention.

'I know you have ties with the Northern rebels and I know they've been gathering information for years now. Firstly, I need to know that they haven't sided with the Southern Rebels.' I said cautiously waiting for my father's response.

'They haven't sided with anyone yet we are waiting for the Prince's next move before we make our decision but time is running out for him to act. It's only days before New Asia launches its attack on Illea. Prince Maxon needs to act quickly otherwise he will have no support to fight the war.'

'I know.' I replied gravely looking down at my hands before continuing. 'Dad, how involved in the rebels are you?'

'I'm not going to lie to you America, I am one of the leaders in the group, one of the more inactive ones but a leader none the less.' I nodded my understanding, I had already gathered as much from how much he had known the last time I had spoken to him.

'So, you could tell me all the information you have been collecting over the years?' I asked carefully.

'I could tell you some things but many I am not even privy to and although you are my daughter I can not reveal things to you because of your relationship with the Prince.' He replied guardedly.

'What if we could get Maxon to agree to an alliance with the rebels in exchange for the information?'

'What kind of agreement? The Northern rebels will accept nothing less than the actions of dramatic change to Illea's social order.'

'I know, that is what the Italians are demanding as well. Actually, they are asking more specifically for the caste system to be abolished.' Dad nodded at me deep in thought before I spoke again. 'I need to know, do you have any information on the Southern rebels?'

'Of course, we partnered with them once but it ended less than amicably and we have kept tabs on them ever since. This invasion has been planned for generations every since Maxon's ancestors drove China from our borders the first time.' I nodded trying to reorganise this information in my head with the pieces I had already collected.

'I have a plan dad, but I'm going to need your help and your trust.' I announced a few moments later.

'I will always trust you America, just tell me what to do.' He replied confidently.

'Are you sure you can trust me after my last attempt to revolutionise the country?' I asked nervously.

'You are far better prepared this time America. Illea wasn't ready before but we are just desperate enough now that it may be time to try the more radical ideas.'

'What if I fail?' I asked quietly revealing my worst fear.

'Then the country will fall to this invasion.' My father answered simply sending fear through my heart. 'But, we were going to fall anyway so we are no better or worse if you try. I believe in you America. I know this is a lot for you to bear, just as it is for Prince Maxon but revolutions are for the young. The old fear change but the young embrace it with both arms. It's time you embraced it America. This country needs change and you're the one, along with your Prince who will affect it. Only then will Illea know what freedom truly is.' I stood silently for a long time beside my father considering everything and searching for my courage. Finally, I turned back to him with a tall spine and renewed resolve.

'I'm ready.' I announced.

'Then lets get you to that meeting.'

'I can do this.' I muttered under my breath before opening the door to the council chambers. My father was waiting outside for me but I needed to do this alone. When I opened the door fully and entered the room all eyes turned to me. I kept my own from Maxon and instead looked at all the people looking at me. They all had varying expression of surprise and some annoyance.

'Lady America, what are you doing here?' I heard Maxon ask in alarm and then his chair moved back as he started over to me.

'I have something to say to all of you.' I announced clearly looking over at the King and Queen of Italy who unlike everyone else have an unmistakable look of pride on their faces. I smiled at them as Maxon stepped up beside me and took my upper arm trying to nudge me out of the room.

'Maybe we could discuss this later, privately.' He whispered urgently in my ear still tugging gently on my arm pleading with me to move but I remained glued to the floor and looked around the room until my eyes landed on King Clarkson. He was slumped at the end of the table, his eyes hollow and his body defeated. I felt no sympathy for the man who canned me until I was unconscious but I did understand the pain he was feeling. I couldn't forgive him but my personal opinions of the ruler of this country would't get in the way of me protecting its people.

'I have a plan Maxon and considering you have all been in here for three days now and still haven't come up with anything I think you could use some of my suggestions.' I answered firmly, finally looking up at Maxon with passion burning in my eyes as brightly as the engagement ring he placed on my finger the night before. He held my gaze for a long time before finally saying something.

'What is your plan America?' He asked skeptically still not releasing my arm. Maybe he wanted to know he could rush me out of here if the plan was too radical for his liking. Taking a deep breath to settle my nerves I turned back to the room filled with men and a few women who were going to decide the fate of the country. Most of them were older men, older than the King himself. I suspected they had sat on this council for many years maybe even being here when Maxon's grandfather had been in power.

'Firstly, I want to inform you of a conversation I overheard yesterday from a man I suspect to be involved with the Southern rebels.' I felt Maxon tense beside me but I ignored him and continued.

'As you all know Elise, a member of the Elite, was murdered during the last rebel attack in a particularly gruesome manner as a message to me and the royal family. Yesterday I overheard her father having a conversation over the telephone. Obviously, I only heard his side of the conversation but he seemed very angry with the man who was on the other end. He claimed that his daughter's death was never part of the plan, suggesting that he is involved with the rebels in some capacity. I heard him call the man Jeremy.' A nervous ripple went through the council chambers and I turned to Maxon in confusion but he looked equally perplexed. I turned back and noticed everyone's attention was now directed at the King. They were looking at him in various stages of fear and disbelief.

'If it's the same Jeremy as I believe it to be, his name is Jeremy Wong. He was an advisor on my council many years ago for all matters relating to New Asia. He had a particularly sympathetic attitude to the New Asians and suggested many policies which would have aided the New Asian country but would have been detrimental to our own. I removed him form my council after one too many attempts for us to forge a horrible alliance with the country which would have basically enslaved the people of Illea.' The King sighed heavily, never raising his eyes once. 'Looking at it now, the attacks on the Palace grew more frequent and more violent after he was removed from my staff all those years ago. It is unsurprising that he is one of their leaders.'

'But, what about Mr Whisks? How does he fit into all of this? Shouldn't we get him in here and ask him all of this?' I asked urgently but the King doesn't answer me and none of the council look up to meet my gaze. I turn to Maxon who is looking equally despondent.

'Where is he Maxon?' I asked.

'He left yesterday for New Asia. I presume after you overheard his conversation. He wanted to take Elise's body back to their home country to bury in their families cemetery.' He said sadly looking at the floor.

'Oh.' I answered lamely before returning my attention to the men seated around the large table.

'Then I have another plan and I think Mr Whisk's departure may work in our favour. He said he was going to avenge his daughter's death and I can only assume that means he is going to attack the rebels. If he is as powerful as he claims to be it will cause a rift in the New Asian's maybe enough for us to exploit when the time comes.'

'Even if that's true America we still don't have enough men for even half of the New Asian's army and we don't know where the rebels are hiding so they can attack from any angle and we will always be underprepared.' Maxon said in frustration.

'I think I can help with that.' I said looking up at Maxon hopefully.

'How?' He asked defeatedly.

'I need you to promise me something first.'

'What is that?'

'I need you to promise to trust me and not do anything irrational before I finish what I have to say.' He looked at me for a long moment before he spoke again.

'I trust you America, I'll listen without interruption.' He agreed looking into my eyes helplessly. I looked away from him and tried to calm my racing heart. This was the most dangerous part of my plan, if Maxon didn't trust me, or if he acted before I finished explaining it could cost me everything.

'I have a member of the Northern Rebels who is willing to help us find the Southerner's and tell us all the information they have on them if we agree to something.'

'America!" Maoxn roared, pulling me roughly in front of him so my back was to the room that had erupted into chaos as members on the council tried to be heard over each other. 'What were you thinking? You can't side with the rebels, they're dangerous. Why would you put your life in danger like that?' He demanded with fear in his eyes.

'They can help us Maxon.' I said earnestly trying to be heard over the noisy room behind me. 'And I was never in danger. I know the man I have brought with me. I would trust him with everything, including my life.'

'Who is it America?' He demanded.

'My father.' I said looking him straight in the eye.

'Your father is a rebel?' He asked in horror letting me go and running a hand through his hair angrily. 'Your father is one of the ones who has terrorised this Palace my entire life, your father is one of the men who weakened my mother until she couldn't hang on any longer.' I could sense his despair as he tried to come to grips with everything I had told him.

'They only want what's best for Illea, Maxon.' I said softly approaching him warily.

'They're our enemies America, they need to be punished not rewarded for their actions.' He growled.

'Not everything in this world is black and white Maxon. Sometimes those who at first appear to be enemies can turn out to be your strongest allies. Sometimes, a cold and unyielding Prince can turn out to be the person you love the most. Not everything is how it appears.' I said tenderly taking his hand in mine.

'I don't know America. It seems like a trap. Another way for Illea to be torn apart from within.' He answered uncertainly, looking behind me in search of the answers.

'Do you believe my father would lead me into a trap? Do you trust me?' I asked earnestly and his eyes fell back to mine.

'More than you know America. You have every part of me.' He replied firmly.

'Then trust me on this. What do we have to lose? Illea will fall if we don't act. There is no safe option. This alliance may be a risk and it may only help to bring Illea down but there is equal chance that it will save it. Don't you want to take that chance?'

'I want the people of Illea to be safe.' He answered resolutely.

'Then give them the best chance at that. You are strong enough to do this Maxon. You are strong enough to make the difficult decision. You just need to trust yourself.' I implored tightening my hold on his hand.

'What if I'm wrong?' He said in a small voice, his vulnerability there on his face for me to see.

'What if you're right?' I countered. He stared down at me for the longest time the riot in the room behind us forgotten.

'Go and get your father.' He said finally with authority as I saw a strength I always knew he possessed cross his face. 'We have a lot to discuss.' I smiled up at him proudly and place a quick kiss on his cheek before rushing from the room for my dad.

I returned moments later to a different room. Maxon was back by his fathers side but rather than sitting defeated like his father he stood tall and commanded the attention of the room like a true leader. The pride flooded my heart as I took in everything and watched the man I loved finally have the strength to lead. I glanced over at the King and Queen of Italy and saw matching smiles on their faces as they looked at the young Prince finally, taking charge like he was always destined to. I cast a quick glance at his father and realised through it all he hadn't moved and his expression hadn't changed. The once mighty and fearsome King was a shell of what he once was, his better half no longer here. He was unable to exist and fight without her by his side.

'Lady America?' I realised I hadn't been paying attention and Maxon along with all the other eyes in the room were looking at me expectantly.

'Sorry.' I replied quickly looking at Maxon. He discreetly pulled out a chair beside him that hadn't been there before and I took his cue, quickly moving to his side leaving my father alone in the room of advisors and Royalty. I sat down beside Maxon who had taken his seat as well. I looked at him expectantly but he was focused on my father with a determined look on his face. However, under the table he took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly resting them both on his thigh so no one would see. I felt him absently running his thumb over my ring and I tried not to smile too widely.

'Mr Singer I believe you have a proposition to make to the council.' Maxon prompted and all eyes were focused on my father who stood tall at the other end of the council table.

'I do.' He affirmed. 'As my daughter may have informed you I am a member of the Northern Rebel movement and I believe we have some information which may be very valuable to you regarding the Southern Rebels.'

'If I were even to consider this, what is it we must do in exchange for the information?' Maxon asked carefully.

'We are a group which has devoted our existence to gathering information and trying to affect positive change in this country. All we want is a promise.' My father answered a little vaguely.

'What kind of promise do you seek, Mr Singer?'

'What most in this country seek, freedom. We want to see the caste system abolished and the people free. If you can promise us that, then we will freely give you all the information we have.'

'How can I be certain you have anything of worth?' Maxon asked skeptically, assessing my father as the heads in the room went back and forth between the two.

'We know where most of the Southerner's hideouts are and who their leaders are and where they might be found.' Maxon looked at my father for a long time considering his offer as my heart beat in my throat waiting for his response.

'Is that your only stipulation?' Maxon finally asked.

'No.' I looked up at my father in alarm. He hadn't told me about any other obligations Maxon needed to agree to. 'We want this council removed and people from each province placed here instead. We want members who have been elected by the people. The people here now are not a true representation of the people's needs.' The room immediately erupted again into mayhem as the councilmen grew outraged by my father's requests. Maxon sat calmly beside me holding my father's equally unruffled stare as the room erupted around them. When Maxon got to his feet the room immediately grew silent. He released my hand and stared down at the people around him authoritatively.

'What you ask Mr Singer is a radical change to the founding structures of this nation. How do you suppose we achieve this? Effectively, you want me toss the foundations of this nation up in the air and wait for the dust to settle to see if it has worked. '

'This nation is suffering, things which were set in place by your predecessors no longer work or never did in the first place. This nation is built on a lie and Gregory Illea's diaries attest to that. The people have a right to know that their founding father was a liar and a cheat. The people have the right to knowledge, the right to a good life and the right to be whoever they choose to be without a number defining them. This country needs change Prince Maxon and this invasion is the perfect time for us to try to do that. If not now then when? It's only a matter of time before the lower castes revolt and they are larger in numbers than you could suppress. If you don't do this now the question you need to ask yourself is how do you want to see this country fall? It will either fall to these foreign invaders or it will fall because its own people revolted against each other.' My father finished solemnly.

Maxon sat down beside me deep in thought, processing my father's words. He absently took my hand in his again before turning to me with a lost look in his eyes. I squeezed his hand reassuringly but he still looked uncertain.

'I need time to processes your request, we'll break for half an hour then I will return with my decision.' My father bowed to Maxon and led everyone out of the room until only Maxon and I remain.

'What do you think America?' He asked quietly.

'I think it's going to be a big change.' I said carefully. 'However, it's one this country needs.' He nodded and waited patiently for me to continue. 'Maxon, people can't live this way anymore. People shouldn't be going hungry. A country is defined not by how rich its upper class is but by how it treats the most vulnerable members of society. Illea needs a change and we have the resources to do it. The process will be slow but we can't change everything over night because the people will need the time to adjust. This is the only life they have ever known.'

'How do we start?' He asked eagerly.

'Small things, education for the lower castes, reduce the restrictions on who can work what jobs, no restrictions on who can marry whom. Let the people move freely between castes until the lines are blurred and then finally no one can even see them anymore. We will be one homogenous people.'

'What about the war?'

'We have to win it first, before anything can be done to fix the social problems in our nation. Make promises to the rebels and to Italy for change and get the support of the people. They will fight willingly to protect the nation they love, to support a Royal family that many still respect despite everything.'

'Do you really think we can win this war?'

'It's the only way to think Maxon. Thinking anything different is admitting defeat and you know I will never do that.'

'I guess I better call everyone back in so I can inform them of our plan.' He sighed tiredly.

'I'm so proud of you Maxon.'

'I could never do any of this without you. We still would have no plan or hope without you.' He ducked his head and stole a quick kiss before getting up and moving to the door of the council room.

Once all the council members had returned Maxon informed them of our plans. At first many of the council men were reluctant but eventually Maxon talked them around and we were all finally in agreement of what needed to be done. The King and Queen of Italy willingly signed a treaty and promised a certain amount of troops to be sent over to help with the war effort. With this treaty also came the support of other nations the King and Queen said they would talk to about extra troops. My father also came through with his end of the deal and gave Maxon all the information he could about the Southern Rebels whereabouts. The meeting was drawing to close when the door to the room slammed open and King Frederick came striding in.

'What did I miss?' He asked casually taking the chair beside me.

'Where have you been?' I asked bluntly. 'You've missed everything.'

'Lets just say the Queen had me moving furniture all day.' He answered vaguely.

'Again, how can you possibly run a country?'

'My charming good looks help.' He smiled playfully.

'Your country will fall into ruin.' I grumbled shaking my head at the troublesome King.

'I'll retire when that happens, then it's my son's problem.'

'How generous of you?' I deadpanned.

'Always thinking.' He said tapping his head.

'Can we continue?' Maxon asked with an amused expression on his face.

'By all means young Prince.' King Frederick said leaning back in his chair.

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur until everyone was gone with the promise that further details would be ironed out tomorrow. Maxon and I were walking hand in hand back to his room and I couldn't help but feeling content despite the raging war outside the Palace walls. When we finally got back to Maxon's room he pulled me into his arms as soon as the doors closed behind us.

'Maxon!' I squealed a little startled by his sudden actions.

'I couldn't wait any longer. I've been wanting to do this since you stormed into that meeting with that determined look on your face.' With no more words he smashed his lips against mine taking all the breath from my lungs. When his kisses started trailing down my neck I let out a small sigh and clung to him tighter.

'Maxon.' I breathed trying to regain some composure but he didn't stop. 'What…what are you doing?' His only answer was to continue his kisses back up my neck until he found my lips again and all thoughts left my mind.

'America, I wish we were already married.' He sighed against my lips stealing another kiss as my chest fell and rose rapidly against his.

'Why don't we get married tomorrow?' I suggested.

'It's not the right time for a wedding.' He answered sadly. 'How could we have such a joyous moment in all this chaos?'

'We need to do it Maxon, it's one of the Italian's demands.' I countered.

'I think they know my commitment to you is true otherwise they wouldn't have signed the agreement.'

'Maxon, it's the perfect time for a wedding.' I pressed stepping back and taking both of his hands in mine.

'How can you say that?'

'The people need hope. What better way to provide that than with a Royal wedding.'

'I'll think about it.' He said with a contemplative look, rubbing my engagement ring with his thumb. It was fast becoming a habit for him as if he was reassuring himself it was still there.

'I am proud of you Maxon.' I whispered looking at him intently.

'I love you America.' He replied bringing my hand up and kissing the red of my engagement ring.

'I love you too Maxon.'


	25. Chapter 25

'What about the people?' I asked over the top of the ageing advisors.

'What about the people?' One of them retorted angrily.

'Has anyone informed the people of our plans or of what's been happening since the New Asian's invaded?'

'No, we've been a little preoccupied with trying to save the country from destruction.' Another chimed impatiently, glaring at me from across the table.

'The war has two fronts the one we fight with the New Asians and the Rebels but also the one we fight with our own people. This is a battle this country has been fighting its entire existence. You have left your people ignorant and they have grown tired of it. You need their support more than they need your leadership.' I answered the councilmen firmly. 'It's easy to get lost in the numbers and statistics of a country but every number, every report is a person. Someone with a family, a home, with hopes and dreams for the future. These people need to know that they are valued. They need to feel safe in the knowledge that they're leaders rank their worth equally no matter the number of their caste. They need to know they aren't expendable. A number cannot define a person. In the end when the war truly begins nothing will separate us or make one of us more immune than another. Death will not avoid us because of our number. A bullet will kill you just as fast whether you're an eight or the King himself.

'The people are our greatest resource in this war. We need to inform them of our decisions. It is their country that is at stake here. They deserve the right to stand up and fight to protect it.' I finished angrily and I caught King Frederick's proud smile out of the corner of my eye.

'Lady America is right. The people have been outside our walls ever since the attacks began. They are growing more restless everyday. We need to inform them of the state of their own country. We shouldn't fear giving the people knowledge.' Maxon announced drawing all the attention in the room to him. 'We will announce to the people what has been happening. Furthermore, we will call for all those willing to fight to step forward. Men, women, twos or eighties. Everyone deserves the right to fight for their country.'

'That has never been done before, highness.' One of the older men on the council stated aggressively.

'If Illea is to survive not only this threat but ones that will transpire in the future, it is time we made some changes. These changes should not be feared but embraced, anyone who does not support this can leave now.' Maxon challenged but no one moved. Instead a few of the older members of the council looked passed Maxon and instead had their focus on the impassive King who had remained silent throughout the entire meeting.

'King Clarkson?' The same man asked looking expectantly at his King. The King finally, brought his eyes up to meet the members of the council and I could see the hollowness in them. He wasn't willing to fight for his own life let alone the lives of his people.

'The Prince is right.' He sighed heavily. 'We will hold an announcement outside the Palace walls later this afternoon to announce all of the Prince's plans to the people.'

Maxon looked up at his father in shock and I quickly grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Maxon looked down at me then returned his attention to the council members.

'Lady America and I will announce everything to the people this afternoon. For now this meeting is over. I need to speak with Gavril Fadaye about all of this so he can prepare.' He announced a little dazed but no one objected as they made their way from the room.

When everyone had left he turned to me and took my other hand in his.

'Are you all right to stand before all these people?' He asked tenderly.

'Of course, it needs to be done.' I answered quickly.

'I just thought after last time…' He trailed off reliving the nightmare of my last public appearance.

'Maxon, last time was different.' I said quietly placing my hand on his cheek pulling his eyes back to mine.

'How, if anything this time will be worse than the last. The people will be angry and confused. We are the easiest target for them right now to place blame and honestly I don't think they're wrong. They're leaders have failed them for so long why would they ever believe anything we have to say. Not to mention the rebels are more active than ever. You would be in so much danger.' He realised in alarm. 'No, you will not be up there with me.' He continued changing his mind when he thought about all the possibilities of how I could die.

'Maxon, calm down. It's going to be fine.' I tried to reassure him.

'How? Last time I almost lost you, I can't let that happen again. I was hasty in announcing you would be up there with me.'

'Maxon, I am not letting you go up in front of all those people alone.' I answered firmly as he got up to his feet.

'I'm not letting you go on that stage this afternoon America.' I quickly got to my feet and grabbed both of his hands in mine.

'Maxon, this time is different.' I implored.

'How?' He sighed looking away from me.

'You'll be with me this time. We don't need to face the people alone. We'll never need to face anything alone ever again.' He looked at me for a long time considering my words. I could see the pain in his eyes and the dark fear creep across his face until it was completely eclipsed.

'I can't lose you America, look what happened to my father. I can't lose you.' He said firmly squeezing both of my hands in his.

'You're not going to lose me Maxon, you could never get rid of me that easily.' I smiled, but it barely reached my eyes.

'I would never want to get rid of you America.' He breathed pulling me until I was crushed against his chest. He held me for the longest time before eventually letting me go.

'I need to go and speak to Gavril, why don't you go and get ready and I'll join you shortly. We need to discuss what we're going to say.' Maxon said running his thumb across my cheek smoothly. I smiled up at him, glad he made the right decision.

'This is right Maxon.' I assured him.

'I know. After all, how could I deny the people a look at their future Princess?' He said sadly before walking from the room.

I was back in Maxon's room waiting for my maids to return when I heard the loud knock at my door. Confused, I crossed the room and opened the door gingerly. When I saw who stood there I immediately regretted it. I stumbled back from the door and almost tripped in my haste to get away. My eyes were wide and my heart fluttered widely in my chest until I slammed into the post of Maxon's bed and it stopped all together. My back tingled in the presence of the person who had inflicted so much pain on it. I felt my world spin as the King crossed the threshold of the door and closed it behind him. I watched, paralysed as he approached me.

'Lady America, please don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you.' He said sadly stopping a few feet away from me.

'How do I know that?' I stuttered, still unable to move.

'I want to apologise.' He admitted lowering his eyes to the space between us and I could only stare at him in shock. The King wanted to apologise, to me?

'I was wrong that night, I've been wrong a lot in my years as King. I just refused to see it or admit it. My father always told me a King was never wrong no matter what he did.' I watched in confusion as the King turned his eyes back to me with unmistakable sadness and regret.

'When you passed out, I knew I'd made a mistake. Honestly, I respected you that night when you took the punishment instead of allowing me to inflict more pain on my son. Then you refused to scream and I hesitated but then I remembered my father's words and I knew I couldn't stop. I couldn't be wrong. Then your body gave into the pain and I knew I couldn't let you die. I realised in that moment you were stronger than I ever was because unlike me you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the man you loved whereas I was never willing to do that for my Amberly. She suffered because I was weak.' He said bitterly and I waited patiently for the King to continue no longer fearing the broken man before me.

'I wrapped you in my jacket and I was rushing you to the infirmary when I heard the alarms for the rebels. All I knew was that I needed to get you to safety. So, I took you to Maxon or where I knew he would be. A guard, officer Ledger I think, tried to take you from me but I knew it needed to be me. I wouldn't trust you with anyone until you were safely delivered to Maxon. I had already done so much wrong in my son's life the least I could do was ensure you got to him after I had almost killed you. I'm so sorry America.' I saw the raw emotion in his eyes and it pierced my heart. This man was still Maxon's father. He was a product of a broken home but unlike Maxon he had never been able to rise above it. He had been trapped and abused and now he was dealing with the consequences. I'm not sure what compelled me to do what I did next but before I knew it I had pushed myself from the bed post and had crossed the distance to the King. Gingerly, I rested my hand on his shoulder, which were slumped in defeat. This man was so unfamiliar and foreign from the one who had hurt me that night. His eyes shot up to mine with the contact and I saw surprise flash in his eyes before remorse and regret returned.

'I wish I had been stronger. I wish I could have stood up to my father like Maxon stood up to me but I was afraid, weak. I wanted to be strong for Amberly and I was for a time but eventually I bowed to my father's pressure. I was a terrible husband and an even worse father and now it's too late. She's gone and Maxon will never forgive me for what I've become, what I always was. He should hate me, you should hate me, the country should hate me.' He finished angrily. I look up at the King for a long time unsure of how to speak to him now that he wasn't who he once was.

'It's not too late.' I said finally and the King looked up at me sceptically. 'There's still hope.'

'How? Amberly's gone. I can't bring her back and I can't undo what I have done.' He answered helplessly.

'No, you can't do any of those things but you can ask for forgiveness, you can still be the man that the Queen wanted you to be. She told me she wanted to save you. You can honour her memory by being the man you always wanted to be the man she wanted you to be.'

'I'm not strong enough to be that man. For all these years I have mistaken fear as power but now I know the greatest power is love. I am weak. I was never worthy of Amberly's love.'

'Don't insult her and her choices. She would have never given her love if she didn't see the possibility for good in you. You need to be strong for her and you can be. You're already braver than you think.'

'I am not brave.' He scoffed turning from me and taking a few steps away.

'Yes, you are, just by being here, apologising to me proves you are. Only the weak refuse to admit their mistakes, only the weak refuse to change. Yet here you are, a man who claims to be weak doing both of those things.' I said to his slumped back. He slowly turned to face me a vulnerability I had never seen before shimmering in his eyes.

'I was wrong about you America. I have been wrong about almost everything in my life but my opinions of you have been my greatest mistake. You are exactly what this nation needs and what Maxon needs. After the childhood I gave him he deserves someone like you. He has no one else now, I took that from him too.' He said sadly.

'He still needs you, he'll always need you, you're his father.' I declared taking a step toward the crushed King.

'But, I've been a terrible father, he doesn't need me, no one does.' He admitted defeatedly.

'Yes you were.' I confirmed and he looked at me in shock, 'You were a terrible father but now is the time to change that. Be there for Maxon, support him don't pick him apart like you have his entire life. Maxon will always be your son and he will always look to you for approval. You just need to be there for him, reassure him.'

'Why are you doing this America? You should hate me? I do.'

'You are the father of the man I love. No matter what you've done you will always be a part of his life but I will not allow you to hurt him anymore. Do not continue to make the same mistakes as your father.' I said fiercely

'I will never let him rule my life again. He has cost me everything.' He said aggressively. 'Did you ever wonder why there have been no princess's in the royal family since Gregory Illea?' He asked, laughing darkly. I shook my head uncertainly but let the King continue uninterrupted.

'It wasn't allowed, women are weak. That's what my father told me. They will be the downfall of this country. After all my mother nearly was but she wasn't weak. She was stronger than my father and her husband before him, she killed him after all. She made sure Amberly never had any girls and after she was gone I continued her legacy. My father may have been violent to me but my mother was the worst of all, she played a very different game. She got in your head until you couldn't help but see the world her way.' How had the King survived through all of this? It was unimaginable for a child to suffer through such despicable parents, yet still he was able to love Amberly.

'I killed Amberly.' He choked out before a single tear ran down his face and before I knew what I was doing my arms were wrapped around King Clarkson.

'You didn't kill her.' I whispered trying to sooth the heartache.

'I did and I have to live with that for the rest of my life.' He choked out. I let him hold me for as long as he needed until finally he pulled away, his eyes rimmed with red from his silent tears. He took my left hand in his and looked down at the ring his son had given me.

'At least my son learnt one thing from me.' I looked up at him puzzled, until he continued. 'The importance of an engagement ring. When he was younger I explained how the different stones could represent different things. He was so curious about his mother's ring.' He smiled nostalgically turning my hand in his so the ruby's flame flickered in the changing light.

'I chose Amberly's because it represented love, devotion and adoration. It was my promise to her, one I was never strong enough to fulfil. I gave her an emerald ring because I wanted to give her a love my parents had never given me. I wanted to chase away the darkness but it consumed me and ruined not only my happiness but my wife's and my son's as well.' I waited for him to speak again as he continued to look thoughtfully down at my ring.

'Your ring fits you perfectly. It represents passion, love and courage. Something you have in abundance.' He smiled thoughtfully. 'However, with your red hair I am hardly surprised. The ruby represents those who have a passion for life and can be overly dramatic. Maxon chose perfectly and if I know my son at all, there will be a deeper message within the ring. He always was the romantic.'

'What message?' I asked eagerly, looking down at the ring my fiancé had given me.

'You'll find it when you most need it. Maxon would have planned it that way. He always was smarter than me I just chose to ignore it and squash it when it shone through. He is the better man and I guess I have Amberly to thank for that.' I continued to look expectantly down at my ring hoping to see the message Maxon had left me.

'America, I plan to give Maxon the crown after you are both married.' I looked up at the King startled by his words. 'I can't be King anymore. The people don't need me, they need Maxon and you. They need hope and I can't offer them that. My heart died when my wife's stopped beating. I can't be the King the people need me to be, I never could. The best I can hope for my life now is to be the father my son needs me to be, the man you see in me. The man Amberly saw in me.' I nodded solemnly at the King absorbing his words until the silence in the room consumed us as we were both lost in our thoughts. The King was still holding my hand when the door opened and Maxon came walking in.

'America, I-' He stopped mid sentence when he took in the scene. The King quickly dropped my hand, taking a step away from me hastily. 'Get away from her.' Maxon growled striding furiously over towards his father who remained where he was.

'Maxon, it's not-' I was cut off mid sentence when Maxon pulled me behind him and eyed the King warily.

'America, get out of here, now.' He ordered pushing me towards the open door.

'No, Maxon, he wasn't doing anything wrong. He…he came to apologise.'

'What?' Maxon asked in disbelief, turning to face me.

'He wants to change.' I said softly looking behind Maxon at his father.

'Is this true?' Maxon demanded turning back to face his father but I could hear the hope in his voice even if he didn't want it to be there.

'Yes.' His father breathed, the defeat heavy on his shoulders. For the first time since entering his room to find his father Maxon looked at him, really looked at him. I saw the confusion cross his face before he covered it with his emotionless mask.

'I need to prepare to address the people.' He said coldly. His father nodded and then started towards the door of Maxon's room. Maxon watched his retreating back until the door finally fell shut. I saw the tension fall from Maxon's shoulders and after taking a deep breath he turned to face me.

'Did he hurt you?' He asked in concern, taking both of my hands in his and looking over every inch of me.

'No, he just wanted to talk.'

'Talk? My father never just wants to talk, why was he really here?' He demanded squeezing my hands tightly.

'He wanted to apologise. He's sorry Maxon for everything. He wants forgiveness. The loss of your mother has really affected him.' I said honestly, but with as few details as possible. If the King wanted his son to know about his past he would tell him. They weren't my secrets to tell. Maxon thought about this for a long time before he answered me.

'He really just came here to apologise?' He asked in disbelief and I nodded in reply. 'My father has never asked for forgiveness from anyone.'

'He's changing.' I said simply and Maxon looked down at me thoughtfully.

'Can you ever forgive him?' He asked quietly and I knew the answer to this question would help him decide whether he could ever forgive his father so I thought about it carefully before answering.

'I never thought I would be able to,' I started cautiously, 'but I never thought he would ask for it either. I can see a difference in him Maxon and I think with time I could learn to forgive him just as he has learnt to ask for it when he is wrong.' Maxon nodded, deep in thought before he returned his eyes to mine.

'You're amazing.' He whispered placing a soft kiss on my lips, making me smile.

'Not as amazing as you. He told me about the ring Maxon. You really see all of that in me?'

'I would be a stupid man to ignore the passion that burns inside of you.' He smiled placing another soft kiss on my lips before pulling away again. 'Now come on we have to get ready. We only have a few hours before we need to address the people. Are you ready?'

'As long as you're by my side I can face anything.' I said with determination pulling him in for a real kiss, showing just how much I truly loved him. I tried not to think about the thousands of people who would be looking to us in the next hours. Right now I was alone with Maxon and I was going to savour it before we changed everything forever.

* * *

**What do you think of the King? I've wanted to write a chapter about him for a long time. I promise you I hadn't forgotten about him. Of course there is still more to his story, his parents will always be a mystery and the miscarriages but that was a little insight into him. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing you all make me very happy :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Easter! I hope the easter bunny has visited you all and gifted you with some yummy yummy chocolate. Here's the next chapter and I know it's little shorter than usual but I added a little something special at the end so I hope you enjoy :) I'm glad you guys liked the chapter on the King. Thank your your reviews and I hope you continue reading :) I love all of you guys.**

* * *

Maxon and I stood behind the Palace gates surrounded by guards listening to the roar of the people from the other side. Maxon held my hand firmly, trying to hide the tension in his body. He kept throwing quick glances at the King, whom was standing beside me, less defeated that usual. I knew Maxon was still wary of his father and couldn't trust him yet, after all he had done, not only to him but to me. I think that hurt the most, that his father would hurt someone he loved. However, I couldn't focus on the two warring men beside me because all I could feel were the prickles and goosebumps running along my skin in anticipation for the announcement. I fiddled nervously with the pale cream dress my maids had put me in. I don't know how they did it on such short notice but they seemed to have a dress ready for every occasion. My red hair hung in wild waves down my back, standing out vividly against the pale material.

'America,' Maxon whispered in my ear causing me to jump a little in alarm,' It's going to be fine my darling, remember I can do most of the talking if you aren't up for it. You've already been strong enough for this country.' I nodded weakly, knowing I would likely freeze up in front of all those people especially after last time.

My heart was beating wildly behind my chest as I listened to the people on the other side of the Palace walls. The fear had a tight hold and no matter what I told Maxon I was afraid of what might happen, not only to me but to him as well.

'America, look at me.' Maxon implored, obviously seeing the fear on my face as I relived my last nightmare. 'I've decided we should have the wedding in two days time.' He announced, trying to take my mind off the screaming people.

'What?' I asked in disbelief turning my full attention to him. 'Why did you change your mind?'

'I realised that this war is coming and I have nothing to stop it.' He said sadly, 'but I can't go through with it without knowing that I made you mine. Anything could happen in the coming weeks but I want to know that above everything else, you were mine, even if it was only for a short time.'

'Maxon, don't think like that. I'm going to be yours for a lot longer than that.' I answered desperately taking his face in my hands and pulling it down so his eyes are all I see.

'I know but I want the world to know.' He whispered against my lips.

'Luckily you're the Prince and the world just happens to be very interested in who you're going to marry.' I smiled as he pressed his lips against mine, stealing my breath away.

We're interrupted by someone clearing their throat beside us and I break away from Maxon to find the King standing awkwardly beside us.

'It's only a few minutes till the announcement, they will be announcing us soon.' The King said flatly not looking either of us in the eye. Letting go of Maxon I took one of the King's hands in mine.

'Are you ready for this?' I asked looking up at the King's empty face.

'It's been a long time since I've done anything without Amberly. I guess I'm going to need to learn to do a lot of things again.' He answered after hesitating for only a moment. He looked down at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes and I knew it was always going to be difficult for King Clarkson. I nodded and then turned my attention back to Maxon giving the King's hand one more squeeze before releasing it.

Maxon was looking at his father with a curious look and I knew he was trying to reconcile this broken man with the one he had grown up with. I knew I couldn't help him make any decisions about his father but I wouldn't try to sway him in any way either. This was his choice not mine.

I took Maxon's hand in mine again and he returned his attention to me giving me a tired smile just as the crowd behind the Palace walls began to quiet down. Then over the top of the remaining people came Gavril Fadaye's booming voice. It was muffled so I only realised he was calling us to the stage when the gates opened, revealing the fractured Royal family to its people. They broke into cheers and exuberance as we stepped out onto the stage but there was also unrest. A lot of the crowd were unhappy as well and they made themselves heard. It reminded me so much of that day in the Southern Provinces that I unknowingly moved closer to Maxon who squeezed my hand a little tighter but didn't look away from the crowd. He never let his face slip once from its mask and I knew I would probably never be able to do that, my emotions were always clear on my face for all to see.

Finally, the three of us stopped beside Gavril and I noticed the King stood a little closer to me than he had before. I looked up at him curiously and saw him surveying the crowd much like the guards were, looking for potential threats and I realised he was protecting Maxon and I, the only way he knew how.

'Your majesties, I understand you have something very important to tell the people of Illea and it's not just about that magnificent red ring on Lady America's left hand.' Gavril announced scandalously. Immediately, my attention was drawn to Gavril and I felt a blush creep across my face as the crowd went wild with excitement and I realised despite the state of their country they were still deeply invested in who was to be their next Queen. Then it occurred to me why, now, more than ever they needed this. It was a distraction from the threat that had somehow made it to all of their door steps.

Maxon pulled me from my thoughts as he approached the microphone with my hand still held in his tightly. I noticed he placed his body slightly in front of mine. It was subtle but to anyone watching they would know the Prince and the future King of Illea was going to risk his life to protect his love and I felt my heart swell inside my chest. Finally, I was able to face this crowd. This was nothing like last time. Like I had told Maxon, this time was completely different because I had him.

'Thank you, people of Illea, your support is overwhelming.' Maxon beamed at his people who continued to move erratically in front of us and I saw most of the guards were tense as they tried to assess the crowd for any threats.

'However, like Gavril said before I have some very important matters to discuss and they will affect all of you.' Immediately the crowd began to hush as their Prince became serious and I could see from the tension in Maxon's shoulders that he was nervous about this next part. 'As you all now may know the country has been invaded by New Asia.' The crowd erupted into frightened whispers and murmuring. Maxon waited for it to die down before continuing. 'This news is of course very distressing but it is by no means a reason for panic. We-' However, he was cut off before he could continue by an angry crowd member who made himself heard above the heads of the crowd who turned quickly to face him as one.

'You have left us for three days since they've invaded. You've told us nothing. People we love have died whilst you sit there in your Palace, safe from it all. Other's lay their lives down for you and for what? So you can sit on your mighty throne and watch them fall.'

'We-' Maxon tried again but now more of the crowd started to get behind the single man until most of the people were yelling at the Prince about their losses, their hardships, their fears. I watched in horror as Maxon wilted under the people's pressure and demands. They didn't understand Maxon's hardships, they didn't understand the price of being Prince or King of a country. In that moment I realised I used to be just like all of them. Believing the Royal family knew nothing of suffering. They were just a pretty family on my TV screen, reminding me of what I would never have, but I was wrong. Just like these people were wrong now, no matter how justified they were in asking for change.

Maxon stood further in front of my body, drowning in the people's words. So, I did the only thing I knew to protect him. I stepped in front of him and behind the microphone and stared out at the crowd of people and spoke as if it was just them and myself. I spoke from the only place I knew was true, my heart.

'You're wrong.' I said strongly watching as the crowd quietened and returned their attention to me.

'You don't understand the hardships of a leader.'

'You're one of them now, how can we believe anything you say?' An angry crowd member shouted and I felt Maxon grip my hand again urging me to come back, but I wasn't finished.

'You're right I am one of them but I'm one of you as well. You all know I came from a life just as hard if not harder than all of you. I have the same fears and I face the same realities. The reality now is that we all face this war whether we are struggling musicians of a King trying to protect his people. We all face this threat and rather than fighting against each other we need to stand together as a united front against these foreign invaders if we are to save the country we love. I'm not asking you to fight to protect your royal family I'm asking you to stand for your own loved ones, to protect your children and this nation's future. Despite your feelings to the Royal family one thing will remain important above all else. If we can't protect this country now, there will be no hope for it in the future.'

'But nothing will change, if we fight this war and by some miracle win, nothing will change.' Another crowd member yelled out and there were cheers of those who agreed.

'You are wrong, that's what we've been doing all this time. After the war, this country will change. We will be stronger because of this war, freer because of the choices of our leaders and more united because the people had the hope for change. You, every last one of you are the reason for Illea. You are the most important part of this country and over time this fact has often been forgotten, but not anymore. Illea needs change, we need to stop being the largest throne in our own sides. We have enough battles to fight without ripping ourselves apart from the inside, exposing our vulnerability to our enemies. We will shake this nation to it's foundations until we are a stronger people working harder, together, to achieve a nation we all love to live in. We will work until we all recognise that no one person is worth more than another. We will work hard until we realise we are all equal and all need to bear the load of creating a great and powerful nation. We will show the world that Illea is more than just a collection of numbers and disconnected people. We will stand together, fight together, fall together and love together. We will be free.' I finished and silence consumed the gathering and I waited anxiously staring out at the shocked faces in the crowd. Seconds ticked by and each silent one made my heart beat a little more erratically. What were they doing? Did they believe me? Finally, I looked back at Maxon nervously, afraid of what I was going to find but I was surprised to see a proud smile had consumed his face.

'Look, America.' He whispered pointing back at the crowd in awe. I turned just in time to hear the first smattering of applause. My mouth dropped open in surprise until the entire crowd was cheering. I almost stumbled back from the force of their support. They were cheering…for me? There was a small group of people near the front of the stage who were chanting my name but it caught quickly and spread through the crowd like wildfire until the entire gathering was chanting my name and all I could do was watch, stunned by their response.

Eventually, the crowd calmed down but I was speechless so Maxon gently pulled me aside.

'Thank you America, you were amazing.' He whispered in my ear placing a small kiss on my temple before stepping before the microphone again to address a far more receptive crowd. He revealed everything we planned over the previous two days and the people welcomed the change for their nation. If there were those who didn't they didn't reveal themselves as Maxon spoke. The guards were less on edge than before but the King had stepped up beside me again and squeezed my shoulder, honouring me with a rare smile before returning his attention to the crowd again, ever vigilant for the threats out there.

When Maxon announced that recruitment to the army would be voluntary and everyone was welcome we had a lot of the crowd shouting out their desire to be members. To my joy a lot of the volunteers turned out to be women.

Maxon finished his speech to exuberant applause and then quickly rushed me off the stage with the King at my back and a circle of guards surrounding us. He may love his people but he didn't trust them with my life yet. We left the stage with the crowd still applauding their Prince and finally we were all safe behind the Palace walls or as safe as we could be during a war. Maxon walked me hurriedly up the Palace steps but didn't say anything until the doors fell shut behind us and it was only the Prince, the King and myself in the foyer. Immediately, his arms wrapped around me and he spun me around with a boyish smile on his face as my cream skirts billowed around us. Finally, he set me on the ground and pulled me in for a passionate kiss before pulling away and looking at me with something curious behind his eyes.

'What?' I asked, unable to hide my own smile.

'You surprise me everyday. I always knew you were courageous but that was unbelievable. They love you.' He said in awe pushing some of my hair away from my face.

'They love you too Maxon, they always have. They always saw the potential for you to bring change, you just needed a little encouragement.' I placed a whisper of a kiss on his lips and then rested my hand on his cheek bringing him down to me until his forehead rested against my own.

'I love you America Singer,' He murmured placing his hand over mine. 'I can't wait to make you my wife.' He brought my hand down to his lips and kissed the ruby engagement ring on my finger and then pulled me in for a crushing hug until I could feel his warmth through his clothes. I pulled back and turned around to find the King standing awkwardly behind us. I blushed slightly at all he had just witnessed but I didn't feel guilty. The King cleared his throat before looking at the ground at Maxon feet.

'I was wondering if we might have a word, Maxon.' The pain was evident in his words but I could also sense hope in them. I looked up at Maxon expectantly who had stilled beside me. He had obviously forgotten about his father as well. I wrapped his hand in mine reminding him I was still there and he looked down at me. I saw the lost little boy in his eyes who had always just wanted the love of his father but now presented with the possibility was finding it hard to believe his father was finally willing to offer him it.

'Of course, father.' The last word stuck in Maxon's throat but he didn't hesitate when his father motioned for him to join him. He released my hand and followed his father out of the foyer. I watched with mixed emotions as the two men walked side by side out of the room. One defeated and the other stronger than anyone could have imagined.

* * *

**Spoiler(do not read if you don't want to know about the future children of Maxon and America) So, I'm super excited to write what happens in the next story and I had a little brainwave whilst trying to write this chapter so here's a little excerpt. It contains the King, Amberly(Maxon and America's first born) and a certain King's son. I know it seems odd that I would tell you this now since I haven't finished this story but I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to show you guys :)**

'Your mother, when she was in your father's selection was everything I didn't want him to choose in a future wife. She was stubborn, passionate and obnoxious.' My grandfather reminisced, smiling at the memory before continuing. 'But you know what?'

'What grandfather?' I asked eagerly, edging closer to him on the stone bench in the palace gardens.

'She was everything your father needed. I dismissed her on site because of what she was, because of her caste. I condemned her because of one hasty action and I finally, gave her my respect because of her courage. What I'm trying to say Amberly is sometimes we forget to give people a chance to prove us wrong. Did you ever give Prince Anthony that chance?' I thought about it for a long time. Had I ever given Anthony any chance of winning my heart? Looking back on our time together I realised I never had. I had locked my heart away from him, keeping it out of reach, never telling him where the key was hidden. How could I blame him for failing when I made the task impossible?

'Grandfather, did you like mother?' I asked curiously looking up at the man I had always come to for advice. I loved my parents fiercely but since I was born I had always been my grandfather's granddaughter.

'No, Amberly,' He chuckled nostalgically getting lost in his memories, 'she drove me mad and because of it I did some terrible things.' I watched as the darkness he tried so desperately to hide spread across his face but as quick as it came it left. 'But eventually she made me see her, really see her. And I'm glad she did because without her, above all else, I would never have you. You were the bright light in my darkness Amberly. You were my second chance.'


	27. Chapter 27

**I know, you're wondering where the wedding is. Well so am I, I sat down to write this chapter and then I got this. It's cute, it's funny but it's not a wedding but hey it involves ice cream and jelly so it must be good. Hope you enjoy :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter it means a lot. I was actually struggling to write anything for this chapter so I went back and read what you guys had to say and I felt so much better and motivated to write so voila, here it is.**

* * *

When Maxon returned later that afternoon he refused to say anything to me about his conversation with his father. I knew he needed time to process whatever his father had revealed. He was quiet throughout our private dinner on his balcony, barely even picking at any of his food, just looking out at the gardens deep in thought.

After the plates were taken away he sat at his desk with a pen in his hand but no paper in sight. I sat in another chair reading book, or at least pretending to read whilst stealing glances at Maxon's solemn, pensive figure.

I was dozing in my chair, with the book hanging limply from my hand when I finally heard his voice.

'He's going to make me King.' I dropped the book accidentally when his voice broke into my sleep haze and I tried to catch myself before I fell to the floor. Thankfully, Maxon wasn't focused on me when he said this so he didn't see my little display. However, he did need to repeat himself because I missed it the first time when I was busy trying to stop myself from giving the floor an unwanted hug.

'I know Maxon, he told me when he came to apologise yesterday.' I admitted finally, getting up from the chair and crossing the room to him.

'He apologised to me, America.' He replied as if he was testing the words out, as if they might not be real. 'I never thought he would apologise to me. I thought we would be the same until he died. I just…' He trailed off, losing himself in his thoughts again and I ran my hands over his shoulders soothingly, reminding him that I was there. 'I feel like my world is shifting America and where I used to stand, it doesn't exist anymore.' He continued and I could sense the turmoil he was feeling as he turned to face me, pulling me down so I was sitting in his lap. His hands were wrapped securely around my waist pulling me to his chest and I wound my own arms around his middle so my ear was resting against his beating heart.

'We'll get through this Maxon, It's going to be fine, we're going to be fine.' I reassured him pulling him closer.

'I don't know how to deal with my father, he's always been so stoic and demanding but now…' He trailed off, absently running his hand up and down my back.

'Maxon, you don't need to have all the answers right now.' I reassured him but he remained silent beneath me as his mind struggled with all his jumbled thoughts.

'You know I think you're the only thing that makes sense in my life anymore. Which is confusing, because you were once the one thing that caused me trouble.' He mused pulling back from me and looking into my eyes with his confused brown ones. 'I'm so glad it's you here with me.' He breathed leaning down and brushing his lips against mine before deepening the kiss.

'Maxon, what's going to happen now?' I asked pulling away so I could look him in the eye.

'I don't know,' he admited, 'I guess we get married. You were right, it needs to be soon. It was obvious from today that the people need this wedding but I think I also realised I need it even more. I need something good America. I need you, all of you, all to myself.' He buried his face in my hair pulling me tightly to him before muttering something I couldn't understand.

'What?' I giggled trying to pull out of his grasp, but he only pulled me closer.

'I want you.' He whispered in my ear and my face was quickly alight with an embarrassing blush.

'You know Maxon, as surprising as it may be, I want you too.' I whispered back boldly.

'It's against the rules America.' He groaned burring his face in my neck again.

'Maxon, if you hadn't noticed we already sleep in the same bed.' I pointed out running my hands through his sandy blond hair.

'But no one knows about that.'

'And you think they're going to find out if we…you know.'

'We need to be married.'

'And you need a psychiatric assessment.' I mumbled.

'I just want everything to be perfect.'

'I know, but when will we be married Maxon?' I sighed, afraid he may have changed his mind since the announcement.

'Tomorrow?' He offered.

'Tomorrow?' I ask in alarm. How would we ever put a wedding together by tomorrow?

'I know it's not much notice but we're running out of time and on a personal note, I don't think I can wait much longer.' He finished sheepishly.

'Maxon.' I smiled shaking my head at my prince.

'I don't just mean that America.' He laughed. 'I mean I can't wait until you have that ring on your finger and I can finally call you America Schreave.'

'I can't wait either.' I whispered pulling his lips up to meet mine.

'So tomorrow?' He murmured against my lips resting his forehead against mine.

'Tomorrow.' I confirmed, placing my hand on his cheek flicking my eyes up to his. 'But you get to tell Sylvia. I don't want to be the one to finally give her a heart attack.'

'I'll go and tell her now.' He smiled pushing me from his lap and moving towards the door.

'Not so fast there speedy.' He turned back to face me with a confused expression before I continued. 'I wasn't done kissing you yet.'

'Oh you weren't were you?' He teased crossing back to me slowly.

'No, I wasn't and as your future wife I have the right to demand kisses from you any time I want.' I announced taking a step closer to the beaming Maxon.

'Well, I can't deny my future bride, now can I?' He said wrapping his arms around me tightly until I was flush against his chest. I reached up and took his face in both of my hands tenderly and pulled it down until his lips were pressed lightly against mine.

'No you can't,' I murmured, 'So, kiss me Maxon.' Suddenly, my feet left the ground and all I could feel were Maxon's lips on mine and that was exactly how I wanted it to be.

'I need to stay with May?' I asked Maxon when he returned from speaking to Sylvia. He told me she was very excited about the news and there was no heart attack in sight but I had a feeling he was lying.

'Yes, you shouldn't even be sleeping with me but we aren't meant to see each other the night before our wedding day.' He confirmed trying to push me out his door.

'What are you talking about, says who?' I demanded digging my heels into the floor trying to stop him from removing me from his room.

'Says…tradition.' He shrugged still attempting to get me out of his room.

'That's not a person.' I complained spinning out of his reach and crossing back to his bed. I sat defiantly on it, crossing my arms over my body with finality. 'I don't believe you.'

'Can you just do this one thing for me.' He sighed walking over to me. 'It will make tomorrow more special, I promise.' I looked up at him sceptically before replying.

'I think It will be special enough as long as I'm walking down the aisle and you are standing at the other end. Everything else is trivial.'

'My gosh woman, why are you so stubborn?' He groaned running his hand through his hair, creating a beautiful mess of blond waves.

'Haven't you learnt yet that you will never get your way?' I asked sweetly, smiling up at him.

'Is that a challenge?' He asked playfully taking a measured step closer to me.

'Maybe.' I answered, casually shrugging my shoulders.

'I accept.' He smiled devilishly and I immediately regretted my words. Suddenly, he scooped me up in his arms and was moving swiftly to his doors.

'Wait, Maxon no, I don't want to go.' I pleaded but he wasn't hearing it. He already had the doors openned and had dropped me outside gently before shutting them in my face.

'Hey!'

'Until tomorrow America.' He called back from the other side of the door as I began to knock repeatedly.

'Open this door right now Maxon.' I demanded, knocking a little harder.

'No.' Was his answer and I could hear him laughing from the other side.

'Maxon, when I get my hands on you…'

'I will see you tomorrow _dear._'

'Maxon Calix Schreave, you will open this door right now or-' I was cut off when the door opened and I stumbled back in surprise. Maxon quickly grabbed my shoulders and kissed me hard on the lips before stepping back into his room.

'I-'

'Good night America.' He laughed before the door closed again and I heard the lock slide into place.

'I-I…wait, I…what?' I stammered.

'Sleep well darling.' He sang from the other side. I heard his retreating footsteps and I knew I had lost. Shaking my head I walked away from Maxon's room in a daze vaguely aware I was heading toward May's room.

I didn't realise until it was too late that King Frederick had fallen into step beside me.

'Why hello there Lady America.' He beamed suspiciously. 'I couldn't help but hear you are having a wedding tomorrow.'

'Yes.' I answered cautiously, watching the King for any sudden movements.

'That's wonderful.' He announced a little too brightly.

'What are you planning?' I sighed stopping to look at him.

'Nothing, it's just…' He trailed off mysteriously.

'What? It's just what King Frederick?' I demanded placing both of my clenched fists on my hips in annoyance.

'Well, there's a tradition where the bride has a bachelorette's party before her big day. Sort of like a last hoorah before you tie yourself to one man for the rest of your life.'

'How romantic of you, does your wife know this about you?' I asked sarcastically walking away form him.

'She had one too you know and I had a bachelors party. Let me tell you that was one wild night.' He laughed running up alongside me. 'I honestly have no idea how that giraffe got stuck on the London Bridge.'

'I don't care, I don't want a bachelorette's night.' I said firmly walking a little faster away from the King.

'Oh please America, it's going to be so much fun. I even helped Olivier plan it for you.' He begged skipping along beside me.

'How generous of you.' I deadpanned rounding the corner of my sister's corridor. 'Why don't you go and bug Maxon? You can have a bachelor's party instead.'

'Oh don't worry I already have something planned for Maxon.' He answered ominously.

'What have you done?' I asked warily, eyeing the King.

'Oh, it's a surprise. I don't want to give it away.' He replied vaguely, with an evil smile.

'Is he going to hate you?'

'If it works.' He shrugged.

'I wonder if Queen Olivier will still be friends with us after Maxon kills her husband?' I mused stopping at my sister's door.

'I think she might thank you.' He laughed.

'You're right.' I confirmed knocking on my sister's door. Strangely, I heard frantic whispers and giggles coming from inside.

'May? Who's in there?'

'Hang on, Ames. Just give me a sec.' Came her hurried voice from inside. There were a few more loud noises and I heard someone speak angrily in Italian before the doors sprung open and I was bombarded by a wave of confetti and pink feathers. Before I had a chance to take it all in two hands shot out and dragged me inside.

'Have fun Lady America.' I heard the King yell gleefully from behind me as the doors to my sister's room fell shut.

'May what's-' I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence before a pink scarf was tied securely around my head and I was being dragged somewhere.

'This is going to be so much fun Ames.' I heard May say excitedly from beside me.

'May where are we going?' I asked a little annoyed.

'Well, we're going to have a slumber party.' She said simply.

'Who's we?'

'Me, Princess Nicoletta, Queen Oliver, Lucy, Mary, Anne, Orabella, Noemi and Marlee.' She listed.

'Marlee?' I asked excitedly.

'I'm here America.' She laughed placing one of her hands on my shoulder. I reached out for her so I could hug her but I was completely off and the room erupted into fits of giggles.

'Marlee, a little help.' Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around me and I could feel the hard bump of her belly pushing into my flat one.

'I've missed you America.'

'I only saw you a few days ago.'

'I know but it feels like forever.' She laughed pulling away.

'So what happens now?'

'Well, seeing as it's a slumber party Ames, you should be in proper attire.' May answered mischievously and suddenly there were hands removing my dress.

'Hey, what are you doing?' I accused trying to fight them off but I was hopeless. So, instead I reached for the scarf but immediately my hand was slapped away.

'Anne?'

'Yes, Lady America?' She responded innocently.

'Can…everybody see me?' I whispered to where I thought she was.

'No, miss you're behind a screen.' She whispered loudly back.

'Oh okay.' Then she was removing my dress and I was in a nightgown before I could even blink.

'She's ready.' Anne announced excitedly and there was a series of excited cheers as everyone in the room started moving.

'What's happening?' I demanded reaching for my mask again.

'Do not touch that America.' Nicoletta's distinct accent cut through the chaos scolding me.

'I want to know what's happening.' I answered childishly as Anne pulled me along.

'We're going somewhere.' Queen Oliver said, I think.

'Where?'

'It's a surprise.' Now I knew that was May's excited voice.

'Then by all means lead the way.' I answered sarcastically.

'Oh stop being a party pooper America.' Nicoletta laughed taking my other arm. 'You're going to love it.'

'I'd love to be able to see it.' I grumbled causing both Nicoletta and Anne to break out into giggles.

'Are we there yet?' I groaned for the hundredth time.

'Yes.' Several voices answered.

'Finally.'

'You are so impatient America.' Queen Olivier laughed coming up behind me and removing the mask. I blinked furiously before looking at the room before me. It was a big empty space with a long stage in the middle with thick red curtains at one end. The stage was lined with bright lights and there were a few chairs set up at the end and a camera on a stand.

'What is that?' I asked confused.

'It's a runway America.' May beamed coming over beside me. 'We're going to be models for the night.'

'Really?'

'Yep so lets go and get into costume. Then we can strut our stuff on the runway.' May said striking a pose causing all the others to break out into laughter. I noticed that everyone was in various forms of sleep attire. However, before I had time to take it all in May was pulling me hurriedly behind the stage where there were racks of clothing lined up for us to choose from. May chose the most outrageous dress there. It was leopard print and had a train so long I thought it was going to swallow her whole. She even wore a pink vale over the top of her red hair just to top off the hideous number.

I opted for a dress made entirely of white feathers. When I put it on I realised it wasn't a dress at all. It was a jumpsuit with what looked like orange beaks for shoulder pads. I found a bright yellow parasol to complete the ensemble and we were ready to strike a pose on the catwalk. May and I walked out together to the raucous applause of the other girls who couldn't stop laughing when they saw what we were wearing. I linked my arm through May's and we walked arm in arm down the catwalk to some loud pop music. When we got to the end May and I tried to pull all the poses the famous models did on the magazine covers we had seen in the stores but we failed horribly. The camera captured every hilarious moment until May and I were laughing so hard that tears were streaming from our eyes. We walked back up the aisle trying to avoid May's monstrous trail and then got changed returning to the other girls.

Next it was Lucy, Anne and Mary. They came out moments later in matching dresses that had wide hoop skirts making it impossible for them to walk down the catwalk side by side. At one point they tried to hug each other but it sent Lucy flying off the stage. She landed on her backside and her skirt popped up to reveal her frilly undergarments. We rushed over to her but when we got there and tried to move her skirts we realised she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe and we all broke out into equally crippling laughter as Mary and Anne tried to unsuccessfully get down from the stage in their uncooperative skirts.

This craziness continued until everyone had walked the catwalk and all our sides hurt from laughing so exuberantly.

'What now?' I asked looking to May, rubbing my cheeks from all the smiling I was doing.

'We have a special treat planned.' Queen Olivier announced looking at me mysteriously. It was the same look her husband had given me and I knew I was in trouble. Suddenly the scarf was back in place and I was being led to another room. I started to get really nervous when we began to climb some stairs.

'Where are we going?' I asked nervously.

'Don't worry America, you are going to love it.' Nicoletta assured me but I heard her stifled laughter and I knew this was something I was definitely not going to love.

Finally, we came to a stop at the top of the stairs and I waited for my mask to be removed. When it was I looked down in horror.

'You're evil Queen Olivier.' I breathed looking down at the giant pool of ice cream.

'I had help.' She laughed pushing me towards the giant slide which led to the pool. May, Mary, Anne, Marlee, Noemi, Orabella and Lucy stood laughing at the bottom waiting for me.

'Do not worry America, there is jelly in there too.' Princess Nicoletta informed me not making me feel any better about going in.

'I don't think I want to do this.' I said stepping away from the slide but Nicoletta and Olivier were there to push me back.

'Oh you're doing this.' Olivier said pushing me closer to the edge.

'No, please, no. Olivier please.' I begged through my laughter but I was so close. Then it happened. My legs gave way and I started my descent down the slide to the pool of jelly and ice cream.

'Nicoletta!' I screeched just before I was submerged in ice cream and jelly. I was under the messed up concoction for a moment before I broke the surface to hear all the girls laughing hysterically. I waded over to the edge of the pool wiping the mess from my eyes as it clung to my skin and nightgown. Very difficultly I pulled myself out and heard the slop fall to the floor. I was covered from head to toe in very cold and sticky ice cream with jelly mixed in there for good measure.

'You look…hilarious.' Marlee gasped through her gut wrenching laughter.

'Oh really Marlee? You know it does taste delicious.' I said licking my lips and taking a step towards her. I watched as the realisation hit her and she started to shake her head. 'You should really try some.'

'No America!' She squealed trying to back away from me but I was already there and I wrapped myself around her, smearing as much ice cream on her as possible as she wriggled to get free. However, the more she wriggled the more ice cream seemed to get on her. We turned when we heard another squeal from behind us and then we saw Olivier coming down the slide, her arms flailing wildly before she made contact with the massive ice cream and jelly pool I had just escaped and shared so generously with Marlee. I looked up to find a smug looking Nicoletta watching as Olivier pulled herself from the sludge.

'Welcome to the club Olivier.' I joked as she tried to remove the ice cream from her face. Not an easy feat when your hands are covered in the stuff.

'I'm going to murder that Princess.' She announced trudging over to the stairs but the effect was ruined when she slipped over on the floor making a lovely slapping noise when her ice cream clad body met the floor. I heard several un-Lady-like words escape her lips before she pulled herself up and continued to the stairs. She fell twice more before finally making it to the stairs to the sound of our laughter. Nicoletta was laughing the hardest.

As soon as the Queen made it all the way to the top Nicoletta turned to her and saluted her mockingly and then slid down the slide herself without any help from the Queen. She let out a gleeful yelp before she reached the sludge, much to Olivier's horror.

'Well, that was unsatisfying.' She said before following the Princess in. The two were wrestling at the bottom of the slide when Orabella and Noemi decided to join their cousin. May, Marlee, my maids and I jumped in the pool and we were all covered in ice cream and jelly slop with more of it outside the pool than in thanks to our ice cream fight.

A little later, we all fell out of the pool exhausted. We were lying on the floor in our sticky mess and I couldn't help but think I had the best friends in the world.

'I love you guys.' I announced sitting up looking around at my mismatched friends covered in sticky desserts.

'We love you too, Ames.' May beamed and I couldn't help but break into a fresh round of giggles as her white teeth shone against the chocolate dripping from her face. We all quickly dissolved into a fresh round of laughter clutching at our aching sides. I felt overwhelming happiness at spending my last night as a single woman with these women. Tomorrow, I would be a wife. Tomorrow, I would be a Queen but I would always have these girls as my friends. Princess's, Queen's, sister's and maid's they were all my friends and nothing could separate us.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. On an almost related note I was writing about May in the next story and I realised she became Aunt May. Now I've just seen The Amazing Spider Man 2 so I think this holds more significance to me. I just thought it was interesting. Also when I was writing this chapter all I could think about was Princess Mia's bachelorette party in Princess Diaries 2. One of my favourite scenes, I wish I could go mattress surfing. Anyway, until next time...**


	28. Chapter 28

I woke the next morning surrounded by a flurry of activity. May was already up in a robe with hair and make up fixed.

'Oh you're up, Ames, wonderful. You need to start getting ready.' She said casually not even bothering to look at me. Moments later Anne, Mary and Lucy entered the room looking flustered.

'What happened to you three?' I asked pulling myself out of May's bed.

'Miss, the Prince is…missing.' Anne said nervously wringing her hands so tightly that they were turning white.

'What do you mean, missing? Who saw him last?' I demanded a little panicked.

'Well, apparently after you left Prince Maxon's room last night King Frederick arrived and sort of kidnapped him.'

'What do you mean he kidnapped him?' I asked alarmed. What had the evil mastermind come up with for Maxon's final night as a free man?

'He said he had something special planned for Maxon. He came with two guards and had Prince Maxon bound before taking him from his room.'

'This is ridiculous. Where's Queen Olivier?'

'Her majesty is with Princess Nicoletta getting ready, where you should be.'

'I need to find Maxon first. How can I have a wedding if I don't have a groom?' I demanded desperately, feeling myself begin to hyperventilate. _When I get my hands on that King…_ 'Does, anyone have any idea where he might be?'

'The entire Palace is looking for them.' Anne replied. I quickly threw on the robe which was resting on the end of the bed, pushing past my maids into the corridor and raced up to Maxon's room. May was close behind me trying to keep me as calm as possible but it was too late for calm. Maxon was missing. His doors were already open when I got there and there were two guards there waiting for Maxon to return I presumed.

'Lady Singer.' They quickly got to their feet and gave me a slight bow but I could tell they were nervous. They must have been the two who let the king in last night.

'Were you two here last night when Maxon was taken?' They nod guiltily, looking at my feet instead of my face. 'Please, did he say anything about where he was going to take the Prince?'

'No, he just said he had a test planned for the prince and then he took the two guards in with him. We're sorry Lady Singer.' One of them finished.

'Don't worry I'm sure we'll find him, king Frederick has an evil side and it's almost impossible to stop him when he has an idea in his head. Even if you had known what he was planning you wouldn't have been able to stop him.' I sighed and I saw the two men physically relax before I left the room and started searching the corridor and all the rooms on the top level.

'May why don't you go and help search the lower levels and see if you can get some guards out in the gardens. They could be anywhere.' I instructed. May gave me a quick hug and told me everything was going to be fine but it did little to calm my anxiety.

I was passing a door that looked like one of the maids secret entrances when I heard muffled voices and they didn't seem to be very happy. Slowly, I opened the plain wooden door and it revealed a long set of stairs leading upwards, but where did it lead? This was the top level of the palace. The only thing above this was the roof.

Tentatively, I started my way up the old wooden stairs, each one creaking loudly as I rested my slipper clad feet on them. I realised the voices were getting louder with every step I took. When I was only a few steps away realisation hit me. I would know that voice anywhere. Maxon. What was he doing up here?

I didn't have time to ponder all the questions I had rolling around in my head before I burst through the door into brilliant sunlight. I found myself on the roof top staring at four unkempt men. Two who were up and glaring daggers at each other, one lounging back against the wall on the roof enjoying the display and the fourth looking nervously between the three.

'Maxon?' I asked, wrapping my robe around me tighter. Despite the sun it was still chilly outside as we were still in the middle of winter.

'America?' 'Mer?' The two men said turning to face me. _This was not going to end well._

_'_What's going on here?' I didn't make a move to either of the men, directing my question at all three. The remaining guard looked uncomfortable and slightly confused.

'Aspen? Maxon?' I promoted when no one seemed to want to answer my question.

'You seem to be a very sought after woman, America.' The king finally answered walking over to me confidently.

'What did you do?' I asked cooly, unimpressed that the king seemed to be trying to ruin my wedding day.

'I needed to be certain.' He shrugged, taking one of my limp hands and placing a mocking kiss on it. 'Waldo,' He shouted, looking back at the other guard who quickly moved across to the king. 'Lets leave these three to it. I think they have a lot to discuss.'

'You planned getting trapped on the roof didn't you?' Maxon growled from across the rooftop.

'Maxon, have you learnt nothing about me. I always have a plan. However, I wish I would have brought some popcorn with me. That was one of the most entertaining nights of my life.' King Frederick answered smugly before he and Waldo the guard exited the rooftop leaving just Maxon, Aspen and me.

A heavy silence hung between the three of us as Aspen continued to glare at Maxon, Maxon at the open door and my attention was divided between the two. What had the king done? The three of us hadn't been alone together in the one place since Maxon found out about Aspen and I.

'America, what are you doing here?' Maxon finally asked crossing over to me.

'Well, let's see, today I'm meant to be getting married but instead I'm woken up by frantic maids telling me the prince is missing and no one knows where he is.' I said a little angrier than I was.

'I'm sorry but he took me before I even realised what he was doing. Honestly, I thought it was you coming back to try and stay with me again.' He admitted stopping just in front of me not willing to close the rest of the distance between us.

'I know but it's still not how I want to wake up on the day I'm meant to be married.' I complained stretching my hand out for him and he took it eagerly moving to my side so I had a clear view of an uncomfortable looking Aspen.

'So what was happening up here all night?' I asked dubiously, not really sure I wanted to know what had transpired.

'We were just sorting out a few differences of opinion.' Maxon answered curtly, looking harshly at Aspen.

'What were you talking about?' I asked a little frustrated.

'Why don't you tell her, _Prince_ Maxon?' Aspen spat out drawing my attention.

'What's going on here?'

'Officer Ledger believes I might not be the right choice for you.' Maxon ground out never taking his dark eyes off the man I once loved.

'I thought we talked about this Aspen, why are you acting this way now? On today of all days.' I demanded a little shocked by his timing.

'He's just using you Mer and I won't let that happen.' He said defiantly taking several steps towards us.

'That's a lie and you know it.' Maxon growled pushing me behind him moving towards Aspen in a threatening manner. Sizing them both up I had no idea who would win in a fight. I thought Aspen had the slight advantage being trained as a guard but Maxon and he were similarly built. I hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

'Is it _you highness? _Did you propose to her before or after the Italian's made their demands?' He paused but not long enough for Maxon to answer. 'Did you keep her safe from your own father?'

'What do you know about that?' I asked in alarm.

'I saw you when he brought you in Mer. I saw the look of guilt on the king's face when I tried to take you from him. You were in far too much pain for the single bruise that was on your cheek.' He said sadly before returning his severe glare to the man standing protectively in front of me.

'What about when you foolishly took her out in front of that crowd? You know what happened to her last time, I almost lost her and all because you were too weak to be the man she needed. Taking her up there yesterday just proves you are still the boy that allowed her to risk her life all those months ago. I'm not going to let you continue to risk her life.' Aspen had finally made his way to where we were standing and the two men were locked in a silent battle. Each waiting for the other to make the first move.

'I love America. I would never risk her life without reason. She knew what she was getting into when she stood on that stage with me. She has never been blind to the dangers of being with me and yet she said yes to _my_ proposal.'

'I guess that's the difference between you and me. I would never risk Mer's life for anything.' Aspen replied fiercely.

'No, the difference between the two of us is that I recognise America's strength and let the world see it. Whereas you want to hide her away and selfishly keep her to yourself. You are too busy trying to shield her from everything, you forget she is strong enough to stand and protect herself. Despite the love I know you have for my future wife you will never be able to support her and let her strength shine through. Every time America tries to spread her wings you're there telling her to come back down from the ledge. This woman,' He said looking intently back at me before returning his attention to Aspen, 'has the strength, courage, intelligence, vision and power of the strongest eagle. She deserves the opportunity to fly as high as she can without someone tying her to the ground. I will protect America with my life but I will not be the one to hold her back from achieving what she is destined to.' He finished and I realised my eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

'Do you really believe that?' I asked in a small voice from behind Maxon.

'Only a blind man would miss the bright light shinning in you America.' He said turning to face me and taking both of my hands in his.

'I love you Maxon.' I whispered fighting away my tears. He quickly pulled me into a tight hug, and I was trapped in his loving arms, but there was no place I would have rather been.

'I'm sorry I worried you.' He murmured in my hair but I didn't even care anymore that he had been missing for all of the night and most of the morning. As far as I was concerned he just said the most beautiful vows I could have wished for. Pulling away I looked over at Aspen who looked uncomfortable and defeated from where he stoop only a few steps away form us.

'Maxon, would it be all right if I had a minute with Aspen?' I asked cautiously uncertain of his reaction.

'Just one, I'll be just inside when you're finished.' He said for me but he spoke it to Aspen as a warning.

'Thank you.' I breathed before he pulled me in for a passionate and possessive kiss.

'You get one Maxon.' I warned quietly so only he could hear. He may have needed to somehow childishly mark his territory but I wasn't happy about it.

'Of course, my love.' He whispered with a smile before turning to give Aspen another warning glare. I watched until he disappeared into the doorway.

'Mer, I don't trust him. He's wronged you too many times.' Aspen said quietly behind me and I slowly turned to face him with an impassive look on my face.

'I know Aspen but I do trust him and in the end that's the only thing that matters. I understand you want to protect me but the only way you can do that now is to let me go. You're only hurting me and yourself by hanging on. I thought you were over me or at least on your way. I've seen you with Lucy. Why are you still trying to hold on to me so tightly?'

'It's my default, I need to protect you.' He said as if he had no choice in any of this.

'You need to find a new default Aspen. You need to let me go otherwise you'll never have a chance with Lucy and she doesn't deserve half your heart. She deserves nothing less than all you have to offer.'

'I like her a lot Mer, but it's not like what we had.' He said sadly looking away from me.

'Of course it's different. You don't have to do it in secret, you don't need to hide in a treehouse just so no one knows you're in love with someone.' I smiled.

'I still love you Mer.' He breathed looking at me intensely.

'I know Aspen,' I sighed,' but it's time for you to put that love where it belongs, in the past.' He nodded dejectedly but I made no move to comfort him our time was over and there was a man waiting patiently for me and I didn't want to keep him.

'It's time to move on Aspen.' I said in a low voice turning from him and heading for Maxon, our minute was up. He didn't call for me and he didn't say anything else but I wouldn't have turned back even if he had. I was ready to be Maxon's wife today and nothing was going to stand in my way.

'Hey,' I breathed walking up to Maxon who was leaning casually up against the wall of the staircase, 'ready to get married?'

'You have no idea.' He quickly slipped his arm around my waist and we started down the stairs.

'You promise not to get kidnapped again before I get down the aisle?' I teased as we reached the bottom.

'Nothing is going to stand between me and that altar. If that king tries anything funny I'll have him thrown out.'

'Brilliant idea, that should be your first act as king.' I felt Maxon stiffen beside me and I regretted my words. 'Maxon, you're going to be an amazing king.' I said giving his side a squeeze as we reached his room.

'It's just a lot to handle. At the end of the day I'll not only be a husband but a king as well.' He said gravely.

'Hey,' I said placing my hands on either side of his face, 'you know what both of those titles include?' He looked at me blankly so I continued. 'A wife and a queen. You're not alone Maxon, I'll be here every step of the way and if you are a horrible king, I'm here to step in and take over running the country.' I smiled mockingly.

'Evil.' He laughed down at me before pulling me in and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

'If this counts as seeing each other before the wedding then I think we might have broken your rules.' I murmured against his lips.

'They're not my rules, it's a tradition.' He corrected brushing away some of my hair.

'Does this mean we can't get married anymore?'

'I'm going to be king, I can do whatever I want, including break a tradition.' He announced.

'That's what you think.' I said coyly walking away from him.

'What does that mean America?' He chuckled at my back.

'I guess you'll just have to marry me to find out.'

'You know, I'm tired of being blindfolded.' I sighed to the three women who were fussing over me. I heard May giggle from the other side of the screen and she was quickly joined by Olivier and Nicoletta only amplifying my annoyance. 'Are you finished yet?' I demanded in annoyance.

'Only if you want to get married in your undergarments.' Anne muttered, tired of my impatience.

'I'm sure Maxon wouldn't mind.' Nicoletta piped up and the room erupted into giggles again. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment and I muttered something unintelligible.

'Don't be so naive America. You know what happens on your wedding night.'

'Mom.' I hissed, not comfortable with where the conversation was headed.

'Step up miss.' Anne instructed cutting off whatever my mother was going to say next. The fabric of the dress glided fluidly up my body. I felt soft lace brush against my shoulders and then there was several minutes as Anne, May and Lucy buttoned the back until it reached the base of my neck, covering my scars. They fussed over me a little longer before finally leading me carefully around the screen. I heard gasps from everyone in the room and my inpatience grew. I desperately wanted to see my wedding dress, the dress I would promise the rest of my life to Maxon in.

'You look breathtaking.' Nicoletta breathed, whilst I heard a sob come from my mother.

'Maxon is the luckiest man alive, Ames.' My sister gushed, but I still hadn't seen it.

'Can I see it now?' I asked not even trying to hide my agitation. Suddenly, the mask was removed and I looked into the mirror to find a girl I didn't even recognise. I looked twice before I realise the regal looking woman in the reflection was me.

'It's beautiful.' I whispered trying to take it all in. It fell gracefully from just under my chest where there was lace over the chiffon pulling it in close. The lace flowed around to my back and capped over my shoulders and hundreds of little diamonds dotted the lace catching in the light. The back of the dress flowed down freely after the lace ended mid back and pooled into a small train at the bottom. The sweetheart neckline met in the centre of the chest and in the very middle was a beautiful red stone that glowed with the same fire as the ring sitting snuggly on my left finger. However, the most impressive piece of the dress were the sheer wings that started from within the lace on my back and spread wide when I lifted my arms so it looked like I had the wings of an eagle. I was admiring my eagle wings when Lucy spoke up.

'Maxon had a lot of input for your dress. Both the ruby red stone and the wings were his idea. He wanted everyone to see your strength.' I felt a single tear fall down my face and I quickly lifted my hand to wipe it away, my wings fluttering with the movement.

'It's perfect.' I whispered turning around to face the three women who had pulled off the impossible.

'Almost perfect.' Nicoletta said getting up from her chair and moving to me with a wooden box in her hands. 'No princess should be without her tiara, that way the world will know her title and how much she is worth to her people and her husband.' Slowly as she stood in front of me she lifted the lid and revealed an intricate tiara that had so many diamonds it was blinding.

'This was Maxon's mother's tiara when she married King Clarkson. He gave it to me to give to you.' She said reverently walking behind me as I turned to face the mirror again. Gently, she rested the magnificent piece of jewellery atop my head of tightly curled hair. It was styled so that it stayed off my back of lace and wings. I looked at the tiara for a long time, admiring the flowing swirls on either side that joined in the middle where they encircled the largest diamond of all. It wasn't over the top, but it was regal. It represented the queen perfectly and I was honoured that Maxon would give me this to wear.

I reached up and touched it gently thinking of the late queen wishing she was here to share this day with us. Especially, Maxon. He needed his mother.

'America, we have to go.' My mother said quietly stepping up beside me, drawing me from my thoughts. I nodded in a daze, not truly understanding that I was about to get married to the man I loved. The road had been so long and hard it was difficult to believe that we were finally going to have our day of happiness. May, Nicoletta and Olivier led the way out in their peach dresses all in different styles to match them. My mother walked beside me until we reached the doors to the garden where everyone was waiting for me to make my entrance. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, careful not to disturb my make up, then made her way outside to take her seat in the crowd. I realised I didn't even know who was invited. I guess Sylvia took care of everything. I turned to my three bridesmaids and was surprised to find there was a fourth. They were multiplying, how was that possible? She turned to face me and excitement bubbled in my chest.

'Marlee?' I asked, shocked by her presence.

'Surprise.' She laughed walking over to me and wrapping her arms tightly around me. 'You promised I would get to be your bridesmaid when you got married.'

'I remember but how is this possible?' As far as I knew she was still in hiding and the public still resented her after what she had done.

'Maxon, arranged it. He thinks the people will be more receptive to reconciliation now that the country is changing.

'I don't even care as long as you get to be up there with me.' I smiled widely as a flustered Silvia made her way over to us.

'Positions ladies, we need to start.' She announced nervously as the four bridesmaids got in order and Sylvia handed them their bouquets of wildflowers.

'Hey, Kitten.' Dad said walking up beside me and taking my arm in his as I held my bouquet in the other. Sylvia was ushering Nicoletta out after Olivier until finally only dad and I remain.

'Are, you ready?' He asked quietly giving my arm a little squeeze.

'I'm more ready than I've been for anything in my life.' I said confidently looking determinedly out at the gardens. 'I want to marry him more than anything dad.'

'Then, lets get you down that aisle so you can both get on with the rest of your lives. You two are very important to this country but even more than that you're important to each other. Anyone looking in from the outside can see that. You have your own language, your own world where only the two of you exist. It's important through everything that the two of you never forget why you fight for everything you do.' I looked up at my dad curiously before he continued. 'Your love is the strongest weapon you both have and your greatest tool in leading this nation and having the happiness you deserve. Never forget that America.'

'I won't.' I answered quietly as Sylvia came up beside us and started to bustle us out the door. She walked us quickly over to a screen where I knew on the other side were many people who had come to watch the Prince of Illea wed his future princess and I felt the nerves start to flutter around my stomach. On the other side of that screen was my future and at times it was daunting but more than anything it was an uncertain one. Everything was just one big leap of faith and sometimes it was hard to see for all the chaos in mine and Maaon's lives. Dad, sensing the turmoil running through me gave my hard a reassuring squeeze and a soothing smile before Silvia signalled the musicians and the music began to drift above the crowd and settled in my heart. This was it. Everything waited for me at the end of that aisle.

Taking one last cleansing breath my father and I stepped out from behind our hiding place as every eye turned to us and they all rose from their chairs as one. They were all staring at me but I had eyes for only one person and he was standing at the other end of the aisle, his own eyes locked with mine and I knew even if the future was uncertain he would always be the stable ground beneath my feet. He was my future.

* * *

**I apologise that this chapter has taken me longer than usual, I was struggling for ideas mostly because weddings are not my forte. I love that all of you guys enjoyed the humour in the last chapter. Just so you know, Basedonthosebooks I was grinning from ear to ear when I read your review. DaughterofSea you had a lot of suggestions so I managed to work in some Aspen but again I really struggled with the wedding, I'm not sure how the next chapter will pan out. I'm not sure if I should just go straight to the reception or have a really cute and meaningful wedding scene. I wanted to tie in something with America and her music but I don't want it to be corny and I think I've had Maxon making so many declarations of love that it's just becoming redundant, but I don't know. **

**Anyway, thanks all you guys for reading, I know I was a little vague about Frederick and his intentions but all will be revealed in due time. I love Frederick and there will be more shenanigans very soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, rhead-a-holyc I love your long reviews just so you know I mentally cheer whenever anyone does review, sometimes I outwardly cheer too. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again I'm sorry it took so long. Obviously, I like to talk, a lot, so at the risk of making this author's note longer than the chapter I'm going to stop talking now and get to writing the next instalment. Happy reading :)**


	29. Chapter 29

The ceremony was a haze of beautiful memories. I drifted down the aisle with my father beside me but everyone else faded away until all I could see was Maxon and his beautiful brown eyes watching me. My father passed me to him and I felt everything in my heart fall into place. Never in my life had anything felt more right than standing in front of all those people ready to commit my life to the man looking at me with adoration. All the bishop's words were lost on me, for all I knew he could have been condemning us to a life of hardship and dangers but all I registered was the moment when he asked Maxon and I to say our vows.

I wasn't expecting much because we had just decided yesterday to get married but he surprised me for the millionth time that day.

'America, my darling, you are all that I could ever wish for in a wife and you are many things I didn't even know I was looking for.' He smiles squeezing my hands tighter between us. 'You are beautiful, loving, compassionate and generous but you are also a perfect blend of fire, passion and stubbornness as well. I don't know how I got so lucky to be able to marry such a perfect woman but thankfully I'm doing it before you realise you're too good for me.' A few chuckles spread throughout the crowd but Maxon continued as if I was the only person in the world. 'I know with certainly I will not let you go but I will never smother your light either. To love you is to understand that a light as bright as yours needs to be shared with the rest of the world. I promise to love you America, as you deserve to be loved and I will spend my life proving to you that you are the only one for me. Everyday you will know that you are always the first and last thing on my mind, you are the one I want to spend all my time with and you are the one I want to rule beside. You are my greatest friend and my most trusted confidante. I love you America Singer plain and simple, when all the world is in chaos I know with certainty that my love for you will never change. It will never lose its shine and will only grow and mature with years.' He finished and I felt the tears pool in my eyes. Silently, I questioned why he got to go first when I was now all choked up with tears.

'Maxon, you are more than I could have ever hoped for in my life. You took a chance on a girl who often couldn't promise you more than a moment. You had faith in us and more importantly you had faith in me. You had faith that someday I would come to my senses and realise the man in front of me was all I needed in the world to be happy. Through all my mistakes and all my stubborn actions you loved me, even when I didn't want to hear it. If I have your heart then you have my soul and I know that you will keep it safe because the love I feel reminds me of that. Every time I see you my heart races and it's like falling in love with you all over again. It may have taken me longer than anticipated but I know with certainty that the only place my love could ever lie is with you. I love you Maxon Schreave for everything you are to me and to the people of this country. Even when the world seems to be falling apart around you, remember that my love for you will always be true.' I finished barely holding my tears at bay.

We exchaned rings with shaky hands and the next thing I remembered was the bishop pronouncing us husband and wife. Then Maxon pulling me in for our first kiss as a newly married couple. It felt different and the same. More than anything it felt right, in every possible way. As Maxon led me back down the aisle I didn't hear the cheers, I didn't see the people's faces and I couldn't feel the exuberance of the crowd. All I was focused on was the man by my side and our life together. We had finally made it and I felt like I was flying. Luckily my husband had given me wings on my wedding day.

The press quickly snapped photo's of Maxon and I when we returned to the palace but we were immediately whisked away by Sylvia to change for the coronation. Maxon's crown and my tiara were removed in preparation for the heavier crowns we would receive when he became king and I his queen. We changed from our wedding clothes into ones we were to be coronated in. Maxon wore a military uniform, traditional of a high ranked soldier in the army and I was put in a deep blue gown that was strapless and cinched in at the waist until it flared out in large skirts. I wore a capped sleeved half jacket that covered the remainder of my exposed back. Once we were changed Sylvia bustled us back to a set of doors where the crowd had gathered. Maxon looked at me appreciatively and pulled me in for a quick kiss just before the doors opened to admit us into the grand room. I felt Maxon stiffen and I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, reminding him he didn't need to do this alone.

When I walked down this aisle I got to do it with Maxon and it made my heart soar thinking I would never need to do anything alone again and neither would Maxon. He had me and I had him, in the end that was all that really mattered. We trailed behind his father who led us to the podium where the same Bishop who had officiated our marriage stood to coronate the new king and his queen.

The room was deathly silent as our small procession made its way up the aisle, all eyes on us. This time I was able to take in most of the crowd and I realised the majority of the crowd were made up of the advisors and their families, I guessed, and to my displeasure a lot of the Selected had been invited, including Celeste. I honestly assumed I would never need to see her again in my life, yet there she was with her ever familiar scowl marring what I had always thought was a beautiful face. When we finally reached the podium I stepped to the side next to the nervous Sylvia while Maxon and King Clarkson stood facing the Bishop with their backs to the silent room who were all on their feet to watch as the crown passed to the next King.

As the bishop began the ceremony I noticed that Sylvia was mouthing along to everything the man said and every time the older man missed a word she would tense but anyone who didn't know wouldn't have noticed the mistake.

Eventually, it came to the point where Maxon made his pledge to the people and the crown. He repeated every word the bishop said with confidence and authority. I knew he had been nervous before but I was so proud that he was ready to accept a responsibility that was so heavy for his young shoulders. The look in his eyes told me he was ready to lead, ready to make his mark on the country he loved so much. Both men were now kneeling in front of the ageing bishop as he transferred the crown from Clarkson to Maxon's head. It rested heavily on Maxon's blond hair as he rose to receive the sceptre and the orb. Maxon had explained to me earlier that the sceptre represents his kingly power. This one had a dove carved into the stem and it signifies justice and mercy. I secretly wondered why a man like Gregory Illea would have included that when he was driven by greed and a thirst for power. I guessed it was all for show just like everything else he had done for this country.

Maxon stood tall as he turned to face the people who have gathered to watch the crowning of their new king along with the cameras which would broadcast it across this country and the world. His face was stern and authoritative, showing nothing of the young boy who before was merely a prince in training to take the throne. He was a man, a king before his people, showing his strength in the face of adversity. The room erupted into cheers and applause and I felt the proud smile spread across my face.

I watched as the once king stepped away from the bishop and I knew it was my turn. Slowly, I stepped up beside Maxon and looked up at the bishop. I felt Maxon shift beside me and I looked over to see him giving me a reassuring smile before I said my own vows and received the delicate crown that announced to the world that I was Maxon's queen. Maxon helped me to my feet and together we turned to face the people. Again, they cheered as the first strains of the Illean national anthem began to play. Maxon led me back down the aisle to the applause of the people.

Finally, we made it to the end and out the door but still our jobs weren't done. Again we were whisked away for official photographs and then taken to change because now we had a reception to attend.

Back in our wedding clothes we were taken out to the gardens where the wedding had taken place. The space had been transformed into a dance floor with delicate tables encircling the whole scene. Wildflowers were exploding everywhere and sparking lights dotted the trees surrounding the space in the dying rays of the afternoon sun. More strings of lights hung across the entire dance floor and they looked like bright stars in the darkening sky. All the guests had already gathered awaiting Maxon and I's arrival.

'Ready, my love.' Maxon whispered in my ear placing a kiss on my temple and I instinctively leaned in closer to him.

'I'll always be ready as long as I'm with you.' I replied, giving him a loving smile.

When we were announced the gathered crowd burst into exuberant applause as Maxon led me gracefully to the centre of the dance floor where everyone had cleared a space for us to have our first dance. As soon as the first notes of the music began Maxon pulled me close and we swayed gently to the graceful music.

Our movements were a stark contrast to everything that had led us to this point. We were both happy to just absorb the moment and revel in the calm of finally just being able to hold one another. Gradually, couples began to join us and we were lost in the sea of formal gowns and men in tailored suits but they were just distant flutters in my vision as I danced with my now husband.

'King Maxon, may I have a dance with your new queen.' I looked up from Maxon's shoulder to see a beaming King Frederick.

'No, she's finally mine, I'm not sharing.' Maxon replied pulling me closer with a playful scowl on his face.

'Never would share his toys when he was younger. Such a selfish young boy.' Frederick scolded.

'How about you go and find May, I'm sure she would enjoy a dance with her new brother-in-law.' I said, patting Maxon on the shoulder as I stepped out of his embrace. He pouted childishly and pulled me back in, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

'The faster we get around to all the guests the more time we can spend in each others arms.' I whispered against his lips.

'Promise?' He murmured back and I smiled against his lips.

'I'm all yours.' He placed another kiss on my lips before releasing me and looking over at King Frederick.

'I'm trusting her with you Frederick. If anything happens to her my first decree as king will be to have your head.' He declared dramatically.

'You'll need to get in line. If I ever set foot on Swedenway soil they'll arrest me on site.' Frederick admits a little sheepishly.

'They're so calm. How could you have done something to offend them?' Maxon asked, a little shocked.

'Something about a bus and a river, possibly a bridge as well.' He answered vaguely looking away.

'Are you sure I should leave you with him America?' Maxon asked, only partially joking.

'Of course. There's no buses in the gardens.' I assured him moving closer to Frederick. Maxon looked at us skeptically but eventually disappeared vowing to return as fast as he could.

'Finally,' Frederick sighed pulling me into a traditional dancing hold. 'I thought he was never going to leave.'

'You know you don't always need to cause trouble.'

'Next you're going to tell me I don't always need to breathe.'

'Some may welcome that change.' I muttered and Frederick chuckled as we flitted around the dance floor of twirling couples.

'So, King Frederick, you stole my Prince, well I guess he's king now.' I glared at him, still a little angry that he would try and ruin my wedding day.

'So I did.' He answered without explanation.

'Was there a bigger reason or were you just bored?'

'Like I told Maxon, I always have a plan.' He answered confidently.

'How did you know about Aspen?' I asked accusingly.

'I heard him speaking to a maid last night before I came across you. He was telling her that he was still in love with another and that was the reason for his reservations with her. Now normally I would ignore palace gossip but when I heard him say that she came from his province in Carolina and she was here in the palace I made some quick assumptions. It just so happens I was right.'

'So you locked him and Maxon up on the roof and waited for the fireworks.' I answered angrily.

'It took some coaxing on both their parts but eventually they took the bait and there was no stopping them.' He replied proudly.

'Why, why would you do that? You could have ruined the wedding.' I demanded.

'I care for you America. You're like the little sister I never had. I feel protective of you.' He shrugged.

'Then why did you steal my future husband and lock him up with my ex-love. That doesn't seem like the best way to ensure my happiness.' I answered skeptically.

'I needed to be certain.' He replied vaguely.

'Certain of what?' I demanded in frustration, pulling him to a stop and almost knocking the couple over beside us.

'I needed to be certain that Maxon would do anything to be with you and would treat you with respect. I needed to know that he appreciated you and would never take you for granted. You're so strong willed and intelligent I needed to know he wouldn't try and hide you away and break you down just to make himself feel like a better man.' I looked at the man before me in shock. How could he care so much for me after such a short time? Not even my own brother had protected me as fiercely as the man before me now.

'What did you decide?' I asked in a small voice after a few seconds of silence. Frederick smiled at me taking me in his arms again and moving us around the dance floor.

'You make him the better man and he is very aware of it.' I could only nod in reply as I disappeared into my thoughts. My mind focused on my husband.

'Are you still mad at me?' Frederick asked, but I could tell from his expression that he already knew the answer to his question.

'No, I'm not mad.' I answered redundantly.

'Good because I want us to enjoy our last few minutes together before your husband comes to steal you away. He hasn't taken his eyes off you once.' I quickly looked over at Maxon to see him dancing with an excited May but his eyes were trained on me. He subtly reached for his ear and pulled on it and I returned the gesture with a small smile.

'King Frederick, do you have anything special planned for tonight?' I asked accusingly, returning my attention to him.

'I can't believe you think I would ruin this day for you.' He replied in mock outrage but I could see the mischievous gleam in his eye.

'You already stole the groom. Who knows what else that evil mind of yours is capable of?' I answered dubiously.

'I guess you'll just need to wait and see. The night is young.' He announced as Maxon came up behind him with a curious look on his face as he took in the king's outstretched arms.

'What have you done this time?' Maxon asked wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

'Nothing…yet.' I could hear the promise in his words but I wasn't truly worried. I was married to Maxon and nothing was going to ruin that for me. 'Goodbye newlyweds, enjoy the rest of your night.'

'I see you enjoyed your dance with Frederick.' Maxon laughed pulling me close and swaying slowly to the delicate melody.

'I'm glad you're back.' I breathed into his chest wrapping my arms around his neck.

'Maxon?' Said another male voice and I groaned into Maxon's suit, annoyed at being interrupted again.

'Father?' Maxon greeted in surprise and I quickly turned to face the once king a little embarrassed by how I reacted.

'I won't keep you long.' He smiled at me as I guilty stood beside Maxon. 'Could we go somewhere a little more private? I want to give you both something.'

'Of course.' Maxon replied following after his father as he led us to a quiet table away from the other guests.

'Please sit, both of you.' He motioned, Maxon and I took the two seats facing the former King across the table.

'What's this about father?' Maxon asked.

'I know I have been a poor father and most of the time I was a terrible husband as well.'

'Mom loved you dad, despite everything you did.' Maxon sighed and I could tell he was still struggling with this new man who was sitting before us.

'I know and that makes how I treated her even more despicable but I want to change, I have to change, for her.' He finished in a soft voice as if he wasn't even speaking to us anymore. Slowly I reached across the table and took Clarkson's hand in mine and looked up him tenderly.

'She would be proud of everything you've done. You are becoming the man she always knew you could be.'

'Too bad I am too late.' He said with a sardonic smile.

'It's never too late to fix our past mistakes.' I answered earnestly. He replied with a weak nod and I knew he wasn't certain of my words but I hoped one day he would be.

'What did you want to give us father?' Maxon asked and I pulled my hand back and took Maxon's instead, who was looking skeptically at his father.

'I was going through Amberly's things and I came across some letters she had written just before…' He trailed off, the memories seeming to hit him, stealing his words.

'There is one for each of you.' He finally said after he composed himself. He reached into his jacket pocket and removed two envelopes and handed them to Maxon. The letters were sealed inside thick paper envelopes with the queen's seal. One had Maxon's name and the other my own. Maxon held them both reverently, these were his last connection to his mother.

'She was always so proud of you Maxon. I just wish I could have given her a better life. The life I always promised her. Don't make my mistakes. Never forget the importance of family. The Kings of this country have a tendency to be consumed by greed and a lust for power. Don't follow in our ancestor's footsteps.' Maxon's father warned as Maxon continued to look down at the envelopes before finally putting them into his own jacket pocket.

'I love America and I'm going to spend everyday showing her just how much.' Maxon said firmly looking at his father.

'And that is what makes you a greater king than I ever was. You're going to do great things for this country Maxon and I will proudly watch from the sidelines as your mother's spirit glows inside of you.' A small smile lifted the corners of Clarkson's lips as he looked on at his son as if seeing him for the first time.

'You helped make me who I am too father.' Maxon says in a small voice looking down at our joined hands.

'I did far more wrong than I ever did right.'

'I remember the good. Even when you were harsh on me I still wanted to make you proud, so I would try harder. I wanted your love and your approval. Finally, you're willing to give me that. That means a lot.'

'I'm sorry I didn't give it to you sooner. I was selfish and now I have to suffer my mistakes for the rest of my life.' The king said bitterly looking away.

'You're not alone. When you're done punishing yourself we'll be here, both of us.' Maxon said looking to me and I nodded my head slightly in confirmation. I knew this was as close to forgiveness as Maxon was ever going to get. The pain this man inflicted on Maxon was hard to just forget.

'I don't deserve either of you. A loyal son and a beautiful, forgiving daughter. How can I ever be deserving of the kindness you have shown me?'

'Learn to forgive yourself.' I said in a quiet voice looking up at the repentant man offering us all his darkest fears and regrets.

'I don't deserve forgiveness. I deserve to live with my guilt for the rest of my life.'

'Everyone deserves forgiveness, everyone deserves just one more second chance.' The king nodded his head at my words but I could tell at this moment in his life he didn't believe them. After several minutes of silence Maxon pulled me to my feet and we began to make our way around to the rest of the guests.

After several conversations with nervous advisors who were trying to ensure the security of their jobs and several awkward conversations with the eliminated members of the selected we finally reached my family. However, not before Celeste tried her hand at a few last back handed comments before Maxon rushed me away from her sensing my temper beginning to flare.

However, seeing my family immediately relaxed me. When I saw that Kenna was here I quickly broke free of Maxon's hold and ran over to her wrapping her in a tight hug.

'I've missed you.' I said quietly pulling away from her.

'I missed you too Ames.' She smiled turning to reach for her husband and I immediately let out an enthusiastic squeal then look back at my sister excitedly noticing what I missed when I first hugged her.

'I have a niece?'

'Yes, this is Astra.' She beamed at the little bundle, amazingly still sleeping in James's arms.

'She's beautiful.' I whispered running my finger delicately along her hairline where I saw small tuffs of red starting to sprout.

'Oh no, she has the red hair.' Maxon said gravely beside me wrapping his arm around my waist again. 'Beware, you are going to suffer many temper tantrums from this little beauty. I've had first hand experience.' He warned looking down at me as I scowled up at him.

'I'd watch it son otherwise you might be experiencing one right now.' Dad chuckled placing a hand lightly on Maxon shoulder. I noticed he didn't flinch as badly as he had the first time my family came to visit the palace and it warmed my heart to see Maxon immersing himself into my family.

'I think you might be right Mr Singer.' Maxon laughed tightening his hold on me.

'Call me Shalom or when you feel comfortable, dad. You don't hear any of my other kids calling me Mr Singer.' Dad scolded lightly, moving over to look at his new grandchild.

'Of course…Shalom.' Maxon said, hesitantly testing the name out on his lips.

'Now, I don't want you giving me one of these too quickly. I'm not sure I'm ready for that from my kitten.' He said warningly to the new King.

'Dad.' I hissed, giving him a stern look.

'Oh don't listen to your father America.' Mom said bustling over to us. 'You two give us a child as quickly as you can make one.' I groaned at my mothers inappropriateness and let my head fall into my hand as my cheeks flamed red.

'It's okay my darling,' Maxon chucked pulling me in so my head was tucked in against his chest, 'we can start a family whenever you're ready. There's no rush.'

'I'm ready to leave my family.' I grumbled and felt his laugh vibrate through his chest.

'Not too long America, I want to see my grandchildren before I'm dead.' Mom demanded.

'I wish I were dead.' I muttered.

'Darling, it's not that bad. Families are meant to embarrass you.'

'Then why am I the only one with red cheeks?' I asked looking up at my smiling husband. He quickly ducked down and placed his lips against mine and whispered,

'You look adorable and I love your family.'

'At least one of us does.' I grumbled not willing to turn back and face them, lest my mother say something else inappropriate.

'America.' I froze in Maxon's arms startled by the familiar voice.

'Kota?' I asked, twisting to face him. 'What are you doing here?'

'My sister was getting married, how could I miss this?'

'You missed my wedding and Astra's birth.' Kenna muttered glaring at our older brother.

'You look magnificent America.' Kota gushed ignoring Kenna's comment. 'How about we take a spin around the dance floor? That is, if his majesty can spare you?'

'Um, sure.' I answered hesitantly, looking at my brother skeptically.

'Have fun.' Maxon whispered, placing a kiss in my hair before releasing me.

'Impossible.' I answered in a low voice walking over to my beaming brother. He took my arm in his and led me to the dance floor eagerly and I found myself questioning what his motives were.

'You know America I'm so proud you married well.' He praised twirling me around the dance floor.

'I'm sure you are.' I muttered.

'What was that?'

'Nothing, I'm glad I married Maxon too.' I covered placing a fake smile on my face.

'Yes, you married very well. However, I was upset with the speech you made about the removal of the caste system. I find it's a very fair system. Those who are willing to work get rewarded like I have been.' He continued pretentiously and I desperately bit back my retort at my brothers elitist attitude.

'The caste system is flawed, too many people are suffering because of it. It's time for a change.' I said simply, not wanting to get into an argument with my brother. I just wanted to get through this song and get away from him.

'You're just like dad. I suppose you know about his association with those rebels?' He stated as if the mere mention of the people who fought to bring down the caste system left a bad taste in his mouth.

'Yes I do, he's helping to save a lot of people with the information he provided Maxon and his father.'

'You know he was the reason I left. I found out about who he was affiliated with and wanted to distance myself from him as much as possible. I wanted to be more than our wasteful father.'

'Our father is not wasteful. He is a good man who put a roof over your head and food in your stomach. Don't talk about him that way.' I growled barely restraining my anger.

'And what a patchy, leaky roof it was.'

'He did the best he could. He is someone who should be rewarded for his hard work not you. You don't deserve anything you have if you can't be thankful for what our father sacrificed for us.' I said stopping abruptly in the middle of the dance floor glaring at my ungrateful, selfish brother.

'Don't act so high and mighty America. You are the biggest hypocrite of them all.' He answered smugly.

'You're delusional.' I replied crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

'You made the biggest jump in castes of anyone. You sit here in your palace on your moral throne pitying those around you who suffer but do nothing to fix it.' He said in a low voice and I knew he was trying to rile me but I wouldn't bite. I was confident in everything I had done to help the people of Illea and it was only the beginning. If people like my bitter brother suffered under the new regime it would be an added bonus.

'You're a bitter person Kota. I'm glad you left our family in search of riches and fame because now I don't feel so horrible telling you that I never wish to see you again. Don't return to the palace and do not demand any favours of me. You aren't deserving of any generosity from me or anyone in our family. You showed us no kindness and we will return none to you. I think you should leave Kota, you aren't welcome here.' I finished firmly glaring at my older brother. I barely recognise the boy I grew up with in the bitter, conceited man whom stands before me now.

'The people will rise against you America. Money is power and those with it don't want this change. You have sealed your own fate.' He warned and then turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

'America?' Maxon's voice broke into my angry thoughts and immediately I wiped the angry scowl from my face. 'What happened?' He asked taking my hand and pulling me from the dance floor.

'I think I just disowned my brother.' I said a little shocked by what had just transpired.

'How are you?' He asked cautiously cupping both of my shoulders.

'I don't know.' I answered in confusion. I couldn't seem to pin down any concrete feelings about what just happened. If anything I felt less burdened knowing I didn't need to deal with Kota's selfishness anymore.

'Well, we need to go and cut the cake. Do you think you're going to be all right?' He asked in concern.

'I'm fine, lets go feed these people cake.' He continued to look at me in concern for a few moments before taking my hand again and leading me to the extravagant cake by the refreshments table.

It had so many tiers I was surprised it hadn't collapsed in on itself. It was an explosion of colour with wildflowers bursting from every tier and on the top there was a cluster of orange blossoms. It looked magnificent, maybe a little over the top, but still lovely.

'Ready to cut our cake my queen?' Maxon asked with a big childish grin on his face.

'Where's the knife?' A maid quickly rushed up beside us and Maxon took the knife from her and we both turned to the cake ready to cut it, when I heard something odd.

'Maxon, do you hear that?' I asked curiously looking around for the source of the noise.

'Yes, what is it?' He asked looking around as well and placing the knife down beside the cake as the crowd which had gathered began to mutter.

'It sounds like…a ticking noise.' I said a little confused leaning closer to the cake. 'It's coming from the cake.' I look up and I see a dark head of hair standing back from the crowd. I would know that mischievous smile anywhere.

'Maxon.' I said worriedly, pointing to King Frederick.

'I know.' He answered pulling me back from the cake just as the ticking noise stopped. There was a loud bang and Maxon threw me to the ground and shielded his body with his own as cake showered down on the startled guests.

Most of the guests followed Maxon's lead and dove to the ground to get out of the way but the one's left standing were covered in our wedding cake.

'Maxon,' I said looking up at my cake clad king, 'You've got a little something, just here.' I ran my finger along his chin and scoop up some of the frosting. 'You know, it's quite a nice cake. I think it may taste even better on you.'

'Why is it always cake with that man?' Maxon grumbled shifting slighting on top of me.

'You taste really good.' I murmured kissing a line down his jaw.

'Maybe we should get out of here.' He suggested forgetting about the King who had covered our guests in sweet frosting.

'Frederick Jamison Glaystone!' I heard Olivier screech and I ducked around Maxon to see she was covered in cake. It seemed she wasn't enjoying her husband's joke.

'Yes, love?' Frederick asked innocently only further infuriating his wife.

'Don't you dare.' She growled, stopping in front of him. 'One day, that's all I asked for. One day where you didn't ruin it with one of your practical jokes.'

'How do you know it was me?' The king asked defensively and I shook my head at the foolish king.

'Cake? This has you written all over it. I can't believe you. I'm done. I'm leaving on that plane tomorrow but you can stay here. I don't care where you go. Stay here, go fight a rebel, I don't care but you will not be coming back with me.'

'It's my castle, love.'

'Oh, he should just be quiet.' I grumbled laying back against the ground with Maxon still lying on top of me.

'Why? This is very entertaining.' Maxon asked looking eagerly at the warring couple.

'I can't even look at you right now.' Olivier answered angrily turning from the smug king but his wife's back seemed to frighten him more than her words could.

'Wait, you don't mean that Olivier? Olivier?' He asked a little desperate as he quickly ran after her and tried to take her hand. She turned and glared at him and I even recoiled at the anger behind her eyes. The king dropped it quickly and took a few steps back, a little alarmed by his wife's fury.

'Olivier?' She didn't answer him, instead she just turned and continued her march to the door, a pleading king sticking close to her like an extra shadow.

'Do you think they'll sort it out?' I asked Maxon who had turned back to face me.

'He deserves everything he's about to get from his wife. Now, I have more pressing matters.' He murmured leaning his head down and placing a passionate kiss on my lips. However, he pulled away far too quickly for my liking. I tried to pull him back down but he got to his feet and offered me his hand instead.

'Lets get out of here whilst everyones distracted.' He smiled as I got to my feet. Thanks to Maxon the only cake on me was where he had kissed me. The rest of our guests weren't so lucky. Everyone was trying to get the cake off them as we snuck back into the palace and made out way up to the third floor.

When Maxon started pulling me in the opposite direction to his room I looked at him quizzically.

'Where are you going?'

'They've been working on the King's suite so it would be ready for us. Well, technically me. Your room is adjoining it but I don't plan on letting you in there tonight or any night for that matter.' He smiled sheepishly tugging me down the corridor.

All of a sudden we came to a stop at the end of the corridor in front of a grand set of double doors and Maxon looked down at me nervously. Boldly, I leant up and brushed my lips against his and that was all the invitation he needed before fumbling for the doors. They opened and Maxon quickly swept me off my feet and carried me across the threshold never breaking his lips from mine. He fumbled again to shut the door behind him until we were alone in the dark room. He set me down and was running his hand over the wall aimlessly until suddenly the room filled with a dim light.

'Nice room.' I gasped between hungry kisses.

'I don't care.'

'Wonderful, neither do I.' I smiled back as Maxon started to fumble with the buttons on the back of my dress. Immediately, I stiffened, feeling the blood rush from my body in a mixture of fear and shame. At first Maxon didn't notice but moments later he stopped trying to undo the many buttons trailing down my back.

'America?' He said cautiously pulling back and looking deeply into my eyes.

'I don't…it's just…' I trailed off.

'America, what is it?' He asked in a gentle voice running his thumb along my cheek bone soothingly.

'My back.' I whispered and I wasn't even sure if he heard me.

'America my darling, I love you. You are beautiful in every way. I don't want you hiding anything from me.' He implored holding me tightly as I nodded weakly.

'You should have a perfect wife, not me and my scars…'

'America, I am the reason for your scars but they are a reminder of your strength, not your flaws. No one is flawless. It's our imperfections that make us who we are.' He said tenderly moving around me so his hands rested on my back where my scars were still angry and red, not yet fully healed. I tensed again at his touch and he placed a gentle kiss on the back of my neck before undoing each button on my back carefully, placing a kiss on every inch of skin he exposed. Slowly, the tension began to slip away from my body with every kiss, every caress. Finally, the beautiful gown fell to my feet with a flutter and I stood before my husband in nothing but my underwear, all my secrets on display.

'Perfect.' He muttered placing a few more kisses on my back before spinning me around to face him and I wrapped my hands around me self-consciously.

'Don't hide from me America.' He whispered brushing his lips against my own and slowly I unwrapped my arms from myself and snaked them gently, delicately around his neck.

'I love you Maxon.' I barely got out between our passionate kisses.

'You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, never doubt that America. You're more than anything I ever hoped for. I love every inch of you, even the ones I have yet to explore.' He smiled suggestively. I returned his smile until his lips captured mine again and I felt my hands move of their own accord eager to get Maxon out his clothes so I could have his solid, bare chest pressed against my own. I sighed when I finally had his shirt removed and I could melt against his warm skin.

All of a sudden my feet came out from underneath me again and I was in Maxon's arms. He walked me over to the bed and rested me gently against the covers as if I was a fragile piece of glass that would shatter if he didn't handle me with care. I quickly looped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss unhappy with the distance between us. He pushed me back until we were both in the centre of the bed his body covering my own.

'I love you America Schreave.' He muttered as he trailed kisses down my neck and I shut my eyes, letting my body take over.

'I love you Maxon Schreave.' I gasped and willing gave myself over to oblivion.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took forever but Frozen just came out over here on DVD so I've kind of been watching it non stop and bugging my friends with quotes for the past two days since getting it. I know what you're thinking, it's been out for ages how can we just be getting it now. Well, in Australia it takes a few months for us to get it after the rest of the world. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter I know it was long but there was a lot of ground to cover :) I apologise if there are spelling and grammar errors. My eyes were tired.**


	30. Chapter 30

I awoke the next morning tangled in Maxon's bare arms, my head resting on his rhythmic chest and if I had my way I would have slept forever in his embrace. However, the knocking at the door had other plans.

'Maxon.' I groaned groggily into his bare chest. I got an incoherent reply but otherwise Maxon didn't stir. 'Maxon, someone's at the door.' The knocking was becoming more incessant and I wondered if they were just going to burst in on us.

'Ignore it.' Maxon mumbled tightening his arms around me but keeping his eyes closed.

'Maxon, they aren't going away.' I whispered reaching up to push back some of his hair from his face. Slowly he cracked one eye open and looked down at me.

'One day with my wife, it's all I wanted.' He murmured shifting underneath me.

'If you go send them away we can still have that day.' I smiled against his lips.

'Done.' He quickly claimed my lips in a hungry kiss before he slipped out from underneath me and threw on a robe hurriedly moving to the door. I watched my husband the entire way counting the minutes till he would be back in my arms. Marlee had been right the first time had been uncomfortable but Maxon was gentle and considerate making me feel beautiful and adored.

Last night was perfect and I felt closer to Maxon than I ever thought possible. Foolishly, I had hoped today would be equally as perfect but the alarmed voices coming from the door alerted me to the intrusion on my bliss. I watched as Maxon nodded grimly at whomever was on the other side of the door before closing it and resting his forehead against it.

'Maxon?' I asked cautiously sitting up in bed, wrapping the sheet around me loosely. 'What happened?'

'I need to go.' He said defeatedly not turning to look back at me.

'Go? Where?' I asked startled, getting up from the bed and throwing Maxon's discarded shirt over my body and going to stand beside him, resting my hand gently on his shoulder.

'They're making a more violent stand in the Southern Provinces.' Maxon answered cryptically.

'What? You're not making any sense.'

'The rebels, they're attacking solely in the Southern Provinces. People are dying.' He answered in despair and I felt the sadness creep into my heart. 'I need to go down there and better assess the situation, speak to the people show them we still care.'

'Can't you do that from here? Do you need to risk your life like this?' I asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

'I need to be there to remind the people that they are important to us. I need to stand against this threat with them. If we are ever to change this country this might be a defining moment when people start to take what we've been saying seriously. I want them to know that I have meant everything I've said and support all that you have promised. I want equality for the people and I think this might act to help convince them.'

'I'll come with you.' I said, not wanting him to do this alone.

'No, you're staying here.' He said firmly turning to face me. 'I can't do what I need to do down there if I'm worrying about your safety. If you're here I'll know you'll be safer than if you were with me.'

'Maxon, I thought we would never need to do anything alone ever again. How can I let you go and do this by yourself?' I desperately didn't want my husband to leave me, especially on our first day of marriage but I did understand he had a duty to his country. However, I did believe I should be with him even if he didn't.

'I know America, but this is just how it needs to be. I promise I will return as quickly as possible. I just can't have you there with me, in danger's way.'

'How am I meant to survive the time you're away if I know you're in danger?' I demanded.

'America, I promise you I will return safely but I have a duty and I can't ignore it.' He answered wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

'I just wish you would let me go with you.' I mumbled into his chest, defeated.

'As long as I know you're here nothing will stop me from returning, I promise.' Inside I knew he couldn't promise that but I clung to his words wishing they were true.

'I don't want you to go Maxon.' I whispered, as a single tear fell from my eye. I made no move to wipe it away, too afraid to let my husband go.

'I know my darling but I am king now.' I nodded against his chest letting the tears fall, wishing we could have one more night, one more moment before my new husband had to leave me.

* * *

I was sitting on our bed watching Maxon pack his bag an hour later and I still hadn't come to terms with his leaving.

'But, you're my husband and I want you to stay.' I pouted as Maxon tossed another suit at the bag on the bed which had become more of a pile of clothes than a suitcase.

'How am I meant to demand kisses from my husband if he isn't here?' Maxon finally popped his head out and looked at me leaning against the door with a small smile on his face.

'You love saying that don't you?'

'I don't think it'll ever get old, husband.' I smiled , kneeling up on the bed and moving to the edge closest to him. He quickly crossed the room and wrapped me up in his arms placing a light kiss on my lips.

'I'm going to miss your kisses.' He whispered turning back to continue his horrible attempt at packing.

'Husband?'

'Yes wife?' He mocked from inside the wardrobe.

'Have you ever packed a suitcase before?' I asked moving some of the clothes off the pile.

'Well, no.' He admitted coming back out with more shirts. 'It doesn't seem to look as neat as when my butlers do it.' He frowned, looking down at his awful packing technique.

'Why aren't they doing it for you now?' I asked, this was definitely an area Maxon did not excel at.

'I want to spend as much alone time with my wife as possible before I get on that plane.' He smiled tossing the shirts on the pile.

'Well, unless you want to wear wrinkled clothing and the same pair of socks for the entire time you're away I think I better help you.'

'Socks.' He muttered walking back to his wardrobe again. Moments later he appeared with an armful of socks, dumping them on the bed beside me.

'How many pairs of feet do you have?' I laughed throwing one of the bundles of socks at him.

'I didn't know how many I would need.' He shrugged sitting on the edge of the bed beside the mess of clothing.

'Obviously.' I chuckled moving everything aside and starting to repack his bag.

'You're such a helpful wife.' He whispered against my ear before trailing a line of hot kisses down my neck. I twisted to face him, dropping the shoes I had in my hand and wrapping my arms tightly around Maxon's neck as he leant me back against the bed.

'I don't think this activity is very conducive to the packing process.' I whispered as he ran his hands up my sides.

'I'll get my butlers to do it later.' He muttered covering my lips with his again.

* * *

It was still very early in the morning when Maxon and I stood in the entrance foyer of the palace waiting for his car. The rest of the palace had yet to rise so the hallways were quiet. I held Maxon's hand tightly wishing I never had to let it go. We both turned when we heard footsteps moving rapidly across the entrance foyer.

'Father? What are you doing here?' Maxon asked confused.

'Maxon, I'm not letting you go alone. I already lost your mother. I will not lose you as well.' He said firmly, almost threateningly and I unknowingly stepped a little closer to Maxon.

'We already discussed this.' Maxon sighed throwing a look at me. 'I need you here, with America.'

'No, I need to be with you. I need to protect you.' Clarkson said stepping closer to his son.

'No, if you want to help me you will be here with America and ensure her safety when I can't.' Maxon answered looking meaningfully at his father.

'Maxon, let me help you. I need to make up for what I have done. Let me do this for you.' Clarkson pleaded and I looked at the changed man shocked by how much he differed from the man he once was.

'The only way you can help me is by being here for America. The only way I'll be able to do what I need to do is by knowing she's safe. Can you do that for me father?' Maxon asked uncertainly.

'Of course Maxon. I'll do anything for you.'

'Thank you.' Maxon sighed and I saw a little of the tension leave his shoulder's before he turned to face me.

'America, please be safe. Don't do anything that will put you in danger.' He almost pleaded and I nodded my head desperately trying to keep the tears from my eyes. 'I promise I will not be long.'

'I don't want you to go.' I whispered as Maxon leant his forehead against mine.

'I know, I don't want to leave you either.' He answered sadly reaching down for my hand which had my wedding rings on it. He started to spin them on my finger and I watched as he thought something over.

'Your Majesty, your car is ready for you.' A butler announced behind us and Maxon closed his eyes as the sadness washed over his face.

'I miss you already.' He muttered.

'Maxon, please come back to me safely.' I whispered, resting my hand against his cheek and bringing his eyes to mine. He looked at me for a few moments before the butler cleared his throat and I knew our time together was almost up.

'I love you America, whenever you need me most I'll be there for you.' He said cryptically looking down at the rings on my hand again before pulling me in for a desperate kiss. It didn't feel like goodbye, but more like a promise. A promise that he would return just so he could hold me in his arms again. I clung to him wishing he would change his mind and stay.

'I'll see you soon.' He whispered, pulling away from me. I could only muster a weak nod too choked up to force any words out. He rested his hand on my cheek and I leant into his warmth revelling in his touch before eventually he pulled away.

He walked over to his father then and spoke to him.

'Please look after her.' Maxon begged his father.

'Maxon, I will protect her with my life. I want you to know how much you mean to me and if protecting America is what proves it to you then I will not let her out of my sight for your entire trip.' Clarkson promised fiercely.

'She's going to hate that.' Maxon chuckled.

'Be safe Maxon.'

'I'll be back before you know it.' Maxon promised but his words sounded hollow as he turned from his father and started towards where the butler was waiting for him. He was just about to pass through the doors when I ran across the foyer for him.

'Maxon wait!' I shouted before I flung myself into his arms just as he turned around to face me.

'I love you Maxon.' I whispered holding him tightly and burying my face in his chest.

'I love you too America.' He replied holding me just as tightly. 'But, I need to go.'

'I know.' I nodded pulling away. He looked at me one last time before he disappeared out the doors into the morning sunshine. I couldn't bring myself to go out and watch him leave so I just stared unblinkingly at the closed doors my love just passed through wishing he would come back but knowing he wouldn't.

'America?' Clarkson said softly behind me. Slowly I pulled my eyes away from where Maxon had been and looked sadly up at my father-in-law.

'He will come back.' He continued confidently and I could only nod in reply feeling Maxon's absence settle over me.

'I didn't even get a day.' I whispered. Clarkson made no reply and we both simply stood there lost in our own thoughts about the man who just left for a destination which held many uncertainties.

I'm not sure how long the two of us stood there before the foyer burst into life led by an angry looking Queen Olivier surrounded by all her guards and maids as a distressed looking king Frederick followed up the rear.

'Olivier, please don't do this.' Frederick pleaded and I realised he was holding their son in his arms whilst trying to chase after his furious wife.

'I need some time Rick, you took it too far this time. How could you ruin their day for them like that?' Olivier answered cooly not turning to face her fearful husband who shifted their son in his arms uncomfortably. That's when I realised some of the maids were holding suitcases.

'Are you leaving?' I asked confused.

'I am, Frederick isn't.' The queen informed me glaring back at her husband. Did everyone need to leave today?

'What do you mean?'

'I need some time alone, away from juvenile kings.' She spat at her husband.

'I said I was sorry love. Please you can't leave me here.' Frederick begged stepping up beside his wife. He quickly took a few steps away from her when he saw the murderous look on her face.

'Congratulations Queen America and thank you for your hospitality but I will be leaving as well as all my staff.' Olivier informed me.

'But-'

'I don't want to hear another word out of you.' She growled at Frederick who quickly ducked behind me for cover.

'What about Anthony?' I asked the queen about her young prince who was fussing in his father's arms.

'Frederick needs to learn responsibility, he can look after our son. Hopefully, if he is preoccupied with Anthony he will not have time to plan anymore horrid pranks.'

'Please Olivier, let me come back with you. I promise I won't do anything ever again. I'll be the perfect husband.' He beseeched still cowering behind me as his son started to cry and reach out for his mother.

'I've heard that many times before. I'm not falling for it this time Rick. You need to learn your lesson.' She said stepping around us and heading for the doors.

'America, help me.' Frederick appealed trying to calm his crying son.

'What? This is your fault not mine.' I said taken aback. 'Besides, you did nearly ruin my wedding.'

'If she leaves without me it means you have to deal with me all by yourself.' He warned and I quickly turned and ran across the room after the exiting queen.

'Olivier wait.' I called coming to a stop in front of her. 'You aren't serious are you?'

'No,' She sighed looking back at her distressed husband who's attention was focused on their son. 'but Frederick needs to learn his lesson. If I want to raise a son who is to become king one day I need a husband who isn't so juvenile and disruptive at royal events. How am I ever to discipline our son if his father does things which are far worse?'

'What are you going to do?' I asked nervously. I didn't want to be stuck with the king for any amount of time on his own. Who knew what he was capable of without Olivier there to rein him in?

'Don't worry America.' She smiled mischievously looking at her husband. 'I have a plane set to take him back to England tomorrow. I just want to scare him a little and I think by then end of one night alone with our son he will have learnt his lesson twice over. The man is hopeless.' She laughed and I looked back at the king as his son threw his pacifier at his father face.

'Yes he is.' I agreed.

'But, I love him. The truth is I think life would be rather boring without him.' She mused with a dreamy smile on her face as Frederick tried to placate their screaming son. 'Goodbye America.'

'Goodbye Olivier.' I smiled as the queen left with everyone she had come with except her family. Shaking my head I returned back to the king and his demanding son.

'She's gone.' He stated in a terrified voice.

'You're on your own.' I confirmed.

'Please help me. I don't know how to make him stop crying.'

'Here.' I said reaching for the young prince and bouncing him on my hip until he quietened.

'He hates me.' Frederick sighed.

'No one hates you Frederick.' I consoled looking at the beautiful green eyed prince.

'Olivier does.' He said dejectedly.

'No she doesn't, she loves you.' I replied.

'Maybe I should grow up.'

'Then you wouldn't be the man she fell in love with.'

'Do you think she will forgive me?' He asked hopefully.

'I think she already has.' He looked out at the doors his wife just left through and silence fell between us.

'What are you doing here America? Why aren't you locked away with your new husband?' He asked suggestively giving me a cheeky smile.

'He left.' I replied sadly and watched as the confusion passed across his face.

'What? Where did he go?'

'The rebels are getting worse in the southern provinces so he needed to go down there and boost morale amongst the people.' I stated flatly.

'I'm sorry America.' Frederick consoled taking his son back from me. 'This is a horrible time for your nation. You have married into a dangerous situation.'

'He will come back.' I replied with confidence I didn't have.

'He will.' Frederick affirmed, placing a kiss on my cheek before turning away with his son in his arms until I was alone at the entrance of the palace wishing I could go back and have the hours with Maxon again.

* * *

I walked back to our room with heavy feet, already missing Maxon fiercely. I opened the door to a room where the sheets were still rumpled, the wardrobe cleared of most of Maxon's clothes and it felt cold and unwelcoming. It was just too large for one person. His clothes from last night were still scattered across the floor and my dress still laid in a crumpled mess where he had so tenderly and lovingly removed it from my body.

Slowly, I walked across to his jacket and picked it up, breathing his scent in deeply before moving to the bed clutching it to my chest. Still in my day dress I snuggled under the cold covers holding Maxon's jacket tightly. Something caught my attention though when I shifted the jacket in my arms. I dug around in his pockets until I found the letters his father had given us the night before and I held them heavily in my hands uncertain of what I should do. My mind was too muddled to focus on them so I placed in the top drawer of the night table. I wasn't ready to deal with them now. I just wanted to sleep until Maxon returned to my arms safe and sound. In my dreams I could imagine he never left.

I fell asleep holding Maxon's jacket tightly to my chest and dreamed of a time when we could be together again.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading I hope you've been enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Hopefully, the dastardly king has learnt his lesson, but I highly doubt it ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

'Queen America?' A maid asked hesitantly as I was about to enter my room after dinner that night. Clarkson had come and dragged me out saying I needed to show a strong front despite Maxon's absence. However, my silence and melancholy mood through dinner did nothing to boost the spirits of our guests. I couldn't even muster a smile when I saw King Frederick stumble in with a fussy Anthony who just wanted to get out of his arms and crawl around. Which he eventually did, proving just how much he was like his father.

For most of the dinner the scheming prince lay under the table silently with more patience than a one year old should have. Finally, he struck when dessert was laid out. Unfortunately, tonight we were having creme brule and King Frederick learnt what can happen with an unsupervised child in the presence of fire. Thankfully, only one person was set on fire when the little miscreant grabbed for the table cloth to get closer to the fire. However, I'm not sure Frederick saw it that way when his pant leg caught fire. After that dinner descended into chaos and I took my opportunity to escape but now it appears someone wants to intrude on my wallowing.

'Yes?' I answered turning to face the young maid as she gave me a quick curtsey.

'King Frederick is requesting your presence in his room.' She said nervously looking over her shoulder.

'Call you tell the king I am unwell, I can't come and visit him tonight.' I sighed, turning back for our room.

'He said it was very urgent, your majesty. He looked…distressed.'

'I'm sure he did.' I groaned. 'Thank you, I'll go see him immediately.'

'Thank you majesty.' She answered with relief before dipping into another curtsey and bustling away. What has the king done now?

Reluctantly, I walked across the palace to the King's room and I heard the problem before I even made it through the door.

'Anthony, please, you need to eat something.' I heard the king begging. I didn't even bother knocking I just walked right in.

It was a lot to take in. The king was still in his clothes from dinner however, they now had added food on them where Anthony had throw whatever his father was trying to feed him, not to mention the singed edges of the king's hair and also half of his right pant leg. The rest of the room was an explosion of clothes and baby toys. Somewhere under it all I'm sure there used to be a bed but now it was just chaos. I looked at father and son and saw that the king had tried to create his own high chair for the young prince by tying him to a regular chair with his tie from dinner. I was surprised the poor prince had lasted this long.

'Oh Frederick.' I sighed and he quickly turned to face me, relief flooding his face.

'America, thank god. He won't eat, not since his mother left this morning and he won't stop crying.'

'Did Olivier leave anyone to help you?' I asked not willing to take another step into the room lest the tiny terror loosed another cannon of food at me this time.

'No, she said I needed to do it all by myself. She even spoke to your staff so they wouldn't help me.' He said desperately looking back at his son and his eyes gave way to how lost he truly was.

'She's thorough.' I muttered before looking at Frederick.

'What have you been trying to feed him?' I asked looking at what the king had in his hands.

'Vegetables?' He said as if he weren't sure anymore.

'You didn't even mash them up.' I sighed finally crossing to the hapless king. 'He barely has all his teeth how is he meant to eat these?'

'Oh I just thought…'

'Sometimes I don't know whether you do think.'

'Help me.' He begged trying to hand the bowl over to me.

'You just sit and watch him, _closely_.' I emphasised as the prince tried to escape the chair his father had tied him.

Shaking my head I left the room in search of a maid. I sent her to the kitchens to get us some decent food for the young prince and I also asked her to send Mary up for me. Then I returned to the king's rooms.

'I'm a horrible father.' Frederick said immediately as I walked in the door.

'No you're not, you just had your mind on other things. I've seen the way you are with him. He adores you.' I said resting my hand on Frederick's shoulder. 'Just maybe not right this moment.' I quickly pulled my hand away as the screaming toddler threw the piece of broccoli in his hand at his father's head.

'He's got good aim.' I stated as Frederick tried to wrestle the other piece from his son's hand.

'Maybe he can play cricket because if I'm his role model he's going to make a lousy king and a terrible husband and father.'

'Frederick you are an amazing king and Olivier loves you, so does Anthony.' I tried to soothe him. 'You just take your jokes too far sometimes. Although, as much as Olivier says she hates them I know she secretly loves them because they make you the man she loves. Your playful nature keeps you sane. If you were all serious all the time you would have a very boring and stressful life.' The king nodded deep in thought as someone knocked on the door behind me.

'Who's that?' Frederick asked in alarm and I hurried over to answer it.

'Your guardian angel.' I announced opening the door to reveal Mary carrying food more suitable for a one year old. I saw Mary's eyes widen at the state of the room much like mine had.

'Your Majesty.' She curtseyed and I saved my battle over titles for another time. There was a hungry prince in the room who was threatening to break his father.

'Mary, thank goodness you're here.' I gushed pulling her into the war zone. 'We need help.'

'I thought you were going to help me?' Frederick asked, confused.

'I'm seventeen and I've been married less than a day. What do I know about kids? Now move aside so Mary can help.' I instructed as Mary moved to take the king's seat and immediately started to calm the boy. Frederick looked at her in awe as Anthony willing ate everything she put on his spoon.

'How is she doing that?' He asked in wonderment.

'She's amazing.' I shook my head at the king who was still looking at Mary in a daze.

'Why don't you go and get cleaned up? I'm going to leave you in Mary's capable hands.'

'Thank you America.' He gushed turning with his arms wide and I quickly stepped out of his hold.

'That's all right, this dress looks better without food on it.' I laughed as the king nodded his head.

I quickly left the disaster area and made my way back to our room and found Lucy and Anne already there and I realised they had cleaned it whilst I was at dinner and helping the king.

'Where's Maxon's clothes?' I asked a little alarmed.

'We washed them your majesty.' Anne answered hesitantly.

'No, but…' How was I going to sleep at night?

'Is everything all right my lady?' Lucy asked in a small voice and I quickly plastered a bright smile on my face. I couldn't fall apart on the first day otherwise I would never make it through this.

'It's fine, it doesn't matter.' However, I could feel my voice breaking and I knew I needed to be alone. 'I can get myself ready tonight, thank you ladies.' The two women looked at me with concern but eventually they curtseyed and left my room as the first tear trailed down my cheek. I just wished Maxon were here and not out there in danger. I just wished I knew he was going to return to me safely, but nothing about this felt right.

* * *

Over the next several days the palace began to empty out of all its guests. Frederick left the next day with his son to return to England. The German's left that same day, many wrapping me in a large hug which was surprising considering how strange their visit had been and how quiet and reserved they usually were. However, they loved it, especially the exploding cake. They thought it was a marvellous idea to cover people in dessert. I didn't question it and just accepted their hugs as they left the palace.

Nicoletta and her family left the day after for their home in Italy, promising as long as Illea remained on this path then they would always have Italy's support.

My family stayed a few extra days and I spent some time with my new niece, but eventually they needed to get back home too. Clarkson offered to set them up in a house nearby but their lives were in Carolina, not here in Angeles.

At first I thought I could hide away in the last room Maxon and I spent time together but it only reminded me of his absence. The bed was too large without him in it and all his things in the room just made my heart hurt.

Instead I would find myself roaming the palace's lonely halls letting my mind be blank. My maids tried to distract me but I wasn't very responsive and eventually they gave up and simply did their tasks quietly. I never went in the Queen's room. It didn't feel right. I ignored the door in mine and Maxon's room and had Mary, Anne and Lucy bring all my clothes and things into the king's room instead. I couldn't even bring myself to pick up an instrument or sing a song because my heart was too heavy worrying about Maxon. Instead, they sat collecting dust in our room.

* * *

Over a month had passed since Maxon had left. He had called several times but they had all been short conversations telling me he was safe and he would be home soon. After the sixth call I stopped believing him. I sat on the report every week with an emotionless face trying to keep my worries from the people. Any questions about the war were directed at Clarkson and those that were directed at me he quickly covered for.

Ever since the day Maxon left Clarkson had been like my shadow keeping close behind me and checking on me when I would spend entire days in our room staring out the window at nothing. One day when he came to check on me I was feeling in a particularly bad mood and I lost it.

'Stop.' I shouted at a startled Clarkson. 'Please just leave me alone. Can't you see I'm not handling this? Can't you see I miss him?' He looked at me for a long time with a pained expression before he replied.

'America, I know you're hurting but you need to be strong. You are queen now. You should be with the advisors helping make decisions. The New Asian Fleet is moving closer to our shores, it's only days before they invade.'

'I don't know how to do it.' I whispered looking away from him. I heard him sigh heavily before his feet crossed the floor of Maxon and I's bedroom and he joined me on the window seat overlooking the palace gardens.

'America I know it's hard and frightening but you need to do it. You can't keep hiding away and I can't keep explaining your absence to the advisors. I'm not king anymore. It's up to you and Maxon and he isn't here right now.' He said softly hesitating before resting his hand on my shoulder.

'I don't know how to be queen.' I replied in a low voice.'Maxon was meant to help but he's not here. I only get short calls with him, where all the details are vague and I have no idea if he's safe or not.'

'Do you want to help him America?' Clarkson asked softly and I turned to face him with sad eyes.

'More than anything.' I whispered.

'Then you need to handle things back here as best you can. You need to be a light to the people like you were when we made that first announcement promising change. You need to keep reminding them of what we're fighting for.' I nodded my reply but I was still uncertain of how I could help. I wished Maxon's mother were here so she could have helped me, but she wasn't. I was alone in a palace with a once king who was struggling to understand the pain in my heart.

'I miss him.' I finally replied in a soft voice.

'I know America but you can't hide from your responsibilities. I'll help you as much as I can but ultimately it is you who needs to decide things and reassure the people. I am no longer their king. You and Maxon are their leaders and they need you to be strong for them.'

'I'm scared.' I answered softly, looking helplessly up at a man I never thought would accept me, let alone be offering me advice and comfort.

'I am too.' He replied and we sat in silence, both lost in our own fears.

After my talk with Clarkson I decided he was right, I needed to be stronger for myself, for Maxon and our people. The next day I resolved to take an active role in the running of Illea. Although, when I woke that day I was feeling unwell but I was determined to do this. So I left my room despite the uneasy feeling in my stomach and the lightness in my head. I just thought it was because I hadn't been eating much recently and was sleeping even less. So I ignored it and left for the meeting.

Standing outside the same council room as I had over a month ago I felt the trepidation in my heart. What if I couldn't do this? Everything I had done so far had been reckless and I had been fortunate for the most part it had worked out for the better. More importantly, I knew that Maxon was always there to smooth over the messes I made but he wasn't here this time. Instead, he was in the Southern Provinces in the direct line of fire of the rebels and as far as I could tell he wasn't helping anything. The people were still terrified and the rebels were still winning, their attacks getting more vicious everyday.

Finally, taking a steadying breath I opened the door to the council room and immediately it fell silent. My heart was racing and my palms were sweating but I took a step into the room with my head held high and my face impassive. My eyes quickly found Clarkson's and he nodded slightly to the chair at the head of the table, beside him, that remained empty without Maxon to fill it. Slowly, I made my way over to the chair with every eye on me until finally I dropped into it gracefully. I didn't say anything I just waited for the shock to wear off, until finally, Clarkson started the conversation again. When the men were back to arguing over war plans he looked over at me and offered me a small smile and I returned it as my heart began to return to normal again.

'There hasn't been movement on the ships for weeks but it appears they are finally preparing for something. Our soldiers on the front line have reported that although the ships have yet to attack yesterday there was increased activity suggesting that within this week they will invade.' One of the advisors informed the room.

'What about the troops from our allies? Can't they help us?' I asked and all eyes were on me again because before now I had remained silent.

'They won't be here in time. Some of the nations have already sent troops but Italy seems to be having trouble convincing nations of Illea's change of regime. They are withholding troops until we can prove that at the end of all of this we will follow through with our promises.' The same advisor replies harshly. I could tell he was one of the men who were unhappy about the changing Illea but was trying to hide it from me.

'Then we prepare the best we can with what we do have. What about the troops in New Asia?' The meeting continued on in this fashion for several hours until my head was pounding and I felt as if I was going to be sick. When the meeting adjourned for lunch I let everyone file out before me until it was just Clarkson and I left. Slowly, he got to his feet and turned to me expectantly but I was too exhausted to move. This didn't make any sense.

'America?' He asked in concern moving towards me and I tried to push myself to my feet. 'America, you're pale.' He said in alarm coming over and taking my arm.

'I think I need to lie down for a bit.' I answered breathlessly as my head swirled and my stomach revolted against me. Barely holding the nausea down, I let Clarkson lead me from the room, supporting almost all of my weight.

'America, what's wrong?' Clarkson asked as we made our way up to my room.

'I think I need to eat something or just rest for a bit. I haven't been doing much of that recently.' I admitted as Clarkson looked on with a worried expression but said nothing else.

He opened the door for me when we got to the king's rooms and helped me over to the bed. I crumpled against the covers and Clarkson tenderly rested a warm blanket over me.

'Do you want me to get the doctor?' He asked from beside me but I shook my head.

'I just need some rest.' I mumbled in reply but I had no idea what his expression was because I had already closed my eyes trying to fight off another bout of nausea. I vaguely heard his footsteps leaving the room but as soon as the door closed I was off the bed and running for the bathroom. Despite not having anything for breakfast that morning the entire contents of my stomach emptied itself just as I made it to the toilet.

I was lying on the floor clutching my stomach when my maids come to check on me an hour later.

'America?' Mary asked in alarm forgetting my title and I smiled a little. 'What happened?' All three rushed to my side and I used the vanity to help pull me to my feet but I was shaky at best and I knew I couldn't move without its support.

'It's nothing, I'm sure I just have a bug or something.' I waved them off, taking deep breaths to calm myself as the nausea came back and the dizziness returned as well.

'Lucy, go get the doctor.' Anne instructed taking my arm.

'No Lucy, there's no need, I'm fine.' I said lurching back for the toilet completely contradicting myself.

'Lucy.' Anne prompted again as she rubbed soothing circles on my back. I heard Lucy scurry from the room as my stomach tried to expel something that wasn't there.

Finally, when my stomach stopped rebelling against itself Anne and Mary helped me to my bed and tucked me under the covers and I realised I was very cold. I quickly curled in on myself and my eyes closed in exhaustion. However, the rest was short lived, when moments later the doors burst open and my eyes shot open to find a crazed Clarkson.

'You should have let me call the doctor sooner.' He chastised.

'It's nothing, I promise. I'm going to be fine. There's no need to over react.' I tried to reassure him as the doctor entered the room followed by Lucy.

'America, if anything happens to you…' He trailed off but I knew where his thoughts were. Maxon would never forgive him if something happened to me, even if it wasn't his fault.

'I'm going to be fine.' I assured him as the doctor came up beside me nervously.

'Hello Doctor Manson, I can't say it's nice to see you again.' I attempted to smile.

'Hello Queen America.' He bowed before he continued. 'What seems to be the problem?'

'Other than over protective maids and father-in-laws?' I mumbled. 'I've been feeling nauseous and light headed all day.'

'We found her in the bathroom. We aren't sure how long she'd been vomiting for before we arrived.' Anne informed him and he nodded looking down at me.

'Thanks Anne.' I deadpanned, glaring at my maid.

'Can I speak to the queen alone for a few minutes?' The doctor asked turning to the three worried women and the concerned Clarkson who were all hovering around my bed.

'Why, what do you think is wrong with her?' Clarkson demanded a little too fiercely. I sat up in the bed and look hold of his forearm so he was looking at me and not the poor doctor.

'I'm going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about. Why don't you go and wait outside for a moment and we'll call you back in as soon as the doctor has asked his questions?' Clarkson nodded firmly and then turned back to the doctor with a stern look.

'You have five minutes.' He warned and I shook my head at him with a small smile. This whole moment was beyond surreal.

Clarkson left, taking my three worried maids with him until I was alone in the room with the doctor.

'Queen America-'

'Please just America.' I sighed cutting over the doctor who nodded and continued.

'America I need to know everything. Have you eaten anything out of the ordinary recently?' He asked seriously.

'I haven't eat much of anything recently.' I admitted sadly looking down at my hands, resting in my lap.

'What about sleep?' He asked.

'Not much of that either.' I mumbled, knowing I had sealed my own fate by neglecting my health.

'America, this is going to seem odd but what about your monthly cycles? Are you regular?' He asked and my cheeks immediately went red.

'Umm…I…' I fumbled for words, but I honestly wasn't comfortable discussing this.

'It's important, I know it's uncomfortable.' He said gently.

'I missed this month, but I was under a lot of stress.' I muttered.

'I see.'

'I don't understand.'

'America, I know this might be embarrassing but I need to know, before the king left did you have intercourse?' My eyes went wide in horror. Why would he need to know that?

'What? Why?' I asked looking up at the doctor in alarm.

'It's important.' He implored.

'Yes.' I breathed.

'I see.'

'What do you see?' I asked a little annoyed at the doctors habit to say those two words.

'America, I'm going to need you to come over to the hospital wing for a blood test.'

'What, why? What's wrong with me?'

'Nothing, I think I know what the trouble is but I need to be certain first.' He answered without really answering my questions. All of a sudden there was an impatient knock on the door and then it opened and Clarkson came back in.

'What's going on?' He demanded.

'It's fine, I just need to go to the hospital wing for some tests.' I tried to placate him but it only made him more nervous.

'What, why? What's wrong?' He asked turning to the doctor who shifted nervously.

'Clarkson, calm down. Doctor Manson didn't make me sick, stop scaring him.' I scolded and he stepped back a little embarrassed.

'Lets go then.' I announced pushing myself out of bed gingerly afraid any sudden movements would set my stomach off again.

'Here.' Clarkson said wrapping his arm around me for support.

'Thanks.' I muttered as we followed the doctor out of the room.

* * *

I went back to my rooms after the doctor had run his tests so I could rest. He came to visit me a few hours later and thankfully Clarkson was back in meetings, otherwise, he would have been breathing down the poor doctors neck for answers.

'So what's the verdict? Do I have a little bug or something?' I asked the doctor sitting up in bed feeling much better than I had that morning.

'You could call it a bug of sorts.' The doctor grinned and I shifted uncomfortably. What was so good about having a bug in me? 'You're pregnant America.'

'What?' I managed to get out as my body started to shut down in shock. This couldn't be happening. How could this be happening? I wasn't ready to be pregnant. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, you are definitely pregnant.' He confirmed still smiling. I, however, was struggling with the news.

'America, are you going to be okay?' He asked a little concerned when I didn't reply.

'I don't know.' I mumbled in a daze, just trying to remember how to breathe.

'Do you want me to get Mr Schreave?' He asked nervously and I knew he really didn't want to do that.

'No, I'm going to be fine, It's fine. Everything's going to be…'

'Fine?' He offered.

'Yeah.' I nodded.

'This is good news America.' He said but at this very moment I wasn't seeing the good. My husband wasn't here, instead, he was in a dangerous situation that I wasn't even certain he was going to come back from. I just took on a huge responsibility by marrying him that I wasn't even close to being able to control and the country was on the brink of war or a revolution from it's own discontent citizens. This was definitely not the opportune time to learn that I was going to bring an innocent little life into this world.

I barely registered the doctor leaving the room as my mind tried to process the idea that there was a life growing inside of me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I love all of you for reading and reviewing :) Thank you for your support.**


	32. Chapter 32

An hour later when a knock came at my door I was still staring listlessly at the blank wall uncertain of how to process the unsettling information. Unable to answer the person on the other side of the door they impatiently entered moments later.

'America, has the doctor been?' Clarkson asked cautiously taking in my frozen state.

'Yes.' I answered flatly.

'What did he say?' He asked standing in front of me as I sat on the bed refusing to look at him. On some level I was still refusing to believe the information the doctor had given me only an hour before.

'I'm not sick.'

'What do you mean? You're being really vague.' He was starting to get agitated with my simple and cryptic answers but I hadn't decided if I wanted to tell him yet.

'I'm…I'm…' I couldn't even say the word, how was I mean to accept this?

'America, what's going on?' He demanded.

'I don't know.' I sighed, looking down at the floor wishing the answers might just come to me.

'What do you mean you don't know? What did the doctor tell you?' He raised his voice and I knew he was reaching the end of his patience with me. Taking a deep breath I raised my eyes to Clarkson and saw the desperation in them.

'I'm pregnant.' I said quietly, the word feeling strange on my tongue. I was seventeen, this wasn't meant to happen. How could we have let this happen? Now, Maxon wasn't even here to help me deal with it. As illogical and unreasonable as it was I felt betrayed that he wasn't here. We promised to never let anyone do anything alone again, yet he was off dealing with rebels whilst I was here dealing with advisors and unexpected pregnancies. Sometimes at my lowest it felt as if our wedding vows were a lie, maybe the entire day never existed. However, there was a little person in my stomach that would contradict that belief.

'Pregnant?' Clarkson asked in disbelief. I only offered a weak nod in reply and suddenly the bed dipped beside me. 'How is that possible?'

I didn't bother answering his question, too wrapped up in my own thoughts to worry about how he was taking the news. I had a head start and I still wasn't able to process the information.

'You can't be pregnant.' He announced as if that would change the fact there was a small person growing in my stomach.

'And yet here I am. Barely married and already pregnant.' I answered sadly. The word still sounded abnormal coming from my lips and I wondered if it would ever sink in that I was going to be a mother.

'I can't be a mother.' I stated as the realisation finally hit me and I looked over at Clarkson with fear in my eyes and absolute terror in my heart. 'I can't do it. I'm still a child how could I possibly raise one? No, no, no. I can't do this. I can't.' I said adamantly, getting to my feet and pacing like a crazy woman in front of my father-in-law.

'America, calm down. We're going to work this out.' Clarkson tried to calm me, but he was less than convincing. It wasn't reassuring that when I looked into his eyes I saw the same fear mirrored back at me.

'I need Maxon. He has to come home. I can't do this.' I continued as the panic began to completely engulf my body.

'America you need to calm down before you call him. Maybe you should wait until tomorrow when you're less hysterical.' Clarkson reasoned.

'I'm not hysterical.' I tried to say calmly but my high pitched voice and short breaths told another story.

'America, this isn't the end of the world. You're not alone. Maxon won't be gone forever and until then I can…help.' He offered reluctantly. I imagined that he may have had even less experience with children considering he had been absent most of Maxon's childhood.

'What if Maxon doesn't come back?' I asked my hysteria not lessening. My heart continued to increase it's speed and it was getting difficult to breathe. When I started seeing stars I knew I was in trouble. When I swayed slightly Clarkson quickly got to his feet and led me back to the bed. He patted my back slightly but otherwise offered no comfort and I finally understood why Maxon was so afraid of crying women when I first met him. If he had this man as a role model he was brave not to run from the room screaming whenever a woman began to tear up. When I started laughing between gasping breaths, Clarkson's worry turned into deep concern. He was probably thinking I had lost my mind by the time I finally composed myself.

'America?' He asked cautiously as if checking I was still inside.

'I'm fine, or I will be. We just need to get Maxon home.' I said firmly and I watched a strange look cross Clarkson's face before he masked it behind his impassive mask. He was hiding something.

'Clarkson, what are you hiding?' I asked dubiously, silencing all my laughter.

'It's nothing, we should worry about you.' He said trying to distract me but the dread and discomfort were already filling my heart.

'What's wrong, is Maxon all right?' I asked a little panicked.

'No, he's fine, it's nothing to worry about.' He lied, for a man who had been lying his entire life he wasn't doing a very good job of it at this very moment.

'Please tell me.' I whispered, torn between wanting to know the truth and remaining blissfully unaware.

'America, right now we need to worry about you and your child. Maxon's going to be fine. We'll call him tomorrow but you need to be calm first otherwise you will make him worry for no reason.' He was far more convincing this time but I could still hear the doubt echo in his words. Something was wrong.

'You're right.' I agreed, despite his lies I knew I couldn't tell Maxon tonight. I was likely to break out into tears when I heard his voice on the other end of the phone and that wasn't helpful for anyone.

'Now, why don't you stay here and I'll get someone to send dinner up for you.' He instructed as he moved for the door.

'Where are you going?' I demanded a little startled by how well he seem to be handling all of this now.

'I have to deal with some things brought up in the council meeting this afternoon.' He answered vaguely.

'What things?'

'Nothing you need to worry about.' He replied quickly and immediately I started to worry again. Why wouldn't he just tell me?

'Wait.' I said running after him and grabbing his hand. 'What's going on?'

'You need to relax America, it's not good for the baby.' He answered pushing me back to the bed as I glared at him.

'I'm barely two months pregnant. I don't think I need to stay in bed all the time.' I retorted flatly as he pulled the covers up to my chin.

'Better safe than sorry. Maxon would kill me if something happened to you or the baby.' He smiled, it frightened me a little. Smiling was hardly natural for this man and it showed. He was woefully out of practice.

'Maxon doesn't even know yet.' I shot back trying to move the covers off me but he held firm.

'All the more reason to keep you safe.'

'You're not distracting me, I want to know what's going on.' I demanded, tiring of his lies and deceptions.

'There's nothing going on America. You just rest tonight and we'll deal with everything tomorrow.' He answered with finality before turning and leaving the room before I could even reply.

'I think I may have liked him better when he hated me, that was a little disconcerting.' I muttered pushing the covers off. I wasn't going to follow Clarkson, he obviously wasn't going to give me any answers tonight. Instead I sat at the table in my room and waited for my maids to arrive. All of a sudden I realised I was very hungry.

* * *

'Queen America.' Someone said beside me and I groan at the title.

'My name's America, just America.' I grumbled rolling over under the covers before prying one of my eyes open. The other wasn't cooperating so I left it closed. I found Mary standing beside my bed with a big smile on her face.

'There's someone on the phone for you.' She smiled offering me the phone and I immediately shot up regretting it instantly as my head began to spin and my stomach started turning summersaults.

'Is it Maxon?' I managed to get out whilst trying to hold the nausea off. I was quickly beginning to despise mornings.

'No my lady.' I felt the disappointment settle over me like a heavy blanket, I didn't want to talk to the person on the other end of the line if it wasn't my husband.

'It's May, my lady.' Mary continued excitedly. I was a little more excited now but I still wanted it to be Maxon.

Gingerly, I pushed myself up in bed and thankfully the nausea remained at bay as I took the phone from Mary. I noticed Anne and Lucy were already bustling around, cleaning the pristine room to keep themselves busy.

'Do you mind if I speak to May alone?' I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to offend them but I wasn't ready for the entire palace to know yet. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell her yet but I knew it was probably necessary that I inform my family of the impending grandchild and niece or nephew. My father was going to be upset but my mother was going to hit the roof. I cringed just thinking about her reaction.

"Of course your majesty.' Anne said as she and the other two curtseyed and scurried out of the room.

'America.' I corrected weakly but I don't think they heard me.

When they were safely out of the room and the door was closed I lifted the phone to my ear.

'May?' I asked not sure if she was still there.

'America!' She squealed and I pulled the phone back from my ear to get away from the exuberance of my sister. When I brought it back she was halfway through a rendition of 'Happy Birthday' and I quickly ran through all the birthdays in my family and came up blank. Whose birthday was it and why was she singing to me?

'May, why are you singing?' I asked when she finished. 'My birthday isn't until the 26th of February.'

'America, it is the 26th.' She answered happily.

'Oh.' When did that happen? I thought.

'You forgot?' She asked amused.

'Maybe, I've been kind of busy.' I mumbled trying to count all the days and weeks in my head. How could the time have disappeared so quickly? How could I forget my own birthday?

'How are you handling everything?' She asked more seriously and I thought hard about her question. On any scale I would be leaning towards the end that meant, not well. Especially now, with the supposed bundle of joy on the way. I still wasn't certain about the joy it would bring but it was coming whether I wanted it to or not.

'Not great May.' I admitted sadly.

'Ames, what's wrong?' My sister asked in concern.

'I miss Maxon and everyone wants me to make decisions but I don't know if I have the right answers and then there's…' I trailed off absently running my hand over my stomach thinking about whether I should tell her or not. I felt like I was betraying Maxon if everyone knew before he did but he wasn't here and I needed someone to talk to other than Clarkson who was obviously keeping secrets from me.

'What America?' My sister's voice broke into my inner battle and I sighed heavily as I made my decision.

'May, I need you not to freak out, okay? Can you do that?' I asked seriously knowing she was going to, whether she said she would or not.

'Okay…' She drew out the word before I took a deep breath and told her.

'I'm pregnant.' I almost whispered.

'What? I can't hear you.'

'I'm pregnant.' I forced out a little louder. I almost dropped the phone when her excited squeal reverberated down the phone. She gushed for several minutes before I could get a word in.

'May, please, this isn't exciting.' I hissed. 'I'm scared and I have no idea how this happened. It shouldn't have happened.' Her light laughter filled the line only agitating me further.

'May it's not funny.' I chided.

'America, you're going to be a mother. Of course this is exciting.' She answered giddily.

'This doesn't make sense. We were only married for a day. We only did it once, well… you know what, that's not the point. How can this be possible?' I groaned falling back against my pillows.

'Ames, I'm younger than you and as far as I can gather it doesn't matter how many times you do it.' She answered slyly.

'Not helping May.' I deadpanned. 'Why does Maxon have to be so far away?' I finished dejectedly.

'It's going to be fine Ames, he'll be back soon.' She reassured, but in my heart I wasn't certain and I didn't seem to be able to contain my doubt.

'I don't want to be pregnant May.' I whispered, the fear evident in my voice.

'America, everything is going to be okay.' She answered firmly.

'How can you be so sure?' I asked hanging off her every word, desperate for the hope she seemed to have.

'America, Maxon loves you and you love him. How could anything created from that kind of love be wrong or mistimed?' She answered earnestly.

I thought about her words for a long time and for some reason they seemed to make sense. How could a child created from our love be something to fear? It was merely an extension of the love Maxon and I shared. It should be bringing me comfort to know that I carry a piece for Maxon's love inside of me.

'When did you get so wise May?' I asked, feeling a weight lift off my heart.

'I had a wise older sister.'

'Kenna?'

'You guessed it.' She laughed. 'Oh, dad wants to talk to you.' She announced hurriedly and I shot up in my bed. This was going to be hard.

'Hey kitten.' I could hear the smile in his voice and I felt dread wash through me. Telling my sister was one thing but I couldn't bear it if dad was disappointed in me.

'Hey dad.' I answered with a heaviness in my voice.

'That doesn't sound like a good hi America.' He laughed but I was too strung out to join in.

'Dad, I have something to tell you.' I said gravely and immediately his laughter ceased and I knew I needed to get this over with quickly.

'What is it?' He asked worriedly.

'Dad, I'm pregnant and I know it's soon and you're probably really disappointed and you have every right to be. I know I'm young and we only just got married and I already have a lot to deal with but I love Maxon and-'

'Woah, hold up there kitten. Take a breath.' I drew in a deep breath and waited for my father's reaction.

'So, you're pregnant?' He clarified and I nodded my head then realised he couldn't see me.

'Yes.' I confirmed.

'Well, that's definitely unexpected.' I heard an excited squeal behind me and I knew my mother had been listening to the conversation and her excited voice on the other end of the phone only confirmed it.

'America, this is so exciting. I'm going to have a little grand-prince or princess.' I pulled the phone away from ear as my excited mother continued her over-exuberant ramblings about her future royal grandchild until finally my father cut her off and I could place the phone back to my ear.

'America?' He asked checking I was still there.

'Yeah dad?'

'I'm not disappointed. Shocked and taken a little by surprised but know that I could never be disappointed in you. You're not my little girl anymore. You're married it's only natural that you and Maxon would have children. Admittedly, I thought it would be a few years until I would get any grandchildren from you.' He scolded playfully.

'Sorry.' I muttered, still embarrassed.

'I love you America. Your mother and I will always be proud of you and I know you're going to be a wonderful mother.'

'Thanks dad.'

'Have you told Maxon?'

'Not yet, Clarkson wouldn't let me call him until today. I was a little worked up last night when I found out.' I admitted reluctantly.

'I imagine you would have been.' My dad chuckled as a knock came at my door.

'I have to go dad, someone's here to see me.' I replied absently, wondering who was at my door.

'All right kitten, be safe. And America?'

'Yeah dad?'

'Happy birthday.'

'Thanks.' I smiled before I hung up and my door opened to reveal Clarkson.

'America, I need you to get dressed there's been a very interesting development with the war on New Asia. One of their leaders is requesting to speak to you immediately.'

'What?' I asked, my mind a little slow on the uptake as I fumbled with the covers and got out of bed.

'They're going to call within the hour and you need to be there when they do. You are the only leader here and it needs to be you who they talk to.'

'Okay, what's going on?'

'I don't know, they're just demanding a conference with the leader of Illea and at the moment you're the only one we have.'

'Will you be there?' I asked nervously, pushing the button to call my maids.

'Of course,' he assured, 'but all decisions need to be made by you. You need to show them your strength and your ability to take decisive action.' I nodded my head and I could feel my nausea returning.

'America, are you all right? You're looking a little…green.' I tried to reply but instead I ran for the bathroom.

Once my stomach had decided it had removed all it could I leant back against the cool tiles.

'America?' Clarkson asked cautiously from the doorway.

'Yeah?' I croaked.

'How are you doing?'

'I've had better days.' I admitted with a dry chuckle.

'I know this will seem a bit cold but are you going to be able to make it to the meeting?' He asked awkwardly.

'Yeah, I should be fine. Just give me a few minutes.' He didn't say anything else. He simply nodded his head and left the room.

Moments after her left my door opened again and my maids came in to find me on the floor of the bathroom for the second time in as many days.

'Good morning ladies.' I smiled weakly and they curtseyed before coming to my side. 'We have a meeting to get ready for.' I announced before any of them could ask me how I was.

'Are you-'

'I'm fine Anne but we need to hurry, there isn't much time.' I interrupted Anne who nodded her head and quickly helped me up off the floor so we could get ready. Something big was about to happen.

* * *

As soon as I entered the council room half an hour later Clarkson quickly came to my side and bustled me in front of a screen. It sat blankly in front of me and I wondered what I was meant to be doing.

'What is this?' I asked bemused.

'It's sort of like a telephone but you can see the other person you are talking to.' Clarkson explained fussing around me.

'How are you feeling?' He whispered so none of the other nervous council members could hear.

'I'm fine. I can handle this, I promise.' I tried to reassure him and myself.

'I know you can. I was just making sure you knew that.' He said distractedly as the screen started to flash.

'They're calling.' Someone announced from the back of the room.

'Here we go.' Clarkson told me before stepping away from me. Moments later the screen flashed one last time and then a man appeared and my eyes widened in shock.

'Good morning queen America.' He greeted, 'I am Lee Kai, one of the leaders of New Asia.'

'Good morning Mr Kai.' I greeted looking curiously at the screen until Clarkson cleared his throat beside me and I quickly directed all my attention at the man on the screen.

'Congratulations on your recent marriage and coronation.'

'Thank you.'

'Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way I want to get down to business.' He continued seriously. 'I guess you are probably wondering why we haven't attack you since we made our ships noticeable several months ago.'

'It has been a mystery.' I answered without revealing how deeply the situation has been weighing on us.

'Well, as you know we have links with the people you refer to as the southern rebels but we recently severed all ties with them. So we have a deal to propose which I believe will be in the best interests of both nations.'

'Why did you break your ties with the rebels?' I asked curiously. It seemed odd that now of all times when they had Illea on their knees they would make a move which would be detrimental to their war effort.

'There was an unfortunate incident carried out by the rebels which led to us ceasing our support for the group. I believe you knew Elise Whisks?' I gasped when I recall the conversation I overheard with Elise's father all those months ago. I knew he said he had influence but I didn't think it would be this far reaching.

'She was a friend of mine.' I replied sadly.

'Yes, well, due to this event we are going to withdraw all of our troops.'

'What?' I asked in shock. They had been threatening to attack for two months now. This couldn't be happening.

'Yes, we will withdraw all of our troops from your shores,' he repeats, 'if you will agree to withdraw your own from our land.' He said firmly. I looked at him in disbelief before casting an uncertain glance at Clarkson. However, he simply sat unmoving beside me, offering no help on the decision. How was I meant to make this decision? It seemed too easy.

'So let me get this straight. You will remove every last one of your troops from Illean shorelines if we remove our own from your borders?' I asked skeptically.

'That is what we are offering.' He confirmed.

'What's the catch?' I asked bluntly and saw Clarkson stiffen beside me but I ignored him. He had been no help so far.

'This was a war of pride and many in our administration are realising the price of this pride. A war is harsh on all involved and they should not be entered into lightly. It is time we all stopped fighting over battered ego's. Both nations are at fault here but our people should stop suffering for the mistakes made in the past. Men shouldn't be dying because their leader's are too proud to give in. Much of this battle was set into play before this generation's warriors were born. It's time to let old grievances rest where they belong. In the past.' He finished.

'That's a very noble attitude.' I answered doublfully. 'But why now?'

'Like I said, our leaders are finally being hit by the price and they aren't willing to pay it anymore than the citizens of our nation are. We also believed your nation would be most receptive to this deal now after you announced your changing regimes. It's time we moved forward but make no mistake America, this is not a peace agreement merely a truce. Although, we want to move forward from some of the more petty grievances of the past there are still many differences between our two nations that will be remembered in the future but for now a truce is what both of these nations need.'

'I understand. So we will both remove our troops, when?' I asked trusting the man's words.

'Effective immediately, we have been preparing our troops to leave for days. Our heart is no longer in this invasion and neither is yours. We will begin to remove our troops as early as tomorrow morning we hope you do the same to ensure this truce.' I could hear the warning in his tone and knew the best thing for our nation was to take a truce in order to rebuild in preparation for their next assault.

'We will recall our troops effective immediately. Illea is a nation in the midst of great change we don't need the added pressure of this war.' After I agreed it all fell into place from there. After some of the finer details were ironed out he ended the call and I breathed a heavy sigh of relief not caring what the rest of the room was thinking. I did the best I could in a situation where I felt on the back foot. I looked over at Clarkson who had a shocked expression on his face.

'Did I mess that up?' I asked nervously.

'No, you handled it better than I would have. I would have easily let my pride get in the way of what was best for both nations.' He said a little dazed.

'Do you think they'll uphold their end of the deal?'

'They have no reason not to. With the help of the European nations they stood to lose as much as we did. I don't doubt that they will try again though. The troubles between these two nations are deep in the pasts of what they once were. Despite his words about leaving the past in the past it is clear their government is in turmoil. I gathered that half were in support of the invasion and half were against it all along and the incident with Elise apparently tipped them in the negative.'

'But for now, we're safe?' I asked trying to understand what he was saying.

'Yes, for now Illea is safe. All that remains is the southern rebels but if we aren't fighting an outside force then we should be able to control what happens in our own borders better. Not to mention all the new recruits who have volunteered to protect this nation.' I breathed a sigh of relief beside him as a man came up between the two of us holding a phone. He looked nervously between Clarkson and I.

'Thomas?' Clarkson asked expectantly turning to the man and immediately my ears were alert.

'The attack left no one behind.' The man said looking at me nervously. 'We haven't been able to make contact with them since yesterday when the attack on their lodgings happened.'

'Who's them?' I asked impatiently looking between the man and Clarkson who seemed to have gone pale.

'Sir?' The man called Thomas asked Clarkson anxiously.

'Thank you Thomas, keep me updated but tell no one about this. We need to keep it out of the media for as long as possible. Hopefully, the truce with New Asia will keep it buried.'

'Keep what buried?' I demanded as the nervous man left the room still clutching the phone.

'America, I think we should go back to your room.' He suggested softly getting to his feet as some of the advisors started to look over at us with interest.

'No, I want to know what's happening. You say I need to be in charge but you are keeping secrets from me I demand to know what you are hiding.' I answer defiantly and watched as Clarkson looked between me and the advisors then grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room and down a corridor until we were out of earshot of everyone.

'What's happening Clarkson?' I demanded impatiently.

'America,' He sighed, 'I didn't want to tell you this but there was an attack yesterday when you were resting.'

'Where?' I asked feeling my heart drop out from my chest leaving a gaping hole where it once was.

'The Southern Provinces.' He answered sadly.

'Maxon?' I breathed trying to hold myself up as I began to crumble.

'We can't make contact with him or any of his team.' I didn't hear anything after that as I crumpled to the floor in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't leave me. Wasn't I meant to know if he wasn't here anymore? Didn't they say if you love someone enough you could feel them if anything happened? Why did I feel nothing? It couldn't be because I didn't love him enough. If that were the case the ache in my chest wouldn't be so painful. Tears fell freely down my face as sobs wracked my body which trembled uncontrollably. I didn't even stop when Clarkson scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to my room. I just sobbed into his chest until his suit was soaked through and my eyes were red and puffy. What was I going to do? I couldn't do any of this without him. I didn't want any part of this life if he wasn't here to live it with me.

* * *

**I know many of you wanted Maxon to return and I apologise that I did this to you. I promise there will be happiness. I hope you enjoyed it despite Maxon's absence. Thank you all for reading and reviewing you're awesome :)**


	33. Chapter 33

Three days of no news and no answers and I was slowly feeling myself die slowly from within. Clarkson never came to visit to ask that I attend any council meetings. I think he was fearful of the pain I was suffering. He knew little of how to console a broken heart and I didn't have the strength to pull it together. Everything he did I knew he did for Maxon, it was his forgiveness he was seeking but he was lost now. They couldn't find him. They couldn't make contact and I barely had a spark of hope left that he might have made it.

Since that afternoon when I cried until I was hollow inside I haven't shed a tear. The only way my body knows how to cope is to be numb, otherwise the pain will overrun me, crippling in every way.

We had a report to announce the end of the war and I robotically read my lines announcing to the people that our troops would soon be returning from the warfront to aid in the fight against the rebels within our borders.

Apparently, this had bolstered morale among the people but they hadn't learned of the great loss yet. I caught Clarkson looking at me with a kinship he never had before. He knew what it was like to lose the one thing in your life you loved the most. He was still reeling from the loss of his love but he didn't have the ability to help me through my loss because he still didn't know how to handle his own.

I'm not sure he held out any hope for his son's return and when he came to my room just moments before I knew it was getting close to the time when we would need to inform our people that their young king was missing, without hope of being found and I was all they had left. A small consolation for the loss of the only thing in this world that truly mattered to me.

'America, its been three days now and we can't find any trace of him or the guards he took with him.' Clarkson had said gravely.

'He's out there somewhere.' I said softly clinging to my last sliver of hope as I spun my wedding rings on my finger, a habit I had picked up since learning of his disappearance. They were the truest link I had to him. They were the symbol of our love and our promises. Despite everything I needed to believe they were true if I were to believe he would ever return to me.

'We can't hide this forever America. Soon the people will know that you are all they have and you need to be ready for that. You can't fall apart, you can't act irrationally and you can't shy away from the responsibilities you will accept now that my son is no longer here.' He said firmly, reminiscent of the old Clarkson but I could hear the hollowness in his own words. He wanted his son back as much as I did he was just more willing to believe he was gone than I was.

'I will not do anything until Maxon is back here with me. He isn't gone. He promised.' I finished in a whisper looking desperately out at the palace gates below wishing he would come walking through.

'You only have a few more days America but this belief is impractical. He isn't coming back and you need to accept that.'

'No!' I shouted turning on him. 'He promised me he would come back. He wouldn't lie to me.'

'Tomorrow America, we announce his disappearance and suspected death.' He answered coldly falling back into his old ways at my challenging behaviour and I simply turned from him to stare longingly out the window again wishing with all my heart I could see Maxon just one more time.

* * *

I was rummaging through Maxon's bedside drawer looking for something, anything that smelt or reminded me of him when I came across the letters his mother had left both of us. I held both of them reverently in my hands my search all but forgotten. I walked over to the small table in our room and sat down heavily, dropping them both on the table in front of me. Should I read them without him?

Gently, I lifted up my own and spun it in my hands playing with the idea of opening it. Finally, curiosity got the better of me and I tucked my finger under the lip of the envelope and slowly inched it open. Taking a deep breath I pulled the letter out and unfolded it to find perfect looping handwriting covering the page.

_Dear America,_

_I know I was meant to be there to guide you through this but hopefully after you marry my son you will have time to help guide each other. Clarkson will be firm I'm sure, my loss will be hard but I always knew I loved him more than he could ever love me. Otherwise he would have changed, he would have been the man I needed him to be._

_Maxon is stronger than him._

_He has already changed so much for you and I'm sure he will do so much more in the future to ensure you remain by his side forever. I hope to be around for the engagement but I'm not certain. Everyday it gets harder to get up and face the day. Somedays, it's so hard I can't even bring myself to do it for Maxon._

_I wanted to be there for both of you but I now know that I can't._

_However, know that I have faith in you and your love for my son. You are everything to him and without you he doesn't have the strength to face down his father. He doesn't have the strength to be the ruler this country needs him to be._

_I love Clarkson, you know this but I also know he was never what this country needed. The stress of ruling a nation and the pressure form his parents broke him. I'm sure he'll push on after I'm gone and he may lose his softer edges. It may be harder for you America and I'm sorry._

_Please forgive me for everything I've done or more accurately everything I was too weak to change. I was too weak to protect my son and I was too weak to stand up to my husband for his future happiness with you. At the end of my life I know that this will always be my greatest regret. Not only have I failed my son but I have also betrayed my future daughter. Know that all I've ever wanted is to have another child and you were going to do that for me America. I can never apologise enough and now I can never make up for my mistake. Be strong America, Maxon needs you. I know you two will always find each other._

_Love Amberly_

So many things she was wrong about, none more so than the love of her husband. She died believing that her love was greater than Clarkson's but from what I had seen his love was immense. A man couldn't be as lost as he was without loving fiercely. However, I hoped she was right about one thing. Maxon would return to me. He had to return to me.

* * *

The next morning, I was still sitting in the same place as I had been yesterday twirling my rings as usual when I finally removed them from my fingers. It hit me suddenly, almost knocking me from my seat. Clarkson had said Maxon had left me a message in my rings, how could I have forgotten? Bringing them close to my eyes I inspected the rings surfaces looking deep inside the burning ring but I found nothing. There was nothing. In frustration I was about to throw them across the room when something caught my eye. Something was written on the inner side of the rings. I slowly brought them back to my face and inspected the inner side of my engagement ring and found the three most beautiful words I have ever seen.

'Tugging my ear,' and inside my marriage ring 'My one,' was inscribed into the golden band. He promised he would be there when I needed him most. If there was ever a time I needed him most it was now. There was too much for one pair of shoulders to hold. A child, a country and the loss of my greatest love were all things in my life I never thought I would have to deal with let alone on my own. He had to return. He promised and I believed he would fulfil this promise.

When there was a knock at my door moments later I thought it was Clarkson coming to get me for the announcement of Maxon's disappearance. I was so tired I couldn't deal with him, I never slept anymore. I wasn't even sure of the last time I had eaten. My child was all but forgotten with the grief of not knowing where Maoxn might be.

'Go away Clarkson. I am not going to stand in front of the people and tell them they shouldn't have hope that their king will return.' I shouted to the closed door without turning toward it. Still the door opened and heavy footsteps crossed the room.

'Isn't that lucky because if you did your first act as sovereign would be a lie.' I froze, my eyes widening at the sound of that voice. I could hear his amusement but I still refused to turn and face him. Had my mind finally succumbed to my delirium? If I turned would he truly be there or would the disappointment and loss finally be the final piece of grief to push me over the edge.

'America, my love.' I could hear the smile in his voice and slowly I gave into temptation and turned to face the ghost of my love.

'Maxon?' I breathed taking in his wild appearance. His normally sandy blond hair was dirt encrusted with streaks of dried blood mixed in and his face was smudged with soot. His normally pristine suit was torn in several places and even singed. He had lost his jacket completely and I could see where blood had socked through his once white dress shirt. He was missing a shoe and there was a large cut stretching the length of his arm that had been crudely bandaged. However, his face was alight with a dazzling smile and that was what drew me in.

'America, I've missed you so much.' He breathed setting the tray he was carrying down. I hadn't noticed before but he was carrying a tray of breakfast. That was a question for later.

'Maxon, you're here? You're really here?' I asked in disbelief getting up from where I had been sitting.

'I needed to get back to you and nothing not even the rebels were going to get in my way.' He continued to smile as he stopped inches from me.

'I just…your father said you were never coming back.' I breathed trying to absorbed everything about him.

'And yet here I am.' I could tell all he wanted to do was wrap me up in his arms but he was waiting for me to accept it first. However, I needed to be certain that he wasn't part of my imagination.

'I've missed you so much.' I answered quietly taking a few more steps towards him.

'Did you get my messages?' He asked looking at the rings I had just slid back on my finger before he came in. I nodded slowly looking solely in his eyes.

'I told you I was coming back.'

'Oh Maxon.' I breathed finally launching myself into his arms and my heart swelled when they tightened around me.

'I love you America Schreave. I am never going to leave you again.' He breathed into my ear and I squeezed my arms around him afraid he would disappear if I didn't hold on tight enough.

'I'm going to lock you in a tower and throw away the key just so I can have you all to myself forever.' I muttered into his chest as silent tears of happiness fell down my cheeks.

'As long as you're there with me, I'll gladly lock myself away.'

'I was so scared Maxon.' I admitted quietly.

'I know my darling but I'm here now.' We held each other for a long time before he finally pulled away and captured my lips with his. It was like coming home. He kissed me like it was our first and our last. He poured everything into it and I could feel the fear and tension from the previous months leave both our bodies as we melted into the kiss. Pulling away gasping, he tugged me in close and out of the corner of my eye I saw the breakfast tray again, but this time I smelt it too. I quickly pushed myself from Maoxn's arms and ran straight for the bathroom before my empty stomach revolted against me.

'America?' Maxon came running in behind me and was rubbing soothing circles on my back as my stomach continued to rebel against the smell of breakfast. 'What's wrong?' He asked when I finally slumped back against him, exhausted.

'A lot has happened since you left.' I muttered pushing myself to my feet to rinse my mouth out.

'What do you mean?' He asked a little concerned. He stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle. I looked back at him in the mirror for a long time before finally he couldn't take it anymore.

'America, what is it?' He asked squeezing his hands around my middle.

'Maxon,' I sighed dropping my eyes from his.

'You're scaring me America. What's going on?' He asked twisting me in his arms and curling a hand under my chin to bring my eyes to his. 'He didn't hurt you again did he? I knew I couldn't trust him.' He growled pulling away from me muttering horrible things about his father.

'Maxon wait,' I shouted before he left the bathroom.

'What, is there more?' He asked and I could see the anger rolling off him.

'No, Maxon, your father has been fine. He actually helped me, a lot.' I saw the surprise flit across his face before the doubt crept back in.

'Don't lie America, if he's been hurting you, I need to know. Why are you sick?' He demanded crossing back to me and taking both of my hands in his.

'It's your fault.' I said simply.

'What? What could I have done?' He asked alarmed.

'I'm pregnant Maxon.' I announced quietly watching him closely for his reaction. He stood before me frozen, his mouth opening and closing like a fish but no words coming out. After several minutes of silence I decided I needed to check if he was still alive in there.

'Maxon?' I asked.

'Pregnant?' He breathed looking down at me with unmasked fear and confusion in his eyes.

'Yeah, bit of a shock isn't it?' I laughed awkwardly trying to lighten the mood.

'And you found this out on your own?' He asked as a sadness crossed his face.

'Yeah…well your father was here but he took the news only marginally better than you.'

'I should have been here.' He muttered bitterly releasing my hands and walking away.

'Maxon it doesn't matter, you're here now.' I tried to reassure him taking his hand in mine but he refused to turn around.

'I'm sorry America, I should have been there for you.' He whispered letting his head fall to his chest in defeat.

'You needed to be there for the your people.' I reasoned but still he hid his face.

'America, I was useless, no one cared that I was there. They were all so afraid. Nothing I did would reassure them and then the attacks would get more ferocious wherever I went until finally they attacked when we weren't prepared.'

'Is that when you went missing?' He nodded silently before he continued.

'We didn't know they were coming. All the other times we had anticipated them but this time they did it without us realising. I was asleep when it happened. There was an explosion and then chaos as everyone tried to escape before the flames engulfed us. The place we were staying in was quite old so there were secret tunnels the guards were able to rush me through but a lot of them didn't make it. Only myself and two other guards were able to escape. We couldn't contact you because it was too risky with the Rebels following us but I knew I needed to get back here to you. We hitched rides on delivery trucks and hid out in people's homes. Surprisingly, after everything that has happened they were more than willing to hide their king. However, most of the questions they asked me were about you.' He said with a small smile. 'Finally, yesterday we made it back to Angeles and then eventually we made it safely to the palace.'

'And the tray of breakfast?' I asked a little amused that my husband was carrying me a tray of food.

'I stole it off a startled Lucy on my way up. I came straight here after I arrived.' He smiled sheepishly.

'Already causing trouble.' I mumbled twisting him so I could place my lips on his. Before I knew what was happening he lifted me up in his arms and carried me through our room to the bed and gently rested me against the covers looking at me so lovingly I could feel my tears returning.

'I can't believe there's a little life in here.' He muttered resting his hands on my stomach and bending down to place another kiss on my lips and I eagerly tasted him again.

'I should never have left you.' He said regretfully placing a warm kiss on my neck and trailing kisses down until he reached where my nightgown began.

'I agree you should have stayed.' I breathed trying to keep my mind focused as he sent all my senses into overdrive. When he was close enough I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck vowing to never let go again. He was never leaving me ever again.

'I should probably get cleaned up.' He muttered unconvincingly against my lips as he brought his own back to mine.

'You'll do no such thing.' I hissed tightening my hold and feeling his laughter rumble through my very bones.

'Whatever you wish, my beautiful wife.' He whispered pulling back and pushing my nightgown up until my bare stomach was revealed to him. 'It just doesn't seem possible.' He said in wonder as his hands gripped my sides and he lent down to cover my stomach with warm kisses.

'I know.' I murmured watching him, transfixed by just seeing him, feeling him.

'I love you America and I know I already love this little child growing inside of you.' I felt the smile transform my face and the final feelings of doubt and anxiety leave my body. There was a small part of me that thought he would hate me for this. We were so young and everything was still chaotic. I thought he would resent me and this child but his words filled me with happiness and overwhelmed me with his love and adoration. How could I have ever doubted him?

I heard Maxon remove his remaining shoe before he crawled over me on the bed slipping my gown the rest of the way off.

'The only way I got through every night and every day was knowing you would be here waiting for me when I returned.' He murmured between kisses quickly losing his remaining clothes until we were both bare and completely lost to each other.

* * *

'I liked it better without the dress.' Maxon pouted from the bathroom door in just his suit pants.

'Unfortunately, the rest of the palace may not take too kindly to me wandering around with nothing on.' I laughed brushing out my hair in front of the mirror.

'Who said you were allowed to leave the room?' He asked shrugging into his shirt and crossing the room to me. 'I was planning on keeping you up here for a very long time.' He murmured into my neck as he pulled me back into his hard chest. I wrapped one of my arms around his head burying my hand in his hair and clung to his arms holding me with my other hand.

'Sadly, there is a nation out there who needs to know you're safe and now that the war is over they need to know we are doing everything to bring equality to the people.' I answered distractedly as he kissed another trail down the back of my neck.

'Maxon,' I groaned twisting in his arms. 'If you keep this up we'll never get out of here.'

'That's the plan,' he smiled returning his attention to my lips. 'I haven't seen my wife in months, I think the country will allow me a day.' I melted into the kiss without too much cohesion from Maxon, until we both pulled away breathing heavily and I realised I'd undone some of his buttons without noticing.

'Oops.' I laughed moving to button them back up but he caught my wrists and my eyes darted to his.

'I'm sure they can spare us for another couple of hours.' He reasoned and I could feel myself coming around to his side.

'Fine.' I sighed jokingly, as if this was the hardest decision of my life.

'That's what I thought,' he smiled capturing my lips with his again. He stumbled back until he was sitting on a chair with me in his lap never breaking his hungry kisses. When he pulled away again something caught his eye and he stiffened underneath me.

'What are those?' He asked picking up the letter I had been reading from his mother last night.

'Your mother's letters.' I said softly watching as he picked up the one addressed to him reverently.

'You read yours?' He asked absently turning his over in his hand.

'Yeah.' I replied simply, running my hand up and down his back soothingly. He nodded absently but kept one of his arms firmly wrapped around me.

'Do you want me to go?' I asked hesitantly pulling away from him reluctantly.

'No, I…' He trailed off looking at the letter in confusion.

'Maxon?' I prompted but he was lost to his thoughts.

Moments later we were both ripped from the silence by a blaring alarm. The palace may have been willing to wait for us to have a quiet moment together but the rebels weren't. They were here again and this time they were more desperate than ever.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took a while to update but well, it's here now. I'd like to address the issue of the ex-King. I understand that many of you might be thinking his turn around is rather abrupt and unbelievable. I always thought it might be a possibility that you would have doubts about his change in character but I wanted to explain my reasoning so you might understand him a little better. Clarkson has been stripped back to his very foundations after the loss of Amberly. I believed that beneath it all he was a decent man, otherwise Maxon couldn't have been the person he was. He may have been hateful and controlling but that was a product of his parents and now that he has lost Amberly he sees the world differently. Therefore, I made him the ultimate character of redemption and a man seeking forgiveness from those who he has wronged. I understand that many of you might believe his change is still too easy and too fast but I like to believe that he can let his better nature shine through and he can change to be a better person for the son he wants to seek forgiveness from. I didn't get to explore him fully because ultimately this story is about Maxon and America but I hope this helps you to better understand how I pulled his character apart to give you the Clarkson you see in this story. I know many of you will still find it inconceivable that someone as diabolical as the once king could seek redemption and want to change his ways but I hope this has helped you to see him how I wanted him to be portrayed.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing it won't be as long between chapters from now on I hope :) I enjoy all your feedback; the good, the bad and the in-between. It's all welcome because it helps make it a better story for you and helps me to improve how I tell the story. So, thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

'America, we need to go, now!' Maxon shouted as he shoved the letters in his pocket pulling me along behind him. We made it as far as the doors of our room before a guard stopped us.

'Majesty, the palace has already been breached. It is already burning, we need to get you outside.' He yelled hurriedly and I felt Maxon grip my hand tighter.

'Do you know a way out from here?' Maxon asked and I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

'Of course your majesty but you need to stay close behind me and stop for nothing.' Maxon nodded and pulled me along after the guard.

'They must have followed us all the way back from the southern provinces.' He muttered as the guard opened a secret door in the wall of the hallway.

'Down here your majesty.' He instructed, his gun raised looking vigilantly down the hallway. We quickly got inside followed by the guard who pulled out a flashlight to guide us. Maxon pushed me in front of him and behind the guard looking over his shoulder nervously.

'This is all my fault.' He sighed one hand on my back, keeping me moving.

'Maxon, this is not your fault.' I tried to reassure him carefully watching where I put my feet so I wouldn't fall down the stairs. The guard in front of me was muttering numbers as if he were counting something and suddenly something slammed against the wall and I heard a scream from the other side. I froze in fear but Maxon kept me moving, pushing me along until my feet remembered how to walk again.

'It's going to be fine America. We're going to get out of this.' He reassured with certainty and all I could do was believe him.

We took another random turn as the guard continued to count something before I felt an overwhelming wall of heat press against my side.

'Maxon,' I breathed in alarm.

'Don't stop,' he ordered and I kept close to the guard in front. We travelled down another set of stairs and the heat began to recede but I could still feel it warming my skin and I knew we were close to the fire which was ripping through the palace.

'It's just down the end of this passageway majesty.' The guard informed us after reaching the number he was counting to. Maxon nodded and picked up his pace, moving for the exit. All of a sudden the wall beside us fell in, crushing the guard who had been trying to lead us to safety. Flames licked the walls of the gaping hole and Maxon quickly pulled me behind him, placing his body between me and the fire.

'America, stay behind me.' I clung to the back of Maxon's shirt looking on at the flames, terrified. How were we going to get around? The rubble from the wall was blocking our path and the flames were getting more intense as we waited.

'Maxon, what are we going to do?' I yelled over the crackling of the fire and the fear and panic began to overwhelm me.

'America,' He said turning to face me holding my face in his hands. 'We're going to be fine. I'm going to get you and our child out of here. I promise.' I nodded uselessly, my eyes darting between Maxon and the ferocious flames. 'I need you to trust me, do you trust me?'

'With all my heart.' I replied, slightly distracted by a falling beam which sent sparks skittering across the stone wall of the passageway.

'Okay, you see that small hole in the rubble?' He asked pointing towards a small opening in the fallen debris.

'Yeah.' I cough as black smoke starts to fill the air.

'I want you to crawl through and run for the door at the end of the passageway. I don't want you to stop running until you reach safety. I want you as far away from the palace as possible. Can you do that for me?'

'Where are you going to be?' I demanded anxiously returning my attention solely to him.

'I'll be right behind you America.'

'You promise?' I asked hearing the vulnerability and fear in my voice.

'I'll always be there for you America, I'm not going to leave you ever again.' He answered fiercely looking deeply into my eyes.

'Okay.' I whispered and I knew he heard me when he quickly turned for the opening in the rubble pulling me along behind him.

'Go America, be safe, keep our child safe.' He yelled before wrapping me in his arms.

'I love you Maxon.'

'I love you too but you need to go.' I nodded as he pulled back from me. I looked at him one last time before bending down to go through the hole in the fallen wall. Dust was still drifting to the ground mixing with the smoke in the air that was slowly starting to irritate my lungs and constrict my airways. I knew I needed to get out of there quickly before the thick smoke became too overwhelming.

When I was halfway through I saw the body of the guard who had been helping us to escape and I quickly turned my head, my stomach twisting at the sight of his mangled body.

'Hurry America.' Maxon urged from behind me as some of the rubble began to shift with the growing fire.

Refocusing on my task, I finally reached the other end of the makeshift tunnel, clambering out and quickly turning to look for Maxon's blond head to poke through.

Suddenly, the fallen wall began to shift again and then the hole was completely covered in falling debris.

'Maxon?' I screamed breathing in a lung full of tainted air but I screamed again. 'Maxon!'

Dropping to my knees I started digging at the plaster and brick searching for Maxon with a strength I didn't know I possessed. All I knew was I wasn't leaving here without him, no matter what I promised.

'Maxon, please, Maxon, I can't lose you.' I sobbed around choking coughs as my lungs tried to expel the unwanted air. I dug at the rubble until my hands were cut and bleeding with the effort and my vision began to swim with my tears and lack of clean air.

'Maxon,' I gasped, my tears running tracks down my face covered in soot from the flames. Then, all of a sudden a piece of debris moved and a hand shot through before revealing a beautiful head of blond hair to me.

'America,' He grunted pushing out from the rubble as I watched with wide eyes. 'I told you to run, why didn't you run?' He demanded wrapping his hand around my waist and pulling me up to his side before pulling me down the passageway, not looking back.

'You…you said you wouldn't leave me.' I coughed wrapping my arm around my chest tightly as it began to ache.

'I was coming, but you were meant to get to safety not put your and our baby's life in danger.' He scolded almost dragging me towards the exit.

'Not without you.' I answered firmly before the world began to close in one me.

'America, what's wrong?' He asked looking down at me but not stopping his march to freedom.

'I…' I couldn't even manage a sentence before I slumped against him unable to continue. Suddenly, he had lifted me into his arms and was moving much faster down the passageway.

'Stay with me, my love. Don't close your eyes.' He urged looking down at me every few steps. 'Keep your eyes on me. You're going to be fine.'

'Maxon…'

'Shh, you're all right.' He reassured reaching for the door handle. The last thing I saw before my world went black was the bright light of the afternoon sun glowing red with the smoke and flames erupting from the palace.

* * *

'America, open your eyes, please America.' Maxon begged and I opened them slowly to find his concerned face hovering over mine.

'Maxon,' I breathed, smiling up at him.

'Oh thank goodness.' He muttered, pulling me in for a crushing hug. 'How do you feel?' He asked, pushing back from me and running his eyes over my body.

'A little wheezy, but otherwise all right.' I replied trying to sit up and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist.

'And the baby?' He asked nervously placing a hand on my stomach protectively.

'It doesn't feel any different.' I answered looking down at his hand over my stomach. 'How long was I out?'

'Not long, a couple of minutes.' He was still looking down at my stomach as I took in my surroundings. We were out by the forest , far away from the burning palace whose flames danced against the blue sky that was morphing into the black. The air was filled with the smell of charcoal and ash. From every direction there were people running from the flames and I could hear the shouts of those from within still trying to escape.

'Majesty?' A guard asked hesitantly from beside us causing Maxon to look away from me and up at him.

'Yes?'

'You can't stay here, the rebels might be anywhere and we can't risk your's and the queen's safety.'

'What about the rest of the palace staff? Have they escaped yet?' He asked getting to his feet and pulling me with him so I was resting heavily on his side.

'The amount of people left inside is unclear your majesty but we need to get you to safety.' He repeated.

'No, we'll wait. As far as we know the rebels burned with the palace. I want to make sure all survivors who can be rescued are.' He answered firmly and I wrapped a weak arm around his waist supportively.

'Yes your majesty,' the guard bowed.

'Round up all the remaining guards to help put the fire out.' The guard nodded and rushed away to fulfil his king's orders. I looked back at the palace and notice half was just a burnt skeleton with small embers struggling to stay alight. Soon the entire palace would be nothing but a charred mess. Nothing left to salvage.

'I'm sorry Maxon,' I whispered. 'You're home is gone.'

'You're my home America, as long as I have you I will always be home.' He murmured into my hair pulling me a little closer.

'What are we going to do now?' I asked looking sadly at the ruins.

'We rebuild. A new nation deserves a new heart. We'll rebuild our home as we rebuild our nation both signifying the change Illea is about to face.' We both stood in silence as the palace continued to burn before our eyes. Reunions and heartache spread through the survivors desperately searching for friends amongst the battle weary people. Those who had lost friends embraced others who were realising they faced the same fate and those who had been reunited rejoiced their good fortune. However, it was clear no matter the caste, no matter their title each life was glad to find another safe and sound. Ultimately, each person placed equal value on life, no matter the number they bore.

I knew Maxon was right. We would rebuild, just like Illea would. From our destruction greatness would rise and we would be stronger than ever before. All we needed was time and our people's faith. This was a time of new beginnings and I had the first growing in me. The first generation of Illean's to be free from oppression and propaganda. Although, through everything I knew that the man standing beside me would never leave me again and I him. Together we would lead our people to the new age we both envisioned. Where I am his one and he is mine.

* * *

**If you were wondering yes, that was the final chapter. There will be an epilogue up hopefully tomorrow where hopefully any questions you have that were left unanswered will be, otherwise, they were meant to remain open ended. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and I have greatly appreciated your support throughout. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed, you made this story possible and I thank you for that. Happy reading Selection lovers, until next time :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Epilogue**

**Clarkson**

_I'm going to be a grandfather._ That was the only thought running through my mind as I waited nervously outside the hospital wing. I was a terrible father how could I ever be a good grandfather? What if I hurt this child like I hurt Maxon? However, I knew that would never be an option, my hot-tempered daughter-in-law would never allow that to happen. She was the strongest and I respected her for that, despite how I had treated her in the past.

Everyday for the past seven months I found it hard to support her. Every decision she has made I silently questioned but held my tongue, for Maxon. He deserved a father who was willing to work for his love and forgiveness and now that Amerbly was gone and I was no longer king I was devoting my time to him. I knew he still doubted my intentions and so did I most of the time but ultimately, I knew my goal and after a severe wake-up call I was going to work towards it for the rest of my life.

It was true both of them had dramatically changed the country since coming to power and it never sat easy with me. Everything my son and America did was against how I was taught to rule the country. Where they gave truth, I fed lies and withheld information. Where they gave freedoms, I took it away until I had the ultimate control of the people. Where they petitioned equality, I demanded and promoted division because a divided nation couldn't form a united front and revolt against me. A divided country squabbled amongst themselves and relied solely on their sovereign, me. However, now everything has changed and the effect has been completely opposite to what I could have imagined.

The people love their new young rulers, they enjoy the freedoms they are already experiencing as America and Maxon work to eradicate the caste system my ancestors so painstakingly installed. Silently, I watch for the day the people rise against them, I fear it. How could love and knowledge garner more power than fear and confusion?

Although, I wasn't going to worry about that today. Today was the birth of my first grandchild. I could only wish they didn't have their mother's hair and her temperament. The world only needed one America and at this very moment she was inside the new hospital wing of the rebuilt palace with my son bringing a new life into the world.

The palace's construction started immediately after the fire was extinguished. Maxon wanted the nation's heart rebuilt as quickly as possible to demonstrate the monarchy's strength and commitment to change, starting with the rebuilding of the palace.

After the fire had ripped through, all the remaining rebels were arrested and thrown in prison, set to never see the freedoms the country was destined to achieve. Their leader Jeremy Wong died in the fire along with many guards and staff from the palace. America insisted on a day of mourning for the nation where the people remembered all those who had lost their lives in the fight against the rebels and the war against New Asia. The people were surprisingly receptive to the token day and it lead to America declaring it an annual event, a defining day in Illea's young history. Her idea's still seem irrational to me but years of torment from own parents is hard to dismiss so easily. I guess in time I will come around to my daughter-in-laws ideas but for now I can only watch in disbelief as she goes against almost everything I have ever learnt about ruling a nation.

Suddenly, the door to the hospital wing burst open and Maxon came out, exhausted but beaming proudly.

'It's a girl!' He shouted to everyone who was gathered outside awaiting the birth.

America's family had come a few days prior in preparation for the birth. Magda was crying joyously into her husband who wore an equally proud smile on his face. The two young children, one who looked so much like America I almost expected her to do something irrational like her sister and the other a quiet boy who looked lost in his own skin. However, the two were dancing around their parents excitedly, whilst I stood watching them. Always an outsider looking in.

'Can we see her?' Magda sobbed looking at Maxon expectantly and he nodded enthusiastically opening the door for them to enter. The family quickly rushed inside eager to meet the new addition to their family. I looked at the remaining people waiting to see America and it was an odd collection. There were three maids and a guard who were talking excitedly beside me. The smaller maid was protectively wrapped in the guard's arms. Looking at his name badge I saw his name was officer Ledger.

I remembered he was the one my son insisted on joining America on her doomed trip to the southern provinces and when they returned I made sure to watch him closely suspicious of my son and his demands. This guard I found out was always on America's door before and after the trip and I also discovered he came from the same province as America. Monitoring the interactions between the two I knew they were more than what they appeared. I suspected that the guard was a secret lover of America's but I never found any evidence to prove that she was betraying my son. I couldn't use her relationship with the guard to get her removed from the competition, no matter how hard I tried. However, I did sense a slight tension between my son and this guard so something must have transpired between the two. Although, now the man looked perfectly content with the small maid in his arms.

Several minutes later Maxon came out again followed by the Singer family and he took the exuberant maids and guard beside me to see his new family. Finally, I was alone in the corridor and I let it sink in. I was now a grandfather, of a girl no less. I had no experience with little girls. I barely had any experience with little boys, being absent for most of Maxon's childhood. Even when I was there I had no patience for the whims of a child, especially one I could only see as the future ruler of my nation, my legacy. I never saw Maxon for what he was and that was my regret to bear. Luckily, Amberly was there when he was growing up, to provide him with the love I was incapable of giving otherwise he may have ended up just like me.

I wished Amberly could have been here to experience the birth of her first grandchild. In her letter to me she reminded me of how much she loved me and told me everything she was never brave enough to say when she was alive. I'm not ashamed to say I cried when I read the last words of my dead wife. I treated her so horribly and still she continued to love me, I will never know what I had ever done to deserve the love of a woman like her.

When she told me she was disappointed in herself for not being strong enough to change me I almost lost myself. How could I have hurt the woman I loved so much? It's inconceivable that she supported me right to the end but that's how I knew she was the stronger of the two of us.

My letter was also laced with a warning which was one of the reason's I ultimately gave America a chance. She told me to leave Maxon alone, and asked if there was one thing I could ever do for her it would be to let Maxon grow into the man America was making him become. She didn't want to see him turn out like me.

However, as smart as my wife was I had desensitised her to love because I had seen in my son that America's love was always stronger than any torture I could bestow upon him.

I wish I could have loved my wife like she deserved and after everything I have done in my life and everything I have regretted that is my most painful one of all. It was the one I would never be able to fix. The one I could spend the rest of my lifetime making up for and never be able to repay my debt. I had forsaken myself to a life where my regrets would consume me and my son would only ever love me with half a heart. The other half was locked away from me, forever containing the doubt and belief that one day I would change back to what I once was. I knew if that happened he would not hesitate to protect his new family from me and he would be lost to me forever.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the four visitors exited, leaving only Maxon and myself in the empty corridor. I felt my heart rate increase with a nervousness that I was still adjusting to. Where once I was confident and firm in my decisions, now I second guessed everything I did and judged every thought and action I carried out. I was stuck in limbo, between the man I once was and the man my late wife wanted, needed me to be.

'Do you want to see her?' Maxon asked quietly, his smile gone and a guarded expression consuming his face. It was an expression I had taught him when he was younger after he showed too much emotion on one of the first reports he sat on as the crown prince of Illea. It was an expression I was so apt at keeping on my own face it was often as if I was looking at a mirror of myself. However, his eyes always gave him away. Now they held hope. He wanted me to accept his new family, like he had always sought out my acceptance his entire life and at every turn I had denied him the one thing he had wanted most.

'I would like that very much.' I answered, with the same softness in my voice and I saw a mix of emotions dance through his eyes before he nodded his head and turned back into the hospital wing.

I slowly followed my son into the expansive wing, walking through the open area before coming into the corridor with the private rooms. He pushed open the door and rushed in to be with his wife and new daughter but I hung back uncertain whether I was prepared for this. That was an innocent life in there. One I could easily taint with my poison. They should be keeping her as far away from me as possible not allowing me to see her.

'Father?' Maxon asked poking his head back out into the corridor, curious as to where I had gotten to.

'I'm coming.' I assured him taking a deep breath before walking uncertainly into the room.

America looked exhausted as she held the tiny bundle of pink in her arms. However, the smile on her face was radiant and I walked over curiously wondering how something so small could bring that kind of love to her face. Maxon stood protectively by her side watching me closely as I approached. I knew I deserved the contempt in his eyes.

'What's her name?' I whispered standing back from America, unable to see what lie inside the blankets.

'Amberly Magda Schreave.' America said smiling up at me warmly. I would never understand America's forgiveness but at that moment all I could think about was the small baby she held who now had my only love's name. I looked down as the bundle taking a step closer just wanting to get a little peek at the child who was to bear Amberly's name.

'Do you want to hold her?' America asked softly, extending her precious bundle towards me. Indecision ripped through my body. Could I hold her? Could the darkness that lives inside me be contagious? I looked at Maxon nervously and he nodded his head for me to take his daughter and slowly I stretched out my hands as America placed her daughter in my arms.

When I looked down at that tiny face, so pure and good I felt something shift in me as if the darkness wasn't so consuming anymore.

She was perfect and beautiful just like her grandmother. She looked up at me without hatred, without fear but instead, with the innocence of a child. An innocence that had not yet been tainted by the harsh world and I felt protective of her. I wanted the harsh realities of the world to stay away from this beautiful little girl and leave her untouched. Suddenly, her little hands shot out and reached for me and I looked at America and Maxon in alarm.

'What's she doing?'

'I think she likes you.' America laughed warmly as Maxon sat beside her wrapping his arms tightly around his wife as she rested heavily against him, worn out from bringing little Amberly into the world.

'What's it like to be a grandfather?' America asked stifling a yawn as I continued to look down at the little baby in wonderment.

'I…she's so perfect.' I replied unable to describe how it felt to hold my granddaughter in my arms.

'She is,' America agreed in a whisper as her eyes drifted closed. Maxon looked down at his wife in adoration but I found it hard to pull my eyes away from my granddaughter for too long.

'It's hard not to fall in love with her, isn't it?' Maxon asked quietly, never loosening his hold on the sleeping mother. I nodded quietly in reply as the child began to fall asleep in my arms. How could she be so certain that I wouldn't hurt her? How could she let her guard down so easily?

'She's only a child father. She hasn't been poisoned by the past. Amberly will only ever know the man I know you want to become.' Maxon explained looking intently as his daughter's sleeping form.

'She's my second chance?' I asked, bemused he would allow his child to be ignorant of my own past.

'Only if you can love her and protect her. This is a time of new beginnings.' He finished simply looking lovingly down at America before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'You would allow me this?' I questioned, knowing he would never fully forgive me.

'This is your last chance. If you hurt her I will not hesitate to protect my family anyway I can. You have hurt me and my wife but you will not hurt my child.' He spoke fiercely.

'I understand.' I whispered returning my gaze to Amberly. How could I ever hurt something so pure?

I sat with the child still in my arms and simply stared at her sleeping face as both her parents slept soundly beside us. In that silent room as the young family dreamed I made a silent vow to my son and his newborn child. I would never let harm come to them, especially at my own hands. In a world of new beginnings, Amberly was mine.

* * *

**The end...I know many of you want a sequel and if you remember back to one of my previous chapter I gave you a little teaser for what was to come. So here I'll give you the summary and an equally delicious teaser about the young prince Adam from the prologue of the sequel. I'm still working on a name so just bear with me.**

Illea is a nation in transition. Queen America and king Maxon have their hands full not only with trying to rule their country but trying to guide their children through a life filled with many obstacles. Despite the extended period of peace which Illea has never known in it's short history there are unknown forces lurking in the changing Illean shadows. A force the royal family is unprepared for and will strike when they least expect it. How will the young Princes and Princesses deal with the changing Illea?

**The summary still needs work so it fits inside that very limited word count but I should have it perfected soon and then the story can begin. Here's an except from the prologue, hope you enjoy...**

The prince reached for the crying baby and wrapped her tightly in his arms like he would one of his twin siblings. He held her firmly to his chest as Queen America tried to move the child's mother, but it was too late. Hearing another rebel approaching Queen America quickly rushed her young son inside the passageway still clutching the small baby to his chest, protecting her from harm.

Once they were inside the safe room he refused to let her go and she finally calmed in his arms and fell asleep. However, the young prince stayed awake simply looking down at the small child in his arms with a curious expression. His mother was busy ensuring everyones safety as he sat peacefully with the girl sleeping soundlessly in his hold, unaware of the loss she had just suffered.

When the palace was safe, Adam continued to carry the baby in his arms refusing to let even his mother take her from him. When a man came, who some of the staff knew as the father, the prince reluctantly gave the child up. The baby screamed reaching for her saviour but the man continued to carry her away as Adam watched on sadly, feeling deep inside that she was safer with him. Even with his young heart he knew the man who took her away didn't want her, otherwise he would have been there from the start.

'She's safest with her father Adam.' Queen America tried to sooth but the prince refused to take his eyes off her as the man walked her away from the palace, away from him. He would never forget those green eyes staring back at him through the pink blankets. They were so bright, as if they were alight with all the dreams of the world.

**That's a small piece from the Prologue so there is more and it will be up either later today, possibly tomorrow depending on how much I want to change about it. This story will include some old favourites i.e. King Frederick and of course Maxon and America. It will also include many new characters as well. There are two love stories which run parallel to one another throughout but I will not give you anymore clues. I hope you will join me on the next adventure to unfold in Illea :)**


End file.
